Princesa
by Soontoclosethisaccount
Summary: Loki/Steve yaoi... Steve encuentra a Loki en la tierra y no está muy seguro de que hacer con el semidios. Tendrá que aprender que no siempre lo que dicen sus amigos es la realidad y que debe encontrar su propio camino para descubrir la verdad del alma dentro de las personas. T por el momento, tal vez M después, aun no me decido XD
1. Central Park

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 1**

**"Central Park"**

**.**

**Yaoi. Loki x Steve. Bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Por favor, los maestros de toda la literatura que aman hacer correcciones del tipo tesis o libro a la venta o que consideran que es su nivel moral y espiritual, corregir los escritos de otros a su propia imagen y consideración olvidando que esto es un fanfic y que va de la perspectiva de cada individuo segun como lo escribe... y los compañeros de Los malos Fics y Sus Autores... son invitados a no dejar review ;)... en verdad, el mundo no se terminará porque no me puedan corregir, GRACIAS. A todos los demás, que vienen con el espiritu dispuesto a simplemente, disfrutar de esta historia y permitirles compartir un cachito de mi imaginación... SON MAS QUE BIENVENIDOS! ;D... e invitados a dejar review jijiji**

**GRACIAS**

**.**

**.**

**Se había ido de viaje… había regresado… y el mundo continuaba siendo el mismo.**

**No se había movido ni un ápice… y la rutina comenzaba a cubrirlo todo de una manera u otra. Y en su opinión no había nada mas maravilloso que eso. Mantenerse en lo mismo, sin cambios, por una vez en su vida. Sentía un cierto alivio y tranquilidad cuando abría los ojos por la mañana y todo continuaba como debía de ser: el pequeño refrigerador en la diminuta cocina, el extraño teléfono que al menos, no era tan diferente de los que había conocido antes, los escasos y bien ubicados muebles que hacían de su apartamento algo un poco más cómodo.**

**Para una persona normal, la simple rutina de levantarse, desayunar y saber que no tienes nada mas que hacer sino pasar el día… y tal vez entrenar un poco se hubiese vuelto aburrida y sin sentido, pero ese no era su caso.**

**Steve Rogers no podía menos que agradecer el amanecer cada día y darse cuenta de que continuaba todo igual, que nada variaba y que no se encontraba de repente en un sitio desconocido, repleto de personas desconocidas y que había perdido todo de nuevo.**

**Las imágenes de aquel suceso todavía taladraban su mente, revolviéndose en ecos y voces que solo regresaban por el, ya fuese a mitad del día o en medio de la noche. Momentos y recuerdos que le hacían sentir vacío y miserable al darse cuenta de que nada podía volver hacia atrás, que sus amigos, esas personas cercanas, aquellos a quienes había comenzado a considerar una familia ya no eran parte de su vida y que nunca volverían.**

**En momentos como ese, solía preguntarse por qué motivo había sobrevivido. Hubiese deseado simplemente morir al estrellarse el enorme avión de Craneo Rojo. Cerrar los ojos, perder el conocimiento y entonces, volver en si y darse cuenta de que estaba en el paraíso, rodeado de todos aquellos a los que amaba. Pero no. El cielo aún lo quería en esta tierra y aquella fórmula… esa formula que ya maldecía muy internamente le había hecho hibernar en cierta manera hasta que pudo ser recuperado.**

**Aquella mañana llegó, al igual que algunas otras en las cuáles se había dado cuenta de que no podía dormir.**

**Las eternas preguntas y vueltas del por qué de su supervivencia le habían ahuyentado el sueño a pesar de que de todas maneras se sentía terriblemente cansado. Levantó una mano para apartarse una rebelde lágrima que había salido al recordar aquella página de reporte, en la cuál había constatado la muerte de Howard Stark. Nunca había pensado que volvería a sentir esa punzada de dolor y desasosiego como cuando Bucky hubiese fallecido, pero entonces al tener ese papel en sus manos… había sido demasiado.**

**Al menos Peggy seguía con vida pero… le resultaba tan lejana como quienes ya no estaban a su lado.**

**Y por comentarios que había escuchado, al rubio ni le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle al Stark mas joven acerca de su padre. Ni de broma. Solo faltaría que no feliz con soltarle un par de golpes verbales acerca de su "edad", ahora le hiciese la comidilla por hacer preguntas acerca de su fallecido progenitor. Steve suspiró pesadamente antes de enderezarse y dedicarse a la actividad diaria que ya seguía en automático: ir al servicio, darse una ducha para desperezarse, tomar algo de desayuno y revisar el frigorífico para asegurarse de que tenía suficiente alimento para el mediodía, antes de salir a caminar.**

**No negaba que sentía curiosidad acerca de aquel mundo avanzado y diferente al que había crecido. Pero después de un par de meses de vagar por ahí en su motocicleta, simplemente había regresado a casa.**

**El mundo le resultaba demasiado extraño y aún necesitaba algo de normalidad en su vida para irse acostumbrando.**

**A veces le llamaban para un trabajo rápido. Algo que resolver, iba, lo hacía y regresaba. Al menos eso era como siempre. La milicia lo necesitaba, él iba y cumplía, recibía un par de palmadas y como todo soldado, una miseria para mantenerse mes con mes.**

**De poco en poco y muy a desgana, iba notando que Tony había tenido razón en un comentario que le hiciese la última vez que se vieron: el gobierno iba a utilizarle sin importar nada mas hasta secarlo. Porque para ellos, él no era una persona. Dudaba que siquiera les pasase por la cabeza ese hecho y comenzaba a entender muy irónicamente la situación del Dr. Banner. Eran solo objetos, algo que los "buenos" podían utilizar, arriesgar y matar, para luego sustituir con el siguiente en fila.**

**Peones y nada mas.**

**Sus pasos le llevaron distraídamente hacia el parque donde normalmente se quedaba un buen rato tratando de relajarse y de pensar en otra cosa. Normalmente podía comprarse algo para picar y se dejaba caer en una banca, a la sombra de algún árbol y se dedicaba a observar la vida a su alrededor: parejas de ancianos caminando, algunos ciclistas, niños jugando, parejas mas jóvenes, disfrutando de la mutua compañía…**

**Cosas así le hacían sonreir y relajarse, pensando que tal vez no estaba tan perdido en el mundo como creía. Le hacía sentir que todavía, podía tocar esa fibra de nostalgia y pasado que le envolverían hasta el fin de sus días, porque no importaba que tanto le dijesen que aquel era su hogar ahora, no importaba que tanto pudiese tratar de modernizarse… él nunca iba a ser realmente parte de aquel tiempo.**

**El suyo había sido y no regresaría. Y así como aquellos años habían pasado y no volverían a ser, él tampoco podía convertirse en parte de algo a donde no pertenecía. Simplemente estaba ahí, como pieza antigua de museo en medio de una habitación completamente tecnológica. Simplemente, no combinaban bien.**

**Y se tenía que resignar a ello.**

**Se detuvo en sus pasos y cerró los ojos un segundo, dejando que el ambiente y el aroma de la naturaleza lo rodease unos segundos, sintiendo como la tensión y el leve sentimiento de desazón que lo acompañaban normalmente se diluían con los sonidos familiares de la vida que continuaba; respiró profundo unos momentos antes de percibir como un ligero escalofrío le recorría, procediendo a abrir los ojos de golpe y moviendo sus ojos hacia los alrededores, con una expresión un poco mas intensa y precavida.**

**Y entonces…**

**Se talló los ojos con los dedos durante un momento para asegurarse de que no era algún efecto del cansancio o de sus pensamientos atiborrados lo que estaba provocando aquello.**

**Ahí, sentado en una banca, en un impecable traje negro y leyendo un grueso libro como si la destrucción de Nueva York meses atrás jamás hubiese existido, se encontraba el vencido semi dios nórdico de las mentiras y el engaño, Loki.**

**Se quedó totalmente quieto en su sitio mientras el aire parecía hacerse sólido a su alrededor. Sus ojos se movieron hacia un lado y al otro, observando a las personas que pasaban cerca y preguntándose si sabían del peligro al que estaban expuestas en aquellos segundos; un par de chicas se detuvieron a cierta distancia y comenzaron a susurrar extasiadas, antes de que una señalase al hombre de cabellos negros que continuaba con su atención puesta en las páginas de aquel texto.**

**Las féminas dejaron salir unas leves risitas, provocando que Loki levantase la mirada hasta dar con la fuente de aquellos molestos ruidos. El héroe rubio se tensó al segundo mientras varios posibles escenarios le venían a la mente: no deseaba que hubiese tantos heridos como la última vez y en aquellos momentos no estaba seguro del siguiente movimiento del gigante de hielo; sin embargo, este observó durante unos segundos a las jovencitas, antes de ofrecerles un amago de sonrisa y volver a la lectura de su libro, lo cuál solo las hizo suspirar y comenzar a hablar excitadas.**

**Steve no se fiaba de aquel gesto.**

**Le había visto sonreír muchísimas veces antes de hacer un movimiento, por lo cuál tan solo permaneció en el mismo sitio, aguardando. No estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer… debía de llamar a Shield? A las fuerzas armadas? Al resto de los Avengers? Tony no debía de estar muy lejos, al igual que Clint o Natasha…**

**Un momento después, parpadeó confundido al recordar.**

**Qué demonios hacía Loki en medio de Central Park cuando se suponía que lo tenían capturado en alguna celda en Asgard? Y si en verdad estuviese en la tierra, no se habrían disparado las alarmas por su escape? No estaría Thor buscándole con desespero y ya les habría contactado? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Aquel sujeto se veía relajado… demasiado relajado para su agrado. No parecía el mismo asesino a sangre fría que había hecho tanto daño y que parecía odiarlos por completo al verse capturado.**

**De hecho, por su expresión incluso parecía levemente aburrido.**

**Finalmente, el hombre de cabello largo y oscuro se puso de pie, haciendo tensarse nuevamente al soldado de ojos azules, que se movió muy despacio hacia un árbol cercano, en caso de que tuviese que ocultarse para no ser descubierto. Estaba preparado para cualquier movimiento agresivo o de ataque por parte de aquel sujeto, pero este simplemente cerró el libro que llevaba consigo y dejando escapar un leve suspiro, se giró para comenzar a andar por las veredas de aquel lugar.**

**Muy lentamente, Steve comenzó a moverse por detrás de Loki siempre a una distancia prudente pero no de forma que le perdiese de vista.**

**Miles de planes le venían a la cabeza, donde siempre lo primordial era la seguridad de todas esas personas que se encontraban en el parque alrededor de ambos. No podía hacer un movimiento a la ligera o las víctimas de aquel loco aumentarían y esta vez él sería el responsable de lo que ocurriese; se había palmeado un bolsillo del pantalón para descubrir con molestia que se había olvidado aquel extraño teléfono miniatura que Tony les hubiese dado a todos para poderse comunicar en caso de emergencia.**

**Y aquella era una emergencia pero desgraciadamente, por la falta de costumbre de poder llevar un teléfono a la mano (seguía sin entender como podía el supuesto teléfono verse mas como un televisor que como otra cosa) lo normal era que le dejase en casa, en la pequeña mesita que usara para comer y como escritorio provisional.**

**No pudo hacer otra cosa mas que continuar andando por detrás de aquel sujeto en silencio. Tal vez, si permanecía tranquilo y no llamaba la atención, podría descubrir cuál era su nueva guarida y después, alertar a los demás acerca de ello. Pasaron algunas horas aunque Steve no las sentía. El otro hombre tan solo había estado caminando, observando los alrededores y deteniéndose muy de vez en cuando a observar a los transeúntes con expresión aburrida.**

**Por supuesto. Aquel tipo odiaba a los humanos y por lo que Thor les había comentado, les veía como poco menos que basura.**

**Sin embargo en ningún momento dio muestras de un movimiento para atacar o de pensar en hacer algo parecido. Solo una vez se había salido del camino y había desaparecido de su vista, detrás de un árbol; en aquel momento, el rubio había estado a punto de correr pensando que tal vez le había descubierto cuando Loki había vuelto al camino como si nada. Al parecer, tan solo había visto algo curioso, se había acercado y luego, había continuado su camino normalmente.**

**Steve suspiró aliviado, antes de proseguir con aquella caminata silenciosa detrás del otro.**

**Ya había comenzado a caer la tarde y no había probado bocado, por lo que su estómago comenzaba a quejarse de una manera demasiado ruidosa acerca de la falta de alimento. El hombre se mordió un labio de mala gana, no quería ser descubierto solo porque tenía hambre; se suponía que estaba acostumbrado a la falta de alimento debido a su entrenamiento en el ejercito y a todos sus combates, pero incluso en aquel entonces de vez en cuando podía darse el lujo de una buena comida.**

**Ahora era diferente. Por algún motivo el gobierno pensaba que por ser una "celebridad" según ellos, podía mantenerse así nada mas. Creían que por ser el Capitán America, seguramente tenía algún dinero guardado por sus películas y demás propaganda. Nada mas alejado de la realidad. El único sueldo que percibía le servía apenas para pagar los escasos servicios con los que contaba y algo de alimentos. No eran abundantes pero al menos no se moría de hambre.**

**Pero no morirse de hambre no era lo mismo que no pasarla duras de vez en cuando. Un efecto malo de la fórmula de Erskine era que tenía que alimentarse. Seguido de ser posible. Podía sobrevivir con la falta de comida durante algún tiempo pero a cambio, tenía que alimentarse bastante en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad para mantenerse al 100.**

**Sacudió la cabeza con algo de fastidio.**

**Estaba pensando demasiado. Debía de estar mas agradecido con la oportunidad que tenía de continuar sirviendo a su gente, no importaban los inconvenientes personales. Él existía para ayudar a los demás y era su creencia mas firme, después de la divina.**

**Loki**** se detuvo. Steve le imitó rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado y observando los alrededores, buscando algún lugar donde ocultarse por si el otro decidía girarse.**

**-Entonces… vas a estarme vigilando todo el bendito día en silencio o hay algo que tengas que decirme?**

**Un escalofrío le vino de golpe por toda la espalda al escuchar la suave y directa voz de aquel semi dios nordico. No venía de la figura que tenía delante suyo y que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de girarse; la voz provenía de algún lugar a sus espaldas, un poco más cerca de donde se lo hubiera esperado. Una muy pequeña gota de sudor corrió por un lado de su rostro, mientras se giraba lentamente, para encarar por fin al dueño de aquellas palabras.**

**Loki**** le observaba sin expresión alguna, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y recargado contra el tronco de un árbol por detrás de Steve. Sus ojos dejaron entrever un brillo algo divertido al notar como el otro comenzaba a voltear el rostro entre él y el otro "Loki" que finalmente se había girado y ladeaba la cabeza, observando con interés al super soldado que cada vez se veía mas confundido por aquella extraña visión.**

**Finalmente dejando entrever una sonrisa suave el semi dios levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos, a lo que su duplicado en la vereda desapareció, dejando solamente las figuras de Steve y el Jotunapoyado en el árbol. Los ojos azules del hombre se abrieron un poco mas mientras miles de pensamientos le venían rápidamente. Sacudió un segundo la cabeza antes de fruncir el ceño con suavidad.**

**-Has escapado para matarnos?- preguntó en un tono bajo Steve sin dejar de ver al otro, que parpadeó unos segundos antes de componer una expresión de incrédula molestia**

**-En verdad crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que perseguirlos a ustedes?- dijo al tiempo que levantaba una ceja, percibiendo la leve tensión ofendida en el otro- además, de haber querido matarlos hubiera podido hacerlo tranquilamente a lo largo de estos meses… al sujeto que me estuvo "amenazando" no tengo que hacerle nada, él solo se encarga de que quieran asesinarlo cada dos por tres… la mujer y el arquero son fácilmente controlables… me sirven mejor vivos… en cuanto a ti…- suspiró entrecerrando los ojos cansinamente- eres el más fácil… pero no era necesario, no eres peligroso…**

**Steve se tensó un poco mas con una expresión levemente ofendida… qué quería decir con eso de que "no era peligroso?"… un momento después, se ruborizó con vergüenza al recordar el único enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que había tenido con aquel sujeto: estaba siendo patéticamente golpeado con facilidad por el otro y si el Stark no hubiese llegado en aquel momento… gruñó muy apenas al notar como los labios del otro se curvaban en una sonrisa y sus ojos chispeaban como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba pensando… y entonces…**

**-Y el Dr. Banner?- preguntó antes de percibir con un ligero agrado como el de cabello negro entornaba sus ojos verdes y un ligero temblor le recorría: era evidente que todavía recordaba el golpe tanto físico como de orgullo que había recibido a manos del Hulk- qué sucede, él si era demasiado peligroso como para tratar de acabar con él?**

**-Ser precavido no es de tontos sino de sabios- respondió con suavidad Loki recobrándose un poco de aquello- en todo caso, no estoy interesado en ninguno de ustedes… ni siquiera estoy interesado ya en la patética tierra de Thor, si tanto la quiere, adelante… tengo metas y planes mas altos a final de cuentas- dijo antes de volver la mirada a otro lado y cerrar los ojos**

**-Creo que en realidad lo que sucede es que estás asustado todavía por la falla en tus planes de la última vez y estás esperando para atacarnos nuevamente- respondió el rubio apretando los puños y moviéndose un poco. Loki tan solo volvió a observarle sin mutar su expresión de aburrimiento- que será esta vez? Mas aliens? Hechizaste a los villanos de esta tierra y comenzaras a juntarlos también? Traerás algún monstruo de tu propio planeta y atacaras de nuevo la ciudad?**

**-No, no y por supuesto que no- respondió en un tono algo desesperado el Jotun mientras agitaba la mano para desechar aquella idea- ya te he dicho que ya no estoy interesado en conquistar Midgard. Es absurdo y ya noté lo fáciles que son de acometer en realidad- dijo Loki clavando sus ojos verdes nuevamente en el soldado- no me interesa un reino débil y al que estén atacando cada dos por tres. Así que no, gracias, pero no- terminó- alguna otra pregunta?**

**-Cómo escapaste de Asgard?- preguntó en un tono levemente golpeado Steve**

**Entonces el semi dios se separó del árbol. Steve retrocedió un paso y se colocó en posición de defensa, pero el de cabello negro tan solo se desperezó un poco, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de la espesura; los ojos azul claro del otro se abrieron por la sorpresa, antes de comenzar a seguirlo a paso veloz**

**-Espera un momento!**

**-Sí?- Loki se viró muy apenas y le observó con curiosidad**

**Steve se sentía algo irritado por aquel comportamiento**

**-Te hice una pregunta… cómo escapaste de Asgard?**

**Los ojos verdes del hombre observaron unos segundos al otro hombre, antes de volverse para continuar su camino**

**-No es algo que me plazca responder al aire libre en realidad- dijo calmadamente el de cabello negro, cerrando los ojos- tal vez mañana, si regresas al parque y nos dirigimos a alguno de los lugares de venta de alimentos cercano, podamos hablar mas en privado- se encogió de hombros pero entonces, el otro se adelantó a este y se le plantó delante con expresión ferrea- ahora qué?**

**-No puedo dejarte ir- dijo con decisión el rubio frunciendo el ceño- debería entregarte a Shield- dijo antes de percibir algo extraño. Muy extraño**

**Ante la mención de la organización que le hubiese tenido bajo captura antes, los ojos verdes del otro se cerraron muy apenas, como en un acto reflejo y a la vez pudo observar como un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo; parpadeó un poco confundido ante aquello, es que acaso aquel grupo le había dejado algún tipo de impresión al hermano menor de Thor, que parecía receloso de ser encerrado nuevamente por ellos?**

**Tal vez era por el hecho de que Thor podía fácilmente encontrarle nuevamente… pero por algún motivo, percibió que no se trataba de ello. El reflejo fugaz en aquella mirada no era por su hermano.**

**Un segundo después, Loki sonrió con algo parecido al resentimiento**

**-Por supuesto, porqué no deberías de hacerlo?- dijo en un tono levemente golpeado el jotun- no he hecho nada esta vez. He estado dos meses viviendo en este parque y no he matado a ningún humano, ni siquiera me han notado. Cuál será esta vez la acusación para encerrarme, eh? Que me aparecí en un sitio público? Ohhhh el epítome de la maldad! Loki se apareció en un parque y se ha atrevido a convivir con los insignificantes humanos como cualquier otro! El oprobio, la vergüenza! Que castigo debería merecer?**

**-Por tus crímenes de hace unos meses y todos los asesinatos que cometiste, es por ello que debes recibir tu castigo- respondió Steve con seriedad- acaso has pensado en eso? Deberías estar encerrado como Thor nos lo dijo…**

**-Por supuesto, porque siempre debes creer todo lo que los demás te digan- respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica el semi dios- no se te ha ocurrido pensar por mera casualidad, pequeño humano idiota que lo que hice fue por un motivo por demás valido?**

**-Matar inocentes nunca puede tener una motivación valida- respondió el rubio cada vez mas molesto- cortaste la vida de cientos de personas!**

**-Pensabas en eso mismo cuando tu y tus amigos atacaban a sus enemigos y les mataban como si nada?- ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad- te decías eso para poder dormir cuando tus líderes torturaban a sus prisioneros?, que por cierto defendían aquello en lo que creían al igual que ustedes y les veían a ustedes como los malos…- dijo el de ojos verdes moviendo un dedo mientras hablaba- y se supone que YO soy el malo aquí…**

**Steve parpadeó unos segundos antes de rascarse un brazo. Por supuesto, nunca había pensado en ello. Los malos eran los malos y punto. No cuestionaba el que sus jefes le dijeran quienes eran el enemigo y quien no, él simplemente hacía lo que sentía que era lo bueno; sacudió la cabeza, aquello era demasiado confuso… y no importaba aquello, Loki era experto en confundir a las personas, no era asi? Si no, como había escapado?**

**-De todas maneras- dijo cortante el soldado- no puedo dejarte aquí. No ahora que sé que estás en la tierra**

**Loki**** frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos**

**-Y a donde piensas llevarme? O como?... no pienso permitir que me lleves de regreso con esos despreciables sujetos y mucho menos con ese maldito del parche- gruñó muy por lo bajo**

**Pero Steve tan solo suspiró. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y miles de preguntas le acudían a la mente sin darle un respiro.**

**-Iremos a mi apartamento- dijo finalmente viéndole a los ojos- hasta que decida que hacer contigo- afirmó**

**Era mejor que nada y como había dicho, no podía dejar al jotun sin vigilancia. Ahora era su responsabilidad después de haberle encontrado; espero algunos segundos por una replica o una respuesta de burla acerca de ello… pero al contrario, el semi dios tan solo ladeó la cabeza un poco, antes de encogerse de hombros y girarse para comenzar a caminar de regreso hacia la vereda**

**-En donde se supone que vives?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Duda Razonable

**PRINCESS**

** .**

**CAP 2**

**"Duda razonable"**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Steve colocó su chamarra en el respaldo de una de las dos sillas que tenía en casa y se giró aún con algo de desconfianza para mirar al príncipe asgardiano, que todavía estaba en el marco de la puerta de entrada, observando con algo parecido a la curiosidad la pequeña estancia a la que acababa de ingresar; el rubio se movió hacia la entrada, pasando por un lado y cerró la puerta, sin apartar sus ojos del otro hombre, que se movía muy despacio a través de la habitación.**

**Sus ojos verdes parecieron abarcarlo todo, desde la solitaria mesa y escritorio al lado de la ventana, hasta el diminuto sillón enfrente de un televisor modesto y algo antiguo.**

**Un poco mas allá se dejaba ver la pequeña habitación abierta que daba al cuarto y donde apenas cabía el colchón individual junto con una mesilla de noche, un reloj y una lamparita. Del lado contrario, una igualmente pequeña cocina se dejaba ver. El refrigerador, la estufa, un sencillo lavadero… y arriba de la nevera, una sencilla radio.**

**Loki**** dejó salir un suave suspiro y se colocó las manos en la espalda**

**-Mi habitación es todavía mas grande que esto- dijo haciendo que el rubio se tensara y frunciera el ceño con un leve temblor irritado- y estoy seguro de que la celda que me esperaba, era al menos mas grande que tu habitación… dime que al menos tienes baño…**

**-En mi cuarto- dijo en un tono bajo y ofendido Steve- y no es necesario ser grosero!**

**El de cabello negro parpadeó un par de veces antes de girarse para ver al rubio y levantar una ceja**

**-No estaba siendo grosero- dijo con sencillez Loki antes de volver a pasear los ojos por aquella estancia y después, hacer un ruidito despectivo con la lengua- simplemente, pienso que para ser uno de los héroes que salvo su "mundo"… esperaría encontrarme con unos aposentos mas dignos de ello…- caminó hasta quedar al lado del escritorio y mover con la yema de los dedos las hojas en este bajo la atenta mirada del otro- en Asgard, al menos incluso nuestros guerreros mas sencillos tienen por habitación algo mas que simplemente un armario- compuso una mueca para después parpadear al ver como el otro pasaba a su lado y tomaba todos aquellos papeles en una pila**

**Steve los acomodó rápidamente antes de meterlos en un cajón, bajo la curiosa mirada del semi dios, que volvió a ladear la cabeza como meditando en todo lo que veía y la actitud del ojiazul, que ahora estaba ruborizado**

**Qué le importaba a aquel malvado si sus habitaciones eran pequeñas o grandes!? Era su casa! No tenía por que llegar ofendiéndolo apenas colocando un pie en esta, tomando en cuenta que se estaba tomando la molestia de alojarle hasta que alguien viniera por él o decidiese entregarlo. Se giró para confrontar al otro pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, Loki volvió a hablar**

**-Lo siento. No era esa mi intención- habló con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros antes de dedicarse a ver por la ventana hacia el exterior, donde un par de autos hacían sonar el claxon con fuerza**

**Aquello tomó desprevenido al soldado, que se quedó viendo al dios asgardiano como si fuese la primera vez que se encontrasen… en qué momento se había volteado el mundo que se lo encontraba ahora pidiéndole disculpas? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido a como lo había percibido antes, no le parecía que fuese de los que se disculpaban solamente porque si, y menos con una criatura que obviamente consideraba inferior**

**Entonces, porqué?**

**-La conciencia carcome?- preguntó tratando de sonar como que no le había impresionado aquello mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recibiendo una mirada de curiosidad del ojiverde- pensé que estabas mas allá de algo así…**

**-Disculpa?**

**-No pareces el tipo de persona que pide perdón- dijo levemente golpeado- a qué se debió eso?**

**-Oh!- Loki pareció captar esta vez la confusión de su anfitrión y sonrió ampliamente antes de apoyar la parte baja de la espalda en el marco de la ventana y dejar salir una leve risa- es que los humanos no conocen la educación?**

**-Acaso tú lo haces?- cuestionó Steve**

**-Soy un dios… y mas importante que eso, soy un rey- dijo simplemente el de cabello negro viéndole a los ojos- no sé que impresión tengas acerca de mi hermano el bruto, pero en lo referente a mí, se ser educado- dijo**

**-No lo parecías cuando te atrapamos la primera vez o mientras luchábamos- dijo el rubio sin dejar de sentir tenso el ambiente**

**Pero Loki continuaba tranquilo, aunque ahora parecía verse levemente ofendido**

**-En verdad?- preguntó con un tono bajo y suave- me escuchaste en algún momento insultarte a ti o a alguno de tus amigos? Me puse a patear cosas, les rompí algo, lastimé a alguno de los que tenía bajo mi control?**

**-Lo hiciste con la señorita Romanoff, con el Dr Banner y mataste al agente Coulson… -musitó entornando los ojos a lo que el de ojos verdes pareció meditar un poco- y todavía están todas las víctimas que causaste desde tu llegada…**

**-Muy bien, te responderé una por una… y no porque quiera en realidad sino porque obviamente no eres capaz de ver mas allá de lo que te digan tus superiores- respondió rodando un poco los ojos elasgardiano- la mujer se lo merecía…**

**-A una dama jamás se le habla de esa manera- cortó Steve seriamente**

**-Tu lo has dicho… a una "dama". Esa mujer tiene de todo menos de dama- soltó Loki frunciendo el ceño- tu tampoco serías muy amable con una persona que ha ido a ver si puede sacarte información de una manera u otra… de todas maneras, fue algo tonto- replicó encogiéndose de hombros- ya había dejado claro que iba a hacer, pero ese sujeto del parche estaba decidido a "jugar" si o si- gruñó**

**Steve parpadeó un par de veces confuso**

**-A que te refieres exactamente con "jugar"?- preguntó en un tono un poco menos molesto**

**Hasta ese momento, el sujeto no estaba siendo tan pesado como lo habría pensado y de hecho, le estaba respondiendo las dudas que tenía sin levantarle la voz o agredirle; sabía que no podía confiar en él, pero de todas maneras, aún no le daba motivos para mostrarse agresivo. Increíblemente y tal como lo había alegado antes, estaba siendo "educado", lo cuál ya era mucho decir**

**-Tu sabes- sonrió un poco Loki- era obvio que aquel sujeto no iba a dar por sentado un buen día de información si no me torturaban primero- volvió a encogerse de hombros y cerró los ojos- como mi hermano no cedió a hacerme daño… tenía que buscar alguna otra manera- hizo un gesto despectivo antes de mover una mano para quitarle importancia pero Steve sacudió la cabeza**

**-Pero qué…?**

**-Acerca de tu amigo, el grandote que decidió romper el suelo con mi cuerpo…- interrumpió Loki con suavidad aunque un poco mas tenso, dando a entender que no deseaba continuar con el otro tema; Steve era lento para algunas cosas pero pudo darse cuenta que por el momento, no iba a recibir mas respuesta que lo anterior. Suspiró profundo antes de seguir escuchando- no utilicé ningún termino que los sujetos que me capturaron no hubiesen usado antes…**

**Steve volvió a fruncir el ceño**

**-Te equivocas, nadie ha llamado al Dr Banner…**

**-Enfrente suyo, por supuesto que no- sonrió fríamente el de ojos verdes con un destello de diversión- pero dime… cuantos de ustedes se confundieron cuando le llame "bestia" o "monstruo"?... porqué nadie me preguntó a qué me refería? Todos supusieron sin dudar que él era de quien hablaba…**

**Loki**** comenzó a reir mientras el rubio sentía que se quedaba frío. La culpa y la impresión de aquello dolieron conforme el otro retomaba el aire después de aquello. Tenía razón. No había notado la crueldad en aquel hecho; nadie había puesto en duda que cuando el semi dios había dicho aquello, se refería explícitamente al Dr Banner. En el fondo, todos habían amarrado aquella definición directamente a su persona, sin detenerse a pensar en lo contrario.**

**Todos le tomaban inconscientemente o no, como un monstruo.**

**Su expresión se volvió levemente adolorida y comenzó a caminar un poco alrededor de la pequeña salita, mientras el otro le seguía con la mirada y sin moverse de su sitio.**

**Aquello estaba mal. No era posible… pero ese sujeto tenía razón. Sacudió la cabeza. No! No podía dejarse confundir!**

**-No vas a lograrlo…- dijo de pronto el de ojos azules volteando nuevamente hacia el asgardiano, que le observó con curiosidad**

**-No voy a lograr que?**

**-No vas a conseguir confundirme con tus engaños- afirmó Steve- Thor nos lo dijo. Tú siempre fuiste así… es lo que eres**

**-Al parecer solo porque lo dice Thor… no soy digno de confianza- espetó con un poco de frialdad Loki enderezándose finalmente- ni siquiera merezco la pena para ser escuchado o para tener un mínimo de credibilidad, verdad?**

**-No tú- afirmó el rubio- eres… el villano se supone. Y después de lo último que vimos de ti, es mas que obvio…**

**-Porqué? Porqué también Thor te dijo eso?- replicó de pronto en un tono golpeado el de cabello negro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro**

**Steve parpadeó sorprendido al ver la forma en que el otro comenzaba a avanzar hacia él; acaso iba a atacarlo? Comenzó a ponerse en posición de defensa pero no pudo mas que retroceder ya que el otro ni siquiera se detuvo**

**-No puedo tener un mínimo de beneficio de duda porque soy el dios de las mentiras, los trucos y los engaños? Debo de conformarme con ser lo que otros dicen, solo porque a Odín le dio por darme ese estúpido título y no alguno rimbombante como el de Thor, el de Balder o el de Freya?**

**El soldado tragó un poco por el tono herido y golpeado de su voz. Estaba enojado, eso podía notarlo pero no era una ira para atacarlo o agredirlo: sabía que esperar de alguien que estaba a punto de atacar, pero no podía ver eso en Loki. No percibía mas que una emoción que no era precisamente la propia de alguien malvado, no que él supiera. Continuó retrocediendo**

**-P-p-pero…**

**-Pero qué? Ahhh si, es que mate no se cuantas personas, dijeron… sabes cuantos humanos han matado tus aliados y les han sido "perdonados" a cambio de su servicio? Cuantos fantasmas tienen entre todos ustedes juntos? Nooooo pero es que ha llegado un sujeto venido de otra parte y los jefes dicen que es el malo y todas las muertes que caigan a partir de que llegue, aunque no sean suyas vamos a achacárselas! Así nos ahorramos las preguntas incómodas y las reprimendas… felicidades para el que encuentre al chivo expiatorio!- exclamó Loki**

**Finalmente la espalda de Steve dio contra la pared mientras el otro colocaba ambas manos a los lados de su rostro y se acercaba mas**

**-Al parecer el beneficio de la duda es solamente para algunos afortunados, para los aliados si es que tienen suerte o para quien tus superiores te digan que lo merece… todos los demás, nos debemos de conformar con ser culpables sin poder defendernos o dar nuestros motivos…- susurró muy por lo bajo el de ojos verdes, clavando estos en los azules del otro- para ti tal vez yo soy el malo, el villano y el ser despreciable que merece ser castigado, pero desde mi punto de vista, tus amigos y tus lideres son tan culpables y tan malignos como el peor…**

**Ambos hombres se quedaron observando los ojos del otro en silencio durante algunos momentos; finalmente Loki suspiró y se enderezó**

**-De todas formas, no es mi intención convencerte de lo contrario- dijo y se encogió de hombros- es obvio que no lo voy a hacer y ya me has dejado mas que claro que cualquier cosa que diga, no la vas a creer- sonrió de mala gana y se alejó un poco, dejando al mas joven que parecía de repente haberse quedado sumido en sus pensamientos- para todos, siempre seré Loki, el de los trucos y las mentiras… creo que ya es demasiado tarde como para cambiar eso…- musitó**

**Eso no era verdad. Y Steve lo sabía mejor que nadie y por una vez… por primera vez, creyó entender al menos una parte de lo que debía de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida aquel semi dios; sonrió con tristeza para sus adentros, recordándose a sí mismo cuando recién iniciase con aquel asunto del capitán América. Primero, era el niño, el debilucho, al que siempre tenían que defender… y después del suero… no lo habían bajado de ser como le había llamado el general, simplemente "la Corista".**

**Para unos, era solamente la imagen de un sujeto que hacía cosas heróicas cuando él bien sabía que no era verdad, porque no le dejaban hacer nada más aparte de publicidad. Había tenido su oportunidad porque se había rebelado al pensar que Bucky estaba muerto… pero y si no hubiera ocurrido eso? Hubiera permanecido simplemente como una mera pantalla, una imagen falsa y una burla de lo que realmente era en el fondo? Se hubiera visto aplastado por un nombre que ni siquiera se había ganado y con una fama de bailarina por parte de sus compañeros soldados, sin tener la oportunidad de mostrar más?**

**Loki**** no lo sabía… pero le había dado un punto a pensar al rubio, que podía sentir el peso de aquel descubrimiento en todo su cuerpo. Por una vez comenzaba a entender en parte lo que el otro quería decirle.**

**No podía dejarse llevar por sus prejuicios sin atreverse a conocerle "realmente".**

**Finalmente el rubio se despegó de la pared y se quedó observando el suelo en silencio; el de cabello negro se dirigió hacia el sillón, sin dejar de verle**

**-Qué sucede? Ya no hay mas preguntas?**

**-Oh…- Steve saltó un poco por la sorpresa- me seguirás respondiendo?- preguntó confundido**

**-Porqué no?... que no me creas no significa que no pueda seguir respondiendo… si no lo hago, como vas a tener una visión mas abierta de todo?- se encogió de hombros- si puedo al menos crearte una pequeña sombra de duda razonable, significa que ya estamos avanzando un poco y eso es algo bueno… al igual que a Barton, te estaré ampliando la mente- sonrió levemente divertido antes de detenerse enfrente del mueble**

**El de ojos azules suspiró pesadamente antes de avanzar hacia el otro, que parecía meditar acerca de que tan cómodo sería el sillón de doble plaza; finalmente pareció decidir que no estaría tan mal, por lo que se giró para tomar asiento**

**-Entonces… cómo escapaste de Asgard?- cuestionó Steve tomando asiento en una silla enfrente del otro- me dijiste que me responderías si estábamos en un lugar mas privado!- aclaró**

**Loki**** se había dejado caer finalmente en el sillón y se recargó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y relajándose finalmente**

**-No escapé- explicó con calma antes de percibir la expresión confusa del rubio- nunca regresé a Asgard**

**Steve abrió grandemente los ojos**

**-Eso no puede ser…- dijo negando apenas con la cabeza- todos vimos cuando Thor te llevaba junto con el Tesseract hacia Asgard!**

**-Claro que no- sonrió suavemente Loki- creyeron ver- notando la expresión cada vez mas desconcertada del rubio, el asgardiano movió una de sus manos- como ya habrás notado, soy muy bueno creando clones- aclaró antes de percibir con agrado como el hombre enfrente suyo se ruborizaba de nuevo, recordando probablemente la escena en el parque- puedo hacer que uno de mis clones actúe independientemente de mi persona… puedo estar en un sitio diferente mientras mi clon sigue con mis movimientos, como si se tratase realmente de mi- explicó**

**Tomó aire**

**-Por supuesto, agotó una buena parte de mi magia y recién terminé por recobrarme hace un par de semanas- dijo haciendo un suave movimiento de cabeza- porque he mantenido el clon activo durante varias semanas a partir de que Thor se lo llevara a Asgard…**

**-Cómo te intercambiaste con el clon? En qué momento?- preguntó Steve tal vez mas interesado de lo que debería; pero es que nunca había escuchado de nada igual y entre tantas cosas nuevas de aquel tiempo, que otras personas en otro universo, pudieran multiplicarse y aparentar estar en varias partes a la vez…- como Thor no se ha dado cuenta? No debería de haber desaparecido cuando se lo llevaron?**

**Loki**** sonrió un poco. Aquel chiquillo en verdad parecía un niño. Era mas curioso y vivo de lo que había supuesto en un inicio y al parecer durante un momento, había dejado de lado toda su auto defensa mostrada momentos atrás para dejarse llevar por las preguntas.**

**-Cuando el sujeto grande… dices que se llama Banner?- preguntó con suavidad para no alterar al otro nuevamente- bueno, cuando él me dejo en el suelo. Independientemente de lo que puedan creer, ya me había imaginado que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que todo cayera alrededor. Ustedes y mi hermano tratarían de capturarme y si ustedes no lo hacían, seguramente el líder de los chitauri al notar que estaban siendo derrotados enviaría a alguien para llevarme otra vez. Me costó una buena parte de mi magia clonarme y asegurarme de que este duraría, pero a cambio, pude ocultarme y mantenerme en las sombras mientras Thor se llevaba a mi otro yo**

**Suspiró antes de observar como Steve abría grandes los ojos**

**-Le deje con suficiente magia como para durar tangible por tres meses mas o menos- añadió Loki- aunque dentro de poco desaparecerá y por supuesto, Thor escandalizará y se pondrán a buscarme nuevamente por todas partes como si fuera a ser el inicio del Ragnarok- sonrió lacónico- que estupidez…**

**-Ya veo…- murmuró Steve antes de acomodarse las manos entre las piernas- realmente eres mas fuerte de lo que nos dejaste ver en la batalla- sonrió un poco- aunque yo pude notarlo… no me había topado con otra persona que pudiera derrotarme fácil desde la guerra jejeje- admitió cerrando los ojos algo apenado**

**Loki**** se relajó un poco mas y observó al chico enfrente suyo, bajando completamente lo poco que le quedaba de reservas hacia su comportamiento.**

**Realmente no se sentía como para defenderse o cuidarse de él. Su comportamiento podía haber sido algo agresivo, asustado y precavido en un inicio pero se había podido dar cuenta rápidamente por qué. Incluso, cuando le había estado acusando de pre juzgarlo sin darle oportunidad, se había dado cuenta de que era una verdad muy estirada y a medias. Lo había sabido al momento de verle a los ojos… no, en realidad, lo había supuesto desde que se habían topado en Alemania.**

**Los ojos del rubio decían mucho mas de lo que seguramente se hubiera permitido de saberlo. No era tanto que el chico prejuzgara… de alguna forma, le habían estado forzando a hacerlo y a afirmar como verdad absoluta lo que sus superiores dijeran, sin importar que él sintiera lo contrario; su corazón y su alma eran realmente mas abiertos y confiados a las personas que considerara como amigos y a tener cuidado si estos le indicaban algo en específico.**

**Podía ver también que había sido herido. Muchas veces. Tanto así que ya reaccionaba por inercia a cualquier palabra o movimiento que él considerara una agresión. Las palabras brotaban como una forma de protegerse de cualquier herida y estaba seguro de que había lastimado a mas de una persona accidentalmente al tratar de mostrarse seguro y defenderse ante lo que su mente relacionaba con una posible fuente de dolor.**

**Steven Rogers era un niño todavía. Un niño demasiado inocente, muy herido y MUY usado para su propio bien. Había recordado verle discutir con el sujeto de la armadura roja en la nave; a Loki aquel sujeto de la barba y los ojos castaños se le había figurado en cierta forma muy parecido a él mismo: un niño prejuzgado, travieso y con mas pasado del que merecería cargar… pero además, con una tendencia algo peligrosa a picar a los demás de manera grosera o altanera.**

**Y la reacción del rubio había sido inmediata a lo que su mente había considerado como una amenaza. Tratando de verse mas grande de lo que en realidad era.**

**Loki**** no estaba muy seguro de porqué… qué habría oculto en el pasado de aquel soldado del escudo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por averiguarlo. Además de que simplemente… nunca había estado cerca de una persona así. Siendo él mismo un sujeto al que ya tenían en la clasificación de algo malo y perverso… estar cerca de alguien que en el interior llevaba todos los valores contrarios… era intrigante.**

**El silencio que había mantenido durante unos momentos, fue roto nuevamente por la voz del rubio, que volvía a hacer preguntas. El de cabello negro sonrió divertido, al parecer el humano le encontraba tan curioso y fascinante como él lo hacía.**

**-Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber acerca de ti… pero no se que tanto me dejes preguntarte- dijo Steve finalmente viéndole nuevamente a los ojos**

**El asgardiano parpadeó un par de veces**

**-Porqué no te permitiría hacerlo?- respondió Loki tranquilamente- mientras mas me preguntes, mas te acercarás a la verdad y podrás opinar mas acertadamente acerca de si en realidad soy un malévolo monstruo villano o simplemente, te dejaste llevar por un malentendido- dijo con sencillez- mi única duda sería que tanto estarías dispuesto a creerme por supuesto…**

**-Te creeré- dijo Steve sonriendo un poco- porque hasta ahora, de todo lo que llevamos hablando no me has mentido ni una sola vez**

**Loki**** abrió grandemente los ojos mientras el de ojos azules se ponía de pie con mas animos y se dirigía a la cocina.**

**-Te gustaría comer algo? Tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada en todo el día y aunque honestamente no tengo mucho para hacer… creo que puedo apañármelas para que los dos podamos almorzar- dijo haciendo un gesto mas suave- te parece si cocino algo y luego te sigo preguntando?**

**El semi dios estaba todavía congelado en su lugar, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Estaba hablando en serio? Le iba a creer todo lo que le dijera a posta? Frunció un poco el ceño, no podía cambiar tan rápido su punto de vista! Los humanos normales se tardaban muchísimo en confiar y él esperaba algo parecido de aquel chico! Incluso con todo lo que le había visto… había mas cosas en lo profundo, que no podía deducir tan solo pro su mirada?**

**-Cómo sabes que no te estoy mintiendo o que no te he engañado para que me creas?- preguntó en un tono bajo el de ojos verdes sin poder evitarlo**

**Steve le vió ladeando suavemente la cabeza… antes de encogerse de hombros y reírse apenado**

**-No lo sé… simplemente, estoy seguro de ello… simplemente… sé que me estás diciendo la verdad- explicó antes de ingresar en la cocina- entonces, aceptas?**

**-Seguro…- murmuró Loki antes de suspirar pesadamente**

**Humanos. Nunca iba a entenderlos.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Sandwich

**PRINCESS**

** .**

**CAP 3**

**"Sandwich"**

**. **

** .**

** .**

**Pan, mayonesa, lechuga, tomate, un par de carnes frías y quesos.**

**Steve movía uno de sus cuchillos de cocina, cortando las verduras y algo de queso para preparar el almuerzo mientras era observado con educada curiosidad por parte del dios asgardiano, que se encontraba recargado en la pared de la apretada estancia, con los brazos cruzados por sobre el pecho.**

**-Hay algo en especial que quieras en tu emparedado?- preguntó el rubio girándose un poco para ver al otro que no se inmutó por la pregunta- no tengo mucho pero si hay algo específico que quieras puedo ir a la tienda a conseguirlo…**

**-No se lo que sea un emparedado en realidad- respondió el de cabello negro sin variar en su expresión en lo más mínimo- no te preocupes por mi. Lo que hagas estará bien- afirmó moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia**

**El rubio se encogió un poco de hombros antes de girarse para seguir en lo suyo**

**-Entonces… me puedes decir como está eso de que eres un rey?- preguntó el soldado untando mayonesa en los panes- por lo que escuchamos de Thor fue algo como que usurpaste el trono y estás exigiendo quedarte con él como si fuera tuyo y que por eso tratabas de conquistar la tierra…- volteó por sobre el hombro para percibir la mirada hastiada y enojada del jotun que había entornado los ojos y apretaba los dientes- fue lo que nos dijo tu hermano! Por eso te lo estoy preguntando a ti… me dijiste que querías una oportunidad para explicar, no es así?**

**Loki**** resopló con molestia. Maldito Thor. Ni siquiera él sabía la verdad y se la había pasado pregonando todo lo que Odín y sus amigos, incluyendo a Sif le hubiesen estado murmurando en el oído. Malditos fueran todos.**

**Todavía recordaba como Thor le había dicho que él hacía todo aquello a causa de sus imaginarios desprecios recibidos de los demás. Había decidido aferrarse a todas las versiones habidas y por haber, excepto la que él mismo le había dado cuando estuviesen peleando en el bifrost; pero eso no le había importado en absoluto *pensó mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior*: al final, había decidido que su hermano estaba tan mal de la cabeza como todos se lo hubiesen dicho. Que movido por la envidia estaba tratando de hacerle daño a todos y a todo.**

**Claro que tenía envidia! Cualquiera la tendría después de años de estarse preguntando y culpando acerca de que habría podido haber hecho mal para ser ignorado por su familia, para ver siempre como su hermano mayor era tratado como el héroe, como lo mas grandioso que había… y él, por mucho trabajo que hiciese, siempre iba a ser el segundón, la lengua de plata que en lugar de ser admirado por sus capacidades para ayudarles debido a su agilidad mental, era reconocido mas bien por ser tan bueno que nadie podía confiar en él.**

**Su mejor virtud, que había desperdiciado ayudando a su familia y a los Aesir a final de cuentas, era el motivo por el cuál le detestaban.**

**Y luego para descubrir que todo ello venía en realidad porque no era mas que el enemigo, secuestrado y criado para ser usado cuando fuese mas conveniente… qué esperaban que hiciera? Tomarlo con calma, reírse de la broma y aceptarlo sin mas?**

**Al parecer algo se debía de estar reflejando en sus ojos, puesto que la mirada del rubio se había posado de nuevo en él y parecía haberse encogido un poco… acaso estaba sintiendo culpa?**

**-Hice… una pregunta equivocada?- preguntó Steve con suavidad mientras le observaba atentamente- lo siento… no tienes que responder, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero saber y lo que sea demasiado personal… bueno, es obvio, es un asunto entre hermanos…- sonrió tratando de ser conciliador pero Loki alzó una mano suavemente**

**-No. Dejame responder porque al parecer vas a ser el único aparte de mi madre que sepa esto- sonrió de lado y un poco amargo- aunque al parecer nuestra madre no se ha tomado el tiempo para explicárselo al inútil de mi hermano- añadió antes de tomar aire- yo no "usurpé" nada- dijo tratando de no sonar tan seco como seguramente lo estaba haciendo; el chico rubio no tenía la culpa en realidad y no tenía porque cargar con su desquite, sobre todo ahora que le había dado en cierta manera un sitio para estar**

**En calidad de detenido, pero a diferencia de la cafetera en la que Shield le había tenido, aquel sitio no estaba nada mal.**

**-Para empezar, no fue decisión mia ser rey de Asgard- explicó, a lo que Steve le dirigió una mirada curiosa**

**Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba aquel brillo en los ojos del rubio y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrir la boca por la impresión: el chico le estaba creyendo. Sin cuestionarle al respecto o sin hacer un leve gesto de incredulidad ante lo que era obvio que diría. No, le estaba escuchando con el beneficio de la confianza… de una confianza que no se había ganado o que al menos, él no sentía que lo hubiera hecho.**

**-Cómo lo obtuviste?- preguntó con curiosidad sincera el de ojos azules- si Thor era el heredero y quien iba a recibirlo… como pasó tu padre a cambiar de opinión?- dijo**

**Loki**** recobró la compostura antes de seguir hablando.**

**-Fue nuestra madre- explicó- todo empezó con una broma tonta que hice, solo por fastidiar… al final se me salió de las manos, Thor hizo… unas cuantas cosas peligrosas…- sonrió algo torcido y adolorido- traté de arreglar algo de lo ocurrido, pero como siempre, me vi atrapado entre que nadie confiaba en mi y todos comenzaban a pensar mas y mas que mis acciones venían empujadas porque odiaba a mi hermano- suspiró pesadamente antes de levantar la vista al techo- trato de salvarlos, resulta que soy un chismoso que provocó que nuestro padre castigara a mi hermano… trato de pensar en una manera de resolver todo y ganarme un poco de respeto, mientras no esta Thor para que cuando regrese dejen de verme como la criatura envidiosa que solamente esta pegada a su lado para absorberle algo de poder y simplemente me reconozcan como su compañero e igual… y no, resulta que es que yo no quería volver a verlo nunca mas…**

**Comenzó a golpetear con un dedo unos de sus brazos mientras Steve dejaba unos segundos lo que estaba haciendo en el trozo de madera que usaba para cortar y le observó en silencio**

**-Nuestra madre fue la que tomó la decisión final- dijo en un tono bajo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus memorias- yo simplemente quería ganar tiempo para poder mostrar mi valía y mejorar un poco la situación en casa… sabes? Cuando Thor está presente, lo normal es que todos se olviden de que estoy cerca… o si se acuerdan, es mas que nada porque soy el "hermano" de Thor… nunca me toman en forma individual, nunca me invitaban a hacer nada sino era porque mi hermano iría o porque él pedía explícitamente que yo estuviera presente… siempre era "Thor y su hermano"…**

**-Y entonces?- dijo Steve con suavidad**

**-Entonces, pasa que me entero de quien soy en verdad y nuestro Padre decide que ha llegado el momento de irse a dormir- soltó en un tono resentido y golpeado, sonriendo falsamente mientras los ojos del rubio componían una expresión levemente triste- Asgard se queda sin rey en el trono y para mi sorpresa, nuestra madre decide que en ausencia de Thor, yo puedo tomar la responsabilidad- sus ojos brillaron levemente durante un segundo, en un cambio de emociones que ahora Steve podía percibir- no era algo que yo buscara precisamente… yo solamente quería tener una oportunidad… y en ese momento, la recibí…- su sonrisa se suavizó en una mas auténtica- nuestra madre… al parecer si veía algo bueno en mi y si era capaz de confiarme algo así de importante… aunque fuese solo porque no estaba Thor, bien pudo haber tomado las riendas ella sola o buscar a cualquiera de nuestros otros hermanos- agitó un poco la cabeza**

**-Dijiste que descubriste quién eras en verdad…- dijo Steve ya que eso le había llamado la atención- a qué te refieres?**

**Loki**** tenía razón en varias partes. Ellos le conocían como "el hermano de Thor" justamente, y hasta los libros le indicaban como tal… y…- a esto sonrió frustrado para sus adentros- de hecho, no había lectura que hubiesen encontrado donde el sujeto no hubiera sido ya tachado como un ente maligno que solo buscara la destrucción; realmente no se había dado cuenta, pero no había nada alrededor que le diese una mínima oportunidad de redención.**

**Pero esas palabras… si no era el hermano de Thor… entonces, qué era? Para él no tenía sentido, recordaba que Thor había dicho que era adoptado… entonces Loki no era asgardiano? O se refería simplemente a algo que iba mas allá? Tal vez, algún pariente de los padres? Un amigo? El semi dios pareció sorprendido durante un segundo, antes de responder con calma**

**-No… puedo decírtelo por el momento- dijo en un tono muy bajo y suave, pero antes de que el rubio le interrumpiese volvió a hablar- si me das tiempo… si me permites continuarte demostrando que no soy quien te hicieron creer, si me sigues escuchando como hasta ahora… tal vez, lo haga… pero te pido solo la oportunidad de llegar al punto en que no me importe que sepas tanto así de mi persona…- dijo**

**Steve sonrió y asintió una vez.**

**Quería decir mas pero se daba cuenta de que no debía. Ambos estaban conociéndose realmente desde aquella desgraciada batalla meses atrás y básicamente estaban comenzando de cero. Era ya algo bueno que el príncipe asgardiano estuviese tomandoselo con calma y estuviese conviviendo con él de aquella manera, dejando de lado su actitud por demás desagradable de cuando estuviesen en elhelicarrier.**

**Estaba seguro de que iban a haber altas y bajas. Aún estaban en el borde de todo pero escuchándole, realmente comenzaba a sentir que quería conocerle sin ningún tipo de opinión ajena de por medio. Sus amigos realmente lo matarían de saberlo. Y mas porque había decidido en aquellos momentos, que no iba a entregarle. En realidad, no tenía porqué hacerlo, verdad?... ese asunto ya estaba cerrado, habían dejado todo en manos de Thor… así que si Loki estaba ahí, en realidad no era asunto de los Avengers, ni de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera de Shield.**

**Muy bien, se estaba tratando de mentir a sí mismo, pero no quería llegar a mas por el momento.**

**-Muy bien- asintió el de ojos azules- entonces… llegaste al trono de Asgard porque tu madre así lo quiso…**

**-En efecto- asintió el de cabello negro- realmente fue una sorpresa algo extraña… pero bastante agradable. Alguien me estaba reconociendo como capaz de hacer algo de esa magnitud. Mi madre me había tomado en cuenta y tenía la confianza en que podría manejar a nuestro pueblo y mantenerlo a salvo mientras nuestro Padre continuase recuperándose. Me sentía orgulloso y realmente pensé que algo bueno podría salir de eso- dijo sonriendo antes de que su mirada se velase suavemente y su expresión cambiase por una derrotada- pero entonces…- hizo una mueca- me di cuenta que no importaba incluso si yo tenía autoridad o una posición buena por primera vez… o incluso si la reina me reconocía como su rey… nada iba a cambiar**

**Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza**

**-Admito que me equivoqué en la manera en la que traté de mantener a Thor fuera de Asgard- afirmó- pero no se me ocurrió nada mas que fuera tan fuerte como para mantenerlo en la tierra durante un tiempo considerable…- dijo**

**-Exactamente qué le dijiste?**

**-Que nuestro padre había muerto y que nuestra madre no quería verlo- explicó Loki antes de sonreir divertido por la mirada reprobatoria recibida por el soldado- nunca he dicho que todas mis ideas fueran buenas…**

**-Bueno, eso realmente fue muy cruel…- dijo Steve continuando con lo que hacia y negando con la cabeza- realmente no te dolió hacer eso?**

**-Cualquier cosa que lastime a Thor me hiere a mi de igual manera- respondió Loki antes de ver como Steve le veía un poco con incredulidad- es en serio!- dijo levantando suavemente la voz, sabiendo que aquello no era porque el otro le tomara por mentiroso nuevamente**

**Hasta él tendría sus dudas después de verse a sí mismo con la forma en que le trataba**

**-Ya te he dicho… no es que mis ideas sean las mejores del mundo…o me dirás que tu nunca has lastimado a nadie que estimas mucho sin desearlo?- preguntó antes de percibir con agrado como el otro se ruborizaba de golpe; rio con suavidad y negó con la cabeza un par de veces- somos hermanos. Herirse de la peor manera entre hermanos no es nada del otro mundo. En todo caso, yo solo estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas antes de que todo volviese a la normalidad. No me justifico pero es la verdad detrás de mis actos. De todas maneras… me di cuenta que todos continuaban pensando que yo solamente quería asesinarlo o algo así. Siempre lo peor. Sin una oportunidad de lo contrario… y bueno…- se encogió de hombros- aquí me tienes.**

**-Pero eso no explica porque sigues insistiendo que eres el rey de Asgard- dijo algo confundido Steve- si tuviste que irte… y si Odín retomó el trono después de tu batalla…**

**Loki**** compuso una sonrisa levemente adolorida**

**-El rey de Asgard es rey hasta que muera o hasta que le pase el poder a alguien mas…- dijo- es parte de nuestras leyes. Yo nunca renuncié al trono ni lo pasé a alguien mas, por ende e incluso al despertar Odín, yo continuaba siendo el rey. Caí al vacio del universo, aún con ese hecho intacto. Basicamente y por ley, yo continuo siendo rey en Asgard, aunque al parecer y a favor de Thor, de nuevo se están pasando las leyes por donde mejor les agrada- comenzó a reir sarcásticamente antes de que el rubio negase con la cabeza**

**-Entonces no pensabas entregar el trono?**

**-Si las cosas hubiesen salido bien o hubiese visto que había un cambio en la actitud de todos, con mucho gusto hubiese devuelto el trono a nuestro padre o incluso, se lo hubiese cedido a Thor- musitó- incluso me hubiese gustado, que pudiésemos compartirlo de alguna manera, como siempre lo habíamos compartido todo… sin embargo, me atacaron por todas partes y se rebelaron contra mi sin que yo tuviese oportunidad de nada… -se encogió de hombros**

**-Coulson nos dijo que trataste de matar a Thor en Nuevo México… eso es mentira también?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad**

**Loki**** rodó los ojos**

**-No traté de matarlo. Yo sabía que iba a sobrevivir- rió en silencio- si, le golpee y salió herido pero no iba a matarlo. Es mi… hermano al final de cuentas, por mucho que discutamos al respecto y por mucho que me desagrade lo ocurrido… lo conozco mejor que todos ustedes y sé hasta donde es capaz de resistir, incluso como simple mortal…**

**Steve asintió una vez.**

**-Ya veo…**

**Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras el rubio iba armando todo y pensando en la anterior charla. La verdad es que no esperaba que el hombre fuese a ser abierto en ese sentido, pero ya había comenzado a darse cuenta que normalmente este podía ser de todo menos predecible; y era mas que obvio que no estaba negado a hablar y decir lo que pensaba siempre y cuando hubiese alguien dispuesto a escucharle sin interrumpir o mínimo, sin negarle la oportunidad de ser aceptado en su versión de los hechos.**

**No era tampoco que de la noche a la mañana iba a creer en todas sus palabras a pie juntillas ni que el otro fuese a considerarle su mejor amigo y confidente… pero para derrumbar los muros impuestos por quienes estaban a su alrededor, tenían que empezar de alguna manera.**

**Y en ese sentido podía admitir que el asgardiano era por demás bastante cortés.**

**Después de unos momentos, el de cabello negro se acercó despacio para asomarse a la diminuta mesa donde se encontraba el otro**

**-Exactamente qué estas haciendo?- preguntó levantando una ceja**

**El soldado sonrió un poco antes de tomar un plato y colocárselo en las manos al otro, que parpadeó confundido**

**-Es un sándwich! ^^- dijo en un tono alegre mientras Loki observaba aquella pequeña pila de alimentos**

**Un par de rebanadas de pan, y una pila de verduras y carnes que le hacían recordar la manera de comer de Volstagg en cierta manera; un ligero tic apareció sobre uno de sus ojos mientras empujaba aquello con un dedo y escuchaba crujir la lechuga en el interior.**

**-Es…- comenzó antes de ver al otro tomar su propio plato con una expresión por demás feliz**

**Loki**** hizo una leve mueva de desconcierto. Los ojos azules del otro parecían aguardar su opinión ante tan raquítico alimento y mas aún, al parecer quería escuchar su opinión al respecto; el jotun tragó un poco mientras una diminuta gota de sudor frío corría por su nuca, aunque normalmente no le importaría ofender sensibilidades… qué diablos, el chico le estaba escuchando y estaba interesado en cierta manera por él.**

**Incluso… y aunque no precisamente de la mejor manera, cosa que cambió rápidamente, le había llevado a su propio hogar.**

**Aún pensaba que los humanos eran en cierta manera patéticos y no muy buenos para la auto conservación, ni se dijera ya acerca de ver lo insignificantes que eran en realidad pero… Dejó salir un suspiro resignado. El chico tal vez no era tan desagradable e insufrible como el resto de sujetos con los que convivía como compañeros. Era mejor que estar viviendo en cierta manera con la pelirroja flacucha o el calvo de malas pulgas.**

**Hizo un educado movimiento de cabeza para agradecer aquello, antes de levantar una parte partida de aquel emparedado y llevárselo a la boca. De todas maneras, hambre sí tenía y había tenido que arreglárselas para conseguir algo de comer en aquellos meses, por lo que por fin tener algo que no fuese robado, era un plus.**

**Steve le observaba con atención. Tal vez un poco más de la que realmente deseaba, pero es que estaba esperando una verdadera salta de insultos o desprecios por aquello.**

**Hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que debía de ser dándole un triste sándwich a alguien que seguramente vivía de un tipo de alimentación mas decente o mínimamente, elegante y refinada como las que el Stark recibía diario; no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que buscaba con aquello o porqué deseaba su aprobación, pero al final de cuentas, no tenía mucho para ofrecerle. Tal vez si en verdad el sujeto se quedaba viviendo con él durante algún tiempo, tendría que darse una vuelta por las tiendas para tener algo mas para alimentarse que solamente aquello.**

**Y sin embargo…**

**Un ligero tono oscuro cubrió las mejillas de su invitado. Los ojos verdes de Loki no le dijeron mucho, además del hecho de que seguían clavados en su trozo de emparedado como si jamás lo hubiese visto; un momento después, le pareció escucharle emitir un gruñido muy bajo, antes de terminar con aquel trozo y luego, ver hacia otro lado.**

**-Esta bueno- dijo muy apenas e incrementando un poco el color que había aparecido en su rostro- cómo dijiste que se llamaba?**

**-Sandwich- dijo Steve cerrando los ojos con gusto- sé que no es nada especial y que seguramente te alimentan mejor en tu casa… pero de todas formas, hago lo posible- terminó encogiéndose de hombros- si todavía tienes hambre, puedo buscar hacer cualquier otra cosa… o buscarla…**

**-No- dijo Loki cortante antes de continuar con el pedazo que le quedaba- así… esta muy bien- dijo**

**No iba a decirle al rubio que le había gustado MUCHO aquello. Esperaba toparse con algo cuyo sabor fuese menos que despreciable por la forma tan básica de apilar comida entre dos rebanadas de pan… pero le había sorprendido al convertir algo tan simple, en algo realmente delicioso; ese humano podía añadir una pequeña habilidad dentro de lo sencillo para volverlo realmente único. Al menos, podría jactarse de ser un superhéroe con buena mano para la cocina.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-No sé a que horas duerman en Asgard pero…**

**-Ya es tu hora de dormir humano?**

**-No me llames humano. Haces que suene como si fuese un animal…**

**Steve se encontraba acomodando lo mejor posible el pequeño sillón con algunas sabanas y una almohada extra que había pedido prestada a una vecina, para que fuese mas confortable. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del asgardiano que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en una pared cercana.**

**Después de la ligera comida, la tarde había sido un poco menos que aburrida. El joven soldado no quería presionar demasiado a su nuevo huésped a preguntas, aunque todavía tenía muchas en mente pero sabía que también debía de darle tiempo al otro; de esa manera, él también se evitaba caer en el error de abrirse ante alguien que hasta hacia poco se trataba del "enemigo". No quería exagerar en cuanto a precauciones pero tampoco iba a descuidarse.**

**Ambos necesitaban una oportunidad de ajustarse.**

**Habían permanecido viendo el diminuto televisor y esta vez, era el turno del ahora aburrido Loki de hacer preguntas muy leves, respecto a las costumbres humanas y el porqué de estas.**

**Encontraba en especial curioso que siendo parte de un mismo planeta, todos tuvieran denominaciones diferentes y se matasen entre si, como si fuesen enemigos de galaxias distantes. Simplemente no lo entendía. Incluso los gigantes de hielo, que podían diferir en formas y tamaños dependiendo del lado del planeta donde viviesen, continuaban estando bajo el gobierno de un solo rey y todos se llamaban entre si Jotuns. No tenían fronteras ni cosas así porque eran parte de un solo mundo. Dividirse entre ellos mismos, era tan ridículo como lo sonaba en los mismos humanos.**

**Al menos en eso Steve estaba de acuerdo. No hubiera habido necesidad de guerras entre naciones si todos se dedicasen a ser simplemente lo que eran: humanos en la tierra. Hubieran ahorrado muchas muertes y las diferencias entre países no existirían. O al menos, así le gustaría pensar.**

**Golpeó suavemente aquel sillón antes de darse por vencido: aquella cosa no iba a ser precisamente cómoda y tal vez el suelo fuese mucho mas confortable… pero el hecho de pensar en los bichos que podían correrle por encima, a pesar de lo limpio que trataba de mantener su apartamento tampoco le hacía gracia.**

**Finalmente, se volvió un poco hacia Loki, que continuaba esperando.**

**-Puedo permanecer despierto hasta tarde… pero en la milicia nos acostumbraron a cierta hora para dormir- explicó tranquilamente- no tienes que dormir tú si asi no lo deseas, puedo llevarte el televisor a la habitación y…**

**-Espera un momento- interrumpió Loki levantando una mano- a la habitación?**

**-Si…- dijo Steve parpadeando- eres mi invitado, así que tu dormirás en la cama…- explicó con sencillez**

**-Pensé que era tu prisionero y hasta donde sé, a los prisioneros no se les da lo mejor del hogar- dijo el de cabello negro sonriendo un poco ante la ingenuidad y el nuevo rubor en el hombre de ojos azules**

**Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… de dónde había salido aquel humano que aún a pesar de tenerle "atrapado" en cierta forma, de todas maneras trataba de tenerle cómodo? Sería tan fácil aprovecharse de él, tan condenadamente fácil!**

**-Sé que te pedi que vinieras porque ahora soy responsable de ti, por haberte encontrado- dijo Steve palmeándose suavemente un puño a modo nervioso- pero no voy a tratarte como a un animal o como menos que una persona. Y eso significa que no voy a darte menos de lo que yo tengo, así que por ello me corresponde brindarte mi cama el tiempo que permanezcas aquí- dijo viéndole a los ojos pero bajando apenas el rostro con algo de vergüenza**

**Por supuesto. Probablemente a Loki le pareciera una miseria, una ridícula y diminuta cama en una habitación que como ya había dejado en claro, podría entrar en uno de sus armarios. O al menos en el armario de uno de los soldados que antes le servían. Pero no podía ofrecerle más, era lo mejor que tenía. Eso era lo único que no podía dejar de sentir en el otro: que continuaba despreciándoles, por muy justificado que intentase sonar por su comportamiento; la altanería, tan propia de sujetos como él (e inmediatamente le vino de nuevo a la mente Tony Stark) era algo arraigado y que no se iría porque ellos se creían con el poder de despreciar cualquier cosa por debajo de ellos**

**Se mordió un poco los labios antes de que el silencio se rompiese nuevamente por la voz del otro**

**-Y donde dormirás tú?**

**-Bueno…- respondió Steve viendo de reojo el diminuto sillón que estaba tratando de acomodar como improvisada cama temporal, al menos en lo que compraba un catre militar en las tiendas de los cuerpos de paz. Seguramente debía de haber algo que le sirviese- sé que luego puedo conseguir algo más…**

**-Es un sillón- dijo el dios asgardiano componiendo una expresión extrañada- y no cabes…**

**-Por supuesto que si!- dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos- puedo… inclinarse, doblar las piernas contra mi cuerpo y estaré bien… por supuesto que quepo…**

**-Si… cabes en pedazos- sonrió levemente burlón el de cabello negro, antes de percibir como el otro se tensaba ante aquello- yo dormiré ahí…**

**-Pensé que no considerarías digno hacer algo como dormir en un sillón- replicó todavía ofendido el rubio- además, eres mas grande que yo…**

**Loki**** levantó la barbilla con orgullo antes de pasar por un lado y sentarse en el mueble. Un segundo mas tarde, el rubio había ahogado un grito de sorpresa, al encontrarse con la pequeña figura de un gato negro que ahora se acomodaba bien entre las sabanas y la almohada; Steve se talló los ojos un par de veces antes de volver a verle y percibir como las orbes verdes del pequeño animal se clavaban en él.**

**-A mi me parece que yo entro bastante bien aquí- dijo una voz salida de aquella criatura, haciendo al soldado retroceder y caer sobre una de las sillas ubicada a sus espaldas; el pequeño felino le observó con diversión- a diferencia de los humanos, yo puedo ubicarme en cualquier lugar y seguir teniendo clase. Es el tipo de cosas de las que un verdadero rey puede sentirse orgulloso: no importadonde nos encontremos, nuestra dignidad, orgullo y majestad continúan resaltando de nuestros pasos y comportamiento…**

**-Por supuesto- suspiró Steve resignado**

**Finalmente se puso de pie y se pasó una mano por el cabello, decidiendo que no tenía en realidad muchas ganas de discutir con un gato que hacía unos momentos era un molesto príncipe desterrado y que además le confundía con su comportamiento tan variable entre la educación y cortesía, hasta sus muestras de minimizar todo a su alrededor.**

**-Buenas noches eh…**

**-Buenas noches humano- respondió Loki recostando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos**

**Steve negó nuevamente con la cabeza, antes de ingresar en su habitación y dejarse caer en la cama.**

**Y solamente eran las primeras horas del primer día!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Historias

**PRINCESS**

** .**

**CAP 4**

**"Historias"**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Steve suspiró y abrió los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose de poco en poco a la luz que ingresaba por la ventana de su habitación.**

**Se suponía que lo normal era que despertase bastante temprano, como lo hiciese en la milicia pero por algún motivo aquel día simplemente no se sentía con ánimos de salir de la cama. Finalmente obligó a su cuerpo a hacerlo, aunque lo sentía bastante pesado y agotado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de ahuyentar los rastros de sueño que aún lo trataban de hacer regresar a dormir.**

**Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie y sentía el leve mareo de quien aún no termina de despertar del todo.**

**Casi sin ver lo que hacía se dirigió hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía en el interior de la habitación, mientras tomaba unas cuantas prendas de ropa, dobladas y preparadas desde el día anterior; era ya una rutina tener todo listo para la ducha de la mañana, por lo que tan solo empujó la puerta para ingresar y buscar al tanteo donde se supondría tenía que estar su toalla.**

**Claro, eso antes de escuchar que el agua ya estaba corriendo. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al notar como un hombre de ojos verdes le observaba indiferente desde el interior de la regadera. El grito agudo que siguió a tal descubrimiento y el movimiento torpe que hizo el rubio al retroceder y tropezar con las cosas casi cayendo al suelo, hizo cerrar los ojos al semidios que compuso una mueca adolorida antes de asomarse un poco para ver como Steve se arrastraba un poco en el suelo hasta que su espalda dio con la pared.**

**Acto seguido, el soldado se cubrió los ojos con las manos.**

**-Qué estás haciendo!?- preguntó Steve desde el suelo mientras Loki levantaba la mirada hacia el techo**

**-Tomo una ducha- respondió con sencillez antes de virarse**

**El hombre de ojos verdes continuó tallándose el cabello, escuchando la respiración agitada del otro que ahora se ponía de pie muy lentamente. Steve aún se cubría los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba la perilla de la puerta.**

**-Pero…**

**-Te dije que tenía varios meses viviendo en el parque. Y aunque tomar una ducha en el lago no es tan malo, no te deja igual de limpio que hacerlo en una habitación como Odín manda. Un rey no puede estar tanto tiempo en este estado de suciedad y precariedad… además, estabas dormido, no pensé que fuera a importarte en realidad- dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros antes de cerrar los grifos de la regadera**

**Un momento después, el semidios salió de la ducha y tomó la toalla que se encontraba perfectamente doblada sobre el tanque del sanitario. Los ojos del príncipe nórdico se movieron por sobre la figura del otro hombre que continuaba sin moverse y totalmente contra la pared. Loki suspiró profundo.**

**-Ahora qué? No debí?**

**-Solo… la próxima vez cierra la puerta con llave- pidió Steve con un hilo de voz- no te da vergüenza que otros puedan verte?**

**Loki**** alzó una ceja**

**-Soy un dios, porqué debería avergonzarme de mi cuerpo?- dijo con tranquilidad mientras iba secándose la piel- además, no es como si estuviera mostrándolo en público y tu fueses una mujer- añadió**

**Se cruzó de brazos un segundo, observando como el otro salía muy despacio hacia la habitación y dejaba entreabierta la puerta. Unos minutos mas tarde, el hombre de cabello negro salía del cuarto de baño totalmente vestido nuevamente, antes de depositar sus ojos en el rubio que tan solo aguardaba sentado en la cama, abrazado a sus propias ropas. Al verle salir, Steve se puso de pie dispuesto a tomar una ducha también y aún nervioso por aquel bochornoso momento.**

**El rubio podía sentir la mirada del otro hombre en la nuca hasta que él mismo ingresó en la pequeña habitación y cerró la puerta, pasando el seguro. Suspiró.**

**Había olvidado por completo que ahora tenía un invitado viviendo bajo su techo. Bueno, no precisamente un invitado. Un… prisionero? No, no podía decir que lo fuera totalmente, porque si así lo quisiera Loki, podría simplemente golpearlo y huir; sin embargo, tampoco era que fuese libre de ir a donde quisiese, ya que como Steve le había dicho, él era ahora "responsable" hasta que decidiese si lo entregaba a Thor o a las autoridades de la tierra.**

**Básicamente, podría decir que era como un arresto domiciliario. Estaría en su casa, pero no podría salir si no era acompañado. Aunque dudaba que Loki quisiese salir a la tierra, con el riesgo que había de que cualquiera pudiese reconocerlo y llamar la atención de Shield.**

**Tenía la impresión de que el semidios de hecho, se comportaría en cierta manera para no perder la oportunidad de pasar desapercibido para quienes le querían en custodia.**

**Una vez terminó la ducha, Steve tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que había un habitante nuevo en casa. Que sí bien tenía unas cuantas costumbres arraigadas y una rutina a seguir día con día, esta vez no se encontraba solo. En cierta manera, tenía la tentación de seguir con su vida como siempre y simplemente encerrar bajo llave al otro hasta que decidiese volver; pero su moral se lo impedía. Él no era como Loki. No podía simplemente hacerle eso al otro hombre, por mucho que le hubiera gustado no sentir compasión por alguien como él pero es que al final de cuentas, después de lo platicado el día anterior comenzaba a creer en realidad que tal vez, habían sido en cierta manera injustos con el asgardiano.**

**Movió un poco la cabeza, alentándose a sí mismo a salir de su alcoba. Apenas puso un pie fuera de esta, la voz algo aburrida del hombre de ojos verdes llegó hasta él**

**-Si mal no recuerdo la información que me dio Barton, eres un soldado. No se supone que los soldados se bañaban juntos a veces?**

**Loki**** cuestionó a Steve mientras hojeaba distraídamente las páginas del periódico del día. El rubio tan solo le observó unos segundos, preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien que despreciaba tanto a los humanos de todas formas se tomara la molestia de abrir la puerta e inclinarse para recoger el diario; y de pronto, le vino una pregunta estúpida a la mente: los asgardianos tendrían periódico? Era tan tonta la cuestión que el chico de ojos azules no pudo hacer menos que reír ante lo absurdo de su pensamiento.**

**El semidios lo observó unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño**

**-He dicho algo gracioso?**

**-No… lo siento- se disculpó Steve rascándose la mejilla con un dedo- fue… solo que recordé algo…**

**-Ah…- musitó Loki observándole durante algunos segundos, antes de volver su vista nuevamente al periódico- entonces… me responderás?**

**-Humm… lo de las duchas, cierto?- preguntó el rubio antes de tomar aire- bueno, si… al inicio si nos bañábamos todos juntos… pero para ser honesto, yo prefería esperar a que todos terminasen antes de asearme yo mismo- dijo en un tono algo bajo**

**-Y eso porqué? No eres una mujer así que no entiendo porqué tanto pudor… digo, yo no me exhibiría ante los demás pero eso es porque mi nivel está un poco mas allá de la convivencia de este tipo**

**-Eso es bastante grosero- interrumpió Steve repentinamente serio**

**Loki**** le observó nuevamente de lado**

**-No lo estoy siendo. Me refiero a que hay ciertas reglas de convivencia según las categorías o los niveles sociales que tienes, que te dicen cuando es permisible y cuando no el mostrar tu cuerpo libremente. Por ejemplo en este momento tu me tienes en tu casa, por lo que lo sucedido hace rato en el baño realmente no es algo para alarmarme o que debiera avergonzarme… después de todo, es tu baño- dijo encogiéndose de hombros aunque el rubio se había ruborizado fuertemente- ambos somos hombres, así que eso está permitido en cierta manera. Pero estando en Asgard, un soldado o doncella que se atreviera a ingresar en mi cuarto de baño sería severamente castigado por ver siquiera de reojo mi cuerpo. Pero como te digo, eso es por nivel social, no por grosería. Sin embargo,Thor, como mi hermano podía entrar a lo bruto por más que me hiciera enojar… o incluso sus amigos y eso no llevaría a un castigo, ya que aunque ellos no tenían mi nivel, eran considerados parte de nuestra familia…**

**Steve continuaba viéndole con algo de confusión. Eso de los estratos sociales y demás realmente no era lo suyo, era un tema donde obviamente su amigo Howard estaría mas versado… o en todo caso, el mismo Tony ya que no podía disponer de su padre ahora que estaba muerto; hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de que el semidios volviese a hablar.**

**-Sin embargo… hasta donde tengo entendido, es algo de común que los soldados y los guerreros se duchen juntos. Hay confianza y fuerza de lazos en el simple hecho de compartir una estancia en intimidad o algo así tengo entendido, por lo que me resulta algo extraño que un soldado como tú… bueno, sea tan…- sonrió divertido- pudoroso?**

**-No tiene nada de malo querer un poco de privacidad- respondió Steve aún con expresión molesta- soy de la opinión de que tu cuerpo solo debe ser visto únicamente por la persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida para siempre. Lo contrario sería una falta de respeto para tu futura pareja y para ti mismo- afirmó**

**Loki**** le observó con curioso interés lo que hizo que al rubio le recorriese un escalofrío. Comenzaba a notar lo nervioso que le ponía aquel hombre cuando sonreía de aquella manera, como si supiese algo que él no o como si estuviese a punto de hacer un movimiento del cuál no podría protegerse.**

**-Entonces básicamente tú y yo tendríamos que ser una pareja ahora, según tus principios…**

**-Qué?... NO!- exclamó Steve volviendo a ponerse rojo, antes de percibir la enorme sonrisa del asgardiano que había comenzado a reír entre dientes- y deja de reírte!**

**-Es que no puedo evitarlo. Eres demasiado gracioso humano- dijo el de ojos verdes con un brillo intenso en estos- te aferras a ideas y principios que suenan por demás utópicos, pero al momento de ponerlos en práctica, parece que ni tú mismo estás seguro de que deberían ser seguidos al pie de la letra…- dijo observando el cambio en las expresiones del otro- realmente, los humanos son unas criaturas por demás curiosas… nunca están seguros de nada, ni siquiera en sus propias creencias…**

**-Y me dirás que ustedes los de Asgard son perfectos- replicó Steve recuperándose levemente de aquel bochorno**

**Loki**** frunció el ceño con suavidad**

**-No. Al menos, no la mayoría- dijo pensativo- al menos yo sé lo que quiero y trabajo por ello. Ya todos saben que haré lo necesario para conseguir mi objetivo y no tengo por qué esconderlo al final de cuentas. Desgraciadamente, y esto es algo que ninguno de los dioses quiere admitir, porque hacerlo sería rebajarse de nivel cosa que jamás permitirían, Asgard y Midgard son bastante parecidos. Tienes reglas ridículas, muchos de sus pobladores son egoístas, malvados, se dejan guiar por sus gobernantes sin ponerlos en duda y están dispuestos a matar o esclavizar a cualquiera que ponga en amenaza su poderío…**

**El soldado suavizó un poco la mirada**

**-Y tú eres diferente?**

**-Si, en cierta manera- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- a ti te dijeron que quiero conquistar el mundo y gobernar solamente por el simple hecho de hacerlo, por el mero capricho de quitarle ese gusto a mi hermano- dijo un poco más serio antes de ver a los ojos al rubio- yo solamente quiero ser reconocido. Como un individuo. Como alguien que también puede hacer cosas grandes, cosas admirables, cosas que sean dignas de ser recordadas. No solamente como un seguidor o lo que viene como en un paquete de a dos. No solamente como el hermano de Thor. Simplemente quiero ser Loki. No Loki el mentiroso, no Loki el de los trucos, el que engaña y el malvado. Solo quiero ser Loki, el reconocido, el que es capaz de luchar una batalla, vencer y salir glorioso, Loki cuya magia sirve realmente para dar la victoria en la guerra y no solamente el de los trucos baratos que son un juego, que cualquiera puede hacer y del que cualquiera puede prescindir…**

**El semidios se puso de pie, dejando de lado el periódico y se paró enfrente de la ventana, observando el exterior con una mirada intensa mientras se colocaba el puño cerrado al nivel de la boca**

**-Simplemente quiero…**

**-Trascender- Steve terminó la frase con la mirada algo perdida- quieres que tu existencia importe. Que signifique algo más que solamente lo que los otros piensan de ti…**

**Loki**** se giró un poco para ver a los ojos a aquel humano.**

**-Sabes lo que es eso?**

**Steve asintió muy despacio, como si estuviese totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos**

**-Si… es por eso que entré al ejército- susurró entrecerrando los ojos- no me gustaban los abusadores. Quería poder hacer algo, que mi vida valiera, poder ayudar a los demás sin ser al que siempre golpeaban y dejaban en el suelo porque no tener la fuerza para enfrentarlos. Quería… poder ayudar a esos que eran justamente como yo. Ser alguien pero un alguien reconocido por poder servir al resto… pero al final- sonrió- me di cuenta que de no haber tenido la oportunidad… yo solamente hubiera sido una burla de la que incluso, yo me hubiera sentido avergonzado- terminó en un tono de voz que ya casi no se percibía**

**Sin embargo, Loki estaba atento a sus palabras. Y le observaba como si en realidad fuese la primera vez que lo estuviese viendo en su vida**

**-Lo de Stuttgart fue un farol- dijo Loki despacio**

**-Sí- admitió Steve sonriendo un poco- pero uno bueno tienes que admitir. Sé reconocer cuando voy a perder una pelea, durante toda mi vida antes de convertirme en Capitán América luche contra muchos hombres fuertes… así que sé reconocer cuando voy a perder… pero…- dijo levantando un poco la voz y observándole con orgullo- nunca me verás agachar la cabeza o rendirme. Aunque no pueda ganar. Aunque sepa que todo va a terminar. No me voy a rendir.**

**Por primera vez Loki sonrió suavemente. No era una sonrisa falsa o una de las que normalmente hacía por costumbre. Era una sonrisa sincera. Y esto descolocó durante algunos momentos al rubio que creía incapaz de tal gesto al otro hombre; por inercia comenzó a rascarse un brazo mientras trataba de devolverle el gesto al otro.**

**No podía creerlo. Al parecer, había recibido un gesto de aprobación y agrado por parte del que fuese su enemigo tantos meses atrás. Y lo peor de todo era que no lo encontraba ofensivo. Al contrario, se sentía halagado en cierta manera de que el otro apreciase su esfuerzo para la pelea; imaginaba que se debía precisamente a que el otro en cierta manera había estado haciendo lo propio en lo referente a su propia vida.**

**El semidios se giró para dirigirse a la cocina, probablemente para buscar algo que desayunar.**

**-Sé de lo que estás hablando… y no me refiero a lo de los Chitauri- dijo de pronto el de ojos verdes, dándole la espalda todavía- sé lo que es luchar con todas tus fuerzas y no rendirte ante algo que sabes que al final, va a acabar contigo. Te entiendo. Y por eso, te has ganado mi respeto humano**

**Loki**** desapareció en las sombras de la oscura cocina, dejando a un Steve algo confundido.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Varios días pasaron en los cuáles el soldado rubio comenzó a acostumbrarse a la presencia del hermano menor de Thor y en los cuáles se dio cuenta de que, todo lo contrario a lo que hubiese podido pensar de inicio, encontraba por demás agradable la presencia del otro en su hogar; no solamente por el hecho de que ya no estaba totalmente solitario en el pequeño apartamento sino porque había notado que la nostalgia y los días grises en que se deprimía más intensamente por su inconsciencia en el hielo eran cada vez menos comunes.**

**El otro hombre llenaba un hueco que ni siquiera había notado que existía. Sabía que había una sensación de pérdida y que era normal por la falta de familia y amigos a las que ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir… pero nunca había notado lo palpable que era ese dolor y que tan vacío se encontraba hasta la llegada del semidios asgardiano.**

**Ahora con él en casa, no tenía ni siquiera la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo dándole vueltas a su pasado o repasando las fotografías de quienes alguna vez fueron parte de su vida y ya no se encontraban. De hecho se sorprendió cuando al mes notó la carpeta de archivos aún guardada en el cajón donde la había dejado, ese día en que Loki se hubiese instalado; pero no todo era perfecto en realidad, después de todo no podía olvidarse de lo que había hecho en aquella ciudad.**

**Había días en que se borraba de su memoria todo aquel asunto de los Avengers… y otros en que se descubría a sí mismo, observando fijamente la silueta del hombre de imponente perfil y ojos verdes leyendo el periódico del día, algo a lo que ya se había habituado, al igual que al raquítico desayuno al que a veces se sometían ambos; lo que antes le alcanzaba al hombre para sobrevivir, ahora tenía que dividirlo en dos.**

**Steve continuaba con las preguntas, aunque sentía que a veces Loki era algo escueto al responder. Lo que era demasiado personal simplemente pretendía no escucharlo, mientras que en otras ocasiones le daba extensas charlas acerca de lo que había sido la vida en Asgard antes de que toda la humanidad lo odiase al completo; incluso entonces cuando escuchaba la vida del príncipeasgardiano en su juventud, se daba cuenta que sus pensamientos acerca de lo malvado que era, iban cambiando al grado de que se sentía impresionado de que el otro hubiese tardado tanto en estallar.**

**Ni él tenía ese grado de paciencia para aguantar que le tocaran las narices cada cinco minutos.**

**Aunque sus historias favoritas habían terminado siendo esas que se cruzaban con las propias leyendas en la tierra (por supuesto, siendo corregidas por Loki cuando era necesario).**

**A la semana de llegado Loki, Steve había corrido a la biblioteca más cercana a hacerse de una tarjeta y a tomar prestados libros para aprender un poco más acerca de la mitología nórdica. Incluso, había preguntado en las tiendas cercanas sobre ciertos libros que contenían mas información y luego al final del día, se sentaba en una silla enfrente del pequeño sillón donde normalmente el de ojos verdes se acomodaba para pasar las horas, ya fuera viendo el televisor (le encantaba criticar los patéticos programas de los humanos, pero se había vuelto afín a aquellos de cocina), leyendo el periódico u esperando por las eternas preguntas del rubio acerca de su vida; lejos de molestarle que alguien se inmiscuyera tanto, parecía que le agradaba por demás explicarle a Steve todo acerca de lo que tuviera curiosidad.**

**Desde que hubiese conseguido los libros de leyendas, Steve había tomado la costumbre de pedirle a Loki que le hablase de lo ocurrido. A este le brillaban los ojos de placer al pedírsele que diera su versión de los hechos y luego, reía con gracia por la forma en que los humanos contaban lo ocurrido, muchas veces (como se lo había explicado el asgardiano) cambiando los detalles como siempre, a favor de Thor o alguno de sus allegados.**

**Solamente una vez, Loki no había podido o no había querido responder. Y había sido cuando Steve le había preguntado acerca de su supuesto hijo, el caballo de 8 patas, Sleipnir.**

**El rubio había notado el leve destello de dolor en la mirada del otro hombre y la forma en que su cuerpo se curvaba, dejando ver durante un segundo el cansancio y lo que debía de significar para él algo como aquello; por supuesto, Steve de inmediato había desistido en preguntarle nada más y había tratado de cambiar de tema. Loki por su parte, había levantado la mirada y le había agradecido por ello.**

**Tal vez… si algún día lograba que confiara totalmente en él… podrían hablar al respecto.**

**Porque al menos por su parte, a solo un par de semanas se había dado cuenta que ya confiaba plenamente en el asgardiano.**

**Era extraño darse cuenta de ello, pero también, era lo más obvio. No le había mentido. No había tratado de huir. No había hecho ningún movimiento o gesto como los descritos por Thor que le indicasen que el sujeto estaba tratando de engañarlo; el doctor Erskine le había dicho alguna vez que confiaba en su capacidad de discernir el bien del mal. Y en su opinión y en lo que sentía, Loki no le hacía sentir peligro o nada que lo alarmase.**

**De hecho, le parecía sentirlo a veces tan nostálgico, triste y solitario como él mismo.**

**No negaba que tenía una vena bromista que seguramente, era de la que tanta fama hacía (más de una vez le había hecho alguna pequeña jugarreta, según sus palabras para aligerar el ambiente ahora que vivían juntos), pero nunca algo que le hiciese dudar de él.**

**Increíblemente, se había dado cuenta de que no iba a entregarlo.**

**Era patético pero era la verdad.**

**Aquella noche Steve se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en mariposa en su silla, con una playera blanca de algodón ligera y unos pantalones flojos que normalmente utilizaba para entrenar o como improvisado pijama. Tenía uno de los libros de la biblioteca en el regazo y parecía buscar algo desesperadamente entre sus páginas; Loki, que en esos momentos se dedicaba a tratar de leer un par de libros de magia antigua humana que el rubio le había conseguido.**

**Aunque contenían algunos hechizos evidentemente sacados directamente de los dioses de las diferentes regiones del planeta, otros eran tan obvia y ridículamente creación de la imaginación humana, que no podía evitar divertirse tratando de imaginar lo que podría ocurrir si realmente funcionaran o si alguien siquiera tratase de hacerlos seriamente; se encontraba pensando en que tal vez sería bueno él mismo tratar de arreglar alguno y ver si lograba hacerlo funcionar, cuando el movimiento algo acelerado en el otro hombre le hizo levantar la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo.**

**Steve parecía estar en alguna silenciosa batalla en contra de aquellos libros de la biblioteca que no dejaba de hojear y repasar, como si se hubiese perdido de algo.**

**Finalmente después de unos cuantos minutos de tan solo observar al de ojos azules desesperarse por no encontrar lo que buscaba, Loki cerró su propio libro y respiró profundo.**

**-Muy bien. Qué es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó finalmente frunciendo un poco el ceño con curiosidad**

**El rubio dejó escapar un gemido cansino antes de verle con frustración**

**-No encuentro nada**

**-Nada…- repitió Loki con lentitud- nada de qué exactamente?**

**-Humm…- Steve frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con las orbes verdes del otro- todas las leyendas que he encontrado acerca de tu hogar… o sea, las historiasnordicas… son acerca de Odín, de Thor… y en varias apareces tú…**

**-Si, me lo has estado contando desde hace más de un mes- dijo Loki suspirando con algo parecido al aburrimiento- creo que ya repasamos toda la historia nórdica al grado que te la debes de saber de memoria. Harías sentir orgulloso al mismo Odín y avergonzados a más de la mitad de mis hermanos que es un milagro que siquiera sepan en que parte del palacio viven- sonrió divertido al momento de pensar en ello- pensé que te entretenían las historias…**

**-No es eso- negó con la cabeza el rubio un par de veces- en las historias en las que apareces tú… siempre es con Thor. Ayudándolo, haciéndolo enojar… según estas versiones- aclaró al ver que elsemidios iba a protestar- con otros dioses, con Odín… pero no encuentro ninguna donde tú solo estés haciendo algo bueno… me refiero… no como lo de las herramientas para los dioses y eso, sino una historia donde tú seas el héroe para variar, vaya…- añadió un poco cohibido- alguna vez hiciste algo por alguien que no fueran los dioses y que alguien reconociera?- preguntó**

**Loki**** pareció observarlo durante algunos segundos, en los cuáles Steve llegó a pensar que tal vez no le iba a responder o que otra vez había tocado un tema muy delicado o personal. Sin embargo, elasgardiano separó los labios y compuso una mirada pensativa**

**-Una vez ayudé a unos humanos que necesitaban auxilio y a los cuáles nadie había podido ayudar… ni siquiera mi padre o Thor…- dijo con lentitud sin saber si el otro creería en sus palabras**

**Pero aquello al parecer era lo que el soldado buscaba, ya que de inmediato se puso de pie y se acomodó a su lado en el sillón de dos plazas, con los ojos brillantes de interés y curiosidad acerca de su historia; Loki parpadeó un par de veces antes de comenzar a reír con ganas ante aquello.**

**-En verdad quieres saber, eh?**

**-Estaba seguro de que no podía ser que no hubieras hecho nada bueno nunca- dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente- con todo lo que me has dicho… y con lo que me dijiste de que tú también te habías esforzado en ser reconocido… estaba seguro de que habría algo que no viniera en los libros…**

**-Puede que si venga en alguno, después de todo, eran humanos a los que ayude- dijo el de cabello negro encogiéndose de hombros- pero como que a los historiadores humanos no les gusta que el "villano" haga cosas buenas de vez en cuando, así que parecen omitirlo o arreglarlo un poco para que nos sigamos viendo malévolos- dijo antes de suspirar y recargarse mejor en el respaldo del sillón- fue hace muchos años… había un par de granjeros que estaban desesperados porque un gigante se quería comer a su hijo…**

**Steve asintió un par de veces, apoyando la barbilla en los puños y recargando los codos en sus rodillas. Loki sonrió divertido ante aquello, era como contarle la historia a un niño pequeño que estaba ansioso por saber lo que seguía.**

**El hombre de ojos verdes se reacomodó en su postura, antes de cruzarse de brazos y levantar su vista al techo.**

**-Primero, le suplicaron a nuestro padre que ocultara a su hijo… obviamente nuestro padre lo hizo pero el monstruo volvió a localizar al muchacho. Nuestro padre ni siquiera se viró para ver lo ocurrido, así que los humanos llamaron a mi hermano para que él los ayudase. Y por supuesto, Thor, como buen fan de nuestro padre hizo lo mismo que él: esconder al muchacho- Loki rodó los ojos con hastío- yo le advertí que había algo extraño ya que no era posible que el gigante hubiese encontrado tan fácilmente el escondite del joven, sobre todo si lo había ocultado Odín pero Thor no me escuchó (como siempre)**

**Suspiró**

**-El gigante volvió a encontrar al muchacho, que logró escapar nuevamente. Pero los padres estaban desesperados. No sabían que hacer- dijo y en este punto sonrió muy apenas- me pidieron ayuda a mí…**

**-A ti?- parpadeó Steve- si te tienen a ti como el malo… porqué lo hicieron?**

**Loki**** se encogió de hombros**

**-Como te dije, estaban desesperados. Era la última esperanza con la que contaban y no tenían nada que perder en realidad- dijo- así que decidí hacerlo. Yo les daría la mano y no solamente eso, me aseguraría de que esta vez, no volverían a ser molestados por aquel gigante y que su hijo sobreviviría y ya no tendría que preocuparse más…- entrelazó las manos, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en algún punto lejano, recordando- empecé con el mismo plan que mi padre y que Thor: escondí al muchacho. Por supuesto los padres del chico pensaban que esta vez, no volverían a ver a su hijo, pero no sabían que yo ya tenía un plan. Estuve observando al monstruo y entonces noté que sencillamente, este encontraba el aroma del chiquillo y lo seguía. Algo tan simple como eso y no había escondite donde padre o Thor pudiesen desaparecer al muchacho. Ustedes los humanos tienen un aroma curiosamente fuerte para los gigantes y nadie había pensado en ello**

**Tomó aire nuevamente**

**-Así que por supuesto, el gigante se dirigió hacia donde estaba el muchacho, pero él ya estaba alerta así que cuando el monstruo trató de atraparlo, huyó hacia una formación de rocas cercana, como yo se lo había indicado. El resto no fue tan difícil: simplemente me aseguré de que una parte de su cuerpo pasara a través de la roca y después, corte uno de sus miembros y lo sustituí con otra roca aún más grande. El gigante no podía ni avanzar ni regresar, así que se quedó capturado para siempre. Le regresé el muchacho a sus padres y bueno…- se encogió de hombros**

**-Y luego?- preguntó Steve entusiasmado- te lo agradecieron, cierto?**

**En este punto, Loki se ruborizó y el de ojos azules parpadeó sorprendido. Hasta ese momento, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver una emoción de ese tipo en el semidios pero ahora, estaba presenciando como se sonrojaba por el hecho de un trabajo cumplido y reconocido; y de alguna manera, Steve se sintió entusiasmado, tanto como si le hubiera ocurrido a él. Y entonces…**

**Pareció perder el aire.**

**El asgardiano se había virado para verlo con un brillo feliz y emocionado en los ojos, que parecía iluminar toda la habitación por sí sola. El soldado tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca totalmente abierta pero aún así, no podía apartar la mirada de aquella muestra de orgullo y alegría que parecía no provenir de quien alguna vez fuese su enemigo; y entonces, Loki volvió a hablar, con un tono que dejaba ver el sentimiento que le embargaba al rememorar una de las pocas cosas buenas en su vida.**

**-Si… y vaya que lo hicieron! Nunca me habían abrazado de esa manera… y de hecho, comencé a frecuentarlos al menos una vez cada mes- susurró antes de bajar la mirada y sonreír un poco más- desgraciadamente me tocó verles morir pero en cambio, tuve el orgullo de ver al muchacho convertirse en un valiente guerrero… ahora vive en el Valhalla, como se lo merece- dijo- es una de las pocas cosas que hice en mi vida, que salió bien… y que hice por mí mismo…**

**-Gracias…- dijo Steve suavemente antes de recibir la mirada extrañada de Loki**

**-Gracias? Porqué?**

**-Por contármelo- dijo con sencillez, antes de estirarse- podrías no hacerlo. Pero igual lo hiciste a pesar de que no dejo de hacerte preguntas. Realmente me alegra tener la oportunidad de haberte conocido… y que me lo permitas- añadió**

**Loki**** parecía no saber que decir o cómo reaccionar. Tan solo observaba al rubio con una expresión de atónito desconcierto. Finalmente, pareció hacer un movimiento con una mano pero entonces Steve levantó la vista a un reloj de pared que tenía cerca y abrió grandemente los ojos.**

**-Rayos… no había visto que tan tarde era y mañana tengo que ir a un entrenamiento de práctica que me pidieron en Shield!- exclamó antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente para dirigirse a la cama- ya es hora de dormir…**

**-Por supuesto- dijo Loki antes de tronarse el cuello**

**Pero entonces, el rubio se detuvo en el dintel de su habitación y se giró muy apenas para ver al asgardiano, que comenzaba a recoger los libros para apilarlos en la mesita cercana**

**-Duerme conmigo**

**Loki**** dejó caer los libros con estrépito y abrió grandemente los ojos, antes de ver al rubio como si este se hubiese vuelto loco o se hubiese contagiado de algo.**

**-Qué?**

**-Que duermas conmigo- dijo con sencillez el de ojos azules, sonriendo un poco y encogiéndose de hombros- creo que podemos apañárnosla bastante bien… digo, no es muy grande el colchón pero debe ser fastidioso ser un gato para dormir todo el tiempo- dijo antes de moverse a un lado- tú no tienes problema, verdad?- dijo**

**El de cabello negro se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, tan solo observando al rubio que de poco en poco, fue mutando su expresión a una confundida.**

**-Acaso dije algo malo?**

**Y entonces Loki comenzó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo saltar un poco al de ojos azules, que luego, se cruzó de brazos y compuso una expresión de puchero**

**-No es para que te burles! Si no quieres que te comparta mi cama, está bien! Solo tenías que decir que el colchón era demasiado pequeño para ambos, pero la risa está de más…!**

**Un momento después, el de ojos verdes sonreía con diversión y superioridad y se había movido hasta quedar al lado del otro hombre; luego, levantó una mano y se la colocó sobre la cabeza, haciéndole cerrar un ojo en reflejo y verle todavía más confundido.**

**-Eres algo lento niño, lo sabías?- dijo Loki cerrando sus ojos**

**-No soy un niño. Tengo mas de 80 años en realidad- murmuró Steve aún algo molesto**

**-Para mí, eres solo un niño- replicó Loki antes de verle de lado y sin dejar de sonreír- agradezco y acepto tu invitación a compartir la cama. Honestamente, necesitaba estirar la espalda un poco y en verdad, después de varias semanas hasta ser gato es fastidioso- movió la cabeza afirmativamente un par de veces antes de recibir una mirada más suave y alegre de Steve**

**Se detuvo un segundo mordiéndose el labio inferior como pensando lo que iba a decir a continuación**

**-Solo… hazme un favor niño…**

**-Qué?**

**-NUNCA le pidas a un desconocido que duerma contigo… podrían pensar que los estás invitando a otra cosa- respondió Loki antes de volver a reír e ingresar en el pequeño cuarto del rubio**

**Este parpadeó un par de segundos, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, antes de fruncir el ceño**

**-Espera! A qué te refieres con "invitar a otra cosa"?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Ducha

**PRINCESS**

**. **

**CAP 5**

**"Ducha"**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Habían estado apretados.**

**La cama era realmente pequeña y hacía ruido por todas partes pero definitivamente era mejor que el diminuto sillón. Aún así, casi no podían moverse y hubo un momento en que el rubio pensó en que tal vez debía de dejarle la cama al semidios. Era lo justo, después de haberle dejado durmiendo durante tanto tiempo en la sala. Así que se giró un poco, solo lo suficiente para verle el rostro, perfilado por las luces que ingresaban desde el exterior.**

**-Loki…?**

**-Hmm?**

**-Iré a dormir a la sala- dijo en un susurro apenado- realmente estamos demasiado apretados aquí y no quiero incomodarte más…**

**Hizo el amago de levantarse del colchón pero una suave y firme mano le detuvo del hombro, sin permitirle moverse más. El rubio parpadeó confundido y se volteó nuevamente, antes de ser empujado nuevamente hacia abajo.**

**-No me incomodas- musitó el asgardiano sin abrir los ojos- y no es como si estuviera desacostumbrado en realidad- dijo- Thor acostumbraba a meterse en mi cama muchas veces y aunque era una cama realmente grande, siempre se las arreglaba para tenerme apretado y a punto de caer por el borde- rio entre dientes antes de suspirar y apoyarse en la espalda del otro- así que relájate y duerme. El que se levanta temprano mañana eres tú, no yo…**

**-Pero…**

**-Shhh!- mandó callar antes de suspirar y acomodarse mejor- a menos que sea a ti a quien incomode mi presencia…**

**-No! En absoluto!- exclamó Steve apenado y cohibido- solamente que no quería que durmieras mal y que esto sea peor que el sillón…**

**-Es tu cama y te preocupas por que yo esté cómodo?- Loki sonrió divertido antes de finalmente abrir los ojos- te preocupas demasiado. Yo estoy bien. Y te agradezco realmente que me hayas ofrecido tu cama, tus alimentos y tu hogar cuando es evidente que batallas para mantenerte a ti solo…**

**-Te… diste cuenta?- murmuró el rubio cubriéndose un poco el rostro con la sabana por la vergüenza y la humillación**

**-Si…- respondió Loki antes de suspirar y acomodarse mejor, para apoyarse en la espalda del otro y cerrar los ojos- no tendrías porqué y sin embargo lo haces. Es una lástima que no nos hayamos conocido antes en otras circunstancias…**

**El soldado parpadeó con suavidad antes de tratar de asomarse por sobre su hombro para ver al semidios que respiraba muy suavemente, probablemente de nuevo a las puertas del sueño. Si se hubieran conocido antes de la batalla… si no hubiera tenido por boca de Thor y de Shield las referencias acerca de aquel hombre de ojos verdes… realmente como se hubieran llevado? Hubieran peleado igualmente o estarían como en aquel momento, compartiendo vivencias y demás como si fuesen viejos amigos de toda la vida?**

**Volvió su vista al colchón y apretó las manos**

**Se sentía tan confundido ahora. Estaban siendo amigos? Habían pasado de una relación de enemigos a conocidos o un poco más allá? Apretó los ojos, sobándose La frente con una mano, sintiendo un millón de voces y pensamientos atravesarle sin darle oportunidad de ponerlos en orden… y entonces, una fría mano se movió por sobre él y se ubicó en su frente; pudo percibir el movimiento de Loki, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y pasando un brazo por su costado, para dejar su mano de forma mas sencilla sobre su rostro.**

**-Trata de dormir Steve- susurró el de ojos verdes- no pienses. No sientas. Solamente relájate…**

**El rubio separó los labios con suavidad, pero el otro volvió a susurrar en su oído**

**-Shhhh… no hables. Cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar.**

**Steve obedeció. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el fresco de la mano del otro y dándose cuenta de lo fácil que le era relajarse gracias a ello. No pensar… simplemente dejarse llevar. Finalmente, su cuerpo se rindió así como su mente y cayó dormido sin otro movimiento u queja al respecto.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Gruñó**

**El reloj despertador pitaba con fuerza, haciéndole quejarse y removerse en la cama. De nuevo, no quería ponerse de pie pero el deber le llamaba y había prometido ese entrenamiento de muestra para los soldados de Shield; desgraciadamente y porque estos le habían regresado al mundo no podía negarse aunque su mayor deseo en ese momento fuera llamarlos y decirles que estaba ocupado o que se había presentado un contratiempo.**

**Pero no iban a creerle.**

**Aún así…**

**Movió una mano para tratar de apagar el aparato pero debió al sueño que tenía en esos momentos, simplemente hizo un amago de tocar algo y dejó caer el brazo. Quería volver a dormir.**

**Algo apagó el reloj y el rubio suspiró profundamente, dispuesto a volver a la oscuridad y comodidad del cálido sueño… pero entonces unas manos firmes le tomaron de los hombros y le enderezaron con suavidad; Steve aún estaba soñoliento y no muy dispuesto a salir de la cama pero de todas formas permitió a quien fuera que fuese que le pusiese de pie. Se tambaleó suavemente, aún negado a abrir por completo los ojos.**

**Diantres, no recordaba cuando había sido realmente la última vez que se hubiese sentido tan relajado y con tantas ganas de dormir hasta tarde… y no por depresión. Simplemente, se sentía demasiado bien… era un cansancio bueno, uno que le invitaba simplemente a dejarse llevar y a volver a la cama; pero no podía, aquellas manos ahora le empujaban con suavidad al cuarto de baño, donde el vapor del agua caliente le hizo desear con mas fuerza estar de regreso en su cama.**

**Un ligero gruñido salió de sus labios, a modo de protesta pero una suave risa se dejó escuchar**

**-Se te va a hacer tarde y luego te vas a estar preguntando porqué…- dijo aquella extraña voz**

**Quién era y porqué lo estaba molestando? Era lo único que se preguntaba en ese preciso momento**

**-Vamos niño… tienes que tomar una ducha…**

**No, no tenía que tomarla. Aquella voz le insistía y le insistía pero él solo quería volver a dormir. Solo un rato más…**

**-Acaso tengo que desnudarte yo?**

**Si no había otra opción…**

**Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como las prendas iban siendo retiradas una por una con lentitud y cuidado, como si el que le estuviera haciendo aquello estuviese haciéndose cargo de algo delicado. Él era un soldado, no necesitaba aquel sujeto ser tan cuidadoso, ni asegurarse de no tocar nada mas allá de las zonas peligrosas; de todas maneras, no era como si en aquel momento le preocupase mucho… porque probablemente seguía dormido.**

**Si. Al final de cuentas había decidido que por la niebla que sentía dentro de su mente y la forma tan lenta de sus reacciones, probablemente seguía dormido. Que bueno**

**-No vayas a acusarme después de haberme pasado de mano contigo, eh?**

**Steve respondió con un nuevo gruñido antes de percibir como le empujaban con suavidad al interior de la tina. El agua caliente se sentía deliciosamente soporífera. Se dejó hundir en esta durante algunos momentos, escuchando los pasos de aquella persona extraña dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida del servicio.**

**-Volveré en unos minutos y espero que para ese momento ya te hayas duchado. No quiero que te ahogues en la tina y luego me acusen de haber matado al héroe favorito de Midgard también- dijo la voz nuevamente**

**Realmente a Steve no le importaba nada en aquellos momentos. Quién era el héroe de Mid lo que fuera? Suspiró profundo y dejó que su cuerpo se sumergiera más hasta que el líquido quedó a escasos milímetros de su nariz; después de un par de minutos y muy a desgana, comenzó a lavar su cuerpo y su cabello… aún sentía que estaba medio dormido, pero recordaba las ordenes de aquella voz y no quería hacerla enojar en realidad.**

**Aunque si eso le hacía escucharla nuevamente… en verdad le gustaba mucho esa voz! Era relajante, suave y tenía un tono que le invitaba a confiar en que nada le sucedería de todas maneras. También era en cierta manera firme, sin permitirle replicar realmente a las indicaciones que le daba y sin dudar de que estas eran por un buen motivo; sonrió un poco a la nada, mientras se ponía finalmente de pie y salía de la tina, quedándose de pie en medio del baño.**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo.**

**En verdad tenía que moverse? Quería regresar al agua ahora, se estaba tan calientito ahí! Además… la voz había dicho que volvería a revisar que se hubiera duchado, no era verdad? Y quería que regresara. Tal vez si se quedaba esperándolo, entonces volvería a hacerle compañía. Aunque ahora comenzaba a sentir un poco de frío, así que se frotó los húmedos brazos un poco… si, tal vez no sería mala idea regresar a la tina…**

**Unos pasos le hicieron abrir apenas los ojos. Aunque aún se sentía mareado y su mente se encontraba muy lejos de la realidad palpable, pudo distinguir esta vez la figura de la persona que se había aparecido en el dintel de la puerta y le observaba fijamente; sus ojos verdes destellaban con algo parecido a la diversión y a la ternura… si es que aquello era posible. Pero le gustaba como le veía en realidad. No parecía que se estuviese burlando de él por tener frío o por estar parado sin moverse a mitad del baño.**

**En realidad, simplemente estaba ahí en silencio, observándole con calma. Steve hizo una suave mueca, tratando de sonreírle, antes de volver a escucharle hablar.**

**-También tengo que vestirte Steve? En donde tienes la mente?- dijo con suavidad, enterneciendo un poco mas la mirada**

**El rubio trató de responder, fracasando nuevamente en el intento y dejando salir un suave gemido. Por todos los cielos, en verdad le gustaba estar con aquella persona, se sentía seguro y tranquilo… pero porqué no lo dejaba regresar a la cama? Aquel personaje tan curioso se acercó un poco, antes de tomar una toalla y comenzar a pasársela por la cabeza.**

**-Muy bien… tal vez mi idea no fue tan buena después de todo- musitó el hombre de ojos verdes- donde guardas tu uniforme Steve?**

**El rubio levantó lánguidamente una mano, señalando la habitación pero a ningún sitio en particular. El hombre de ojos verdes los levantó un poco antes de acercarse al otro y empujarle con suavidad para sentarlo en el borde de la tina; Steve volvió a cerrar los ojos, mas adormilado que antes todavía. El vapor del baño continuaba sintiéndose muy bien y la toalla sobre su cabeza le daba un poco de oscuridad, por lo que muy pronto se encontró cabeceando de nuevo.**

**Y entonces…**

**-Por Odín… te me vas a caer en el primer momento que te deje a solas…**

**Aquella persona había regresado, llevando en brazos un impecable traje militar. Steve entornó los ojos. Donde lo había visto? Vagamente, algunas imágenes de muchos años atrás le vinieron, cuando fuese un soldado a servicio de la nación. Ahora tenía el traje siempre limpio y colgado en un diminuto closet que rara vez abría. Suspiró pesadamente y musitó un muy débil "gracias" a lo que el otro sonrió un poco mas**

**-Al menos ya estas despertando un poco. Vamos niño, te vas a enfermar como sigas estando desnudo… no es que me importe y que necesites cubrirte- dijo mientras dejaba el traje colgado del tubo donde se encontraba la cortina de la regadera- de hecho…- añadió mientras le tomaba de las manos y le ponía de pie con suavidad… antes de levantar una ceja y darle un vistazo a su parte posterior**

**El rubio parpadeó muy despacio antes de sentir como su rostro enrojecía muy suavemente.**

**-…no estás nada mal. Nada mal en absoluto. Creo que acabo de encontrar uno de tus rasgos mas atractivos me atrevería a decir jejeje- añadió el de ojos verdes, riendo aún mas divertido mientras Steve se removía incómodo- pero no te preocupes… vamos a dejarlo bien cubierto y nos evitaremos las miradas indiscretas de tus compañeros de trabajo- añadió guiñándole un ojo**

**El de ojos azules no parecía entender muy bien a que se refería… su rasgo mas atractivo? Recordaba que una chica una vez dijo que tenía unos ojos bonitos… aunque lastima por el resto de su cuerpo que parecía un esqueleto con poco mas que una tira de piel encima. Realmente le había dolido el comentario pero muchas chicas pensaban eso de él, así que se había terminado acostumbrando; así que el hecho de que el otro le dijese que algo en su cuerpo estaba bien no tenía ningún sentido.**

**Aunque aquel hombre le hacia sentir tranquilo… y al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro de que no le iba a hacer ningún daño, no entendía porque mentía al respecto. Bueno, tal vez simplemente estaba siendo amable con él. A todos les gustaba que les dijeran que tenían algo bonito de vez en cuando, incluso a los varones. Suponía que tenía que agradecérselo en algún momento.**

**Muy lentamente, levantó una mano para tomar las prendas de ropa cercanas bajo la atenta mirada del hombre a su lado**

**-Lo harás tu solo?- Steve asintió muy despacio- muy bien. Solo ten cuidado. Date prisa para que puedas comer algo antes de irte…**

**El rubio cerró los ojos mientras percibía a la otra persona salir del diminuto baño. Suspiró pesadamente antes de comenzar a vestirse con lentitud.**

**De poco en poco, su mente parecía un poco más liviana y clara. Frunció el ceño con suavidad mientras descolgaba el uniforme militar y comenzaba a ponérselo… se estaba saltando algo importante… pero qué? Qué estaba perdiéndose en realidad? Aun se sentía cansado pero al mismo tiempo, un poco mas alerta que hacía unos pocos minutos; volteó el rostro y por primera vez pareció notar la tina, llena de agua hasta el borde.**

**Entonces parpadeó y volteó alrededor.**

**Cómo había llegado hasta el baño? Sus memorias de hacía pocos minutos comenzaban a disiparse y podía sentir la pesadez del sueño dejándolo, pero no tan rápido como le gustaría; se acercó al lavabo y comenzó a lavarse el rostro a como pudo, maldiciéndose por sentirse de aquella manera y por haber caminado dormido. Solo esperaba que no se le hubiera hecho demasiado tarde…**

**Abrió grandes los ojos. El entrenamiento! Se colocó rápidamente el chaquetín y se pasó por encima la corbata, ya tendría tiempo de anudarla en el metro. Salió a la habitación, rogando por no estar por sobre el tiempo antes de distinguir los números rojos del reloj. Las 6 de la mañana. Parpadeó varias veces antes de acercarse al reloj e inclinarse para revisarlo. Apenas debería de estar sonando la alarma. A qué horas se había levantado?**

**Finalmente caminó hacia la pequeña salita y pudo observar a Loki saliendo de la cocina con un plato cuyo contenido humeaba y se veía algo extraño**

**-Aún no se como funcionan estas cosas Midgardianas…- gruñó por lo bajo levemente molesto antes de colocar el plato en la pequeña mesa-escritorio al lado de la ventana- pero traté de recordar que era lo que hacías… bueno! Al menos puedo asegurarte que el tocino esta muerto y no quedó crudo- se encogió de hombros antes de verle a los ojos- todavía sigues dormido?- sonrió divertido**

**Steve tan solo estaba parado observando al semidios que se acercó hasta quedar enfrente suyo**

**Loki****.**

**Recordaba algo como que había escuchado su voz aquella mañana. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y apretó los ojos, forzando muy lentamente a su memoria a regresar. Loki le había despertado una hora antes de lo que él deseaba. Y lo había llevado al baño.**

**-Porqué me levantaste tan temprano?- preguntó tallándose un poco los ojos mientras continuaba tratando de acordarse de todo**

**-Por lo que he estado viendo en estos meses, realmente te importa mucho lo que haces… y levantarse mas temprano de lo debido, te permite además de estar a tiempo, comer algo como Odín manda- afirmó con sencillez el de ojos verdes, tomando ambos extremos de su corbata para comenzar a anudarla- tienes suerte de que hasta yo sepa como usar al menos este tipo de ropa… no creo que quisieras ir por ahí como vagabundo, con la corbata desatada… podrían pensar que vienes de una noche bastante agitada- dijo sonriendo con malicia**

**Pero Steve se encontraba pensando en otra cosa. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse grandemente, mientras el color se iba intensificando, no solamente en sus mejillas sino en todo su rostro.**

**Loki**** no solamente le había llevado al baño. Le había desnudado prácticamente y él se había dejado hacer. Oh cielos… era tan vergonzoso! Y el muy degenerado no solamente había hecho todo aquello estando él semi dormido, sino que además, le había echado una muy buena ojeada! Bravo Steve! Podían haberlo violado y él ni se hubiera dado por enterado!**

**Los colores de su rostro iban cambiando y haciéndose mas intensos conforme los pensamientos iban pasando uno detrás de otro, haciendo que Loki levantase una ceja con extrañeza**

**-Ajam… sé que dicen que los humanos con piel blanca son los que mas fácilmente cambian de color pero jamás pensé verlo con mis propios ojos…- dijo terminando de acomodarle la corbata y luego, girándose- ven a desayunar de una vez, antes de que se te enfríe, no pase media hora de mi vida tratando de cocinar por primera vez para tener que arrojarlo a la basura porque no logras unir mas de dos ideas al mismo tiempo… demonios, pensé que solamente Thor hacía estas cosas…- gruñó**

**Al siguiente momento, Loki se detuvo repentinamente, abriendo grandes los ojos y volteando debido a que el rubio le había golpeado en un brazo**

**-Porqué hiciste eso!?- exclamó Steve totalmente rojo antes de tensarse completamente, aún con los ojos totalmente abiertos**

**El semidios nordico parpadeó un par de veces, antes de fruncir el ceño con suavidad y sobarse el brazo**

**-Para que desayunaras algo antes de irte, pero si no tienes hambre solo tenías que decirlo, el golpe era innecesario- respondió el de ojos verdes con suavidad y un dejo ofendido en la voz**

**Steve parpadeó un par de veces antes de sacudir la cabeza. Cómo le hacía Loki para hacerlo sentir culpable, a pesar de que él no había hecho nada malo!?**

**-Lo siento…- dijo finalmente dándose cuenta de que, aunque tuviese razón para estar molesto aquello se había tomado de la peor manera; compuso una expresión compungida mientras se frotaba los brazos de forma nerviosa- no lo hacía por eso. Te agradezco mucho lo que acabas de hacer y en verdad tengo hambre- dijo todavía mas bajito ante la atenta mirada del otro hombre, que se relajó un poco- en verdad… no… no quería… no me refería a esto… si lo aprecio y mucho porque nadie hace este tipo de cosas por mí, normalmente yo solo me basto para eso pero…**

**-Vale, vale…- dijo Loki comenzando a ver los tics nerviosos del rubio que iban aumentando conforme hablaba. Tomo aire a modo de paciencia y movió una mano- ya entendí que no te referías al desayuno. Entonces, que fue?**

**Steve volvió a ruborizarse de golpe al recordar eso que lo incomodaba, provocando que el de ojos verdes sonriese un poco y se cruzase de brazos**

**-Me lo piensas decir en este momento o hasta dentro de un par de siglos?- preguntó en un tono divertido haciendo que el rubio compusiese una expresión molesta**

**-Porqué me quitaste la ropa?... me refiero… eso fue… -al parecer el de ojos azules no encontraba palabras para expresar su vergüenza ante aquello y simplemente comenzaba a mover las manos rápidamente- no tenías que hacerlo!**

**-No pensé que quisieras meterte a la tina vestido, sabes?- dijo Loki sencillamente pero el otro continuaba temblando**

**-Pero me viste desnudo!**

**-No podía quitarte la ropa sin verte, sabes?... te hubiera podido lastimar y estabas tan dormido que si no veía lo que hacía, podía haberte hecho caer al suelo y te hubieras hecho daño- dijo el asgardianocon paciencia**

**-Pero estaba desnudo!**

**-Si, creo que ya dejamos claro ese término- respondió Loki comenzando a reir cada vez mas divertido con aquello- a menos que lo que te moleste es que no hubiera hecho algo mas…- musitó comenzando a acercarse al otro hombre**

**Steve parpadeó un momento antes de tragar pesado y retroceder al ver la expresión maligna con la que el otro disminuía la distancia entre ambos; nuevamente en meses, estaba acorralado contra la pared y con el semidios cortándole la salida por el frente. Se encogió un poco, aún con los ojos clavados en los verdes del otro, que se detuvo apenas a un centímetro de su rostro.**

**-Todo puede arreglarse en este momento… si es que te incordiaba tanto que no te pusiera las manos encima, debiste decírmelo, no soy tan difícil de convencer…- murmuró Loki mientras le pasaba suavemente la yema de los dedos por un lado del rostro al rubio, que no dejaba de temblar de nervios ante aquello**

**Simplemente no podía moverse. Su cuerpo se había negado a responder y parecía pegado con cemento a la pared en su espalda. Su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza contra su pecho al grado de que podía oírlo con perfección a pesar de las capas de tela que le cubrían… y sin embargo… sin embargo, no estaba asustado. A pesar de la precaria posición en la que se encontraba, a pesar de la mirada tan cargada de emociones y la expresión maligna del otro…**

**No sentía que estuviese en peligro. No veía que le fuese a hacer daño o que le fuese a forzar de alguna manera. Simplemente, estaba nervioso por la cercanía entre ambos, era muy extraño que tuviese algún tipo de contacto de aquella forma y ese hombre simplemente se había pasado todas sus barreras personales y emocionales como si no existieran; había llegado sin querer, a un grado en que si el otro quisiera destrozarle internamente, mas que físicamente, podría lograrlo sin ningún esfuerzo**

**Tal vez era eso lo que le asustaba. Haberse dado cuenta de lo expuesto que se había quedado ante quien antes hubiese sido su enemigo.**

**De todas formas, no estaba bien. Cerró los ojos apretadamente y volvió a tragar pesado**

**-Eh… Loki… -susurró con la voz entrecortada**

**El aludido rió con suavidad, antes de palmear con cariño su cabeza, haciendo que el de ojos azules solo abriese uno, con expresión de infantil espera de quien aguarda por oír un regaño**

**-Tranquilo… ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerte nada… al menos, nada que no me permitas- añadió guiñándole un ojo, haciendo ruborizar nuevamente al rubio que bajo la mirada**

**Ambos se separaron suavemente antes de que el de que el soldado carraspease**

**-Si bueno… entonces… gracias… por la ayuda y eh… voy a desayunar… eso… ya sabes…- dijo Steve después de unos segundos de silencio**

**Loki**** sonrió con sencillez y movió ambas manos haciéndole además de que lo hiciese pero al pasar al lado del asgardiano, este frunció el ceño y le detuvo aferrándole por la chaqueta, haciendo que el rubio pegase un respingo**

**-Algún problema?**

**-Este traje no te cubre lo suficiente- gruñó el de ojos verdes**

**Steve levantó una ceja lentamente antes de seguir el camino de la mirada de Loki hasta dar con su parte posterior; acto seguido dejó salir un gemido y se estiró un poco el uniforme hacia abajo**

**-Quieres dejar de ver mi trasero?- exclamó el hombre por demás avergonzado- no es correcto!**

**-No es correcto que admire la buena forma que tiene?- dijo Loki antes de bufar- no me importa si es correcto o no, lo que no me agrada es pensar cuantos te han de estar viendo por detrás sin que tu lo notes… has de ser la envidia de las féminas… y de algunos varones también, aunque me sorprende en los humanos que puedan resistir el tocarlo- admitió el asgardiano asintiendo un par de veces antes de que el otro se cubriese con las manos**

**-Basta ya!... si quieres ver… el trasero de alguien ve y mirate en un espejo!- soltó con un tartamudeo nervioso el rubio, mientras continuaba con aquel color rojo en sus mejillas y el otro hombre se abrazaba un codo y se colocaba los nudillos al nivel de los labios, como si estuviese meditando**

**-Eso se supone que fue un intento de insulto?- dijo antes de sonreir grandemente haciendo abochornarse mas al otro**

**-E-e-eso no te importa!... y si no te molesta, ahora voy a desayunar!- terminó Steve antes de sentarse en el escritorio y comenzar a comer rápidamente, sin ver al semidios que se había terminado por sentar en una silla cerca del otro**

**Pasaron varios minutos en los que el rubio continuó desayunando en silencio, bajo la mirada del asgardiano que parecía bastante entretenido en sus pensamientos. Unos momentos después, Steve dejó los cubiertos sobre su plato y observó este con expresión pensativa**

**-Loki…**

**-Hmm?**

**-No me había dado cuenta…**

**-De que estabas desayunando tocino y huevos?... bueno, como te dije, nunca en mi vida he cocinado, así que fue mi primer intento… y aunque suene errado, creo que no estuvo tan mal- rió con suavidad el de cabello negro encogiéndose de hombros, antes de ver como el otro negaba con la cabeza- que es entonces?**

**-El desayuno estuvo bien. De hecho, siendo tu primera vez realmente puedo decir que tienes muy buena mano- dijo Steve sonriéndole con suavidad a lo que al otro hombre le recorrió un ligero escalofrío**

**Nunca había visto al otro de aquella manera. Sus ojos brillaban muy suavemente y su sonrisa era sincera y honesta. No. Él sabía que no era así. De hecho, ya había visto esa parte de su alma que al final de cuentas, era la que le había hecho aceptar de primera mano que el soldado le llevase a su hogar; de todos los humanos que había conocido, que había despreciado y había visto… este era el único al que le había percibido un alma pura y buena.**

**Todavía le resultaba imposible de creer que pudiese existir un ser vivo en el universo que aplicase literalmente y que tuviese integralmente esos valores por los que todo el mundo trataba de obtener. Y aquel chiquillo los llevaba consigo. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que era considerado un tesoro para los humanos en si y porque los que le habían apresado le veían con respeto y admiración; aunque tal vez también ese era el motivo por el que aquellos tipos se aprovechaban de él también.**

**Porque aunque no lo dijera el rubio… había notado que lo hacían**

**Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos impropios. Desde cuando un humano se le hacía tan atractivo?**

**-Me refiero… a que empezaste a llamarme Steve- dijo el otro volviendo a ruborizarse pero esta vez en un tono muy tenue y bajando la mirada; Loki levantó una ceja confundido**

**-Así te llamas, no?**

**-Si… pero pensé que simplemente no dejarías de llamarme "humano" o cosas así- se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse de pie- muchas gracias Loki… en verdad…**

**-No hay nada que agradecer… es lo mínimo que te debo por la agradable estancia- respondió el semidios sonriendo suavemente mientras el rubio le devolvía una mirada agradecida y luminosa**

**El asgardiano le siguió con la vista mientras este se dirigía a la puerta, dispuesto a retirarse… pero entonces se detuvo**

**-Puedes salir…- dijo muy bajito Steve viéndole por sobre el hombro a lo que el otro ladeó un poco la cabeza- no voy a estar en casi todo el día y puede ser muy aburrido quedarte solo aquí…**

**-Puedo salir?... pensé que me tenías bajo captura aquí…- dijo el de ojos verdes, tratando de no sonar grosero como muchas veces se lo indicaba el mas joven**

**Pero el soldado negó con la cabeza**

**-Ya no… me refiero… no eres mi prisionero… tener un prisionero está mal… es como esclavizar a alguien y yo no voy a hacer eso…- explicó el de ojos azules observando al otro hombre, que bufó y cerró los ojos**

**-Y no has pensado que haciendo esto, puedo aprovechar y escapar de aquí?- dijo antes de abrir muy apenas los ojos para observarle**

**El rubio se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar**

**-Sé que no lo harás. Y además… como te dije, no eres mi prisionero- indicó Steve antes de verle con algo parecido a la preocupación; incluso sus ojos dejaron entrever un brillo algo triste- si quieres irte… puedes hacerlo, no estás obligado a vivir conmigo… puedes quedarte, digo, a mi me gusta que estés aquí, nunca tengo compañía y de hecho casi no veo a nadie, además de que tienes una plática muy interesante y realmente la paso muy bien contigo y-y-y…**

**El rubio había comenzado a hablar rápido y entrecortado, haciendo sorprenderse al asgardiano. En verdad aquel chico quería que él se quedase a vivir con él? Él? Su enemigo de hacia varios meses? El asesino, malvado y despiadado Loki? Sonrió muy suavemente con expresión de ternura. Nadie hasta ese momento aparte de Thor, había mostrado gesto alguno de desearle como compañía o siquiera como una amistad.**

**Y he ahí que ese humano le dejaba ver que si bien no eran una multitud, al menos existían dos seres vivos que realmente le deseaban vivo y con ellos. Uno era por supuesto su molesto hermano. El otro… el otro, ridículamente según su anterior pensamiento, era ese humano. Un simple y sencillo humano, considerado un héroe pero que sin embargo vivía en la mas discreta y humilde existencia que cualquiera pudiese creer.**

**Un patético humano que se avergonzaba porque le viese el cuerpo o partes de este. Que se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba al mas mínimo contacto. Que le había ofrecido lo muy poco que tenía, tratándole como un ser vivo mas y no como un prisionero. Que le había escuchado con el corazón y la mente abierta, para no volver a juzgarlo sin conocerle. Que no le veía hacia abajo, sino de frente. Como a un igual.**

**Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar enfrente del otro, que le observó aún algo cohibido.**

Y en un gesto que comenzaba a hacérsele común, levantó una mano para colocarla en su cabeza y ver con agrado, como el otro respondía con el acostumbrado ojo cerrado de niño pequeño. Rió con suavidad

**-Te prometo que me tendrás aquí cuando regreses… te doy mi palabra como rey de Asgard- dijo Loki guiñándole un ojo**

**Steve, sonriendo ampliamente ahora hizo una leve inclinación de cuerpo, colocándose una mano a nivel del corazón, provocando una nueva rosa por parte del asgardiano; un momento después, se giró y corrió hacia el pasillo para alejarse mientras movía una mano a modo de despedida**

**-Te veo a la noche!**

**-Hasta la noche- susurró Loki sonriendo y moviendo apenas una mano**

**Respiró profundo y cerro los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta y ver a los alrededores. Compuso una mueca de frustración, aunque si bien le estaba gustando la idea de vivir en aquel apartamentito con el pequeño soldado humano, había unas cuantas cosas que debían de cambiar. Y no tanto por él, que opinaba que un rey debía de tener al menos cierta clase en lo referente a su morada sino por el chiquillo, que realmente daba su vida por aquellos insignificantes simios de dos patas que no le valoraban en absoluto.**

**Se movió hasta detenerse en el dintel de la puerta y ver con desagrado el pequeño y raido colchon individual que hubiesen compartido la noche anterior.**

**-Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- sentenció con frialdad el semidios**

**Tenía que comprarle una nueva cama al rubio para empezar. El problema era que los humanos no usaban el mismo tipo de moneda que los asgardianos… y mucho menos que los Jotuns. Entonces, como en el nombre de Asgard, iba a conseguir el dinero para comprar cosas!?**

**Parpadeó un par de segundos**

**Y sonrió con toda la maldad disponible en su gélido corazón**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Regalo

**PRINCESS**

** .**

**CAP 6**

**"Regalo"**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Tony se encontraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras rellenaba de nueva cuenta aquel vaso de cristal y volvía a vaciar su contenido de golpe.**

**Simplemente no podía creer que acabara de pasar. Vaya alucinaciones! Porqué tenían que ocurrirle a él?**

**-Tony?...**

**Bruce se acercó corriendo y preocupado al ver la forma en que el cuerpo del otro hombre se encontraba temblando y el enorme tic que no dejaba de moverse sobre su parpado derecho; pero es que elStark había pasado en aquel momento por uno de los sustos mas escalofriantes y vividos que hubiera podido tener en su vida!- por todos los cielos, que ha pasado?**

**Aquella mañana se había despertado de muy buen humor. Tenía muchísimos planes para ese día, un montón de experimentos que deseaba realizar, pasar un tiempo compartido con Bruce, hacer estallar un par de cosas, pasar un tiempo compartido con Bruce, tal vez llevarlo de compras para que le hiciera un bien merecido cambio a su guardarropa, pasar un MUY buen tiempo compartido con Bruce… estrenar con Bruce esa nueva mesa de investigaciones que se veía como una excelente cama provisional… y por supuesto, pasar más tiempo compartido con Bruce.**

**La verdad es que desde hacía varios meses no había podido ser mas feliz. Dejando de lado que la torre Stark había terminado como si las ultimas guerras mundiales hubiesen ocurrido en su interior y que el de gafas se la pasase disculpándose casi las 24 horas de cada día por haber roto su piso con el cuerpo del hermano menor de Thor (lo cuál no le había molestado en absoluto, ya que le sonaba a una muy buena e indirecta venganza por su ventana), todo había cambiado para bien.**

**Muy bien… mentía, tal vez no todo había sido color de rosa… especialmente por Pepper y el descubrimiento de que los ojos del Stark se habían ido detrás del científico con problemas de enojo… y que tuviera que pasar por sus gritos, reclamos y demás hasta que le prometiera a la mujer comprarle toda una tienda departamental… y bizarramente, permitirle ver "ciertas" cosas siempre y cuando Bruce no se enterara (en verdad, como las mujeres podían comprarse con algo como ver a dos sujetos pasándoselo bomba entre ellos? oO).**

**En todo caso, no recordaba haberse sentido así de feliz**

**Y el hecho de poder compartir su alegría con alguien como Bruce, que se había prestado incondicionalmente a apoyarle y estar a su lado por lo que le quedaba de patética existencia…**

**Si, Tony Stark podía decir ahora con orgullo que lo tenía todo en la vida…**

**Tal vez… excepto…**

**Un sistema de seguridad decente.**

**La feliz utopía de su mañana se había visto hecha pedazos por la repentina aparición de una muy conocida voz a sus espaldas, haciéndole tirar al suelo de golpe la caja con herramientas que estaba preparando para llevar a uno de los pisos inferiores donde Bruce se aguardaba para empezar con los trabajos del día (y el entre tiempo compartido XD).**

**-Pensaría que para este momento ya todo estuviese reconstruido… veo que no, los humanos son taaaan lentos a veces…**

**El de ojos castaños tragó pesadamente antes mover apenas la cabeza, sin lograr voltear del todo por encima de su hombro. Un ligero escalofrío corría por su espina dorsal mientras la boca se le quedaba seca**

**-Pensé que tu hermano te había llevado a su casa…**

**-Si, lo hizo, lo hizo- Loki comenzó a caminar muy despacio con las manos en la espalda, observando los alrededores- podrías decir que yo soy una ilusión óptica o tu inconsciente tratando de hacerte una jugarreta…**

**-Pues vaya jugarreta… tendré que hacerme revisar- sonrió cínicamente el otro hombre mientras comenzaba a alejarse muy despacio de la ventana**

**Todavía no olvidaba como había sido lanzado a través de esta por el semidios y este pareció recordarlo también porque sonrió grandemente y dejó salir una risita sencilla**

**-Relajate Stark… aunque me resulta tentador el ver que tan resistentes conseguiste los cristales esta vez, no he venido para eso…**

**-Ah no?... entonces qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó rápidamente el de cabello castaño, aún sin dejar de moverse para poner una buena distancia entre él, el de ojos verdes y las vidrieras- no creo que hayas venido a pedir perdón de rodillas…**

**-Un rey nunca se arrodilla- dijo de pronto seriamente Loki- y disculparme… bien, me disculpo por el daño hecho a la ventana, que no tenía la culpa de que tu "chiste" no me hubiera hecho ni pizca de gracia…**

**-No era chiste, era mas bien algo como que una observación médica…- respondió Tony comenzando a moverse un poco más rápido… si lograba llegar a la puerta y llamar a Bruce…- recuerdas a Hulk?Esta viviendo aquí, conmigo…**

**-Si, si, muy lindo, era obvio que lo ibas a traer contigo- replicó Loki rodando los ojos- mira, no vine a perder mi tiempo contigo…**

**-Entonces esta plática no es necesaria, puedes tomar lo que quieras de aquí, no me necesitas para el tour, ese ya lo tuviste en su momento así que me retiro, un gusto verte ilusión, locura de mi mente, alucinación de Loki, lo que seas, ciao!- dijo rápidamente Tony levantando una mano a modo de despedida y caminó dos pasos rápidos antes de que la voz del otro le detuviese**

**-Alto**

**-Hng…- Tony apretó los ojos y los dientes, frenándose en el acto y no atreviéndose a moverse.**

Estaba seguro de que en cuanto siquiera hiciese amago de llamar a Jarvis, el otro hombre le haría callar o lo mataría o algo peor. Respiró profundo mientras sentía su corazón latiéndole en los oídos y percibía los pasos del otro hombre aproximándose a su espalda; abrió muy apenas los ojos, con el cuerpo tenso y preparándose para lo peor, para luchar por su vida o hacer lo que tuviese que hacer. No le importaba si se veía ridículo, ahora que su vida estaba yendo por la mejor de las etapas no iba a morir fácilmente.

**Y entonces…**

**Loki**** se detuvo detrás de él y sin aviso, le metió la mano en los bolsillos de los pantalones, haciendo que un escalofrío aún mas fuerte recorriese el cuerpo del Stark. Al demonio con la vergüenza o cualquier otra cosa, aquello era invadir en absoluto su espacio personal!**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO, NO, NO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME VIOLES!**

**-Que… vio… qué?- Loki parpadeó confundido al ver la manera en que el otro hombre comenzaba a agitar los brazos y trataba de quitarse pero el de ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño le sostuvo bien de la camisa- deja de chillar como una niña Stark… no voy a violarte!**

**-YA PASE POR CIENTOS DE TERAPEUTAS PARA SUPERAR LA PRIMERA VEZ, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE AHORA TU TERMINES POR DESTROZAR MI MAS QUE DELICADA PSIQUE, ASÍ QUE SACA TUS MANOS A DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!**

**-Por Odín… en verdad estos son los héroes que iban a defender a la humanidad?- gruñó el semidios rodando los ojos**

**Finalmente sacó algo grueso del bolsillo del Stark y soltó a este, de forma que terminó en el suelo debido a la fuerza que hacía para liberarse. Tony comenzó a arrastrarse hasta quedar de espalda a la pared, con el corazón mudándose de sus oídos a la garganta y con los ojos abiertos como platos, antes de ver que el asgardiano se encontraba en aquellos momentos revisando… su billetera. En ese segundo parpadeó varias veces seguidas antes de fruncir el ceño**

**-Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó en tono molesto al ver como aquel sujeto sacaba un manojo de billetes y dejaba salir un bufido**

**-Vaya que serás tacaño… en verdad solamente tienes esto en tu billetera?- preguntó el semidios viéndole con los ojos entornados a lo que el otro se cruzó de brazos- en verdad, un poco más y podrías dedicarte a fastidiarle la navidad a las personas…**

**-Me estás queriendo decir que solamente te apareciste desde el fondo de mis pesadillas para robarme la cartera?**

**-No robarte… tomalo como un préstamo que me estás haciendo…- dijo Loki con sencillez mientras guardaba el dinero de regreso en aquella billetera, antes de sacar una tarjeta negra- oh… pero esto parece que sirve… está activa?**

**-Acaso sabes usar una tarjeta de crédito?- preguntó el de cabello castaño levantando una ceja**

**-Te sorprenderías de lo que he estado aprendiendo en estos días- respondió con simpleza el de ojos verdes encogiéndose de hombros antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse- te regresaré la cosita esta en un par de días…- dijo moviendo una mano a modo de despedida mientras se dirigía a la puerta que daba al balcón**

**Muy despacio Tony se fue poniendo de pie, sin dejar de ver al hombre que se iba. Volvió a tallarse los ojos con fuerza, queriendo imaginarse que todo aquello era una mala jugarreta de su mente; si, eso de no dormir durante varias semanas tenía que cobrarle factura en algún momento, y los litros y litros de café tenían que estarle haciendo lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza antes de que la voz volviera a su garganta**

**-Para qué la necesitas?**

**-Para alguien que no tiene la suerte de haber nacido rico… y que sin embargo, se lo merece- respondió lacónicamente el asgardiano, antes de voltear a ver al otro hombre y entornar los ojos- y ni te atrevas a cancelarla o algo así, o no va a haber dinero en el mundo que pague los millones de terapeutas que te voy a hacer necesitar- amenazó el semidios, antes de desaparecer atravesando el vidrio que daba al exterior… desvaneciéndose sin más**

**-Con pedirlo por favor y dar las gracias era mas que suficiente- gruñó antes de tallarse los ojos nuevamente. Sus piernas temblaban con fuerza y apenas tuvo tiempo de ir corriendo a por una de sus botellas de cognac favorito, servirlo en un vaso y vaciarlo un par de veces.**

**Tenía que relajarse…**

**Y sin embargo…**

**-Un momento!- exclamó para si mismo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, antes de ver como su pareja entraba a la carrera por la puerta.**

**Jarvis**** debía de haberle informado de que algo no estaba bien, pero debido a que el de gafas se encontraba varios pisos mas abajo y el elevador aún estaba en reparaciones, probablemente había corrido por las escaleras de emergencia.**

**-Tony?... por todos los cielos, que ha pasado?- preguntó Bruce con las piernas casi temblando por como había corrido**

**Pasaron unos segundos en lo que ambos hombres se vieron a los ojos en silencio, hasta que el de cabello ondulado se acercó un poco mas**

**-Tony?**

**-Estoy enojado contigo… muy dolido y muy enojado- dijo de pronto el genio apuntándole con un dedo de la misma mano que continuaba sosteniendo el vaso de cristal con bebida**

**Bruce dejó salir un bufido y se acomodó las gafas por sobre el puente de la nariz.**

**-Sabes que señalar a las personas es muy grosero?- dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos pero el otro negó varias veces con la cabeza**

**-No me interesa… hace unos momentos vino una alucinación visual y bastante auditiva… y palpable de una persona que no mencionaré- Bruce asintió un par de veces, observándole con diversión- y que yo pensé que iba a toquetearme y a hacerme cosas indecentes… que si bien, yo mismo soy indecente y no puedo negarle a la humanidad la perfección y el deseo que pueda provocar mi cuerpo como para ser deseado a ese nivel… en lugar de eso, la alucinación vino y se llevó mi billetera!- exclamó enojado**

**-Ooook- dijo Bruce moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza mientras se frotaba suavemente las manos- entonces… una alucinación te robó la billetera y estás enojado por eso conmigo…**

**-No… no estoy enojado contigo porque la alucinación se llevara mi billetera como si fuera de él- dijo el Stark comenzando a agitar un brazo- estoy enojado porque no es posible que esa cosa si entrara hasta aquí, me esquinara y tomara mi dinero como si nada y tú a duras penas consigo que me aceptes un dólar porque no quieres tocar nada de mi dinero! Eres mi esposo! Mi dinero es TU dinero! Y aún así no eres capaz de tener la confianza de agarrar mis cosas que ahora son tuyas también!**

**-Oh cielos… aquí vamos otra vez…- suspiró el científico cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras el otro hombre continuaba despotricando y bebiendo ahora directamente de la botella**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Steve caminaba arrastrando los pies por la banqueta y sintiendo como si estos pesasen toneladas. Aunque todavía se entrenaba para mantenerse en forma y trataba de hacer sus ejercicios diarios, había olvidado que tan duros podían ser los militares respecto a ordenes y manejos de los entrenamientos; por supuesto que su cuerpo ya no se cansaba tan fácil y había muchas mejoras al respecto, pero por lo mismo de la pérdida de costumbre, había tenido que improvisar para no quedar en ridículo.**

**Y aún así…**

**Por tratarse del Capitán América le habían exigido todavía mas del triple o el cuádruple para mostrarles a los jóvenes soldados hasta donde podían llegar si se lo proponían. Y eso solo significaba que Steve tenía que fajarse el uniforme y asentir en silencio, obedeciendo cada orden e indicación como si lo hiciese de diario y esforzándose para no errar, sin importar si las cosas habían cambiado o si los implementos usados por los soldados eran muy diferentes a los de los 40s.**

**No era que no extrañase servir a su nación.**

**Pero realmente durante todo ese día no había podido dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba poder regresar a su casa. Por primera vez en su existencia, su mayor deseo era volver a su apartamento… y volver a estar con él. No entendía todavía muy bien por qué el hecho de pensar en verle nuevamente al llegar a casa, el hecho de imaginarle sonriéndole o haciéndole alguna pequeña broma por su aspecto o sus reacciones, o el recordarle al contarle y explicarle la historia de su pueblo podía brindarle esa pequeña y agradable presión en el pecho.**

**Era algo parecido a la ansiedad que le daba cuando se acercaba un ataque de asma… pero sin ser aterradora o molesta. Era mas como la necesidad simplemente de estar con el otro. De tener su compañía. De saber que no estaba solo.**

**No que estuviese acompañado como si fuesen una pareja. Por supuesto que no. Eso era incorrecto. Toda su vida se le había enseñado de esa manera y se le había criado para ser un hombre que algún día, tendría una compañía femenina; pero aún así… de todas maneras, había comenzado a sentir que no quería regresar a vivir a solas. No quería imaginarse como sería su vida si Loki decidía en algún momento, seguir su camino y retirarse.**

**Después de todo, él era un asgardiano. Un rey si hacía caso a la explicación brindada por este acerca de las reglas que regían a los Aesir, por mucho que Thor renegase que su hermano solo hacía un berrinche por un capricho no cumplido. Era una criatura que viviría muchísimo mas que él, aún mas de lo que la fórmula de Erskine seguramente le permitiría.**

**No esperaba que el hombre de ojos verdes, pusiese su mirada en él. De ninguna manera.**

**Como bien decía Loki, comparados con ellos los humanos eran insignificantes. Perennes. De vidas muy cortas y desechables entre ellos mismos.**

**No tenía ninguna oportunidad o posibilidad de convencerle de quedarse a su lado, ni siquiera como amigo. No tenía nada de valor que ofrecerle a cambio de su permanencia.**

**E incluso si lo veía desde el punto de vista realista, estaba siendo muy egoísta si pensaba que podía encontrar una manera para conservarlo a su lado. No podía retenerlo solo porque así lo quisiera. No podía obligarlo a permanecer a su lado si el otro deseaba la libertad, porque como bien sabía, todos tenían derecho a hacer de sus vidas como mejor les pareciese; y Loki, que después de haberle escuchado parecía tener mas de un millón de razones para ansiar su libertad y encontrarse a sí mismo en la vida, no tenía porque verse detenido por un hombre que había decidido regalar la suya a las personas en general…**

**Aun y cuando se hubiese dado cuenta de que todo había cambiado y volvía a no ser mas que la marioneta favorita de las necesidades ajenas y no del bien común**

**Se detuvo enfrente de un edificio, antes de apoyar la espalda en este, levantar el rostro y cerrar los ojos.**

**Tenía tantos deseos de volver a casa… tantas ganas de volver a ver al asgardiano y de escucharle… y ahora, solo quería alargar el tiempo de llegada para no pensar que se estaba acercando al momento de tener que despedirse.**

**No sabía cuando… pero a partir de haberle dicho que era libre de irse, estaba seguro de que no tardaría antes de anunciarle que era su momento de retirarse y volver a intentar retomar su lugar en el trono de Asgard.**

**Y cuando eso ocurriese… qué haría él?**

**Después de algunos momentos, se frotó los brazos. Una corriente fría le había hecho despertar de su ensueño al tiempo que le indicaba que ya estaba demasiado oscuro como para que fuese seguro permanecer en la calle; en su momento, estar en Nueva York a esas horas no era peligroso y no era extraño encontrarse a algunas personas platicando en las banquetas o tomando el último café del día…**

**Pero en aquel tiempo, estarse demasiado tiempo en el exterior le exponía a ser asaltado. No que no pudiese defenderse pero estaba seguro de que una cuchillada o un balazo debían de doler de todas maneras, formula de Erskine o no. Así que dejando salir un gemido de resignación se giró para volver a tomar camino rumbo a su pequeño apartamento, donde Loki seguramente ya estaba desesperado de hambre… o simplemente todavía no había llegado, aunque le había prometido estar ahí cuando él llegase.**

**Unos minutos después se encontraba a las puertas de su propio apartamento, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y tratando de no pensar en situaciones que evidentemente todavía no habían ocurrido; finalmente el seguro chasqueó en el interior y la puerta se movió, permitiéndole ingresar al cálido interior de su hogar. Se rascó un poco la mejilla mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda… y entonces, abrió grandes los ojos mientras retrocedía para tratar de abrirla de nuevo**

**Tenía que haberse equivocado de apartamento. Tal vez no se había fijado bien en el número de la entrada o se había pasado de piso por estar pensando en sus dramas mentales e infundados. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y gritar disculpas aunque no fuesen necesarias, se detuvo en seco y volvió a observar el lugar. No, definitivamente aquel era SU apartamento. Cerca de la pared había un ligero rayon, provocado por él mismo una noche en que se había quedado sin luz y no había localizado a la primera la cerradura de su puerta.**

**También ese escritorio era el suyo, sus cosas continuaban encima de este, al igual que el pequeño calendario que tenía pegado en una pared.**

**Lo que no parecía pertenecer a ese sitio, era la habitación en sí.**

**Simplemente, había pasado de ser un pequeño apartamento apretujado a lo que parecía la habitación suit de un hotel de lujo, al menos por el tamaño. Sus pequeños objetos se veían muy fuera de lugar ahora, en medio de tanto espacio vacío rogando por ser utilizado; se movió muy lentamente a través de la alfombra, que como bien pudo notar, era nueva y lo cubría todo. Ni siquiera había rastro de las puntas despegadas que normalmente encontraba en su antiguo piso.**

**Se pegó a una pared y se movió a la siguiente habitación y de ahí a la diminuta cocina… que había perdido lo "diminuta". Ahora con el espacio que tenía podía invitar a todo el regimiento de losAvengers y algunos soldados de Shield y aún tendría espacio suficiente por si llegaban invitados extra; aún estaba su pequeño refrigerador… pero el lavadero y las pequeñas alacenas habían sidosustituidas por una cocina integral, además de que ahora tenía una mesa… para la cocina.**

**Le dio la vuelta muy despacio, tocando aquello con la punta de los dedos para asegurarse de que no lo estaba alucinando.**

**Sacudió la cabeza unos momentos, antes de moverse de regreso a la salita principal donde la pequeña televisión desentonaba por completo con el espacio extra. Avanzó hasta la ventana y se asomó al exterior, viendo hacia los lados. Y entonces, compuso una expresión de pánico total. En el exterior, podía ver todavía que su apartamento era tan diminuto como cuando lo había dejado aquella mañana… sin embargo, al introducir la cabeza nuevamente, las paredes parecían extenderse mas allá de lo físicamente posible**

**Comenzó a respirar rápido mientras se frotaba el pecho con suavidad. No había tenido un ataque de asma en años y la fórmula de Erskine se suponía que debía de haberle quitado la posibilidad de una enfermedad como aquella, pero en aquellos momentos estaba seguro de que podía poner a prueba aquel experimento, porque parecía a punto de quedarse sin aire o que simplemente, el mundo había agotado todo el oxígeno disponible.**

**Movió una mano hasta dar con el respaldo del sillón y se dejó caer en este.**

**Tenía que estar soñando otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y volteó hacia su propia habitación… que ahora tenía una puerta. Y un momento después esta se abrió, haciendo al soldado ponerse de pie rápidamente mientras el semidios nordico de ojos verdes salía de su cuarto y se detenía en el dintel, observándole con sorpresa como si no esperase verlo en aquel lugar**

**-Oh… así que ya llegaste!- exclamó el hombre de cabello negro parpadeando un par de veces- porqué no me avisaste que ya estabas aquí?**

**-Ehm… yo… la verdad…- comenzó a titubear el rubio antes de sacudir la cabeza varias veces y apretar los puños, aún presa de los nervios- qué le sucedió a mi casa!?**

**-Te gusta?- preguntó Loki con un brillo emocionado en los ojos- no puedo todavía convocar objetos como los de Midgard, debido a que no los conozco en realidad y no quería arruinar la oportunidad de que tu mismo redecoraras el lugar…- dijo el asgardiano cruzándose de brazos- pero al menos agrandé el espacio… te merecías algo más… acorde a quien eres en realidad… y no lo digo por esas cosas de… como te llaman? Capitán America o algo asi… yo creo que alguien que está dispuesto a pelearse con un millón de aliens con algo mas que un escudo por la vida de las personas que confían en él… y las que no ¬¬, se merece unos aposentos dignos- asintió varias veces el semidios mientras el rubio volvía a ver los alrededores**

**-No tenías que hacerlo…**

**-Si, todos dicen eso pero a que te gusta de todas maneras, verdad?- dijo sonriente Loi guiñándole un ojo**

**Steve volvió su vista de nuevo al mas alto**

**-Y la cocina?... espera… cómo la conseguiste?- cuestionó viéndole con un dejo sospechoso a lo que el otro levantó la mirada con diversión y sin sentirse ofendido**

**-No la robé si esa es tu duda… simplemente conseguí un "préstamo"- dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire con los dedos mientras Steve le veía con extrañeza**

**-Prestamo? Tú conseguiste un préstamo?- repitió con una mueca- sabes lo caros que son los prestamos y que después de van a cobrar mas caro de lo que pediste?**

**-Pfff no te preocupes por eso- dijo Loki moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia- yo también tengo oro pero está en Asgard y no lo tenía a la mano… además, creeme… la persona me dio el préstamo de buena fe, no me cobrará de más y te aseguro de que está mas que feliz de esperar hasta que le pague algún día ^^- dijo con animos el otro, mientras Steve continuaba viéndole con dudas… hasta que finalmente dejó salir un suave suspiro y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con suavidad**

**-En verdad Loki… no tenías que hacerlo…**

**-Ya, ya, dejémonos del típico cliché de "Ohhh no tenías que" "Ohhh claro que tenía que"… lo hice, te gustó y se acabo- dijo el asgardiano moviendo firmemente un dedo antes de abrir mas los ojos- oh! Casi lo olvido… estaba preparando la mejor sorpresa para cuando llegaras… pero ya estás aquí- palmeó un par de veces mientras el rubio le veía con curiosidad**

**-Sorpresa? Qué sorpresa?**

**-Ven, ven- dijo Loki estirando una mano para acercar al otro**

**El soldado le sonrió un poco mas y se movió a su lado, antes de sentir como el hombre le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le estiraba hasta el cuarto; y entonces… Steve abrió aun mas los ojos y un poco la boca ante la atenta mirada del semidios que estaba bastante al pendiente de sus gestos**

**-Entonces? Te gusta?- preguntó**

**Decir que le gustaba era muy poco decir. Aparte del hecho de que su habitación había pasado de ser apenas el espacio suficiente para que él pudiese dormir y pasar por el estrecho espacio que quedaba hasta el baño a convertirse en el equivalente del duplicado del tamaño total original de su apartamento, su diminuto y viejo colchón había sido sustituido por una cama en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tenía una base decente, de madera y se encontraba acomodado en el centro del muro contrario, con un par de mesitas de noche a cada lado, con sus correspondientes lámparas.**

**La cama… era simplemente enorme! Estaba seguro de que podían caber 5 personas de manera bastante cómoda… y encima de la mesita del lado donde se imaginaba que él dormiría, estaba su viejo reloj despertador.**

**Pero al final de cuentas no era eso lo que le había conmovido en absoluto.**

**Al parecer, el asgardiano se había tomado su tiempo de hacer una investigación aún más profunda acerca de su persona. En una esquina había una hasta mediana con su correspondiente bandera del país; había un par de sillones individuales y una mesa, pero todos de la época en que él había nacido, así como una chimenea antigua al lado de la ventana y encima de la repisa de esta, un radio antiguo que parecía casi tomado de su antigua casa. Del otro lado, cerca del baño se encontraba un enorme armario empotrado en la pared y estaba seguro de que si se asomaba al baño, este estaría igualmente ampliado y diferente de cómo lo había dejado aquella mañana.**

**Pero además…**

**Sus ojos ardieron como si tuviese fuego en ellos mientras su corazón parecía detenerse. En las paredes alrededor del cuarto y en sendos marcos brillantes, había viejas fotografías de los amigos de Steve, sus compañeros y personas que habían hecho de su vida lo que era ahora; había un par de posters de su época de viajero, enmarcados también… pero las que más le habían hecho sentir emoción y dolor al mismo tiempo, eran esas donde se le veía con el batallón de hombres a los que había elegido personalmente.**

**Incluso había un par donde aparecía Howard Stark, el coronel Phillips… y Peggy. Y entonces volvió su mirada de nuevo a la chimenea, donde al lado del radio había un par de fotografías mas… y no pudo evitar que un sollozo saliese de sus labios; pequeñas y enmarcadas había un par de fotografías de su padre y el pelotón al que pertenecía… y otro par, donde se mostraba a su madre y su grupo de enfermeras al servicio de la milicia.**

**Loki**** a su lado no había dejado de verle en todo ese tiempo y su mirada se suavizó al ver como una pequeña lagrima caía por la mejilla de aquel soldado que siempre trataba de mostrar fortaleza… pero que en aquellos momentos le dejaba ver el humano que lo había perdido todo y que fuera de cualquier consuelo, tan solo había sido recibido como un objeto para continuar trabajando, sin detenerse nadie a pensar en la herida emocional y mental que cargaba.**

**Seguramente nadie se había tomado el tiempo de analizar, que aparte de soldado aquel soldado continuaba siendo solo un chico. Un chico que alguna vez había tenido familia y amigos y que lo había perdido todo de forma muy cruel, peleando una batalla que no le correspondía enfrentar en solitario en realidad; una vida cortada de golpe por el simple hecho de querer ayudar a otros que necesitaban de alguien para inspirarse a seguir adelante.**

**Y él…**

**A él le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de aspirar o buscar algo igual, algo para mantenerse y seguirse abrazando al futuro. No. Para él, los deseos y sueños habían sido vetados. Pero Loki, de alguna forma los había arrastrado de regreso.**

**-Sé que no puedo traer a los muertos a la vida- susurró el de ojos verdes con delicadeza- ni puedo recuperar esa vida y esperanzas para ti… pero al menos, puedo acercarlo un poco… para que te sientas como en casa- dijo**

**Y entonces, Steve se giró y se abrazó del torso del otro hombre, comenzando a llorar en silencio mientras le apretaba y los temblores de su cuerpo estremecían al otro, que abrió los ojos entre la sorpresa y un poco de temor… acaso se había equivocado y en lugar de hacerle un bien, le había herido más? Bajó la mirada completamente preocupado, pero entonces, la voz ahogada del rubio se dejó escuchar desde alguna parte cerca de su cuello.**

**-Gracias… Loki… solo… gracias…**

**El aludido entrecerró los ojos y le abrazó de vuelta, acariciando con suavidad su cabello rubio y dejándole sacar todas sus angustias y temores sobre sí.**

**-De nada…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Momento en el tiempo

**PRINCESS**

** .**

**CAP 7**

**"Momento en el tiempo"**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Steve dio un hondo suspiro apretando un poco mas la almohada donde se encontraba recargado, antes de voltear un poco y fijar su vista en el otro hombre que dormía a su lado.**

**Sonrió y se guardó una pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Loki realmente se veía completamente relajado y no parecía que algo pudiese perturbarle el sueño en el que ahora se encontraba; el rubio cerró los ojos con gusto mientras se enderezaba y sentía su peso hundir suavemente el colchón. Realmente el semidios había conseguido una cama mas que perfecta para pasar la noche: las cobijas eran gruesas y deliciosamente confortables y por una vez, su cuerpo se sentía completamente descansado y mas que en perfecta forma para empezar el día.**

**Sus ojos se pasearon nuevamente por aquella habitación que ya amaba completamente: las fotografías desde los cuadros realmente le hacían sentir que no estaba perdido del todo y que aquel era su hogar… verdaderamente un sitio para sentirse a salvo y para percibir que no todo a su alrededor tenía que ser tan malo. Sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía, volvió a ver al hombre de cabellos negros y posó su mano sobre uno de sus brazos, sobándolo suavemente.**

**No sabía exactamente como le iba a agradecer que se tomara la primera tarde de libertad que tenía, haciendo algo para él.**

**El día anterior la voz no le salía en medio de las lágrimas y todas las emociones que se habían acumulado de golpe dentro de su pecho. Tan solo percibía como el otro le atraía contra sí y le pasaba una mano por la espalda y la otra por el cabello; aquello se sentía realmente bien, a pesar de ser ambos hombres, el simple hecho de saber que había alguien en ese mundo que se preocupaba por él… que estaba viendo por su persona sin exigirle nada y sin presionarle…**

**Era irónico que el enemigo mortal contra el que hubiese estado luchando fuese quién le viese realmente a través de todo y quien hiciese el esfuerzo de hacerlo feliz.**

**Loki**** simplemente le había envuelto con sus brazos y le había susurrado en el oído cosas que en ese momento no recordaba pero que sabía que lo habían hecho sentir muy bien… antes de llevarle a la cama para que pudiera descansar.**

**Solamente había una cosa que iba a extrañar del diminuto colchón individual… y era algo que no iba a decirle NUNCA al asgardiano.**

**Se ruborizó suavemente al pensar en ello, antes de sacudir la cabeza y ponerse de pie, disfrutando tener por primera vez una calida y mullida alfombra debajo de los pies. Tomó algo de ropa de las cajoneras nuevas y se dirigió al baño para comenzar con aquel día.**

**Tal como lo había supuesto, el baño era ahora un lugar irreconocible y que definitivamente, con las dimensiones que se percibían desde el exterior, no debería de caber ni siquiera por causa de la imaginación.**

**Por una vez, tenía una tina de tamaño decente y donde estaba seguro que no estaría apretándose para entrar debajo de la regadera. Basicamente y si quería, podía acostarse extendido y sus pies no tocarían el borde; tenía suficiente espacio si quería para vestirse sin golpear nada con brazos y codos, aunque se sentía algo abochornado por el espejo a cuerpo completo que ahora le reflejaba claramente desde la pared contraria.**

**Se rascó la frente**

**No sabía quien había sido el pobre diablo al que el de cabello negro había desfalcado pero en verdad esperaba que le fuese a pagar algún día o él no podría con la culpa. Pero tampoco eso le hacía no disfrutar lo que había recibido verdad? Después de todo, era un regalo de Loki, préstamo o no.**

**Media hora mas tarde, se encontraba ingresando en la cocina con una expresión levemente incómoda ya que aún no se acostumbraba a que esta fuese mas grande. Suspirando despacio, comenzó a sacar algunas vajillas y sartenes para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para ambos; realmente iba a esforzarse lo más posible ya que quería darle a entender al otro que verdaderamente le agradecía todo lo hecho por él el día anterior.**

**Así que se esforzaría al máximo por poner sus dotes culinarias a trabajar**

**Y al momento de abrir el refrigerador no pudo menos que dejar salir un grito de sorpresa, haciendo acudir corriendo en un segundo al de ojos verdes con expresión de haber visto un fantasma**

**-Qué sucede!?**

**Steve se ruborizó. No había querido despertar al asgardiano de aquella manera pero simplemente, no había esperado encontrarse con el refrigerador… completamente atascado de comida. Huevos, verduras, frutas, jugos, leche, carnes, en fin, todo el espacio estaba ocupado de una manera u otra hasta el borde, de forma que no podía menos que preguntarse como era posible que todo cupiese en aquel espacio; nunca había tenido una nevera llena como en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera viviendo con sus padres se había visto… con semejante abundancia.**

**-Tu… esto es… a qué horas?- comenzó a decir el rubio observando la expresión cansina y serena del otro, que tenía los ojos a medio cerrar**

**-Normalmente eso se llama comida y si, también fui de compras ayer mientras no estabas- respondió el asgardiano- sé que nos hemos mantenido muy bien a base de productos provenientes de aves de corral, pero creo que necesitas tener un poco más que colesterol todo el tiempo en tu sistema… super soldado del pasado o no, hasta tú necesitas una alimentación mas equilibrada- añadió Loki antes de apretar los ojos y cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano para reprimir un bostezo**

**Steve sonrió muy apenas**

**-Lo siento… no era mi intención despertarte todavía**

**-No importa, de todas formas necesito un baño antes de que salgamos de compras- respondió el de ojos verdes rascándose un lado de la cabeza e inspirando profundo**

**El rubio parpadeó un par de veces**

**-Mas compras?**

**-Obviamente… como te dije ayer, no hice nada en la sala ni en el comedor porque creo que al menos a ti te gustaría acondicionarlo todo a tu manera- se encogió de hombros antes de girarse para regresar a la habitación- después de todo, esta es tu casa- dijo Loki antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la otra habitación, probablemente para darse una ducha también**

**Steve sonrió un poco, antes de comenzar a tomar algunas cosas del interior del refrigerador**

**-En realidad, comienzo a creer que no es solo mía- susurró para sí mismo**

**Un par de horas mas tarde, ambos hombres caminaban por una de las concurridas calles de Nueva York, observando los alrededores en búsqueda de una tienda donde pudiesen comprar lo que hacía falta para acondicionar la nueva y espaciosa sala que ahora tenían… mas el comedor; Loki tan solo paseaba sus ojos con aburrimiento por las vitrinas que mostraban un montón de objetos para atraer la mirada de los transeúntes mientras el rubio tan solo le observaba a él**

**-Loki…**

**-Hmm?- respondió el hombre levantando una ceja mientras observaba algunos posters con las imágenes de los Avengers en una revistería, con aire levemente molesto**

**Steve rió muy apenas ante aquello. Obviamente al otro no le gustaba que le recordaran la humillante derrota que había recibido. Pero…**

**-Qué tanto sabes de la forma de vestir de los humanos en realidad?- preguntó finalmente**

**Tal vez el asgardiano no lo notaba o no quería hacerlo, pero un hombre en impecable traje como si estuviese por asistir a un lujoso coctel paseándose por las banquetas así nada más no era precisamente común; y se estaba dando cuenta que estaban atrayendo demasiado las miradas por aquello y como eso siguiese, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Shield fuese avisado de que el Capitán América iba por la calle, acompañando a un hombre que lucía perfectamente como el enemigo numero uno de la tierra.**

**-Que no tiene mucho sentido la mayoría del tiempo- respondió el semidios frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a un par de hombres que pasaban a su lado con el cabello en puntas y la mitad de este en un color rosa chillón, además de las pulseras de picos y las botas del mismo estilo- nosotros en Asgard normalmente llevamos nuestras armas cerca ya que las batallas son casi cosa de cada día… pero ustedes los humanos, las llevan como un mero adorno de vanidad y al momento de necesitarlas, en lugar de hacer frente, simplemente se esconden- levantó los ojos- por eso digo que solo sirven para ser gobernados…**

**-Tal vez es porque no son armas…- dijo el rubio que había hecho una mueca ante aquella muestra de ropa moderna que en su tiempo hubiera sido suficiente excusa para casi enviarles a la hoguera- también a mi me cuesta a veces pensar que la ropa haya cambiado tanto… pero de todas maneras- suspiró pesadamente antes de fruncir el ceño y verle de lado- no estamos hechos para ser gobernados…**

**-En verdad? Según tengo entendido aún hay partes de su planeta que tienen reyes y monarquías…- dijo el de cabello negro cruzándose de brazos- incluso ustedes tienen un presidente… me dirás que eso no es un gobierno? Podrás cambiarle el nombre y decir como más te guste que son libres de decidirlo a final de cuentas, pero un rey sigue siendo un rey, por mucho que le busques palabras masfloreadas o que lo cambien cada cierto tiempo… si gobierna, tiene seguidores, soldados, puede armar una guerra y dar ordenes, entonces, es un rey…**

**-Supongo que nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista…- murmuró Steve frotándose la frente**

**-Por supuesto que no. Eso es porque no quieren pensar que el sistema utópico al que aspiran en realidad es una mentira… cómoda, para que puedan sentirse como que son libres, pero en realidad no lo son…**

**-Estás confundido- frunció el ceño el de ojos azules, observándole con seriedad- yo peleaba por la libertad. Los humanos somos libres. Tu lo dices porque estás obsesionado con el hecho de que todo a fuerza tiene que estar bajo los pies de alguien…**

**-Me temo que el confundido eres tu Steve- dijo Loki sin perder la calma y simplemente observando hacia delante- dime algo… si un humano… del sur de este planeta simplemente quisiera venir aquí, poner una casa del tamaño que se le diera en gana, vender lo que produzcan sus tierras y luego, mudarse al otro lado de la tierra y llevarse su casa consigo, su familia y simplemente, hacer una vida nueva… podría?**

**-Obviamente- digo seriamente el rubio… antes de parpadear- bueno, por supuesto que necesitaría conseguir permisos… y que le dieran el pase para poder vivir… si no es americano no es tan sencillo y no creo que China o Japón sean diferentes al respecto… tenemos reglas…**

**-Ajam… pero las reglas humanas difieren y se aplican diferente según el pedazo de tierra donde se encuentren, no es así?- cuestionó Loki mientras el rubio se ruborizaba aún mas fuerte- ustedes tienen miles de gobiernos y reyes, o como prefieras llamarlo y cada uno pone reglas sobre sus súbditos a como les place… y no pueden ir de un reino a otro a su gusto, porque chocan con las reglas del otro… a pesar de que viven en un solo planeta…- añadió**

**-Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo- dijo Steve débilmente a lo que el otro sonrió un poco**

**-No es tanto que sea malo o no. Al menos para tus gobernantes no lo es- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero al menos bajo mi mando, la tierra hubiera sido una sola para todos. Hubieran podido habitarla a como les diera en gana y moverse según les placiera más. Incluso Jotunheim, que dirán lo que quieran de ellos pero su sistema, basado en una sola monarquía eran libres de vivir en el pedazo de hielo que más les gustase. En fin!- terminó cerrando los ojos- me imagino que así les gusta vivir y punto. No es que me importe ni que me interese, pero tomando en cuenta que se supone que tu eres una de las representaciones mas firmes de su supuesta "libertad"… me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta que estás tan esclavizado como todos los demás…**

**-Si que sabes animarle el día a las personas- gimió el rubio cerrando los ojos mientras Loki reía**

**-La verdad duele y es muy divertida… pero la gente prefiere no escucharla y pensar que estás mintiendo para todo… en fin!- el de ojos verdes se detuvo y volteó alrededor- a donde íbamos?**

**-Creo que por allá había una mueblería- señaló el de ojos azules débilmente antes de suspirar- y de todas maneras, no era de esto de lo que quería hablarte en un inicio- dijo el soldado viéndole nuevamente, a lo que el otro le vio a los ojos**

**-Entonces qué era?**

**-Aunque no niego que te ves muy bien en traje de etiqueta y te sienta de maravillas…- comenzó Steve a lo que los ojos verdes de Loki brillaron repentinamente**

**-Así que te gusta como me veo?- preguntó en un tono sedoso y suave, haciendo ruborizar de golpe al otro**

**-Basta- respondió Steve comenzando a reír**

**-No me estás respondiendo…**

**-Si te digo que sí, me pondrás atención?- cuestionó el rubio cruzándose de brazos a lo que el de cabello negro sonrió mas**

**-Si**

**-Entonces sí, me gusta como te ves- respondió sencillamente el de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros- ahora… dejando de lado el que tu ego suba por como luzcas en traje…- comenzó aún con el otro hombre sonriendo grandemente- no es normal que una persona vaya por ahí vestido de esta manera… al menos, no siempre- explicó**

**-Entonces… quieres verme con esos extraños y duros pantalones azules y ropas holgadas?- preguntó Loki levantando una ceja**

**-Bueno… un par de jeans te vendrían bastante bien- dijo el rubio observándole un poco- y tal vez no te gusten las playeras como las que usa Tony… pero igual, podríamos encontrar algo… que se viera bien y mas normal…- musitó pasándose un dedo por los labios**

**-Me gusta usar sacos… son elegantes y se ven bien… -dijo Loki componiendo una leve expresión molesta- no quiero verme como cualquier otro…**

**-Bien, bien… seguro que podemos encontrar algo barato que vaya contigo- dijo Steve levantando los ojos a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza**

**-No te preocupes por el dinero, ya te dije que conseguí un préstamo… creeme, no hemos gastado lo suficiente como para que el que me esta brindando el dinero llegue a notarlo- añadió rodando los ojos- tal vez si compraramos esta ciudad podría darse cuenta…**

**Steve hizo una suave mueca y volteó a un lado. En verdad, no quería saber cuál había sido la pobre alma a la que había convencido de que era buena idea prestarle dinero pero era mejor que no lo averiguara o no podría dormir esa noche por la culpa. Finalmente, le estiró por una manga del negro chaquetín, para estirarlo al interior de una tienda de ropa masculina, ante la mirada de sorpresa deLoki que todavía seguía hablando acerca de todo lo que podían hacer con ese dinero**

**Una hora mas tarde, Loki salía de aquella tienda, observándose en el reflejo de la vidriera**

**-Hmmm… sigo sin estar totalmente convencido de esto…**

**-Te ves bien… solo porque no tenga tonos verdes o cosas así no significa que te veas mal- dijo Steve llevando en la mano una bolsa llena de ropa.**

Honestamente, no mentía cuando decía que el otro se veía bien. Había sido divertido conseguirle un guardarropa humano, especialmente por el hecho de tener la oportunidad de verle cambiarse a cada rato al gusto del rubio; por supuesto había sido un poco incómodo tener al par de dependientas por detrás, haciendo sugerencias y suspirando al ver al semidios asgardiano moviéndose y cambiándose de ropa cada diez segundos, pero fuera de eso, se había divertido mucho con las expresiones que había el de ojos verdes

**En mas de una ocasión se había atrapado a sí mismo perdiendo el aire al observar los jeans que detallaban la figura del hechicero, a la par de las camisas de botones, mostrando finalmente el cuerpo delgado pero masculino que normalmente se ocultaba tras capas y capas de tela; tal vez no tuviese su físico o el de Thor, pero no necesitaba de ello para reflejar elegancia, poder y clase por donde se moviese.**

**Las ropas solo resaltaban lo que el otro ya poseía.**

**Mas**** de una vez se había sonrojado al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos se iban mucho muy lejos de donde se encontraban. El tipo de pensamientos por los cuáles sus padres se escandalizarían y que él mismo trataba de evitar a toda costa; pero estando con el otro no podía evitarlo, simple y llanamente. El sentimiento de culpa y de negación ante el hecho de que gustase cada vez mas estar cerca de Loki y de tratar de llamar su atención habían comenzado a ceder a como pasaban las semanas.**

**En aquellos momentos el asgardiano llevaba puestos uno de los jeans que habían comprado, una camisa blanca de botones y un saco negro sencillo pero entallado.**

**Algunas jóvenes se detenían del otro lado de la calle y otras mas hacían lo propio en las tiendas de los lados, para observar mejor al hombre de ojos verdes, que se acomodó mejor la prenda oscura sobre los hombros; tomó aire profundamente antes de voltear hacia el rubio, que volvía a tener la mirada perdida observando al asgardiano.**

**-Bueno… y el asunto de la mueblería…- dijo Loki viéndole de lado**

**-Eh?- Steve parpadeó como saliendo de un ensueño y dio un suave respingo al ver como Loki caminaba hacia él y se inclinaba un poco para chasquearle los dedos enfrente**

**-Creo que estas mas dormido de lo que esperaba- murmuró el de ojos verdes preocupado- tal vez la cama no fue suficientemente buena?**

**-Oh… no, no, no tiene nada que ver- rió avergonzado el rubio rascándose la nuca- es solo que a veces me quedo pensando y como que pierdo el hilo del lugar donde me encuentro- rió a lo que el otro tan solo le observó con extrañeza**

**-Uhumm…- respondió Loki mientras el de ojos azules suspiraba un poco aliviado de que no hiciese mas preguntas- entonces… hacia donde?**

**-Por aquí- señaló Steve mientras el hombre avanzaba a su lado y ambos ponían camino hacia la otra tienda**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella noche ambos hombres se encontraban arrastrando los muebles nuevos y acomodándolos en los lugares que les correspondían. Steve nunca había tenido un comedor tan grande como del que ahora disponía y realmente pensó que sería bueno llamar a sus amigos en algún momento, para que comiesen todos juntos; Tony era el que normalmente les hacía el favor y los invitaba a su casa, pero ahora él también podía darse el lujo de hacerlo**

**Nada como compartir para alegrar cualquier hogar.**

**Aunque por supuesto, tenía que ver la manera en que les anunciaría que tenía al principe asgardiano y supuestamente preso, viviendo consigo.**

**De todas maneras, realmente estaba disfrutando aquello. Ahora tenía un sillón muy largo en un lado de la pared, dos mas pequeños a los lados, una mesita de centro y un televisor grande, que de no haber sido porque Steve le había dicho que estaba exagerando, Loki le hubiera comprado uno del tamaño de la pared; también poseía ahora una segunda chimenea entre las dos ventanas de la sala y solo porque Steve se lo había pedido así, su pequeño escritorio seguía siendo el mismo aunque ahora no tendría que usarlo de improvisada mesa.**

**En verdad ahora aquello parecía un hogar total y completo… aunque para Steve, ya lo había sido desde el primer momento en que se había dado cuenta de que podía compartirlo con alguien mas.**

**Sonreía muy suavemente, observando los alrededores cuando Loki se detuvo a su lado, observando el trabajo de ambos**

**-Definitivamente, luce mucho mejor- afirmó el semidios moviendo la cabeza un par de veces antes de ver al otro con una leve sonrisa**

**Steve tenía los ojos brillantes y acomodaba unas cuantas fotografías de su familia por sobre la repisa de la chimenea nueva.**

**-En verdad que sí. No sé como pagarte todo esto, en verdad… y antes de que digas que no- detuvo Steve frunciendo el ceño la réplica que ya nacía de los labios del de ojos verdes- quiero hacerlo. Me has dado demasiado y yo no he podido darte nada a cambio…- dijo algo incómodo**

**Pero entonces Loki negó con la cabeza**

**-Realmente niño, tienes que estar muy ciego si no te das cuenta que esto es una muy pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por el regalo mas grande que me diste…**

**-El regalo mas grande?- parpadeó confundido el soldado, entornando los ojos y ladeando suavemente la cabeza- qué te dí? No recuerdo nada…**

**Loki**** avanzó y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros, sonriendo con ternura**

**-Libertad y reconocimiento- dijo con sencillez haciendo que el otro abriera un poco mas los ojos- estando contigo, soy libre de moverme, libre de pensar, libre de hablar… podemos no pensar igual pero en ningún momento me has hecho callar o me has agredido porque creemos en cosas diferentes… y no me has visto hacia abajo a pesar de que me vi humillado y derrotado hace varios meses. Me has respetado, me has ofrecido un hogar y en ningún momento me has despreciado o recordado ese asunto en especial. Incluso, te has abierto a creer mis palabras cuando hemos hablado, no has dudado demi e incluso me ofreciste el poder retirarme cuando lo viese mas conveniente**

**Loki**** respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza**

**-Soy yo quien no ha podido darte nada a cambio por todo lo que me brindaste- afirmó con un brillo extraño en los ojos antes de bajar las manos y buscar dentro de su saco- pero al menos, puedo intentar ir disminuyendo mi deuda- sonrió antes de colocarle algo en las manos al rubio, que le vio confundido- lo guardé para el final… pensé que iría mejor en la sala y en la chimenea principal… pero bueno, es simplemente para que lo tengas donde mejor te plazca- dijo sonriendo con diversión- realmente me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar esta… había muchas mas pero las dejé en el cajón de tu escritorio para que las coloques donde quieras… pero pensé que esta era la mejor de todas y la que se merecía un lugar especial- afirmó**

**Steve bajó muy suavemente la mirada hacia la fotografía con marco plateado y de tamaño mediano que el otro le había colocado en las manos… y tuvo un leve estancamiento mental al no encontrar palabras para describir lo que el otro le estaba haciendo; si había pensado que lo que le había dedicado en su habitación había sido realmente especial… lo de ese momento realmente se merecía algomas que simplemente abrazarlo y usarle como pañuelo de lágrimas**

**Loki**** tan solo sonreía y al igual que el día anterior, no perdía de vista sus expresiones**

**La fotografía mostraba a un Steve antes de la fórmula de Erskine… cubierto en un grueso abrigo, una bufanda, guantes… y abrazándole por un lado, mucho menos cubierto lo que era normal en una persona totalmente saludable, se encontraba Bucky; ambos casi niños todavía, cuando la guerra todavía no les había tocado tan fuertemente y solo se trataban de rumores lejanos sin hacerles pensar que algún día les cambiaría todo en la vida.**

**Un momento de un invierno, congelado en el tiempo como él lo había estado.**

**Casi podía volver a oler el aroma de los abrigos de ambos, ver la expresión de aquella persona a la que Bucky hubiese detenido para que le hiciese el favor de tomar aquella fotografía… el calor de los cuerpos de ambos al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, tratando de permanecer sin moverse a pesar del frío que hacía… como después de aquello, ambos se hubiesen sentado en la entrada de una casa, a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente…**

**Todo sin saber lo que les deparaba el futuro… sin imaginarse que iban a perderse el uno al otro en algún momento de sus vidas.**

**Que todas aquellas memorias iban a pasar a ser solo eso… algo pasado y que jamás volvería a ser.**

**Apretó el marco entre sus manos antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-Y sigues sin dejar de sorprenderme- murmuró el rubio antes de girarse en silencio, sabiéndose observado por el otro hombre**

**Unos momentos después, había colocado aquella fotografía en el centro de la repisa de la chimenea y se alejaba unos cuantos pasos, tan solo observando aquello.**

**-Dónde tenías guardada a esta persona, que se preocupa por los demás y que es sensible a los sentimientos de los otros?- murmuró Steve sin dejar de ver aquella fotografía**

**Loki**** también se encontraba observándola en aquellos momentos y tan solo se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón**

**-Tal vez no había conocido a nadie antes que se mereciera conocerla… o que lo valiera- respondió con voz suave el asgardiano, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente mientras el rubio volteaba un poco y le veía en silencio durante algunos segundos**

**Y entonces**

**-Hay otro sitio especial que quiero ocupar- dijo Steve**

**Loki**** parpadeó una vez y volteó a verle tranquilamente**

**-Dejé el resto de fotografías de tu mejor amigo en el cajón de tu escritorio- dijo el de cabello negro pero entonces, el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza**

**-No… hay otra más que se merece ese sitio- dijo**

**Y antes de que el otro pudiese decir nada, Steve le había tomado la mano y le tiraba, haciéndole correr hacia la salida del apartamento; al siguiente segundo salían por el pasillo y a duras penas Lokihabía logrado mover una mano para cerrar con llave con ayuda de la magia, porque el rubio ni siquiera se había detenido a pasar el seguro de la puerta. Continuaron corriendo hasta salir a la oscura calle y de ahí, el super soldado le siguió arrastrando rápidamente hacia otra parte**

**-A donde vamos?- exclamó Loki confundido ante la repentina acción del otro. Pero este no respondió en absoluto, viendo rápidamente hacia todas partes hasta que finalmente, se detuvo enfrente de una vidriera en la que podían verse distintas fotografías de todos los tamaños habidos y conocidos; el de ojos verdes parpadeó varias veces antes de ser estirado hacia el interior de aquella tienda, sin tener oportunidad de nada mas- qué hacemos aquí?**

**Steve no respondió. Tan solo avanzó hasta donde un señor de edad se encontraba revisando algunas pequeñas instantáneas en blanco y negro y que levantó el amable rostro al sentir como el rubio se aproximaba**

**-Que agradable sorpresa chico- dijo el hombre de bigote y cabello grisáceo, acomodándose las gruesas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz- ya tenía varios días sin verte pasar por aquí… necesitas que te revele algo más? Recibir un nuevo químico restaurador que logra mucho mejor nitidez en las imágenes sin importar por cuanto tiempo hayan estado los negativos guardados…**

**-No, no he venido por eso- respondió el de ojos azules sonriendo suavemente- de hecho, venía a pedirle una fotografía mediana… hummm… bueno, no se que tanto sea mediana, pero de unos 40 de alto… creo…**

**-Entiendo, entiendo- dijo el anciano sonriendo un poco más- pensé que nunca te animarías… y tu amigo viene acompañándote?- preguntó al ver a Loki, que se había quedado un poco atrás observando las enormes fotografías del tamaño de cuadros al óleo y que mostraban en su mayoría novias, quinceañeras o bebés**

**Steve le observó unos cuantos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-No. Nos la sacaremos juntos…**

**-Qué?- tanto el anciano como Loki dejaron salir la pregunta al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver al rubio que se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos tranquilamente**

**Pero donde el asgardiano le observaba con desconcierto, el anciano simplemente se echó a reír**

**-Ya veo, ya veo… entonces es un muy querido amigo tuyo… me parece muy bien, tenía mucho tiempo que no sacaba una buena fotografía como es debido… estoy un poco cansado de las fotografías de señoritas que quieren verse perfectas al primer flash y que no dejan de cambiarse la postura o de los padres que no controlan a sus pequeños… -suspiró el de cabello gris antes de hacer un ademán con la mano para invitarles a pasar al cuarto de al lado**

**Loki**** continuaba observando con confusión al rubio que ingresó en aquella habitación de paredes en distintos tonos y le siguió mientras el otro hombre se dedicaba a acomodar una cámara grande sobre una base de tres patas; el rubio avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de una pared en leves tonos de blanco y gris y volteó a ver al de ojos verdes, que se acercó muy despacio**

**-Me tendiste una trampa…- dijo muy suavemente antes de sonreir muy forzadamente**

**Pero lejos de inmutarse por aquello, Steve tan solo rió muy por lo bajo**

**-Puede ser… no hubieras aceptado si te lo hubiera advertido- respondió con simpleza el rubio- solamente parate aquí y tienes que mirar hacia aquella cosa redonda y oscura- explicó**

**Pero el de ojos verdes tan solo continuaba viéndole mientras hacía tal y como el otro le había indicado, colocándose al lado del de ojos azules.**

**-No entiendo…- dijo Loki negando con la cabeza- porqué quieres una fotografía conmigo?**

**-Porque…- comenzó Steve antes de suavizar la mirada con una expresión levemente triste y una sonrisa leve- porque no se cuanto tiempo te quedes conmigo… ahorita estás aquí pero igual mañana o después decides que tienes que partir… y… lo único que tengo de esas personas que son importantes y especiales en mi vida… lo único que tengo de las personas a las que quiero… son fotografías. Si te has de marchar en algún momento… entonces quiero tener un recuerdo, algo que pueda ver siempre y recordar que en verdad estuviste ahí… que no lo imaginé…- dijo**

**Loki**** enterneció la expresión antes de suspirar profundamente y voltear a ver al anciano que había levantado un objeto extraño y se había cubierto con una tela oscura**

**-Muy bien! Acomódense y prepárense!- anunció el anciano mientras levantaba tres dedos y sostenía con otros dos algo parecido a un pequeño globo negro**

**-Entonces… soy especial e importante para ti…- susurró Loki viendo hacia el frente- y… me quieres…**

**Steve se ruborizó muy suavemente y asintió, viendo hacia el mismo sitio que el otro sin atreverse a verle al rostro; Loki sonrió un poco mas tranquilo**

**-Entonces… hagamos bien esto- dijo**

**Al siguiente momento y sin advertirle le había abrazado de los hombros contra él, haciendo abrir grandes los ojos al rubio que no supo como reaccionar; su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, resonando en su pecho mientras temblaba de nervios ante la cercanía del cuerpo del otro. Muy ligeramente, levantó los ojos para ver de reojo al otro**

**-Tu…**

**-Cuando vine a la tierra, solamente pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba mi situación- dijo el de ojos verdes en un tono muy bajo de voz- odiaba mi vida, odiaba sentirme manejado y usado al gusto de otras personas… detestaba pensar que todo en mi vida había sido una mentira con el único propósito de servirle de herramienta a otra persona que no le importaría como me sentía realmente- suspiró- solo quería destruir algo que mi hermano amaba… quería sentir que al menos, tenía el poder de hacer algo en contra de quienes sentía que me habían herido… aunque Thor no fuese responsable, sentía que muchos de mis males eran su culpa. Sentía que estaba solo. Que no importaba. Que nunca dejaría de estar a la sombra de los demás…**

**Un dedo bajó**

**-Pero entonces te conocí- musitó- tal vez al inicio solo éramos enemigos, destinados a luchar para defender las creencias y esperanzas de cada uno… pero me confundiste. En gran manera. Tus actos y tus movimientos decían una cosa… pero tus mirada decía otra. No eramos tan diferentes tu y yo. Estabas atrapado dentro de lo que todos querían y esperaban de ti como uno de los héroes elegidos para defender a los humanos. Nadie se preocupaba de lo que pensabas y lo que sentías… y aún así, tratabas de permanecer firme ante lo que creías era correcto, con toda tu pureza y fortaleza. Nunca dejaste de ser honesto con los demás o trataste de rebajarte a un nivel en el que no creías…**

**-Aún así… me he equivocado tanto…- susurró Steve pero Loki negó muy apenas**

**-Verte forzado a hacer algo no es lo mismo que aceptarlo y hacerlo por tu cuenta- susurró el de cabello negro- yo me he equivocado mas que tu. Mis errores son aún mas graves y para muchos, no merezco ni siquiera la posibilidad del perdón… y sin embargo… a ti te importo. Te preocupas por mí a pesar de todo lo ocurrido antes y me aceptaste. Me abriste tu corazón y tu alma, aceptaste a escucharme y a dejarme formar parte de tu vida… me quieres, vaya- sonrió al ver como el anciano bajaba el segundo dedo y le apretó un poco mas contra su pecho- y sé que es verdad. Y no solamente tú me quieres… yo también te quiero- musitó- y no voy a irme de tu lado Steve. No voy a abandonarte y mientras siga con vida, no volverás a estar solo nunca.**

**El rubio tragó pesado antes de sonreír con mas ganas**

**-Nunca es mucho tiempo…**

**-Nunca es un tiempo posible siempre y cuando tú y yo lo queramos sinceramente- respondió Loki- y de mi parte, puedes estar seguro de que mi promesa es verdadera**

**Steve lo sabía. No necesitaba una comprobación de las palabras del semidios porque sabía que eran verdaderas. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, recordando a todas esas personas que habían sido importantes, todos los que se habían afianzado a su vida y que al irse, le habían dejado un vacío que finalmente había vuelto a completarse con la llegada del asgardiano; apretó una mano alrededor de la espalda del otro, sintiendo como si por fin tuviese un asidero firme del cuál no caería porque finalmente, estaba a salvo.**

**Ya no podía vivir sin el otro. Lo sabía. Ya no quería perder a nadie mas y mucho menos, a alguien tan importante en su vida.**

**Era como dar un paso en el aire sin saber si tocaría suelo firme, ya que lo que estaba por hacer tiraba por el suelo una parte muy poderosa de sus creencias y de su pasado.**

**Pero Loki… aquel asgardiano que le había dado la vuelta a su mundo lo valía.**

**Abrió los ojos y pudo ver el último dedo bajar antes de que la luz les iluminase por un breve segundo. Pero fue el breve segundo en que aceptó finalmente, que si bien su vida había cambiado desde el momento en que le habían regresado del frío del hielo… ahora, esta sería completamente distinta.**

**Y distinta significaba, finalmente, feliz.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Pensé que tendría que regresar dentro de un par de días, pero él dice que tiene un aparato nuevo que puede tener lista la fotografía en quince minutos si esperamos**

**-Ya veo…**

**Loki**** se encontraba sentado en la banqueta, observando el oscuro cielo sobre su cabeza que tristemente, debido a la luz de todos los edificios y demás no dejaba percibir ni una sola estrella; a su lado, Steve se sentó a aguardar, antes de sencillamente, recargársele en el hombro y cerrar los ojos. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo. No quería hacerlo. Y lejos de incomodarle o de alejarlo, el de ojos verdes tan solo apoyó suavemente la barbilla en la cabeza del otro.**

**-Estás seguro de lo que dijiste?- preguntó finalmente Loki después de unos minutos de silencio**

**Steve gimió un poco pero no se movió de su lugar**

**-Acerca de que?**

**-De quererme- dijo lentamente Loki sin moverse de igual manera- soy un asesino, psicópata, loco que al parecer algún día traerá el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos…- dijo suavemente con la mirada perdida- recuerdas lo que te comenté acerca de que sabía lo que era que te arrastrasen por mas que luchases hacia un destino del que no podías liberarte? Recuerdas esa plática que tuvimos?**

**-Si…- respondió suavemente Steve**

**-Recuerdas lo que leíste acerca del Ragnarok?- el rubio asintió muy apenas aún apoyado en su hombro- qué harías si algún día algo me provocase de manera que al final de cuentas, lo termine realizando?**

**-En verdad lo harías?- preguntó el de ojos azules abriéndolos finalmente para verle al rostro; Loki suavizó la mirada pero aún así continuaba serio**

**-No lo sé… honestamente, no sé como reaccionaría si me provocasen o me hiriesen nuevamente. Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo… que siento que no tengo ya el poder de no reaccionar cuando siento que me van a lastimar…- admitió**

**Steven volvió su mirada al frente unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar**

**-Se supone que mueres en el Ragnarok, no es así?**

**-Si…- sonrió Loki falsamente- me matan si no bien pongo los pies en Asgard…**

**-Entonces moriría contigo- respondió sinceramente el rubio, haciendo tensarse al de ojos verdes que los abrió grandemente y se enderezó para verle al rostro**

**-Te has vuelto loco?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, con expresión de miedo e incredulidad- sabes lo que estás diciendo Steven? A lo que te estás arriesgando?**

**-Si, lo sé- dijo suavemente el otro con la mirada perdida- pero no me importa. Incluso si tu no lo quieres así. Loki…- suspiró cansinamente- estoy harto. Harto de perder a los seres que amo, a quienes son importantes y a quienes le dan sentido a mi vida. Yo no tengo nada aquí. No tengo a nadie. Tú eres lo único que ahora le da un motivo al hecho de que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo y al haberme despertado en este momento. No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no estás tú- suspiró entrecerrando los ojos**

**Loki**** le observó durante varios minutos en silencio, sin saber exactamente que decir. Porque no había una palabra correcta para ello y sentía que cualquier cosa que en ese momento tratase de hacer para corregir al otro sería estúpido. Tragó pesado y volvió su vista al frente también. Había tantas emociones en su pecho que no estaba seguro de cuál de todas era la mas poderosa y no quería dar un paso que echase todo a perder.**

**Y entonces… sonrió. Sabía que seguía.**

**Odín iba a odiarlo. MUCHO. Y sus hermanos y probablemente su familia adoptiva en general. Pero no lo odiaban ya de todas maneras? Darles un motivo mas no importaba ya.**

**En un movimiento suave tomó la mano del rubio y la apretó con la suya, estirándola para consigo haciendo al otro saltar en su lugar y verle confundido**

**-Oh bueno… no es mi meta en la vida verte morir a manos de los asgardianos… en realidad, lo que menos quiero es hacer algo que vaya a acabar con tu vida, que es mucho mas importante que la mía en realidad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Steve abría grandemente los ojos- o los humanos tendrán que editar esos libros de leyendas o los asgardianos se van a tener que buscar a alguienmas que provoque el Ragnarok, porque yo ya terminé con ellos- dijo firmemente, levantando la barbilla con orgullo mientras Steve parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso**

**-Qué… que estás…?**

**-Estoy diciendo que no voy a hacer el Ragnarok- dijo llanamente- no si con ello voy a provocar tu muerte. Mejor si ninguno de los dos muere y así nos evitamos las tragedias… qué te parece?- dijo elasgardiano sonriendo de buena gana y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo reir al de ojos azules**

**-Digo… que me parece una excelente idea en realidad- afirmó con gusto**

**Loki**** le observó con una expresión por demás alegre pintada en el rostro… y entonces, recordó algo**

**-Steve- dijo suavemente- recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que llegado el momento, había algo que querría mostrarte?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Confianza

**PRINCESS**

** .**

**CAP 8**

**"Confianza"**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**-Recuerdas que te pedí que me dieras tiempo… y que cuando el momento llegara te mostraría quien soy?**

**-Si… pero no es necesario…**

**-Al contrario, lo es. Porque te lo has ganado y antes de que suceda cualquier otra cosa, lo justo es que confíe en ti lo peor de mis secretos… el motivo por el cuál me tratan diferente en Asgard y el porque he hecho todo hasta ahora…**

**Steve había terminado de colgar la fotografía de ambos en el centro del conducto de la chimenea que salía hacia el techo y ahora se encontraba a medio girar, observando a Loki que mantenía la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes cercanas, observándole en lo que hacía con expresión distraída; el rubio dejó salir un suspiro antes de bajarse de la silla que había utilizado como improvisada escalera.**

**-No quisiera que hicieras algo que te incomodara- insistió el de ojos azules pero el otro sonrió un poco**

**-Esta bien. Solo una persona me ha visto de esta manera… serás al primero que se lo muestre porque yo así lo quiera- dijo finalmente despegándose del muro y avanzando un poco, antes de extender ambas manos hacia el soldado, que hizo lo propio y apretó las de Loki**

**El de cabello negro le observó con interés mientras el otro tan solo le veía confundido**

**-Qué sucede?**

**-Nunca me has preguntado…- dijo el asgardiano sonriendo un poco mas y observando las manos entrelazadas de ambos- lo normal era que todos me dijesen que mis manos estaban heladas… pero tú no lo has hecho en ningún momento…**

**-Oh!...- Steve parpadeó un par de veces antes de bajar la mirada al igual que el otro, hacia sus propias manos que comenzaron a frotar suavemente las del semidios- bueno… eso es porque pensé simplemente que era tu temperatura… digo, todas las personas tienen una diferente y bueno, habiendo estado bajo el hielo tanto tiempo pensaría en realidad que el frío soy yo- dijo antes de reir en un tono bajo y levemente avergonzado, a lo que el otro suavizo la mirada- honestamente, para mi no tiene nada de malo que las tengas un poquito frescas…**

**-Un poquito frescas- repitió Loki sonriendo con diversión- solo eso?**

**-Si… porqué?- parpadeó Steve confundido- hay… algo que no he notado?**

**-En realidad si- dijo el de ojos verdes levantando suavemente las manos del otro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él- tal vez tu no lo vieras raro pero la mayoría de las personas con las que he convivido, siempre me dijo que mi piel era… bien, fría… y no precisamente de un modo natural- explicó algo pensativo- no fría como lo estaría la de un muerto… pero si a una temperatura mas propia de la de un pedazo de hielo que la de un ser vivo- se encogió de hombros**

**Steve le escuchaba atentamente, pasando finalmente su mirada de las manos de ambos a los ojos del otro**

**-No comprendo…**

**-Recuerdas las historias de los gigantes de hielo?- preguntó Loki con suavidad- lo que leíste y lo que me preguntaste?**

**-Oh… si…- musitó el rubio- unos de los enemigos de los Asgardianos y que trataron de conquistar la tierra… y que trataban de conquistar Asgard o algo así… me equivoco?**

**-No mucho, tomando en cuenta que es lo que virtualmente dicen los libros- respondió el asgardiano con calma- pero verás… así como yo no era todo lo que pensabas… también ellos tienen su lado de la historia que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de analizar…- tomó aire profundamente- de todas maneras… no es exactamente sobre ellos que quería hablarte… solo sobre uno…**

**-Sobre uno- dijo lentamente el soldado- mataste a uno de ellos?**

**-A varios en realidad- dijo con una expresión que evidenciaba que no le hacía mucha gracia; Loki hizo una suave mueca- antes de… saber todo lo que sé ahora, al igual que cualquier otro Asgardiano pensaba que solo eran unos bestias sin corazón que no hacían nada mas que causar problemas, así que Thor y todos los demás acostumbrábamos a luchar contra ellos y bueno… Para nosotros… solo eran monstruos…- sonrió un poco- tal vez no es tan falso… pero aún así, incluso cuando caí en el abismo, seguía pensando en ello… fue navegando entre los mundos que empecé a aprender… y a entender cosas que nunca había analizado propiamente…**

**-Loki, me estas confundiendo- interrumpió Steve cerrando los ojos un momento- que tiene que ver todo eso con lo que me quieres decir?**

**-Perdona… pensaba en voz alta- dijo pegando un respingo antes de volver a verle a los ojos- hay un Jotun… -suspiró pesadamente- uno al que Odín se llevó para usar a gusto y conveniencia y que crió en Asgard… y que a última hora se rebeló contra él y bueno… -se encogió de hombros mientras el rubio abría grande los ojos**

**-Estás…?**

**Steve bajó la mirada hasta las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa al notar como muy lentamente, las manos del otro hombre comenzaban a ponerse aún mas frías que antes al tiempo que iban cambiando de coloración; los ojos azules del antiguo soldado siguieron la tonalidad que iba avanzando y cubriendo la piel anteriormente blanca del asgardiano, comenzando a mostrar una fuerte tonalidad azul y varias líneas mas claras atravesando ciertas zonas hasta que lo cubrieron todo**

**Finalmente Steven Rogers se encontró dirigiendo la vista ya no hacia unas orbes verdes… sino hacia unas rojas y profundas, que le devolvían la mirada entre la calma y algo parecido a la vergüenza y al temor**

**El rubio tragó pesado y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba las manos del otro que parecía haber vuelto a su estado pensativo**

**-Entonces…- dijo finalmente Steve después de unos segundos- no eres…**

**-De Asgard- dijo Loki- es horrible pensar que todo en tu vida no era mas que una mentira, creada para conveniencia y beneficio de los enemigos de tus padres. Sin importar lo que diga Odín acerca de que mas tarde realmente pensó en mi como un hijo de su propia sangre, no deja el hecho de que me secuestró y me hizo odiar a mi verdadera familia- musitó muy por lo bajo antes de temblar un poco- realmente… he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento… y me hieren porque sé que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás- dijo con un hilo de voz- asesiné a mi verdadero padre… Laufey… el gobernante de los gigantes de hielo, pensando con eso ganarme el amor y el respeto de mi secuestrador- musitó- quería ser igual a Thor al que nunca he parado de considerar mi hermano, por mucho que pregone lo contrario pero no puedo lograr que me escuche… cuando caí en el abismo comencé a ver que los asgardianos no somos… no son en realidad tan diferentes de los gigantes de hielo de hecho, pero que como siempre, son los ganadores de una guerra quien deciden quienes son los malos y quienes los justos…**

**Tomó aire con dificultad**

**-Aprendí cosas… perdí otras… para luego terminar conociendo a Thanos y a los chitauri… donde tuve que decidir si aceptar el trato que me ofrecían, de tratar de conquistar la tierra y darles el Tesseract, a cambio de poder vivir si triunfaba… o de que me mataran si fracasaba… o de morir en ese mismo segundo si me negaba- comenzó a reir sin diversión y sonriendo muy amargamente**

**Steve compuso una expresión levemente angustiada**

**-Estabas amenazado?**

**-Se puede decir- dijo en un tono muy bajo y ya sin verle a los ojos- no negaré que no me agradaba la idea de poder reinar la tierra… era mejor que seguir siendo nadie… pero mi final mas probable era ser asesinado si o si, tanto si fallaba como si me negaba… podrías decir que tenía que cumplir con mi capricho de una manera u otra porque el resultado de no hacerlo no era precisamente el mas agradable- volvió a componer una mueca- no tienen… ni la más mínima idea de lo difícil que es tratar de poner en orden tu vida y salir mal parado en todas partes y no encontrar un asidero firme… honestamente… desde que te conozco es la primera vez que me siento… no se… a salvo? Tranquilo?- dejó salir una suave risa- estos meses han sido los mas… libres que he tenido en mi vida. No he tenido que tratar con Thor para sobresalir o ser reconocido, no tengo que luchar o pelear contra algo para salvar mi vida o hacerla reconocida… simplemente, he podido vivir… gracias a ti… ahora SÉ lo que es vivir…- volvió a levantar la mirada para verle a los ojos- por primera vez… sé que soy importante verdaderamente para alguien. Sé que existe una persona que se aferra a mí con la misma fuerza con la que yo me aferro a él. Sé… que no necesito de nada más para existir porque ya me lo da todo con el simple hecho de respirar… me siento algo tonto- sonrió grandemente antes de volver a reir**

**Y de nueva cuenta desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, volvió a ruborizarse mientras reía**

**-Por Odín, que ridículo me siento- confesó**

**El rubio negó con la cabeza. Y al siguiente momento, había soltado sus manos y le abrazaba con fuerza del cuello, haciendo que el semidios abriese grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa.**

**-Steve…**

**-Lamento no haberte preguntado antes- musitó muy por lo bajo el soldado mientras le apretaba con mas fuerza- hubiera… no sé…**

**-Nada hubiera sido diferente. No tenías porqué creerme y no sabías si te mentiría. Además, yo era el enemigo- sonrió suavemente el otro, acariciándole un brazo antes de retroceder un poco para verle el rostro**

**Ambos estaban muy cerca. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en aquella posición pero si la primera en que no había una pared impidiéndole al rubio el retroceder o retirarse. Steve no se apartó ni retiró la vista de los ojos de Loki, como si pudieran continuar aquella conversación tan solo con la mirada; no había necesidad de añadirle mas palabras a todo lo que ahora podían comprender el uno en el otro en silencio.**

**De poco en poco y paso a paso, habían llegado a un punto en que se entendían, se comprendían y se complementaban sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo. Una cualidad que alguna vez el rubio había envidiado en Tony y Bruce al ver como eran capaces de mantenerse iguales y en sintonía con la facilidad de quien respira por inercia. Aquello era el significado de ser parte de alguien mas, de convertirse en el alma del otro y ser el mismo.**

**Era no volver a estar solo porque aunque el cuerpo se separase, el alma permanecía unida.**

**Los dedos del hombre de piel azul y fría se deslizaron por un lado del rostro del rubio, que tembló muy suavemente, no por la temperatura sino por la aceptación y la seguridad de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.**

**Las voces de su pasado, todas las reglas con las que había crecido le gritaban al fondo de su mente para detenerle… pero las ignoró**

**No deseaba escucharlas.**

**Sus ojos se cerraron muy lentamente conforme el mas alto le acercaba contra sí y percibía su aliento contra sus labios. Finalmente, cualquier distancia entre ambos desaparecía como si jamás hubiese existido, conforme los labios de ambos se acoplaban con los del otro, con la perfección de quien posee dos piezas de rompecabezas, hechas a la medida para encajar.**

**Steve suspiró con nervios pero no se separó de Loki, quien unió su frente a la del otro, alargando con suavidad aquel primer beso entre ambos. No había prisa, no había presión ni obligación por parte de ninguno; simplemente, ambos deseaban hacerlo, hubieran querido hacerlo desde hacía algún tiempo… pero aquel, ese instante en que habían entendido a plenitud que ya no podían ser nada sin el otro, había sido el momento perfecto.**

**El jotun rozó con mucha suavidad los labios del rubio, haciéndole sonreir y entrelazar suavemente sus dedos entre los cabellos negros del otro.**

**-Normalmente, odiaría esta forma- admitió el hombre de piel azul- tú sabes… cuando quieres pertenecer a algo, cualquier cosa que te haga ser diferente es como que… extraño o molesto…**

**-Espero que vaya desapareciendo esa sensación… porque a mi me gusta como te ves- susurró el rubio sonriendo cálidamente y con la diversión brillando en sus ojos azules- cualquiera puede enamorar a un asgardiano que es igual de cualquier forma a un humano… pero no se puede decir que todos los días puedas presumir de estar saliendo con un hombre de piel azul que se ve tan magnífico como el que mas- comenzó a reir mas rojo de lo que había estado en cualquier momento**

**Loki no pudo evitar imitar aquel gesto y apretarle un poco más**

**-Nunca te había escuchado hablar así…**

**-No lo hago… es vergonzoso- admitió Steve ocultando su rostro en el cuello del asgardiano- pero es que… en verdad me gustas… así… así como naciste… no necesitas parecerte a nadie mas para ser increíble… o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso- afirmó el rubio volviéndole a ver a los ojos- me gustas Loki. Tú. Así como eres. Sin tratar de ser alguien mas, sin tratar de probar nada y sin querer agradar a un tercero- bajó la mirada apenado nuevamente- en verdad… hay días en que me resulta extraño pensar que eres el mismo que arrojó a Thor desde el helicarrier…**

**Loki bufó con diversión**

**-Nadie conoce a Thor mejor que yo. Es un cabeza dura que no se muere con nada, creeme. Si yo pude sobrevivir al abismo, 9000 pies de altura no son nada para ese tonto- se encogió de hombros a lo que Steve le observó con expresión de regaño pero sin dejar de sonreir**

**-Eso es cruel…**

**-Cruel pero justo- afirmó el otro levantando la barbilla con orgullo- de todas maneras… ya me conoces, ya sabes quien soy, te gusto, vamos a estar juntos y eso es lo importante- finalmente y muy despacio, Loki comenzó a volver al color suave y blanco de antes- creo que… permaneceré de esta manera- dijo lentamente- pero estando en casa… algunas veces puedo adoptar mi otra forma, si en verdad te gusta tanto…**

**-En verdad?- preguntó Steve levemente emocionado- harías eso por mi?**

**-En estos momentos no habría nada que no fuera capaz de hacer por ti- musitó el semidios volviendo a besar al otro hombre, que volvió a apretarse contra el cuerpo del otro, besándole con más entusiasmo y menos nerviosismo que la primera vez**

**No era que no hubiese besado a nadie antes, pero si era la primera vez en que lo hacía del otro lado.**

**Finalmente, suspiró profundamente al momento de separarse del asgardiano, que no había dejado de abrazarle pero que simplemente ahora apoyaba los labios en su frente con calma, disfrutando de aquellos momentos de paz que ahora compartían**

**-Creo que es hora de dormir- susurró Loki finalmente antes de bajar una mano para apretar una de las del rubio- te parece si nos vamos a la cama de una vez?**

**-Seguro- afirmó Steve mucho mas contento de lo que hubiera estado horas atrás, comenzando a caminar al lado del otro hombre**

**Pero entonces parpadeó un poco.**

**Ahora era feliz. MUY feliz. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no era algo que hubiese esperado realmente y menos de aquella manera; pero aún seguía siendo un soldado y como tal, debía de ver todo lo que iba a provocar su nueva relación.**

**Primero que nada, Shield se iba a enterar en algún momento. Muy bien, esa posibilidad si le aterraba. No quería que alejaran a Loki de su lado y definitivamente no iba a plantearse a perderlo, no importaba contra quien tuviese que ponerse, incluso si fueran sus aliados; pero entonces… también estaban sus amigos. Tal vez ellos no le consideraban un amigo, solo un compañero de trabajo… pero él no era así.**

**A él le gustaba considerar que bien o mal tenía amigos. Al menos, sabía que podía considerar amigo a Bruce directamente, ya que el otro hombre había sido básicamente el primero con el que había convivido y que de hecho, se portaba amable con él**

**De hecho, había sido el primero en llamarlo "Steve" y no "Capitan", "Capi" o "Cap" como lo tendían a hacer los demás. El doctor no podía haberse imaginado que tan significativo había sido para él que le llamase como a cualquier otra persona y no con la firmeza o el cuidado que los demás le ponían; de hecho, a Tony también le consideraba amigo, porque solo un amigo podía ser capaz de ser irreverentemente irrespetuoso con otro, al grado de poderse decir cosas hirientes pero de todas formas poder confiar el uno en el otro cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.**

**Y lo quisiera o no… le debía una disculpa grande como uno de sus edificios a Tony.**

**Sería vergonzoso, pero a él le gustaba hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. Y la forma correcta, era disculparse por haberle herido de la forma en que lo había hecho; no había dejado de notar la expresión dolida y el destello lastimado en los ojos castaños del hijo de Howard cuando le había insinuado que él no era nadie. Lo peor de todo había sido darse cuenta de que durante un momento, él había actuado justamente como uno de los sujetos que tanto detestaba y que se aprovechaban de su fuerza o su tamaño para hacer menos al otro.**

**Y no era justo.**

**No conocía realmente la vida del Stark como para juzgarle tan solo por su carácter. Por lo platicado con Loki en aquellos meses, incluso era probable que su actitud y sus maneras vinieran provocadas por algo que iba mas allá, que el Stark trataba de ocultar y que él se estaba perdiendo.**

**Clint y Natasha le agradaban. Natasha le parecía una dama por demás muy fuerte y merecedora de su respeto… en cuanto al arquero. Bien, era mucho mas amable de lo que había pensado en un inicio. Ahora que convivían sin la influencia de Loki, estando ambos al servicio de Shield incluso comenzaba a pensar que su sentido del humor y su forma de tratar al mundo podía muy bien empatarse con el mismo Tony.**

**Si, también ambos eran sus amigos.**

**Y deseaba compartir con ellos antes que con nadie lo feliz que se encontraba. Y por supuesto, tratar de hablar con ellos en lo referente a Loki antes de que algo se les saliera de las manos.**

**Solo esperaba poder controlar la situación.**

**-Hmm… Loki?- dijo Steve con voz suave- hay algo… que me gustaría hacer en estos días…**

**El aludido levantó una ceja con extrañeza**

**-Y que es eso exactamente que quieres hacer y parece que me quieres pedir permiso?- preguntó con curiosidad el de ojos verdes, deteniéndose en el dintel de la entrada a la recamara, con una mano en la puerta**

**Steve bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos de la mano de Loki que aún tenía entre las suyas**

**-Bueno… en algún momento todos se van a enterar…- dijo en un tono bajo- me refiero… sabrán que estamos juntos… y honestamente, preferiría decírselos yo antes de que se enteren por cualquier otro medio…**

**-Hmm…- Loki entornó un poco los ojos viendo la puerta**

**-Quisiera invitar… a los chicos al apartamento… para que lo vean y sepan lo que está sucediendo- continuó aún nervioso sobre todo por la expresión con la que el otro continuaba clavando sus ojos hacia el frente- por favor… **

**-Steve, este es tu apartamento, no me tienes que pedir permiso- respondió Loki con suavidad pero sin cambiar su expresión**

**Un apartamento lleno de Avengers ansiosos por matarlo… especialmente esa mujer pelirroja que le tenía puesto el ojo y el sujeto verde que lo había literalmente estampado contra el suelo, no le parecía la mejor manera de pasar una tarde. Por no decir lo que podría ocurrir si esos metomeloentodo de los hombres en traje negro de Shield se enteraban… **

**El rubio suspiró profundamente**

**-Ahora es nuestro…- Loki volteó finalmente para verle al rostro- no es solo mi apartamento. Es nuestro hogar. Estamos juntos. Así que también… tu…**

**-Me estás diciendo que si yo quisiera, podría prohibirte que los trajeras a ellos o a cualquier otra persona que no me agradara, aunque tú así lo quisieras?- cuestionó el asgardiano levantando una ceja mientras el otro componía una expresión un poco cohibida**

**-Basicamente- afirmó el de ojos azules, antes de dejar salir un gemido- solo… quería que se enteraran por nuestros labios y no por rumores de terceros, además de que soy parte de los Avengers y en algún momento tendrán que saberlo… no quiero que suceda algo y te alejen de mi lado… quiero que entiendan el porqué si nos piden luchar contra ti, yo no lo haré… tal vez podría convencerlos de que ellos tampoco lo hagan…- su voz iba volviéndose insegura con cada palabra que salía, hasta que finalmente bajó la cabeza derrotado- olvídalo. Era una mala idea desde un inicio. En verdad lo siento**

**Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a avanzar cuando la mano del otro en su pecho le detuvo, haciéndole levantar la vista con extrañeza**

**-Hmm… una habitación llena de Avengers no es algo que me agrade- gruñó muy apenas Loki levantando los ojos al techo- pero supongo que para ti son… como una familia, no es así? tus amigos y eso…- los ojos azules del rubio se iluminaron al instante mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba en su labios- supongo que puedo soportarlos siempre y cuando no me traten de hacer enojar… o mientras tu me permitas esconderme en la habitación en cuanto vea que uno de ellos trata de… como lo dijo? "meterme una flecha en un ojo"- masculló antes de sonreir al momento en que el soldado le abrazaba con fuerza**

**-Muchísimas gracias!- soltó Steve aún mas feliz si cabía, haciendo reir al otro que palmeó su cabeza con suavidad**

**-Bien, bien…- rió Loki antes de sonreir con maldad- solo hay algo que quiero a cambio por este enorme sacrificio personal que voy a hacer**

**Steve se separó del otro sin mutar su expresión alegre**

**-Por supuesto, lo que quieras**

**-Lo que yo quiera? Totalmente?**

**-Por supuesto- afirmó el rubio sin dudar a lo que el otro sonrió maliciosamente**

**-Oh bueno- respondió Loki encogiéndose de hombros**

**Al siguiente segundo, Steve abría muy grandes los ojos por la sorpresa y se congelaba, mientras el de ojos verdes parecía abrazarlo… pero sin embargo, pasaba sus manos sin ningún tipo de recato por la curva de su trasero, masajeándolo suavemente y sin detenerse, con expresión curiosa**

**-En verdad son como lo parecían- afirmó el asgardiano parpadeando con sorpresa- se ven bastante resaltadas con el spandex en verdad y uno pensaría que no son tan firmes, pero ahora que puedo tocarlo realmente es impresionante- dijo ladeando la cabeza- realmente se nota todo el ejercicio que haces… hmmm, ya te lo había dicho una vez pero ahora puedo confirmarlo, seguramente que mas de un humano ha de envidiarte la figura…**

**-LOKI!- exclamó finalmente el soldado, enrojeciendo totalmente después de unos segundos de haber comenzado a temblar; al siguiente momento había tratado de golpear al otro, pero este, en un movimiento bastante rápido se había escabullido, encerrándose en la habitación donde por detrás de la puerta podían escucharse las carcajadas del semidios- NO ES GRACIOSO! ESO FUE MUY GROSERO!- soltó Steve golpeando la puerta con un puño- ABRE!**

**-NO!- exclamó el de ojos verdes con un sonido ahogado debido a las risas que soltaba- DIJISTE QUE LO QUE FUERA! Y YO QUERÍA TOCAR TU TRASERO DESDE HACE MESES! XD**

**-NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!**

**-DIJISTE QUE LO QUE FUERA!**

**-PERO ERA MI TRASERO!**

**-Era! Ahora es mio, recuerdas!?**

**-LOKIIII!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

N.A.- Normalmente respondo a los reviews directamente en response de fanfiction por medio de PM... pero por ahi hay una chica que tiene desactivado los PM's y recibí un par que son sin login asi que no podía responderlos ñ_ñ... así que por esta ocasión, respondere por aqui ;D

Rei Tsuki.- Bueno, ahora esta el 8, espero en estos días subir el 9... y como ves, ya tenemos un poquitin de acción por parte de estos dos, además de que Loki ya se siente un poquitin mas en confianza XD... muchísimas gracias por dejarme review, que bueno que te está gustando la historia w

AliceLove.- No te preocupes, a mi también se me cortan muchas veces los reviews sin querer XD. Honestamente... yo soy fan del Thorki! me van mucho mas, al igual que el Sciencebros, pero de repente como que no me cuesta ver a Loki con alguien mas aparte de Thor (ya sea Tony, Clint o como aqui, Steve =D). Sobre el lado humano de Loki... es que amo a los villanos. Me gusta analizarlos. Y la mayoría tienen mucho mas detrás, mas que solamente el psicopata malo que va por ahi matando a todos porque se le hirvió la gana... me gusta analizar y ver todos los lados de la moneda, que simplemente juzgar porque se han puesto a matar. No digo que matar este bien, pero si nos fueramos por la regla de tres, tendríamos mas super héroes en la carcel que super villanos en realidad XD. Espero que la historia te siga gustando como hasta ahora y te agradezco enormemente tu review w

HagenAnfallen.- Capitulo nuevo subido! disculpa por tardar XD. Aún le estoy pensando al lemon y probablemente si aparece, no será muy gráfico en realidad (hago este fic principalmente para mi hermana, así que me daría mucha wiwi verla a la cara después de que leyera ese capi jajajaja). Y me agrada que te guste que vaya lento. Aunque hay situaciones en la que los puedo patear a la cama y no me importa XD... creo que esta no se prestaba para ello, especialmente por ser Steve quien es XD. Alguien que ha vivido amarrado toda su vida y criado a la moralidad de los 40, no va a tirarse sobre el sillón con la persona querida a la primer chance, por muy independiente que viva ahora jijiji... o eso creo yo. Primero arrojaremos arroz antes de que vayan a la cama XD. Espero que el fic te siga gustando... y estoy MUY agradecida por tu review w

Kaname-linchan.- GRACIAS por dejarme tu comment tanto aquí como en deviantart. EN SERIO. En ambos sitios me anima muchísimo y me anima a continuar que este capítulo te guste también *abrazacion*

Y esos fueron todos. En verdad les agradezco ENORMEMENTE sus reviews, porque aunque no lo crean, anima saber que a alguien le gusta una historia a la que una le pone el corazón =). MIL GRACIAS. ~darkfirecoin


	9. Invitación

**PRINCESS**

** .**

**CAP 9**

**"Invitación"**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Aquello había valido la pena. **

**Steve le había mandado a dormir al sillón, que como ahora era ancho y largo había dejado de ser incómodo y de hecho, ahora como cama no podía estar mejor. El asgardiano se había acurrucado con su almohada y una cobija gruesa y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se había dejado llevar por Niorun… aunque estando tan lejos de las tierras nórdicas, era mas probable que el que le ayudase a dormir sería uno de los espíritus acordes a esa región. Weeng creía recordar que se llamaba el encargado de los sueños en aquella zona de la tierra.**

**Lástima que Odín tenía nulo respeto por los territorios delimitados y cuidados de los otros dioses. Ejemplo de ello, era que hubiese desterrado a Thor a Norteamérica y no a Irlanda o cualquier zona cercana tomando en cuenta que básicamente, esas eran las zonas de los nórdicos. **

**De todas maneras… ya no tenía nada que ver con él.**

**Loki había sonreído a final de cuentas y se había dedicado a una excelente noche de sueño, como no la había tenido en años. Estaba cómodo, calientito… aunque le desagradaba estar solo debido a que ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con el rubio, había decidido que si bien no era lo que quería, al menos no le había sacado a patadas del apartamento; al menos hasta que pasaron un par de horas y se dejó escuchar el crujido de la puerta al abrirse.**

**Unos momentos mas tarde, el asgardiano abría un ojo al percibir como Steve se sentaba en el sillón y se acostaba a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados pero apoyando la cabeza en su almohada y metiéndose debajo de las cobijas con él; el de ojos verdes tan solo había sonreído antes de pegar mas su cuerpo al respaldo del sillón para hacerle espacio al otro y de abrazarle contra sí, sintiéndole suspirar y acomodarse mejor.**

**-Tenía frío- susurró muy quedamente el rubio mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho de Loki que dejó salir una suave risita**

**-Por supuesto- respondió cordialmente antes de cubrirle completamente con la cobija- y por eso has venido a acostarte con el terrible gigante de hielo. Todo el sentido del mundo…**

**-Me voy a ir…**

**-De todas maneras, prefiero tenerte en el sillón. No hay manera de que te alejes- interrumpió el de ojos verdes como si no le hubiera escuchado**

**-Hmm… no es un premio a lo que hiciste- gruñó débilmente el rubio antes de caer completamente dormido, ante la expresión encantada del otro que se inclinó para besar suavemente su frente para luego volver él mismo a dormir como hacía minutos atrás**

**En verdad que estar en compañía del rubio era mucho mejor que dormir solo. El latido de su corazón le relajaba y le hacía soltar el cuerpo, olvidándose por instantes de permanecer alerta ante cualquier ataque que sabía en esos momentos, no ocurriría. Durante semanas antes de toparse con los Chitauri, había tenido que dormir a la intemperie y de forma muy superficial, siempre tratando de no descuidarse para no morir.**

**Había pasado por demasiado peligro. Momentos de agonía y dolor y situaciones en las cuáles se había preguntado si en verdad no volvería a ver salir el sol nuevamente.**

**Pero todo lo había superado. A costa de no volver a sentirse seguro y de mantener a flor de piel todo el tiempo el miedo y la sensación de que en cualquier momento le matarían por ser él. Había sobrevivido. **

**Incluso cuando todos pensaban que se encontraba en Asgard. En esos momentos, cuando trataba de dormir debajo de un árbol, oculto de las miradas indiscretas de los humanos o en cualquier sitio levemente decente… aún en esos instantes, se mantenía en guardia. Thanos… los Chitauri… a veces despertaba y permanecía inmóvil, creyendo que de un momento a otro escucharía el llamado o notaría un destello cerca suyo antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente hacia aquellos seres.**

**Pero ahora ya eso no importaba.**

**No en el sentido de que relajaría sus defensas y permitiría en algún momento que aquellos quienes buscaban hacerle daño le alcanzasen y no solo terminasen con su vida… si no que además, quebraran la de Steve. Simplemente, ahora podía permitirse cosas como aquella… simplemente relajar el cuerpo, descansarlo y permanecer escuchando la suave respiración de quien ahora era su pareja y que le confirmaba que no volvería a pasar otra noche de sueño a solas.**

**Entre sueños, entrelazó su mano con la del otro. **

**Su decisión de esconderse en la tierra… al final de cuentas, le había salvado la vida.**

**Y de que manera!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Los zapatos de tacón resonaron con fuerza en aquellos pasillos, llenando todo el espacio y pareciendo multiplicarse a través de cada abertura y nuevo camino que se abría hacia los lados de la mujer; pero esta llevaba un objetivo en mente y no necesitaba de apartar la vista de aquel rectángulo de papel que llevaba en mano para que sus pasos la guiasen exactamente hacia donde quería llegar.**

**Siempre había sido así. Su cuerpo ya no necesitaba aguardar de una orden mental para reaccionar en automático a los deseos y necesidades de la joven.**

**Ya fuera en una batalla o en su vida diaria, todo se hacía casi con detalle milimétrico de forma que no tenía problemas en hacer varias cosas a la vez, o en pensar en sus deberes mientras hacia diferentes asignaciones o cumplía con su trabajo; de una forma u otra, cumplía con todo, incluso aquello que podría pasar por imposible. Aunque…**

**Y ahí estaba el aunque. Las palabras de petición de aquel pequeño trozo de papel le intrigaban al grado de que había seguido la insistente indicación de este, muy en contra de lo que normalmente haría.**

**Y aun así estaba segura de que tendría que explicar el por qué había desactivado todos los aparatos de vigilancia y oídos electrónicos del salón de tiro a donde se dirigía en aquellos momentos.**

**La puerta eléctrica se deslizo con un suave al momento de percibir su cuerpo al acercarse, permitiéndole el paso hacia una sección especial en aquella base, donde los francotiradores, guardias de diferentes rangos y niveles y básicamente todo aquel con derecho a portar armas, entrenaba la puntería**

**-Qué pensarías de que alguien te diga "No dejen que nadie en Shield se entere de esto"?**

**La voz de la mujer de cabello levemente corto y rojizo interrumpió el silencio de aquella estancia, donde solamente se encontraba un hombre presente, con expresión concentrada. Finalmente, un nuevo susurro sucedió esta vez provocado por la veloz flecha que partió a través del aire hasta llegar a su objetivo donde permaneció clavada firmemente; el hombre que sostenía aquel arco negro y flexible dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, antes de virarse levemente hasta la recién llegada**

**-Que quiere esconder algo que podría ser muy malo… o muy peligroso- respondió este pasando sus ojos azul oscuro de la mirada de la fémina, hasta el trozo de papel que llevaba en la mano- quién te envió eso?- preguntó finalmente moviéndose para acercarse**

**-El Cap- respondió tranquilamente la mujer encogiéndose de hombros mientras le tendía el pequeño folio a su compañero, que lo recibió con curiosidad antes de comenzar a leerlo- también a mi me pareció curioso que hiciera una petición asi…**

**-Hmm… él no es de las personas que esconda cosas o las oculte- la voz de Clint Barton sonaba levemente animada ante la expectativa de poder salir de aquella base y no precisamente de misión**

**Hasta él de vez en cuando gustaba de darse la vuelta por ahí y meterse en líos, aunque dadas las circunstancias de la última vez en la cuál había sido fácilmente reducido por el enemigo, parecían tenerlo en algo parecido a un castigo permanente; si no iba Natasha con él o alguno de los clones de Coulson… o no se dirigía a ejercicios de rutina con el mismo Steve, no le dejaban salir o tomar parte de algo que pudiese ser extremadamente peligroso**

**Y realmente ya estaba fastidiado de pasar las horas viendo a cuantos muñecos podía llenar de flechas como si se tratasen de puercoespines.**

**-Vamos a ir verdad?- dijo el arquero acercándose a la mujer y apretando el trozo de papel entre sus manos; la aludida entornó la mirada- anda Nat!... es al apartamento de Rogers! Que puede haber de peligroso en eso? Es Capitán América!**

**-….**

**-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooooor- pidió el hombre tratando de componer su mejor expresión de ternura mientras se acercaba despacito a la pelirroja- siiiiiiiiiiiiii?**

**-Bueno… es… Steve al final de cuentas- musitó tomando el papel nuevamente de las manos del otro hombre y observándolo con atención a lo que el otro levantó ambos brazos como señal de victoria**

**-EXCELENTE!**

**-Solo compórtate y trata de no seducir a sus vecinas… el edificio de él es… conservador y no me gustaría ver que nos intenten echar a patadas… suficiente tenemos con Stark haciendo lo suyo…- dijo en un tono de leve mal humor a lo que el hombre se rascó detrás de una oreja componiendo una mueca**

**-No es necesario que me compares con él- dijo en un tono de reproche- yo soy mucho mejor!... si tuvieras que elegir, con cuál de los dos te quedarías?- preguntó mientras la seguía al exterior de aquella habitación**

**Natasha le observó evaluadoramente unos segundos y sonrió muy apenas**

**-Entre tú y Stark?- dijo la pelirroja bajando muy apenas el rostro; un segundo después se giró para seguir caminando- prefiero a Banner…**

**-Banner!?- el arquero abrió grandemente los ojos- él ni siquiera estaba en la pregunta!**

**-Siempre debes estar preparado para una salida improvisada… y de entre ustedes dos, al menos él es un caballero- explicó la mujer con una leve sonrisa de suficiencia a lo que el otro tan solo volvió a fruncir el ceño con leve molestia**

**-Yo también soy un caballero…**

**-Y también eres fácilmente secuestrable y persuasible- respondió Natasha rápidamente- olvidaste a Loki tan pronto?**

**El hombre de ojos azul oscuro se tensó de golpe y volteó hacia un lado mientras apretaba los puños suavemente, siendo notado esto por la mujer**

**Ella sabía el golpe que había sido para el orgullo del otro el haberse visto reducido tan fácilmente y luego utilizado por aquel sujeto sin mostrarle misericordia; hubiera podido matarle en verdad y apenas y lo hubiese notado. Para quien estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades y su control en batalla, aquello había sido un golpe por demás duro, que aún batallaba en superar; no había día en que el resto de sus compañeros le tomasen el pelo al respecto y aunque Natasha lo había hecho sin intención de ofender, igualmente había dolido. El castigo que le habían impuesto y la vergüenza de verse de pronto considerado como alguien débil, aún ardía**

**La mujer rusa dejó salir un leve suspiro**

**-Clint…**

**-Fue solo un leve descuido. No volverá a pasar- dijo el hombre con un suave tono de pesar- tal vez… lo de salir…**

**-Olvídalo- dijo la pelirroja con firmeza- aceptalo y sigue adelante. Todos lo hicimos. Sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero resignarte y mantenerte pensando en ello no te llevará a ningún lado… tu no eres así- musitó la mujer con suavidad a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros**

**-Bueno… al menos podré tomarle el pelo a Tony?- preguntó con suavidad y un suave destello en los ojos a lo que la otra asintió**

**-Si eso te hace sentir mejor…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Hmmm… "Me gustaría que vinieran a visitarme a mi apartamento. Tengo noticias para todos, pero es algo personal y les suplico que dentro de lo posible, no dejen que nadie en Shield se entere de esto. Les agradecería verdaderamente que pudiesen venir. Los espero el siguiente viernes, si tienen oportunidad, creo que para las 5 de la tarde estarán libres. Nos vemos pronto. -Steven Rogers"… qué piensas de esto?**

**Tony volvió a releer aquella invitación, con la base de la espalda apoyada en la mesa bar mas cercana y con una bebida en la mano con la que no sostenía la nota. Finalmente sus ojos castaños dejaron de lado aquellas líneas escritas para pasar a ver al hombre de gafas, que se encontraba recostado cómodamente en uno de los sillones cercanos, estudiando con atención un nuevo libro de proyección de energías que había encargado hacia un mes.**

**Finalmente Bruce dejó un momento su lectura para observar al otro hombre que no le había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento, tan solo aguardando su respuesta**

**-Creo que si Steve nos esta invitando sería muy desconsiderado de su parte que no fuéramos- respondió finalmente el hombre sonriendo un poco- es lo justo, creo. Sabes que le da pena que vayamos a su casa y por una vez se ha animado. A mi me parece una muy buena idea y de hecho, creo que podríamos llevarle un regalo…**

**-Un regalo…- repitió Tony pensativo antes de encogerse de hombros- por supuesto, por qué no?- el de lentes sonrió un poco, cerrando sus ojos con gusto antes de retirarse las gafas del rostro**

**El de ojos castaños por su parte se despegó del mueble en el que se encontraba recargado y avanzó un poco, aún con aquel cristal en la mano**

**-De todas formas hay algo que me inquieta en esa carta- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo, antes de levantarla hacia el otro hombre que se acomodó un poco mejor en el sillón**

**-"No dejen que nadie en Shield se entere de esto"- repitió Bruce pensativo- o es algo muy bueno que simplemente quiere mantener parte de su vida lo mas privada posible…- dijo el hombre lentamente- o es algo muy malo y Steve necesita nuestra ayuda…**

**-El Cap necesitando nuestra ayuda- Tony sonrió divertido- eso sería bueno…**

**-No lo molestes- advirtió Bruce frunciendo el ceño suavemente- si esta acudiendo a nosotros es porque nos considera su amigos. Nos esta depositando mas confianza que a la milicia o a Shield…**

**-Todavía no se olvida de que trataron de verle la cara- dijo el Stark sin dejar de sonreir- el niño es capaz también de sentir rencor!**

**-Basta, por favor. Trata de comportarte- advirtió el médico rodando los ojos- no creo que sea rencor… simplemente, aprendió de la manera dura al igual que nosotros, que no se puede confiar en Shield- dijo antes de volver a abrir su libro- tú mas que nadie entre nosotros debería saberlo…**

**-Ouch- replicó Tony antes de sentarse en la mesita de centro al lado del sillón y luego, recargarse en los brazos del otro, sobre el libro, provocando que el de gafas abriese grandes los ojos- eso fue duro. Y sabes que no es verdad. A ti te molestaron mas que a cualquiera de nosotros juntos…**

**Bruce sonrió torcido**

**-Y debiera de tomar tus palabras como que debería de sentirme orgulloso?- dijo a lo que Tony movió una mano**

**-Puedes estar orgulloso de que sobreviviste… eso es algo- afirmó sonriente haciendo suspirar cansinamente al otro hombre- entonces… cuál crees que sea el problema del Capi que no quiere enterar a los hombres de negro?**

**Ambos compusieron una expresión pensativa. Tony suspiró pesadamente y clavó sus ojos en el techo. Bromas aparte, sabía que el rubio no era del tipo de persona que le escondía un asunto a sus autoridades, su complejo moralista la mayoría del tiempo actuaba mas en su contra que a favor por lo que el hecho de que repentinamente decidiese mantener una noticia, en especial una personal como él lo indicaba, bajo el agua, no era normal.**

**Y entonces le vino a la mente.**

**Loki**

**Estaba seguro de que era tan solo una alucinación causada por los eventos de hacía meses… aunque una alucinación muy buena porque desde aquel día no había vuelto a ver su billetera (que encima era su favorita) y en realidad no se había a atrevido a cancelar la tarjeta, que para su sorpresa pudo constatar que había sido usada**

**Se paso los dedos por los ojos**

**Acaso aquella visión no había sido solo producto de su imaginación? En verdad el dios nórdico había escapado de Thor y se había presentado en su casa… solo para robarle? No tenía sentido. Pero tampoco la carta del super soldado lo tenía en realidad, por lo que ambas cosas podrían estar relacionadas; y si el Capitán había descubierto al asgardiano por ahí y les llamaba para poder reducirlo antes de que Shield hiciera un escándalo y terminasen con una tragedia como la de meses atrás?**

**No era muy propio de Steve adelantarse a sus jefes. Lo había visto cuando la primera vez que viese a Thor hubiese dicho que debían de planear antes de actuar. Tal vez el ataque de aquella ocasión le había cambiado el modo de ver las cosas?**

**No lo sabía pero sonaba a probable.**

**-Tenemos que ir- dijo finalmente, suspirando cansinamente- el niño nos necesita**

**Tony se enderezó de su posición inicial y se puso de pie pesadamente, ante la sorpresa en la expresión de su pareja, que parecía no entender el cambio en la actitud del hombre que repentinamente, se había vuelto mas seria**

**-Tony?**

**-Creo… que es importante- dijo sin verle- después de pensarlo… esto no es normal en el Capitán. Y no creo que haría algo en contra de la milicia o les pasaría por alto sin un buen motivo- finalmente, vió al otro hombre a los ojos- lo que haya sido debe ser lo suficientemente grave como para llamarnos de esta manera**

**Bruce sonrió con suavidad antes de asentir**

**-Realmente amo la manera en que puedes llegar a tomar las cosas en serio… no muy propio de ti, pero al menos dejas ver que puedes ser tan adulto como tu edad lo dicta- dijo con una ligera risa a lo que el otro se cruzó los brazos de mala gana**

**-Yo siempre me tomo las cosas en serio! Afirmó cerrando los ojos y levantando la barbilla**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y entonces llegó el viernes.**

**Steve se movía de un lado al otro del apartamento, frotándose las manos y con expresión nerviosa clavada en el suelo**

**Un poco mas allá, el asgardiano de cabello negro leía el periódico con curiosidad, a como había comenzado a acostumbrarse desde su llegada a aquel hogar. Aunque ahora estaba un poco más cómodo y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea instalada lo hacía todavía mas agradable y el aroma de los alimentos en la cocina flotaba y le daba al sitio un ambiente mas festivo. Aunque sabía que dentro de un rato no iba a haber mucho por celebrar**

**No podía creer que hubiese cedido. Pero era importante para el rubio y si era así entonces el tenía que poner de su parte para que estuviese tranquilo con la relación de ambos**

**Sonrió un poco para sí mismo al repetir esas palabras en su mente**

**Una relación. Ambos. Loki, enemigo de la tierra y Steven Rogers, Capitán America, defensor de los oprimidos y de aquel planeta. Ahora como pareja oficial. Aunque bueno, tenía la impresión de que para el hombre de ojos azules no iba a ser totalmente oficial hasta que sus amigos lo aceptasen como tal.**

**Rodó los ojos suavemente**

**Por supuesto. En ausencia de los padres no podía llevar a cabo un cortejo y una relación a toda regla o como al menos las costumbres de Asgard lo pedían. O las de los Jotun, ya bien puestos con el hecho de que a Steve le gustaba como uno de estos mas que como Asgardiano. Pero suponía que como Steve consideraba a sus amigos como su familia real, al menos le sería importante tener la aprobación de estos antes de llevarlo hasta un punto mas serio.**

**Dejó salir el aire**

**Estaba casi seguro de que la aprobación iba a ser de lo último que iba a tener que preocuparse en cuanto llegasen**

**En primer lugar, porque dudaba de que fueran a hacerlo. Todos ellos le odiaban y sus emociones para con ellos eran del mismo tipo. Con el rubio era diferente, fuera de Alemania no habían vuelto a pelear y básicamente la única conversación medianamente decente que habían tenido, no había sido agresiva en cierto sentido; se podía considerar que era con el único de ellos con el que había mantenido la educación y los sarcasmos un poco mas por lo bajo de lo normal**

**Incluso sus intercambio de frases tanto en plena batalla como en el avión habían sido mantenidos en lo mas bajo.**

**En segundo lugar…**

**Tragó pesado. Ya había pasado el tiempo máximo limite que su clon tenía para acabar con todas sus reservas de magia, lo que le decía que para esos momentos los guardias ya debían de haber notado que había desaparecido y que Thor no tardaría en bajar a la tierra y dar la alarma a Steve y los demás.**

**Se pasó los dedos por los labios, recordando…**

**Aunque no se lo había comentado a Steve, él había podido ver y sentir todo por lo que su clon había pasado, a cambio de él. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, antes de bajar la mano y los ojos a las paginas del diario que apoyaba en su regazo. No quería ni pensar en el castigo que se le impondría si lo capturaban, después de haberse burlado virtualmente en la cara de todos ellos, incluídos Odín y el consejo al evadir las consecuencias de sus actos.**

**Y además… él le había dicho que le seguiría. Eso sería exponerlo a cualquier decisión de los asgardianos, aunque seguramente le harían la táctica favorita del padre de todos: provocarle amnesia.**

**Y pensar en ello dolía demasiado. Perder a quien amaba y le amaba, le provocaba una angustia por demás intolerable.**

**Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Pensaría en que hacer en su momento, por lo pronto, trataría de sobrevivir a aquel día y después, tener listos varios planes en caso de que las cosas saliesen de la peor manera.**

**Escuchó el movimiento de las hojas del periódico al ser retirado y entonces, sintió el peso de alguien sentándose a su lado. Levantó los parpados para observar la mirada preocupada del rubio, que al parecer tenía un par de minutos observándole en silencio; Loki sonrió hacia este antes de ver hacia el frente.**

**-Nervioso?**

**-No mas que tu- respondió con sencillez el soldado, sin dejar de verle- tu mente está muy lejos de aquí… qué sucede?**

**El aludido parpadeó un poco antes de volver a verle. Acaso había sido tan evidente? La respuesta vino de los labios del otro, que se ruborizó suavemente antes de ver a otro lado**

**-Yo… creo que aprendí a ver ciertas cosas en este tiempo- musitó muy por lo bajo; Loki continuaba observándole en silencio con interés a lo que Steve apretó los parpados- no era mi intención! Simplemente empecé a darme cuenta de que podía saber ciertas cosas viéndote a los ojos… y… pensé que en este momento parecía que estabas pensando en algo que te preocupaba pero no creo que fuera lo de hoy…**

**Su voz se volvió varios tonos mas bajito conforme seguía hablando hasta que finalmente Loki ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con agrado, colocándose un par de dedos en la barbilla**

**-Pero que interesante… me estás leyendo…**

**-No!- exclamó Steve ruborizándose aún mas- por supuesto que no!- añadió negando con la cabeza- no estaba haciendo eso, simplemente creí…**

**-No, no… no te lo estoy diciendo como si fuera algo malo- interrumpió Loki afirmando con la cabeza antes de colocarle una mano encima a la del rubio, que cerró un ojo y sonrió comenzando a acostumbrarse a aquellos gestos del semidios para con él- significa simplemente que ahora me estás viendo en realidad… me refiero, a que estás buscando realmente mis pensamientos y no solamente lo que ves o lo que crees creer- sonrió un poco mas antes de volver a asentir- estas viendo mi verdad. Y eso me gusta- afirmó a lo que el otro comenzó a reir**

**-No entendí muy bien… pero creo que es algo bueno, así que por el momento no preguntaré mas- dijo despacio, provocando una leve risa en el de ojos verdes, que extendió los brazos para abrazarle contra sí**

**Steve suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la curva del cuello del otro hombre y dejándole abrazarle mas estrechamente, al tiempo que sentía sus labios en su frente. Era curioso, que él le comentase que todo el mundo decía siempre que tenía la piel fría al tacto cuando él siempre la encontraba deliciosamente cálida; no entendía exactamente a que podría deberse, tal vez su cuerpo tenía algún desperfecto después de haber pasado en hibernación durante tantos años o tal vez solo era una adaptación provocada por la fórmula que recorría sus venas, pero le gustaba.**

**Le gustaba pensar que para él, el semidios nórdico era único y que él era el único en sentirle y tenerle de aquella manera.**

**Al menos por una vez, tenía algo que solo le pertenecía a él.**

**Levantó la mirada, buscando las orbes verdes del otro, antes de buscar en un tímido movimiento sus labios, siendo complacido al instante por el otro que los rozo suavemente, antes de depositar un tenue beso sobre este.**

**Eso antes de que al siguiente momento, la puerta sonase con un suave sonido de nudillos contra la madera para después, percibirse la voz de una persona tras esta**

**-Que ridiculez, el Capi confía tanto en las personas que ni llave ha de tener…- un movimiento en la perilla les indicó que el dueño de aquella voz había tratado de abrir la puerta sin éxito**

**Steve cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Era ingenuo pero no tonto y después de haber pillado a un par de chicos tratando de meterse a su casa cerca de las 3 de la mañana, no había vuelto a dejar sin llave su casa. Pero el siguiente sonido hizo que tanto el asgardiano como el capitán saltasen en el sillón, con expresión de susto en sus rostros**

**-Acabemos con esto, si no es normal en él ponerle llave a su casa, puede que este en problemas- la voz de otro hombre se dejó escuchar antes del atronador sonido de alguien pegándole una patada a la puerta… que resistió valientemente, haciendo soltar una palabrota al del otro lado- por todos los cielos, de qué esta hecha esta puerta!? También le dieron la super fórmula?**

**-Me declaro culpable de haberla reforzado… y que bueno que lo hice- musitó Loki frunciendo el ceño a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, sonriendo- en verdad es necesario que dejes entrar a esos animales? Van a destrozarnos la casa…**

**-Si, es necesario- respondió con calma el de ojos azules, antes de percibir una nueva voz**

**-Por favor… están exagerando… y traten de comportarse, que los vecinos ya están asomandose…- la suave voz de Bruce Banner se elevó por entre las de los demás, antes de que sus nudillos volviesen a tocar suavemente la puerta- Steve? Estás ahí?**

**-Si… enseguida abro- respondió el de ojos azules, antes de detenerse frente a la puerta y ver por encima del hombro a Loki, que se había puesto de pie con expresión recelosa y se había movido suavemente un poco mas cerca de la habitación de ambos**

**Steve sonrió nerviosamente. Y entonces, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Voto de Confianza

**PRINCESS**

** .**

**CAP 10**

**"Voto de Confianza"**

**.**

**MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Mi presente para ustedes, espero que les guste esta actualizacion ;D... MIL FELICIDADES!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Un momento antes, todo parecía haberse congelado como si el tiempo simplemente hubiese dejado de correr.**

**Un segundo después, cualquiera podría jurar que la batalla de Nueva York se había llevado a cabo en aquella diminuta habitación, que pareció haber saltado en pedazos por todos los ataques que volaron a un mismo tiempo y contra un único objetivo: el dios de los engaños.**

**Pero este, a una gran velocidad tal y como lo había dicho ya se había refugiado en la habitación de ambos, atrincherándose por demás a tiempo ya que una enorme masa verde de músculo ya había ido a golpear el sitio exacto donde se hubiese cerrado la puerta; las paredes cimbraron al recibir la fuerza del impacto pero no se derrumbaron ni la puerta cedió. Steve supuso que muy a tiempo el semidios había hechizado la estructura de forma que no fuese a caer tan fácil, pero aquel sujeto no se detenía y trataba de ingresar en aquella habitación, destruyendo varios objetos a su paso y rugiendo de tal manera que estaba seguro que los vecinos saldrían huyendo del edificio, totalmente espantados.**

**Por otra parte, tenía flechas incrustadas en los muebles y las paredes, varios agujeros de rayos laser venidos de un extraño guante metálico que el Stark ahora portaba en su brazo izquierdo y balazos distribuidos a diestra y siniestra, que ya se habían puesto el televisor, varia fotos y la radio en la cocina (como diantres había llegado una bala hasta aquel lugar?); entre los gritos de susto de sus compañeros y de furia por aquello, el rubio avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de la chimenea, donde se agachó para recoger la fotografía que tenía con Loki y que ahora estaba arruinada por la flecha de ignición que le había dado justo al centro.**

**Un escalofrío le recorrió completamente antes de enderezarse y ver con expresión enojada al resto**

**-QUIEREN DETENERSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?**

**Su voz había emergido mucho mas alta y poderosa de lo que había imaginado, tal vez porque la presión de aquello era demasiado o porque estaba realmente preocupado por el asgardiano que continuaba escondido detrás de la puerta.**

**Por las pláticas que había tenido con Loki estaba muy seguro de que estaba asustado, aunque no fuera a admitirlo. Le temía a Hulk y no lo culpaba, cuando el Dr. Banner estaba de aquella manera era en verdad intimidante; un leve impulso de sonreír le vino al recordar como en los momentos mas necesarios habían podido trabajar todos juntos y en que había terminado aquello, pero al mismo tiempo le vino el recuerdo de que aquello ya era pasado y en esos momentos, su pareja estaba seguramente resistiendo para no desaparecer ante la posibilidad de que su magia fuese insuficiente para contener al gigante.**

**Y no quería eso. No quería que se fuera, aunque le había prometido no hacerlo, aún cabía la posibilidad de que su miedo fuese mayor a su promesa.**

**Tragó pesado. No. Loki no le haría eso, verdad?**

**Respiró profundo y notó como las miradas de todos estaban puestas en él. Volvió a fruncir el ceño con molestia, al notar como el Hulk también le observaba con extraño interés pero mantenía una de sus poderosas manos apoyada con fuerza en la puerta que ya mostraba alguna grietas a pesar de todo; Steve dejó escapar un suave gruñido antes de apretar el marco de aquella fotografía entre las manos, como sopesando como decir lo que sentía**

**-Esta es su manera de visitar la casa de los amigos que los invitan?- dijo finalmente viéndoles a todos a los ojos- del señor Stark no me sorprende tanto- el aludido soltó un resoplido de fastidio- pero si de usted Dr. Banner… así que para empezar le agradecería que dejase de golpear la puerta de mi cuarto como si lo hubiese insultado. No es necesario, gracias**

**-Esta adentro- un profundo gruñido salió de la criatura pero el de ojos azules no varió en su expresión**

**-Si y ahí se va a quedar mientras no se calmen todos ustedes- soltó levemente golpeado**

**-Steve, Loki está en tu casa!- Clint extendió los brazos y el rubio pudo detectar un leve destello de temor en los ojos del otro hombre; no lo culpaba, después de todo había sido una de las primeras víctimas del control mental del semidios- como es que no estás reaccionando como todos nosotros?... a menos que…- musitó el arquero observándole con precaución, a lo que el resto apunto esta vez al soldado, que finalmente dejó la fotografía a un lado y se cruzó de brazos**

**-No, no me ha hipnotizado ni engatusado Barton, así que les agradecería a todos que dejaran de apuntarme con todo eso- respondió fríamente Steve antes de ver a Tony- especialmente tú. No sé que sea esa cosa rara que te cubre el brazo pero ya vi que es peligrosa y no me hace gracia pensar que se te pueda disparar por accidente**

**-Es una pistola de pulsación de núcleos que de todas maneras tiene un seguro para evitar una descarga accidental, incluso si llegara a ser golpeada por accidente en medio de una batalla y que me viene bien cuando no llevo cargando el traje conmigo porque obviamente, aunque ya puedo hacerlo mas reducido no lo he hecho lo suficiente como para meterlo en mi cartera… aunque por lo visto, comienza a ser aterradoramente necesario- dijo Tony metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo del saco y dejando salir una de sus características sonrisas, pero el rubio agitó la cabeza**

**-La explicación esta de más, solamente quiero que bajen esas armas de una buena vez!- exclamó molesto- ya destruyeron mi casa sin motivo y encima, ahora me están agrediendo a mi!**

**-Sin motivo?- repitió Clint como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos- QUE TENÍAS A LOKI EN MEDIO DE LA SALA! Acaso no lo viste? A menos que sea una alucinación colectiva porque yo estoy bien seguro de haberlo visto- afirmó sin dejar de tensar su arco mientras la mujer de cabello rojo avanzaba a paso firme hasta quedar enfrente del rubio, que entornó aún mas los ojso sin retroceder**

**Natasha era bajita por lo que tuvo que estirarse un poco para ver directamente los ojos del otro hombre, que finalmente se inclinó hacia atrás al tiempo que un leve tono rojizo se esparcía por sus mejillas; nunca se iba a terminar de acostumbrar a que las chicas se le acercasen tanto y a pesar de ser compañeros de trabajo aquella cercanía le parecía extraña y turbadora. Los ojos de la mujer parecían buscar algo en la mirada del héroe de guerra pero finalmente retrocedió con expresión desconcertada**

**-No… no está bajo el influjo de ningún hechizo- musitó la espía con un tono extrañado a lo que Steve compuso una expresión cohibida, aún con el ceño fruncido**

**-Ya lo había dicho!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos, antes de abrir grandes los ojos al sentir como el Stark se había acercado y le había hecho inclinarse, de forma que sus frentes estaban unidas y podía distinguir casi los detalles en los iris cafés del otro hombre**

**-No… como demonios le hizo ese loco de los Chitauri para meterse en tu casa sin que lo acribillaras a golpes?- dijo sorprendido Tony finalmente soltando al rubio que se sacudió- Cap, nos debes una MUY buena explicación de todo esto… porqué lo estás protegiendo?**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con esa pregunta, qué nos está escondiendo Capitán?- añadió Natasha frunciendo el ceño y observando al otro que sacudió la cabeza, tratando de acomodar sus ideas**

**-Se los explicaré… pero primero que nada, Stark- dijo en un tono autoritario, haciendo voltear al aludido que levantó una ceja de forma despectiva- calme al doctor Banner**

**-Seguro- el hombre sonrió con maligna diversión- pero les agradecería que todos nos dieran la espalda, no es por nada pero aunque a mi no me molesta que observen mis trofeos familiares Bruce es mas "pudoroso" respecto a mostrarse en público- explicó mientras sonreía aún más al ver como el rubio se ruborizaba de golpe y se giraba rápidamente al tiempo que se cubría los ojos**

**Por su lado, Natasha y Clint se vieron un par de segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y girarse, aunque el arquero de todas formas trató de voltear por sobre el hombro a lo que la mujer le golpeó con suavidad en la nuca para que volviese la vista al destrozado muro que tenían delante. El rubio suspiró pesadamente mientras percibía como el hombre del reactor en el pecho se acercaba al enorme sujeto verde, que se había girado hacia este**

**-Hola amigo… como estás?- Tony se había acercado sonriente a Hulk, que entornó los ojos poniendo atención en quien le hablaba- realmente ese sujeto te saca de quicio verdad?**

**-Hulk aplasta al diminuto dios…**

**-Si, lo sé… todos queremos aplastarlo- afirmó antes de ver como la criatura acercaba una enorme mano para aferrarlo, pero el Stark tan solo se la tomó con la propia antes de que hiciese algún otro movimiento- lo siento grandote, no tengo mi traje en este momento… necesito que me hagas un favor…**

**Los ojos verdes del enorme sujeto se clavaron en los castaños del otro**

**-Hulk hace si hombrecito de metal quiere…**

**-Necesito a Bruce, si?- dijo suavemente sin dejar de sonreírle- puedes traerlo de regreso por favor?**

**-Hombrecito de metal no quiere a Hulk?**

**-Sabes que si!- cerró los ojos alegremente- pero el apartamento es muy pequeño y Steve tiene una explicación muy importante que darle a Bruce, después de hacerlo enfadar- afirmó un poco mas serio antes de ver de reojo al soldado- entonces… por favor?**

**-Hummm- Hulk compuso una expresión parecida a la de un puchero pero al final muy lentamente, comenzó a encogerse de tamaño**

**El Stark se mantuvo observando al hombre que de poco en poco iba recuperando su tamaño normal, hasta que finalmente le abrazó contra su pecho al verlo trastabillar y doblar las rodillas ante la debilidad que normalmente venía después de volver de su estado anterior; con mucho cuidado le llevó hasta el sillón mas cercano antes de sentarse a su lado y pasarle los dedos por el cabello. Finalmente, el hombre de cabello ondulado dejó escapar un gemido y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de levantar la mirada hacia Tony, que sonreía divertido**

**-No puede ser…- musitó con vergüenza antes de ver alrededor- oh por Dios… lo siento tanto Steve… lastimé a alguien?**

**-A nada vivo- respondió Tony antes de besarle con cariño la sien- cómo te sientes?**

**-Miserable, pero eso ya no es una novedad- sonrió muy a desgana- qué sucedió?- preguntó el doctor tratando de hacer memoria, pero el Stark rápidamente le tomó una mano**

**-Te lo diré en cuanto te vistas- dijo con suavidad- si por mi fuera te dejaba así todo el día- dijo antes de ver complacido como su pareja se encogía un poco, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo de alguna manera- pero creo que el pobre Cap se llevará un infarto y nos mandará arrestar por exhibicionismo…**

**-No le haría eso al doctor Banner, no es su culpa- dijo el rubio aún dándoles la espalda**

**Tony levantó los ojos antes de quitarse el saco para cubrir con este a Bruce, que movió la cabeza agradecido mientras Clint se volteaba finalmente al igual que la mujer; ante esto, Bruce se cubrió un poco mas detrás del Stark, mas cohibido a lo que la pelirroja levantó una ceja**

**-No tiene nada que no le haya visto a otros- dijo antes de mover sus ojos hacia otro lado, a lo que Tony dejó salir una exclamación**

**-Ohhhh nuestra querida Tasha compartiendo su vida privada?**

**-Por supuesto- la aludida rodó los ojos- porque tener que estudiarlo a usted y ver que el pudor era parte de su repertorio cuando se emborrachaba no cuenta- dijo, a lo que Tony sonrió mas ampliamente**

**-Bueno, siempre fui irresistible para que las mujeres desearan verme… no te culpo, no te culpo… pero estuvo muy mal, nunca debí de haber caído en esas cosas, por eso a partir de ahora mi cuerpo permanecerá como objeto de museo, perfectamente guardado ante los ojos de los impuros- añadió completamente serio al escuchar la ligera tos de su pareja, que ahora le veía con interés y un leve dejo de celos**

**-Gracias…**

**-Regresando a lo importante- dijo Tony aplaudiendo una sola vez- Steve- el aludido finalmente se había girado al igual que el resto, pero parecía dividirse entre la molestia de la entrada de todos y la pena de tener desnudo a una de sus visitas- dejando por un momento de lado el hecho de que tienes a un asesino psicópata escondido en tu habitación… crees que podrías convencerlo de prestarnos un par de pantalones?**

**El soldado suspiró profundamente, percibiendo la mirada fija de todos sobre él. Levantó suavemente la barbilla mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de su cuarto, antes de detenerse frente a esta**

**-Animales- la voz de Loki se dejó escuchar de pronto, haciéndoles saltar a todos. Tony inmediatamente apretó la mano de Bruce, que parecía estar a punto de volver a enfadarse, pero pasa su suerte tan solo dejó salir un gruñido- te dije que eran unos animales que iban a destrozar la casa…**

**-Bueno, si tomas en cuenta que les ha resultado en una sorpresa el verte tan de repente, podemos considerar que el daño no fue tan malo como lo esperábamos- dijo tratando de no sonar preocupado, pero pudo percibir el ligero chasquido de lengua del semidios**

**Natasha y Clint entornaron los ojos y el arquero tenso la cuerda de su arco**

**-Crees que puedas pasarme un pantalón para el doctor Banner?- pidió con suavidad**

**-Y deberé suponer que en cuanto abra la puerta, no se van a lanzar a tratar de ingresar y asesinarme?- cuestionó el asgardiano en un tono mas bajo**

**-No, no van a atacarte… y Barton soltará esa flecha que está apuntando hacia la puerta- dijo firmemente el rubio, observando de reojo al otro hombre, que dejó salir un gemido de protesta pero de todas maneras, soltó el agarre- podrías…?**

**Un segundo después, la puerta crujió suavemente haciendo que todos los hombres presentes se tensasen. Los ojos de todos los Avenger se posaron en aquella pieza de madera mientras dejaba ver un resquicio por el cuál asomó de forma muy cuidadosa un cuadro muy apretado de tela, sin dejar ver la mano que la sujetaba en ningún momento; Steve tomó aquello con expresión suave y sin sonreir**

**-Gracias- susurró antes de ver como la puerta volvía a cerrarse con un nuevo chirrido de bisagras. **

**Entonces el super soldado se dirigió al hombre de cabello ondulado que continuaba cubriéndose con el saco del Stark y le tendió las prendas de ropa; este asintió una vez antes de comenzar a vestirse, siendo cubierto en cierta forma por el cuerpo de su pareja, que le sonreía suavemente. Finalmente el hombre de cabello castaño le tendió sus lentes y el doctor se los colocó de nueva cuenta.**

**-Gracias Steve**

**-De nada- respondió este aún sin sonreír- ahora que todos están quietos y aparentemente calmados… podrían sentarse mientras les explico o seguirán tratando de demoler mi apartamento?**

**Los presentes se vieron unos momentos antes de acomodarse mejor en los muebles, a pesar de que varios de estos presentaban las huellas de destrucción dejada por estos al tratar de agredir a Loki; Steve se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones individuales sin respaldo y se cruzó de piernas, con los ojos clavados firmemente en cada uno de ellos que de poco en poco, comenzaban a presentar signos de sentirse incómodos.**

**-Qué hace Loki aquí y por qué no lo has atrapado y entregado a Shield?- como siempre, Tony había sido el primero en hablar, con un tono que expresaba que a pesar de todo continuaba molesto y algo ofendido, a pesar de haber sido uno de los que había entrado atacando a la casa del otro- creo que no puedes culparnos de haber actuado a la defensiva en cuanto pensamos que tal vez te había atacado o que era una trampa- movió un poco las manos, puntualizando lo que en realidad era el pensamiento de la mayoría**

**Steve suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que tenían razón. Y que tal vez Loki estaba en lo correcto al preocuparse y pensar que no era muy buena idea. Pero… tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decirles y tenía que dejarles las cosas claras porque si esperaba mas tiempo, sería muy tarde y pensarían que les estaba traicionando a rajatabla. **

**El rubio comenzó a hablar. Muy lentamente y sin levantar la voz, comenzó a contarles su encuentro con el semidios en el parque y sus intenciones de entregarlo en un inicio. Incluso escuchado de sus propios labios sonaba extraño, como si en realidad se tratase de una persona ajena; casi podía percibir todo lo ocurrido en aquellos meses como si se tratase de alguna clase de película antigua, mostrándose por delante de sus ojos a una gran velocidad.**

**Era extraño. Mucho muy extraño que hubiese pasado ya tanto tiempo y él lo sintiese como tan poco. Sin pensar se frotó los brazos, teniendo una vaga sensación de que aquello era igual que cuando quedó adormecido en el hielo al caer con el avión de Craneo Rojo; a pesar de no estar viendo nada realmente, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro a la par de sus memorias, agradeciendo el silencio de los demás que le prestaban atención sin hacer cuestionamientos.**

**Por supuesto, obvió algunos detalles por el momento. Era mejor si ciertas cosas las hablaban estando Loki presente. Fue cuando llegó a la parte de la fotografía que se detuvo y les vio a los ojos, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento no podría seguir adelante, sin el otro. Porque se había vuelto una parte tan indispensable de aquellos instantes que no incluirlo sería faltarle el respeto, a él y a la relación que habían comenzado.**

**Lo que no había esperado había sido ver al Stark llevarse una mano a la barbilla como si estuviese pensando en algo. **

**Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Bruce se había puesto de pie y mas rápido de lo que todos habían esperado, siquiera para prevenir nada en absoluto el hombre había avanzado con una expresión extraña hacia el rubio, que se había levantado en el acto aunque no hubiese podido hacer nada para defenderse; y un segundo después, el hombre de gafas se había frenado, quedando casi tocando su nariz con el rostro del hechicero asgardiano, que ahora se encontraba delante del de ojos azules, observando al doctor con expresión amenazante y molesta**

**Todos les imitaron al levantarse, tensándose para luchar nuevamente pero la voz de Loki se dejó oír por encima de todos**

**-Si quieren hacerme pedazos y tratar de vengarse por lo de hace meses, perfecto por mi- espetó con ira- pero a él ni siquiera se atrevan a tocarlo porque lo que les haré será mil veces peor que cualquier pesadilla que hayan podido tener alguna vez por sus mentes…**

**-Loki…- susurró Steve mientras abría grandes los ojos**

**Podía ver a todos sus amigos observando al mas alto con expresión cautelosa y amenazante… pero fue observar al asgardiano lo que le preocupó aún mas. Temblaba. Obviamente se había colocado enfrente de Bruce Banner y todavía recordaba lo ocurrido en la Torre Stark; Steve podía sentirlo, Loki estaba aterrado con las posibilidades de lo que aquel hombre podía hacerle y estaba seguro de que era consciente de que no podría defenderlo si el Hulk hacía aparición.**

**Pero aún así, había salido de la habitación. Y estaba dispuesto a protegerlo, muy a pesar de sus miedos. **

**Muy lentamente aferró el brazo del hombre de ojos verdes y le apretó con suavidad.**

**Y entonces…**

**-Te gusta- no era una pregunta. Era una declaración- estás enamorado de Steve… y Steve está enamorado de ti…- los ojos del científico permanecían clavados en los del hombre de cabello negro, a pesar de que este le pasaba por varios palmos- porqué?**

**-Porqué me gusta?- preguntó Loki usando uno de sus tonos despectivos- porque a diferencia de la mayoría de ustedes, patéticos humanos, es una persona auténtica y verdadera. Sabe reconocer sus errores, sabe escuchar y sabe ver mas allá de lo que le dicen- entornó los ojos observando al de gafas con desprecio- y porque no lo merezco. Esencialmente eso y muchas otras cosas de las cuáles no tengo porqué darles mas explicación que el hecho de que si le hacen algún daño, van a lamentarlo por el resto de sus insignificantes existencias- sisseó**

**Steve levantó los ojos**

**-Loki, qué hemos hablado acerca de llamar a los demás "patéticos" e "insignificantes"?- dijo el rubio antes de moverse a su lado sin soltarle, a lo que el otro le observó con molestia**

**-Pero trataron de atacarte! Por no mencionar que destruyeron la casa que tanto nos costó acondicionar para que fuera decente- gruñó muy por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos y componiendo una expresión parecida a la de un niño al que han regañado injustamente**

**Steve sonrió un poco a pesar de saberse rodeado por el resto y le palmeó el brazo**

**-Si, pero es porque son mis amigos y realmente se asustaron… ya sabíamos que iba a pasar esto- dijo tratando de sonar de mejor humor- y no me ha hecho nada. Creo que… de hecho, no pensaba hacerme daño- dijo con un tono que no era totalmente seguro y observo dubitativo al Dr Banner- cierto?... además… a qué te refieres con que mi casa no era decente!?- gruñó en un tono ofendido**

**-No- confesó el de gafas alejándose finalmente unos cuantos pasos, sonriendo a desgana- no iba a hacerlo. Simplemente…**

**-Quería saber su reacción- dijo Natasha rodando los ojos, siendo observada por el de gafas antes de que Tony riera entre dientes**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… el pequeño dios de hielo tiene corazón a final de cuentas!- exclamó recibiendo en respuesta una mueca del de ojos verdes- entonces has estado viviendo en este sitio desde hace tanto?**

**-Si… y deja de verme así Steve, sabes que cuando dije "decente" me refería obviamente a que me parecía una estupidez que no vivieras de acuerdo a lo que te has desgastado por defender a la "humanidad"… ya te lo había explicado- respondió Loki viéndole de lado y percibiendo como este se ruborizaba**

**Estaba molesto y lo sabía, pero ya tendría tiempo de arreglarse con él en cuanto aquellas personas se largasen**

**-Ahora, si me permiten- dijo el de ojos verdes, levantando una mano y moviéndola alrededor**

**Los presentes voltearon hacia todas partes mientras observaban las reparaciones rápidas, que hacían ver como si nada nunca hubiese ocurrido en aquel sitio; finalmente, Loki suspiró antes de tomar a Steve de una mano y llevarlo a sentarse en el sillón largo, a pesar de sentir como el otro continuaba molesto con él. Sonrió suavemente y le apretó un poco mas la mano.**

**-Vamos… no me aceptarás unas disculpas justificadas por haberme enojado pensando que iban a hacerte daño?- dijo animadamente el semidios a pesar de que aún mantenía cuidado de ver donde se encontraba el hombre de gafas, que no le quitaba la vista de encima**

**Steve hizo una suave mueca**

**-Son mis amigos… ya te dije que no iban a hacerme ningún daño**

**-Si, pude verlo por la forma en que dejaron la habitación- respondió cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón de mala gana- vaya amigos!**

**-En el amor, la guerra y la amistad todo se vale- a pesar de todo, el Stark se había acercado y se había dejado caer al lado de su pareja- como que te hacen falta unos cuantos, no crees Príncipe Asta?**

**-Para qué?- devolvió el otro observándole con cinismo de lado- para que cada que vengan, destruyan todo lo que tocan? Para que me traten de agredir o golpear o ridiculizar porque les parece divertido? **

**-Nosotros no hemos hecho eso!- exclamó Clint a la defensiva antes de que el semidios levantase una ceja**

**-Diselo a los huecos de flecha que acabo de reparar- respondió entornando los ojos, antes de que la mujer a su lado se inclinase hacia delante**

**-Capitán Rogers- dijo esta observando al rubio que pasó su mirada de su pareja a un lado a quien le llamaba- entendimos su historia… pero eso no explica porqué no nos llamo en cuanto tuvo a Loki bajo su custodia- le observó con seriedad a lo que el otro se mordió el labio inferior**

**-Pero si Bruce ya lo dijo!- explicó Tony levantando un poco las manos- aunque obviamente no comparto los gustos del Cap acerca de los psicópatas violentos que gustan de lanzar a las personas del borde de los edificios y reir como maniacos…**

**-Yo no rio como maniaco…**

**-…es obvio lo que paso: Loki haciendo uso nuevamente de su capacidad de atontar a las personas, enamoro al Cap, viceversa o algo parecido y aquí nos tienen… no entregas a la persona de quien estás enamorado…**

**-La experiencia lo dice?- preguntó Clint apoyándose en una mano mientras observaba al genio multimillonario, que sonrió y tomó la mano de Bruce antes de besarla, provocando que este se ruborizara suavemente y volteara a otro lado**

**-Eres un tonto…**

**-Si Barton, lo digo por experiencia- respondió el Stark sonriendo ampliamente antes de rascarse la frente con un dedo- pero me gustaría saber, si me lo permiten por supuesto, preguntar bajo que pretextos o circunstancias Steve, que es tan fiel y leal al sistema que todos conocemos, permitió que algo como esto ocurriese… o básicamente, que le hizo confiar en Loki, que por cierto sin ofender- añadió observando al asgardiano- trató de asesinarnos y manipularnos de manera individual, de forma por demás cruel…**

**Steve les observó con calma durante algunos segundos. Y entonces sonrió suavemente.**

**A pesar de que era evidente que se sentían desconfiados y recelosos del otro, habían dejado de armar escándalo como lo hiciesen de primera instancia al entrar en su casa; y a su manera, realmente estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para entender el que Loki estuviese presente, sin hacer mas intentos por matarlo. Cerró los ojos un segundo, mientras los presentes desaparecían y le parecía percibir que eran aquellos amigos de su pasado quienes le escuchaban atentamente.**

**Y volvió a la realidad de nuevo**

**Como Loki lo había supuesto, ellos eran su nueva familia. Y le importaba mucho su opinión y por supuesto, que aceptaran su decisión. Le iba a doler profundamente si le rechazaban o le daban la espalda… pero tenía la impresión de que no sucedería de aquella manera.**

**Sus ojos se pasearon por los de cada uno, antes de detenerse en Clint. Era el que mas le preocupaba y que sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo para negarse a confiar en el semidios al final de cuentas; y sabía que después de lo ocurrido, no podía pedirle mas que lo que estuviese dispuesto a aceptar. Inclinó muy suavemente la cabeza, antes de volver a hablar.**

**-Sigo con vida- dijo contrito finalmente, mientras se encogía un poco de hombros**

**Los demás le observaron como si no pudiesen dar crédito a lo que escuchaban**

**-No me ha matado… ni me ha hecho daño… o me ha lastimado…- musitó Steve colocándose las manos entre las piernas y viendo el suelo ahora- no… no me ha mentido desde que lo encontré… no… no es lo que pensaba… no lo justifico- añadió rápidamente enderezándose de nueva cuenta- pero confío en él… y… no digo que haya cambiado totalmente, pero sé que no va a causar problemas. Solo quiere una oportunidad, como todos nosotros- pidió**

**-Yo no pido que confíen en mi- esta vez fue Loki el que habló, con una expresión totalmente seria sorprendiendo a los presentes que ponían atención a las palabras de Steve- porque yo no lo haría. Tienen toda la razón en pensar que me estoy aprovechando de Steve, que estoy usándolo, incluso que aún planeo destruir este espantoso planeta o conquistarlo, lo que mejor les parezca- dijo arrugando suavemente la nariz, a lo que los demás se tensaron**

**El de cabello negro se enderezó con expresión digna**

**-No quiero que lo hagan. Solo espero que crean una sola cosa, porque por sobre todo es la verdad mas absoluta que tengo- aguzó la mirada hacia ellos- y esta es… que jamás voy a lastimar a Steve. Nunca. Al menos de forma intencional, porque no puedo ser tan ingenuo como para decir que nunca nos sucederá nada, ya demostré que eso es de estúpidos, pero si hay algo que les puedo jurar con toda mi alma y con mi palabra de rey de Asgard, es que no seré yo quien destruya a la familia y la nueva oportunidad de Steve para vivir. Es mi pareja, yo le amo y voy a llevar esto tan seriamente como mi vida me lo permita. Yo no juego con estas cosas. Lo demás, depende de ustedes pero tienen que saber desde este momento que lucharé por él. Solo les pido que crean eso- terminó antes de percibir como el rubio volvía a tomarle la mano y sonreía muy levemente**

**Steve sabía lo difícil que le resultaba al asgardiano abrir el corazón de aquella manera, sobre todo ante personas que momentos antes habían demostrado que no olvidaban tan fácilmente la amenaza que les había representado; y por eso para el soldado, aquellas palabras y aquel juramento tenía mucho mas valor. Lo estaba haciendo por él. Se estaba jugando un montón de cosas pero así como se lo había dicho, lo iba a hacer.**

**No podía hacer nada mas.**

**Los demás se observaron unos momentos, pero fue la voz de uno de ellos, la que les hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, como si les hubiesen anunciado que el mundo se terminaba**

**-Yo te creo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Humanos

**PRINCESS**

** .**

**CAP 11**

**"Humanos"**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**De nuevo, nada parecía tener ningún sentido en aquel lugar.**

**Las miradas de los presentes se habían tornado confusas y se movían de un hombre al otro, mientras trataban de decidir que había cambiado es esos escasos segundos como para que el que había hablado hubiese sido capaz de dar tal voto de confianza en voz alta, a pesar de todo.**

**La mirada verde del dios de los engaños y la azul del arquero permanecían unidas en el aire, sin apartarse ni mostrar signo de desear hacerlo.**

**Finalmente fue el Stark quien de nueva cuenta cortó la tensión de aquello, interrumpiéndoles mientras sacudía la cabeza como si se la hubiesen mojado repentinamente**

**-Muy bien, debo de haberme perdido de algo o el chico de los cuernos realmente se está volviendo bueno con los hechizos sin la ayuda de una varita mágica porque lo siento Clint, pero yo no creo que sepas lo que acabas de hacer… o de decir- el millonario hizo una leve mueca antes de que el aludido suspirase cansinamente y frunciese el ceño, aún observando al asgardiano que parecía confundido a segundos**

**-Yo le creo- dijo nuevamente el hombre del arco sin dejar de observar al de cabello negro que se tensó un poco incómodo sobre el sillón; por su lado, Steve parecía tan sorprendido como incrédulo al igual que el resto. Clint Barton gimió un segundo antes de tallarse los ojos con hastío- no le creo porque se lo merezca. Ni confío en sus palabras porque piense que realmente es un buen tipo, lo siento pero yo no olvido tan fácil- soltó antes de recargarse por completo en el respaldo del sitio donde se encontraba sentado**

**Finalmente el arquero rompió el contacto visual con el de ojos verdes al cerrar los propios**

**-Le creo porque sé que está diciendo la verdad- musitó antes de encogerse de hombros a lo que el Stark dejó salir un gemido exasperado siendo esta vez el hombre de las gafas el que habló a continuación**

**-Debe de haber algo que te haga confiar de esta manera en él- dijo antes de ver de lado al rubio que les observaba entre curioso y extrañado- todos hemos pasado por algo negativo con Loki. Pero aparte de Steve que parece tener algo de tiempo compartido con él para decirnos que confía, no creo que tu situación haya sido… bueno… agradable, vaya**

**-No, no fue agradable- el de ojos azules hizo una mueca antes de volver a abrir los ojos y entornarlos mientras volvía a observar al principe asgardiano, que levantó suavemente la barbilla, como si estuviese por esperar algún tipo de ataque a su persona- pero lo que me hace confiar en que no miente es algo muy personal y que no me corresponde a mi develar- terminó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y componía una expresión de sorpresa, como si ni él mismo creyese en sus palabras**

**La mujer a su lado se enderezó abriendo grandes los ojos**

**-Muy bien. Quién eres tú y a donde te llevaste a Clint?**

**El aludido volvió a fruncir suavemente el cejo antes de encogerse de hombros**

**-Esto me molesta en verdad- murmuró antes de fijarse en Steve unos segundos y nuevamente en Loki- porque no quiero hacerlo, me niego desde el fondo de mi ser a creer en nada de lo que digas y sin embargo… demonios! Sé que en verdad te preocupa el capitán…**

**-Eso es porque fuiste al primero al que le mostré la verdad… supongo que por eso estás enojado conmigo- dijo tranquilamente el de cabello negro, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del arquero- no tenías que darme esa consideración, pero de todas formas la agradezco- tomó aire al ver las expresiones de desconcierto del resto- a pesar de que Barton fue controlado por mi persona, pude ver que era diferente… no como Steve, pero sabía tomar mejores decisiones que la mayoría, aunque ello significara meterse en problemas- a este punto, sonrió fríamente hacia la espia, que le dirigió una mirada de odio al saber lo que estaba a punto de decir- como bien dijiste Romanoff… le dictan un camino y él toma el otro**

**Clint se tensó suavemente y trató de evadir la mirada del resto, sabiendo las dudas que aquellas palabras estarían despertando**

**-Simplemente le dije la verdad. Así como se la dije a Steve- explicó mientras ladeaba la cabeza suavemente, volviendo a ver al arquero que continuaba volteando hacia cualquier otra parte con un leve dejo irritado en los labios- al final debido a mis actos y debido a que en cierta manera podríamos decir, le "forcé" a ayudarme, no estaba poco dispuesto a eliminarme pero aún así, podríamos decir que fue el primero en saber muchos de los motivos por los cuáles hice lo que hice…- Loki entornó los ojos con suavidad- y lo mejor de todo- sonrió ampliamente mientras un suave destello aparecía en el verde de su iris- es que puede estar mas seguro que nunca de que no mentía…**

**-Eso no hace que dejes de ser un maldito- respondió el hombre antes de soltar un bufido y ver al rubio, que parecía no saber como reaccionar ante aquello- pero como dije antes, sé que está diciendo la verdad por mucho que me desagrade y sé que no lastimara a Steve… así que Cap, si te sientes capaz de controlarlo y sientes que en verdad esto es lo que te viene mejor, tienes mi voto a favor y pues, al diablo, yo no pienso chivatear nada- afirmó cerrando los ojos mientras Tony dejaba salir un silbido bajo**

**-Eso lo dices tú, pero espera a que la prensa se entere de esto…- dijo el genio colocándose las manos en la nuca- va a estar bueno!... por una vez me van a dejar en paz- sonrió animadamente observando al rubio que parecía estar cerca de un ataque de nervios- el icono de nuestro país, héroe de tantos inocentes infantes y símbolo de lo que es moral y bueno… yéndose en pos del asesino y destructor de Nueva York… **

**-Y por eso Tony se encargara de que nadie los moleste o que si llegan a enterarse, nada de eso saldrá en los diarios- interrumpió Bruce calmadamente antes de ver de reojo a su pareja, que le observó unos segundos con sorpresa antes de enfurruñarse y cruzarse de brazos con expresión de mal humor- verdad?**

**-Es obligatorio?**

**-Tienes el poder y el dinero, sé que lo harías de todo corazón- sonrió acomodándose las gafas el científico mientras el Stark hacía un nuevo mohín**

**Steve no pudo evitar sino reir suavemente**

**-Dudo que pueda hacer algo de todo corazón…**

**-Siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de quienes tienen la buena fortuna de nacer con dinero Rogers o es solamente que no tienes una mejor manera de mostrar que me envidias?- sonrió cínicamente el de ojos castaños, esta vez acomodándose con los codos recargados en las rodillas mientras juntaba las manos y observaba con atención al rubio- digo, no te culpo pero comienza a ser bastante fastidioso que la tengas en mi contra cuando lo único que he hecho es ser mejor que tú en todo sin necesidad de meterme una vacuna para eso…**

**-Si, porque supongo que el reactor en tu pecho apareció de la nada cuando naciste, no?- Steve entornó los ojos comenzando a molestarse nuevamente. Los otros a su alrededor tan sollo les observaban con atención, a lo que Loki levantó una ceja**

**-Siempre es así?**

**-Creo que es la manera de decirse que se agradan- explicó Bruce sin dejar de sonreir a pesar de aquel pleito- la primera vez me confundi un poco, pero a final de cuentas ambos mostraron que cuando la necesidad los llama, son capaces de confiar el uno en el otro… simplemente no pueden evitar tratar de mostrar que sus ideas acerca de cómo debe de ser un hombre son las correctas… tu sabes, a ciertos hombres les encanta jugar a "mi casa es mas grande"- añadió el médico encogiéndose de hombros a lo que el rubio y su pareja voltearon a verle**

**-Eso no es verdad!**

**-No sé que juego es ese, pero Stark es el que tiene una mansión, no es así?- cuestionó el asgardiano a lo que Bruce y Clint no pudieron dejar escapar una carcajada mientras Steve se ruborizaba de golpe y Tony le apuntaba con un dedo y expresión triunfante**

**-Ves!? Hasta tu novio sabe que soy superior a ti!**

**-Yo nunca dije eso- replicó Loki bastante molesto mientras clavaba sus ojos en Tony- es simple lógica que las habitaciones que tienes tienen mas espacio y tamaño, ya que percibes un pago por tu trabajo mientras que Steve no tiene los fondos necesarios en comparación, debido a esos inútiles que gustan de aprovecharse de su nobleza**

**-No es mi culpa no tener un mejor apartamento y no es necesario señalarlo- musitó el rubio ahora siendo el enfurruñado- hago lo que puedo y estoy orgulloso de él…**

**-Además… es la calidad de quienes se encuentran en el interior lo que cuenta y en ese sentido, podría decirse que Stark no podría ser mas superado por cualquiera que tratase de hacer la comparativa- añadió triunfalmente el de cabello negro levantando la barbilla con orgullo**

**Un poco mas allá, Clint hacía aspavientos para no caer de su asiento debido a que sus risas ahora eran totalmente incontrolables mientras el de cabello ondulado se cubría los ojos con una mano al tiempo que trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón; muy apenas logró sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña píldora la cuál tragó con problemas, antes de que las convulsiones debido a las risas volvieran a hacerle temblar de arriba abajo**

**Por su lado, Tony se había quedado congelado con expresión incrédula observando a ambos hombres enfrente suyo**

**-No estarán hablando en serio, cierto?- musitó- me están tomando el pelo!**

**-Al final de cuentas creo que han hecho una buena pareja- dijo Natasha resoplando- se lo han tomado de la forma literal…**

**-No!... tal vez lo crea del Cap porque de tanto tiempo congelado es obvio que su mente se quedó en los 40s- dijo Tony a lo que el rubio se enderezó nuevamente**

**-Hey!**

**-Pero no lo entiendo del rey del drama- añadió observando a Loki- se te están pegando las malas mañas de Steve!**

**-Yo no tengo mañas!- insistió el de ojos azules mientras el jotun dejaba salir un gemido de fastidio**

**-Por lo que veo es algún tipo de juego de palabras de los humanos- dijo el asgardiano levantando los ojos una vez- de donde vengo, decimos las cosas como son y punto**

**-Y debería tomarlo en serio viniendo del dios de las mentiras?- sonrió Tony con diversión**

**El aludido se encogió levemente de hombros**

**-Tomalo como quieras, pero una cosa es mentir y otra muy diferente hacer una comparativa de cosas distintas a las que estás hablando. Mi especialidad es manipular la verdad, estirarla hasta donde mejor se pueda, cubrirla con otra cosa y confundir. Muchas veces, una mentira no es tal sino una verdad desagradable que los demás convierten en mentira por su necedad de negarse a verla como tal- dijo antes de verle con aburrimiento- mi mal adjudicado titulo ha hecho que una de mis habilidades se convierta en mi maldición y mi titulo, a pesar de que este le vendría bien a otros mas que viven de mentiras y engaños, mucho mas de lo que yo- hizo una leve mueca de desprecio- no te parece Stark?**

**El aludido se tenso suavemente al tiempo que los demás notaban como el silencio de repente se volvía pesado. Incluso el antiguo soldado había prestado atención y ahora observaba levemente confundido a ambos hombres que se clavaban los ojos el uno en el otro; finalmente, el genio tomó aire y se enderezo suavemente**

**-Si lo dices al igual que Fury, por el dinero que tengo entonces como que deberías conocerme un poco mas, antes de suponer- espetó muy suavemente, a lo que Bruce se enderezó un poco y le observó con un dejo levemente preocupado en los ojos- y hablando de dinero…**

**-Steve, no te habías dejado algo en el horno?- dijo de pronto el de ojos verdes, volteando a ver al rubio con interés**

**Este pareció no entender hasta que un segundo después, abría grandemente los ojos y se ponía de pie rápidamente antes de salir disparado hacia la pequeña cocina.**

**-Lo había olvidado!**

**-Creo que iré a ayudarlo- dijo tranquilamente el de gafas, antes de sonreírle suavemente a su pareja y apretarle un hombro para después, ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la habitación de fondo donde ya se escuchaban los sonidos del otro que trataba de hacer todo rápido y sin quemarse**

**Clint por su parte alargó el cuello con curiosidad antes de terminar por seguirlos, siendo acompañado por la pelirroja que rodó los ojos**

**-Iré a vigilar a los niños… traten de no matarse mientras tanto- dijo esta antes de desaparecer al igual que el resto, dejando a solas a ambos hombres que parecían seguir con aquella pequeña competencia de fuerza silenciosa**

**Finalmente ambos se pusieron de pie**

**-Steve no sabe que has estado utilizando mi dinero o mejor dicho, robándolo?- sonrió con diversión el Stark, a lo que el semidios soltó un suave gruñido y se encogió de hombros**

**-No lo robé, fue un préstamo y te lo dije el día que me lleve tu curioso cuadrito de plástico- dijo el de ropajes oscuros, antes de sacarse de un bolsillo la billetera del otro hombre y tenderla hacia este- fue bastante útil**

**-Puedo verlo por la decoración- respondió Tony observando los alrededores- me sorprende que sepas algo de eso**

**-Que no sea de la tierra no significa que no pueda tener buen gusto, a pesar de lo tosco de sus trabajos en lo referente a sus muebles y demás objetos decorativos- Loki torció levemente la boca- pero no es mi planeta, así que…**

**-Sabes que los préstamos se pagan, cierto?- sonrió aún mas divertido el otro hombre, haciendo que el que tenía enfrente rodase los ojos**

**-Por supuesto- respondió levemente golpeado el hermano de Thor mientras el Stark tomaba su billetera de regreso; muy lentamente musitó algo en un tono poco audible para el de cabello castaño, y con un suave brillo, lo que parecía una gema plateada y grande de formas ovaladas apareció sobre la mano del hechicero. Este la tomó en el aire y la tendió al otro hombre, que dejó escapar un silbido y levantó ambas manos**

**-Hey, hey, que no era en serio lo del pago!- exclamó abriendo grandes los ojos a lo que el semidios frunció el ceño- y no me gusta que me den cosas en la mano…**

**-Pensé que no eras del tipo caritativo Stark…**

**-Hasta yo sé que Steve tiene problemas financieros, Bruce ya me lo había contado y yo no pensaba cobrarles nada… por favor, tengo suficiente dinero guardado y no suficientes amigos como para gastarlo durante lo que me resta de vida- rió con diversión, antes de sentir como el otro le colocaba de golpe aquel pesado objeto en las manos- hey…! Te dije que n…!**

**-Un préstamo es un préstamo. Y quiero ser quien haya pagado las cosas que Steve necesitaba- dijo firmemente el de ojos verdes, haciendo suspirar al otro**

**-Esto es ridículo… no sabía que cuando dije que tenías corazón, era tan real como esto- sonrió de mala gana mientras el otro le dirigía una mirada levemente rabiosa- tranquilo. No lo digo a mal. Es solo que es difícil pensar que puedas tener un cambio tan grande en tan poco tiempo…**

**-Pero no pareces tampoco muy sorprendido por ello- respondió Loki a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros**

**-Porque también pasé por un cambio repentino y que no me lo esperaba- dijo en un tono bajo mientras el de cabello negro le observaba de lado y con cuidado**

**-Por todos los dioses Stark… no estaremos convirtiéndonos en amigos ahora, o si?**

**-No tienes tanta suerte, esto lo estoy haciendo porque el Cap necesita de una persona adulta y responsable que se asegure de que no vayas a violarlo a la primera oportunidad- respondió el hombre de ojos castaños riendo con diversión mientras Loki levantaba sus ojos al techo con hastío**

**-No voy a tocarlo…**

**-No puedes estar hablando en serio- Tony le observó sin dejar de sonreir- me dirás que en serio no piensas ponerle las manos encima? **

**-Por mucho que piensen que todos los Asgardianos tienden a ser promiscuos y a pasar la noche con la primer criatura que se les cruce en el camino, ese no es mi caso- replicó el de ojos verdes dejando salir un resoplido**

**-He leído los libros…**

**-Y supongo que los has creído por completo- sonrió Loki con falsa diversión mientras Tony continuaba observándole, pero ahora con un dejo un poco mas serio**

**-No… no en realidad. Ya me dí cuenta que muchas veces pueden decir todo lo contrario a lo que es en realidad- respondió suavemente mientras el de cabello negro ladeaba suavemente la cabeza- lo he vivido. Tu acabas de llegar, así que no sabes de nosotros mas que lo que sea que Clint haya dicho y lo que nos hayas podido ver en este poco tiempo, pero sé que es que escriban de ti como si fuera la realidad sin saber nada de nada. Así que no, no podría juzgarte o dar por hecho las cosas que digan un montón de hojas de papel escritas por varios desconocidos que seguro ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de hablar contigo- sonrió**

**Loki suspiró pesadamente, antes de ver hacia un lado. De alguna forma, la brecha que tenía con todos ellos comenzaba a cerrarse de poco en poco y por mucho que lo estaba haciendo por Steve, en cierta forma no dejaba de estar asustado. No era lo que acostumbraba a hacer y definitivamente, no era lo normal que las personas pudiesen estar tan cerca de él e hiciesen un esfuerzo por comprenderlo… o sentirse identificados con su situación, ya dado el caso.**

**Así que una cercanía así… era simplemente antinatural para él. Tan antinatural como el hecho de que un antiguo enemigo declarado como lo hubiese sido el rubio, ahora fuese capaz de saltar a las llamas y abrazar la muerte tan solo por su felicidad.**

**No estaba bien. No se suponía que fuese capaz de recibir felicidad o bienestar en su existencia. Se suponía que era Loki y estaba condenado y maldito sin importar lo que hiciera. **

**-Bruce piensa igual que tu- la voz del Stark interrumpió el flujo de pensamientos del otro, haciéndole levantar la vista confundido- piensa que por su sangre y por el accidente ocurrido, esta maldito desde el día en que nació y todo lo que provenga de él lo estará igual y que cualquiera que se acerque o se mantenga a su lado se condenara- se encogió de hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos y ver al otro- compusiste la misma mirada que él cuando comienza a deprimirse y darle vuelta a cosas que no vienen al caso…**

**Loki sonrió con frialdad**

**-No entiendes…**

**-No, tú eres el que no entiende- respondió golpeado el otro hombre, girándose hacia el asgardiano mientras le apuntaba al pecho con un dedo- porque ustedes creen que porque otros tomaron las riendas de su vida durante años no tienen derecho a decidir sobre esta y que todo lo que les hicieron es por una razón y que tienen algo de verdad al fondo… pero eso no es cierto, a final de cuentas, es tu vida y el que va a llevarla hasta el final y el que va a conducirla eres tú… a mi me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo y estoy trabajando para que Bruce lo entienda- dijo con seriedad- y Steve va a necesitar que tú estés firme, porque él es mas débil y sensible de lo que trata de aparentar… y como no se proteja, se lo van a comer vivo allá afuera…**

**-Eso ya lo sé- replicó Loki observándole con un dejo de desafío y agradecimiento- de nuevo, te estás portando amable conmigo…**

**-Hmmm… no creo que te lo merezcas e insisto en que es por Steve… pero bueno, mas te vale no hacer que me equivoque, porque no me gusta equivocarme y soy bastante vengativo- respondió el Stark guardándose la mano en un bolsillo mientras el otro hacia un leve movimiento**

**De nuevo, el silencio cayó sobre ambos mientras parecían no decidirse entre si les agradaba que se hubiera despertado aquel ambiente entre ambos o si se sentían incómodos con ello. Era mas bien, lo segundo, pero ya no sabían que demás decir o hacer; no esperaban avanzar tanto en tan poco tiempo y tampoco era como si fueran a ser inseparables o fueran a confiar el uno en el otro a partir de entonces y de toda el alma…**

**Pero sabían que tampoco podían actuar de la misma manera el uno con el otro. Por lo visto y tal como lo quería Steve, ahora eran "familia".**

Y eso era un termino extraño para ambos.

**Finalmente, Loki carraspeo y observó en dirección del comedor**

**-Steve preparó un almuerzo para todos y creo que sería de ayuda si nos dirigimos a ver que necesitan- dijo en un tono bajo a lo que el otro asintió rápidamente**

**-Completamente de acuerdo. Solo espero que no hayas cocinado tú porque no es mi deseo morir todavía- dijo el Stark avanzando rápido hacia la otra habitación, siendo seguido por el otro hombre**

**-No se por qué no se me ocurrió…**

**Un segundo después, una mano en el pecho le detenía**

**-Ahora qué?**

**-Consérvala- dijo Tony viéndole de reojo mientras le colocaba en la mano al otro la tarjeta de crédito; Loki abrió la boca para replicar pero el otro hombre le chistó de golpe- no empieces. El objeto que me diste tiene un valor muy alto aquí en la tierra, tan así que me temo que yo sería el que terminaría endeudado contigo y para dejarlo en buenos términos, digamos que puedes usar la tarjeta y que ya esta todo cobrado… te parece un buen trato?- dijo velozmente el de cabello castaño y antes de que el otro volviese a replicar, sonrio y camino- excelente ahhhhh!... creo que Bruce podría pedirle la receta al Capitán, huele bien la comida y últimamente a Bruce le ha dado por meterse a mi cocina… qué es eso que hiciste Cap?**

**Los ojos verdes del semidios siguieron la espalda del genio durante unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos y guardarse de regreso aquella tarjeta para después, negar con la cabeza**

**No**

**Aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que tenía pensado**

**Los humanos eran tan extraños y tan cambiantes. Tenía mucho que aprender de ellos al parecer.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disculpen mucho por la tardanzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD! Los senderos de la vida me odiaron y me dieron una patada, de tal manera que ni escribir ni dibujar pude (hace puchero)

Pero al fin estoy de regreso! Con el capi nuevo del perdón, que espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó hacerlo...

Tachan tachaaaan... algo se acerca y no es un nacho con queso... que será lo que arruinará la feliz vida marital... no esperen, aun no se casan, bueno, la feliz ahora vida de pareja de Steve y Loki? Descubranlo tal vez en la siguiente emision

cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Gladys: Espero que no hayan cambiado mucho los personajes, pero ahi me tenías con los ojos cerrados y tratando de pensar como era que se moverían si es que las cosas se ponían de esta manera, tomando en cuenta que algunos están emparejados... o según lo que estan pasando ahora, que a la fuerza tienen que aceptar al "nuevo" por Steve... espero no haberme ido mucho XD, pero igual espero que te haya gustado =)

AliceLove: Espero que te haya gustado este capi XD... y lo del trasero... es que steve lo tiene agarrable! XD... tiene una retaguardia demasiada buena y hasta Loki cayo por ella jajajaja... cuando le preguntaron a Tom que de las mujeres, quien tenía el mejor cabuz... el dijo que Chris Evans! Asi que eso lo dice todo LOL. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y te guste el que sigue ;)

Hagen Anfallen: Se que esta vez no fui rápida pero igual espero que este capi te guste... sobre Loki muriendo... morira... no lo hara?... quien hara el Ragnarok por kamiiiiiiiiiiiiii? XD... ojalá te guste el que viene ;D


	12. Voces

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 12**

**"Voces"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tenía que admitir que no era tan incómodo como lo había pensado en un inicio.**

**Se había dedicado a observarlos a todos y no había podido evitar sentir una remembranza de aquellas épocas en las que compartiese mesa con su hermano y los amigos de este, que alguna vez pensó que tal vez podrían ser propios también.**

**Las charlas se sucedían rápidamente y de forma espontánea, pasando a varios temas o a ninguno y dejando ya de lado el hecho de que ahora el rubio capitán compartía su vida con alguien que se suponía debía de estar enterrado en alguna podrida cárcel, dejado en el olvido y en castigo por todos sus crímenes cometidos; sabía que en parte, aquello iba a permanecer para siempre como una barrera delgada entre ellos pero de alguna forma que no lograba entender, los presentes estaban dejando de lado eso.**

**Al parecer, en verdad la amistad de Steve era mas importante**

**Y seguía sin entenderlo**

**A veces pensaba que los asgardianos o mejor dicho, los amigos de su hermano eran una viva muestra de lo que una amistad significaba. Pero estaba equivocado.**

**No estaba seguro de que tan bien realmente se llevaban los presentes… pero estaba seguro de que significaba todavía mas que lo que tenía en casa. Sabía que en ambas partes, le estaban aceptando por uno de los presentes: en casa, era por ser el hermano pequeño de Thor y porque este tenía la costumbre de llevarlo a todas partes, aunque ello desagradara a sus amigos; en esta ocasión, los presentes le aceptaban porque se había emparejado con uno de ellos y no había de otra.**

**Pero…**

**Había una muy pequeña y nada insignificante diferencia entre quienes había dejado atrás y quienes tenía delante y eso lo desconcertaba, al no estar acostumbrado a ello.**

**Él y Sif se odiaban. A muerte. Y la mujer no dejaba pasar oportunidad para dirigirle una mirada insidiosa o de superioridad o demostrarle lo mucho que le detestaba (por supuesto que él sabía responder, pero no lo hacía de seguido ya que consideraba que estaba mucho más allá del comportamiento de la fémina). Por su lado, los otros a veces le observaban con incomodidad o desagrado… incluso desconfianza, aunque de seguro ahora dirían que era su sexto sentido que les decía que él era peligroso.**

**El único que medianamente había sido amable con él y se comportaba de manera mas agradecida, era Volstagg (aunque de vez en cuando solía dejar una actitud altanera, pero como solía pensar era mas que nada incitado por los otros idiotas). Mucho o poco, le respetaba como príncipe de Asgard y sabía mostrar (aunque fuese de manera nerviosa) cuando hacía algo por el bien del grupo, cosa que aunque no dijera realmente había tomado en cuenta; era una lástima que todo hubiese terminado de aquella manera ya que seguramente los demás harían lo mismo que seguramente hacían con Thor: meterle en la cabeza que no valía la pena y que era simplemente, retorcido y maligno.**

**Sin embargo, no era lo mismo con aquel grupo de "super héroes" humanos. **

**A pesar de todo y a pesar de que sabía de primera mano que desconfiaban de él, no le miraban hacia abajo, ni con odio o desprecio.**

**De hecho, se encontraban bastante tranquilos y no había podido menos que evitar sorprenderse cuando el sujeto del monstruo verde le hubiese incluido en una conversación acerca de lo que era vivir a la intemperie y tratar de sobrevivir con eso; solo no se había ruborizado por el auto control tan fuerte que tenía de sus propias emociones, pero había agradecido con un leve movimiento de cabeza no haber sido dejado de lado.**

**Y mas aún, ver el interés auténtico que le ponían a lo que decía, no como si los estuviesen forzando o viéndose obligados por su compañero, si no que de verdad querían saber que iba a decir.**

**No lo pondría en palabras. No todavía. Pero si le significaba mucho aquello.**

**Incluso Barton. A pesar de todo, le había estado dirigiendo la palabra de manera calmada, no pretendiendo que nada había ocurrido pero tampoco forzando una conversación; simplemente, todo salía de manera natural y nada ahí había vuelto a ser tenso o pesado como en un inicio. Incluso Steve… bueno, nunca lo había visto tan radiante! Sonreía. Y mucho. Por todos los dioses, ya otros le habían dicho que su propia sonrisa hipnotizaba pero la del hombre a su lado era simplemente hechizante.**

**No podía dejar de verla.**

**Y su mirada. La forma en que sus ojos brillaban al sentirse tan feliz, el leve rubor que a veces aparecía en sus mejillas cuando se sentía abochornado o se apenaba por demostrar que aún había muchas cosas que ignoraba…**

**Y la mirada discreta pero emocionada que le dirigía cuando le veía de reojo, como si no hubiese nada mas precioso y valioso para él en el universo, que tenerlo a su lado en aquella mesa.**

**Loki suspiró para sus adentros**

**No lo merecía. No merecía nada de eso. Y sin embargo, la realidad estaba delante suyo y él no podía menos que sentir que la felicidad que le había embargado al momento de saber que el corazón del rubio le pertenecía, regresaba en nuevas oleadas. Era aterrador y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Y por un instante, le vino a la mente la ridícula idea de que todo ese tiempo, su hogar había estado ahí y que todo el camino recorrido se debía a que aún tenía muchas cosas por aprender, antes de darse cuenta de ello.**

**Se sentía superior a los humanos? Thor se lo había preguntado una vez. Tecnicamente sí, todavía lo sentía pero básicamente porque la lógica indicaba que en cuanto a poderes y demás, lo era. Simple. Pero en lo referente a aquellas cosas… cosas como poder adaptarse al recién llegado, perdonar, abrir las puertas a quien les hubiese hecho daño…**

**Bien, la mayoría de los humanos eran un asco. Pero no todos.**

**Al menos, aquellos con los que estaba compartiendo un momento, incluso podía pensarlo, superaban a los mismos asgardianos. O a su propia "familia". Ese punto no podía negarlo.**

**Imperfectos, locos, valientes hasta la estupidez y leales incluso en algo como aquello. **

**Seguramente tenían sus fallas como cualquier otro.**

**Pero aún así, aquello ya le decía mucho de su naturaleza. Incluso la del idiota del Stark, que le veía de reojo cada cierto tiempo y se temía que podía leerlo con mas claridad y facilidad que ni él mismo. **

**….**

**No habían notado cuando se había hecho de noche. **

**El tiempo, tan enemigo como aliado en tantas ocasiones había sido veloz en aquella ocasión, mostrando la negrura de la noche cuando los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, algunos mas a regañadientes que otros (Tony y Clint insistían en que aún la noche era joven y quedaba mucho por platicar, pero tanto Bruce como Natasha habían agradecido la invitación y habían arrastrado a los otros dos fuera del apartamento, agradeciendo la velada).**

**-Pero vamos a dejar a Steve con este degenerado!**

-Tony, no llames degenerado a Loki… y tu no quieres quedarte a cuidarlo, quieres quedarte a ver que sucede

**-Claro que no!... bueno, tal vez, un poco pero de todas maneras, por el bien de la integridad moral del pequeño Capitán… deberíamos quedarnos hasta asegurarnos de que todo este en orden!**

**-Tony, a que te refieres con "integridad moral"? -.-**

**-No le hagas caso Steve… ya está cansado y necesita dormir…**

**-No necesito dormir! Vamos Bruce, tu sabes tan bien como yo la resistencia que tengo al sueño…**

**-Si, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, los vecinos de los edificios aledaños lo saben, pero igual necesitas tratar de dormir y te hace falta descansar…**

**-Pero…!**

**El hombre de las gafas negó un par de veces con la cabeza mientras arrastraba por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa al genio que ahora agitaba los brazos tratando de mantener el equilibrio**

**-Buenas noches Steve… espero que vuelvas a invitarnos pronto- dijo Bruce asintiendo suavemente una sola vez antes de observar al de cabello negro que se tensó muy suavemente ante la mirada de quien alguna vez le hubiese golpeado tan duramente- Loki…**

**El aludido hizo un movimiento similar de cabeza hacia el de cabello ondulado, que finalmente salió de la habitación, dejando a ambos hombres solos nuevamente. El rubio sonrió luminosamente antes de girarse para ingresar nuevamente en la cocina.**

**-Realmente no fue tan malo, no crees?- dijo desde el interior mientras Loki percibía el sonido de la vajilla al chocar al ser colocada en el fregadero.**

**-No… realmente no lo fue- respondió muy apenas**

**Aquella noche, el principe asgardiano no pudo pegar el ojo. Había tratado de dormir y relajarse, después de todo el día había sido realmente agotador y su ahora pareja se veía realmente feliz al momento de acostarse ambos a dormir… y por un segundo, Loki había creído que él también caería rendido por el agotamiento hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Pero no había sido este el caso.**

**Una y otra vez las sombras le perseguían y sin poder evitarlo, los gritos de Thor se asomaban desde la penumbra de su mente hasta hacerle pegar un respingo y tensarse mientras el atronador sonido de un trueno rompía en el oscurecido cielo sobre ellos; retorció suavemente las manos en las sabanas mientras tragaba pesado y el pensamiento de que Thor ya debía de estar al tanto de su desaparición de las prisiones asgardianas resonaba con la misma frecuencia que las luces titilantes que asomaban por las ventanas de la habitación.**

**Después de una hora de tratar de reconciliar el sueño nuevamente se dio por vencido y se enderezó suavemente sobre el colchón, tratando de evitar despertar con el movimiento al rubio que se había colocado cerca de su cuerpo, al parecer en búsqueda del contacto entre ambos; una muy leve sonrisa asomó sobre los labios del jotun que movió de la forma mas delicada posible los pequeños mechones que caían libremente sobre la frente del soldado, antes de inclinarse a besar su frente.**

**No acostumbraba a hacer aquello. En realidad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser quien tuviese la inclinación de acercarse a otro y mostrar afecto de aquella manera, normalmente Thor irrumpía en su calma y su espacio personal y tomaba y daba lo que le daba la gana, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en si le agradaba aquello al menor de los hermanos; pero en aquellos instantes, el deseo de mostrarle aunque sea esa pequeña muestra de afecto al midgardiano le nacía de una manera tan natural que le sorprendía incluso que viniese de su parte.**

**Steve no despertó y apenas se movió un poco al percibir el frescor que dejaba el hecho de que el otro se retirase de su lado. Loki sonrió un poco mas e hizo el amago de decir algo, antes de negar con la cabeza y retirarse suavemente y en silencio hacia la habitación contigua; algo por dentro le había impulsado a decir en voz baja algo, pero ese algo implicaba algo muy profundo, algo dolorosamente quemante que no estaba muy seguro de querer expresar todavía.**

**No porque no lo sintiese sino porque estaba asustado de las consecuencias de aceptar aquello.**

**Sabía lo que implicaba. Si algo sucedía, el dolor que acarrearía sería inimaginable y la última vez a causa de este sentimiento había sufrido grandemente. En especial porque aquello se había visto rodeado de mentiras y engaños hacia su persona.**

**Sabía que Steve era sincero. Y que aquello que él sentía era verdad. Pero… aún no se sentía preparado para admitirlo.**

**La habitación donde se encontraba la sala y la chimenea se encontraba a oscuras y los pasos del semi dios eran muy ligeros, como si pudiese incordiar a algo en las sombras que se proyectaban a su alrededor; sin pensarlo elevó las manos hasta aferrarse a sus propios brazos al tiempo que la tormenta eléctrica iluminaba cada cierto tiempo el espacio donde se encontraba. No le temía a la oscuridad, estaba acostumbrado a ella y a los horrores que escondía, incluso a sí mismo.**

**Le temía a las luces danzantes que se retorcían por encima de las vidas mortales de los midgardianos. Se acercó muy lentamente hacia una de las ventanas pero se mantuvo lo mas posible oculto a lado de una de las cortinas, como si espiase algo indebido; con cada sonido que salpicaba el sonido de la noche su corazón se encogía, imaginando que de cualquier esquina o techo aparecería de pronto su hermano a llevarle a rastras a Asgard, sin importar sus súplicas o ruegos.**

Aún recordaba su rostro de enojo cuando le vió finalmente derrotado. Por supuesto que se sentía traicionado… si lo había hecho a propósito! Pero Thor jamás se detendría a razonar que él le había traicionado primero.

**Después de todo, el hijo de Odín era el bueno y el hijo de Laufey era el malo, el villano, la cosa retorcida y oscura que solo mentía y engañaba.**

**Sacudió muy apenas la cabeza para despejar aquellas ideas y se alejó finalmente del cristal que continuaba reflejando los destellos eléctricos alrededor. Estaba demasiado preocupado y eso no era bueno; ahora tenía una vida, una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien esta vez. No iba a desperdiciarla en darle vueltas a un asunto que tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría pero que esperaba estar preparado para ese momento.**

**Por ahora, solo debía de concentrarse en Steve. En él y en asegurarse de que lo que le quedase de vida mortal fuese realmente tan buena y maravillosa como siempre había tenido que ser.**

**Sería el único momento de su vida en que podría ser feliz y lo aprovecharía hasta el final.**

**Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el pequeño escritorio en la habitación comedor. Al final le había dejado en el mismo lugar al lado de la ventana y aunque desentonaba con el resto de la nueva decoración, sabía que era especial para Steve y pro tanto lo había dejado intacto; sonrió un poco mientras se dejaba caer en la silla y recordaba ese día en que por primera y única vez se hubiese dedicado a hacerle el desayuno. Él. El rey de Asgard, movido a cocinar como un plebeyo para otra persona, un midgardiano. Y el chico apenado porque habían ocurrido una serie de cosas muy fuera de su control.**

**Cerró un segundo los ojos a pesar de lo cuál pudo ver la luz de un nuevo trueno a través de sus párpados.**

**Ya se sentía mas tranquilo pero dudaba que todavía pudiese conciliar el sueño. Tal vez si se dedicaba a leer un rato como todas las noches, pronto pudiese volver al lado del otro hombre y dejarse llevar por el descanso y el confort de una cama calientita; cuando finalmente abrió los ojos lo primero que vió fue el suave resplandor de la computadora personal que esos idiotas de Shield hubiesen dejado para el super soldado con los archivos de sus antiguos amigos y conocidos.**

**No pudo evitar suavizar la mirada, imaginándose lo duro que debía de haber sido para el rubio tener que aceptar a la fuerza la realidad que ahora le acompañaba: toda su familia, todos sus amigos, todas las oportunidades de amar… acabadas y destruídas por las garras del tiempo que no se detenía para el resto de los humanos… forzado a vivir en una realidad que no era la suya y de la cuál no podía escapar.**

**Algo similar a su desesperación al saberse no parte de su "familia" y cuando por fin tuvo que aceptar que había destruido y asesinado a quien si lo era.**

**Se apoyó unos segundos hacia atrás, antes de comenzar a juguetear con el puntero del ratón. A decir verdad, odiaba aquellos aparatos midgardianos que no le eran utiles y que consideraba que se convertían en una perdida de tiempo y energía para los humanos cuando podrían estar invirtiendo su tiempo en aumentar sus fuerzas físicas y mágicas… pero por supuesto, los humanos no creían en la magia. Sonrió para si mismo unos segundos, mientras comenzaba a agarrarle el gusto a abrir y cerrar las pocas carpetas en el escritorio del computador.**

**Aunque era tonto, le estaba divirtiendo el tener que dar dos golpecitos a los dibujos de aquella maquina y que apareciese una superficie en blanco y nuevos dibujitos.**

**En unos minutos, pudo darse cuenta de que cada dibujito en ciertas ocasiones le había una imagen con información. Y él siempre había considerado la información como poder.**

**Era al menos su ventaja por sobre Thor: si consideraban que su hermano aprendía rápido, el era aún mas veloz.**

**Estaba por dejar de lado aquel aparato finalmente, sintiendo como su mente comenzaba a nublarse por el cansancio y pensando que tal vez se estaba atontando como los humanos, cuando un pequeño nombre debajo de uno de aquellos dibujitos llamó su atención. Si mal no leía, decía "Capitán America, ultimo archivo de voz". Loki frunció el ceño con suavidad y volvió a acomodarse en la silla; como podía haber un último archivo de voz cuando el chico estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación?**

**Se mordió un labio de lado antes de golpear dos veces aquel pequeño icono… y entonces…**

**Abrió sus ojos mientras las dos voces presentes sonaban a un nivel bajo y algo distorsionado a través de los parlantes.**

**Una de las voces la reconocía definitivamente como la de Steve. Sonaba cansado… muy cansado… asustado… como si tuviese miles de pensamientos dando vueltas por su cabeza sin poder decidirse por alguno… el asgardiano no pudo evitar sino desear haber estado en aquel momento al lado del rubio y consolarle… de qué, no lo sabía pero algo le impulsaba a sentirse desesperado por cambiar aquel tono mientras hablaba. La otra persona era una mujer que sonaba tan triste y asustada como el soldado.**

**Finalmente la habitación se quedó en silencio y los ojos verdes del otro se ocultaron tras los párpados mientras este meditaba.**

**Abrió los ojos nuevamente y dio un leve vistazo a la habitación. Y de nuevo a aquel aparato de los humanos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


	13. Princesa

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 13**

**"Princesa"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Steven realmente estaba disfrutando aquello. Ya no tenía que despertar cada mañana y ver los muros desnudos, la habitación vacía y sin calor, pensar en ponerse de pie y repetir la rutina de diario en la que nada tenía un significado verdadero para su existencia… Ya no más. Ya no estaba solo, ya no tenía porque cerrar los ojos para ver a sus seres amados a su lado… aunque ahora solo formaban parte de sus recuerdos, también podía contar con que al levantarse iba a haber alguien que le recibiría y que estaría a su lado.**

**Peggy tenía razón al final y sin saberlo.**

**No estaba solo.**

**Después de bajar los pies y disfrutar nuevamente de que al fin tenía una alfombra cálida donde posarse, se acomodó la ropa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el comedor y donde podía notar que ya se encontraba el príncipe Asgardiano tal cuál y comenzaba a verle de diario: con la mirada clavada en el periódico y tomando una enorme taza de café. Sonrió animado y apenas dio dos pasos cuando un enorme estruendo hizo cimbrar las ventanas, haciendo saltar al rubio que abrió grandemente los ojos, antes de ruborizarse de golpe al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que debía de haberse visto ante el otro.**

**-No te preocupes… es una tormenta muy ligera… por un segundo pensé que sería el bruto de mi hermano pero normalmente él es mas violento cuando decide hacer sus berrinches- los ojos azules del capitán se dirigieron al hombre en la mesa que levantó nuevamente su taza de café para darle un sorbo, antes de soltar un ligero gemido y bajar nuevamente la porcelana- cuál es el problema?- en ese momento y a pesar de que no le veía directamente a los ojos Loki sonrió enormemente- asustado de un pequeño rayo?**

**De nuevo el rubor corrió por sobre las mejillas del soldado al reconocer aquellas palabras, salidas de sus propios labios alguna vez hacia muchos meses cuando transportasen al hombre de ojos verdes hacia el helicarrier**

**-No tenías porque ser tan cínico- musitó el rubio mientras avanzaba hasta la mesa y se sentaba en esta con los brazos cruzados, hundiéndose suavemente entre estos- no es justo**

**-No, no lo es pero tenía mucho tiempo deseando devolverte el favor- explicó el de cabello negro, antes de dejar el periódico sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa y acto seguido ponerse de pie- te traeré el desayuno…**

**En ese segundo el soldado pareció enderezarse un poco pero no cambió su tono de mal humor**

**-No es necesario, se supone que yo debería de hacerlo…**

**-Porqué deberías de hacerlo? No eres mi criado…**

**-Sé que no, pero…**

**-Deja de comportarte como un niño. Además, yo me levanté mucho mas temprano que tú y tenía bastante tiempo libre, deberías agradecer el honor de probar los alimentos que he estado preparando, no cualquiera puede decir que el poderoso señor de Asgard le esta cocinando- replicó Loki levantando la barbilla con orgullo pero de evidente buen humor, antes de desaparecer por la entrada de la cocina**

**Por su lado Steve se levantó finalmente de la posición que tenía y suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a sonreír. En verdad quién vería a ese frío y seco hombre con el que alguna vez hubiese luchado haciéndole de comer como si tal cosa? Si alguien le hubiese dicho hacia meses que se encontraría en aquellos momentos enamorado de otro hombre y que ese sujeto sería aquel alienígena violento que le había tirado al suelo fácilmente en su primer pelea, habría pensado que el susodicho se encontraría bajo los efectos de algún alucinógeno.**

**Pero no. Cuando el otro salió de la cocina con un enorme y humeante plato, simplemente le sonrió un poco mas antes de cerrar los ojos con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas**

**-Muchas gracias. No tenías que molestarte… pero! Realmente agradezco que te hayas tomado las molestias- añadió rápidamente al ver que el otro estaba a punto de replicar- la verdad es que para nunca haber vivido en la tierra, cocinas bastante bien- respondió antes de tomar el tenedor que tenía a un lado para comenzar a probar aquellos alimentos**

**-Midgard no es precisamente la primer opción en lo referente a encontrar escritos de calidad- respondió el asgardiano tomando asiento nuevamente enfrente del otro y volviendo a levantar el periódico enfrente suyo- pero tienes una pequeña librería a unas cuantas calles y bueno… un recetario para variar, me recuerda a mis libros de pócimas en Asgard- se encogió de hombros**

**El rubio asintió un par de veces antes de continuar comiendo.**

**Después de algunos minutos, ambos habían terminado con sus asuntos y la vajilla se secaba lentamente en sus soportes. Loki ahora se encontraba en el sillón de la sala aún con el periódico en las manos mientras el rubio se le apoyaba cómodamente por un lado, observando las noticias de aquel día en el pequeño televisor que ahora tenían; sabía que el de ojos verdes no se interesaba en aquellas extrañas imágenes móviles que se presentaban ante él, aunque más de una ocasión le había pillado atisbando cuando hablaban acerca de pleitos o batallas pero fuera de eso, se conformaba con saber que le permitía recargarse en él y no le dejaba solo.**

**No importaba si se aburría o no… siempre que se encontraba en casa el otro le hacía compañía, ya fuera conversando o en silencio como en aquellos momentos. No importaba. Simplemente se encontraban juntos y eso era suficiente para tenerle completo.**

**Después de unos momentos, pudo escuchar como el asgardiano dejaba salir un suspiro pensativo. El rubio se giró un poco de su posición, había estado tan cómodo apoyado en el otro que había terminado recostado en las piernas del hombre mas alto así que ahora para verle, tenía que virarse hacia arriba; le habría incomodado por estar de aquella manera? No lo creía, nunca le había escuchado quejarse, pero tal vez esta ocasión sería diferente.**

**Tal vez era que a pesar de que no había caído la lluvia todavía, los truenos hacían recordar a su pareja que en cualquier momento podría aparecerse Thor.**

**Thor.**

**Steve suspiró y se colocó un brazo por sobre los ojos. Aún no sabía que harian en cuanto el dios asgardiano bajase a tratar de llevarse a su hermano nuevamente. Él ya tenía claro del lado de quién estaría y que haría todo lo posible para luchar porque Loki se quedase a su lado… pero ambos eran demasiado fuertes y él… bueno… sabía que loki nunca permitiría que se hiciese daño tratando de protegerle.**

**Qué haría si llegase ese momento?**

**-Steve…**

**El rubio finalmente se retiró el brazo del rostro para ver al otro que había doblado suavemente el diario y lo había dejado a un lado, antes de bajar la mirada para observar al otro hombre en su regazo.**

**-Te importaría si mas tarde saliéramos a dar un paseo?- preguntó suavemente el de cabello negro, haciendo parpadear un par de veces al de ojos azules que se enderezó un poco sobre los codos antes de ver hacia la ventana**

**-Hoy?... no crees… que es un poco arriesgado?- cuestionó Steve pasando sus ojos azules del cristal donde se reflejaban las luces intermitentes de la tormenta hacia los del hombre sobre el cuál se apoyaba, que ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de cruzarse de brazos**

**-No creo que el bobo de mi hermano aparezca hoy… ya lo hubiera hecho…**

**-No lo digo por eso, podría llover y bueno, eso arruinaría la salida y podríamos enfermarnos… digo, sé que los asgardianos seguramente no se enferman y que probablemente por la super fórmula mi sistema inmune sea mas resistente, pero uno nunca sabe y…- comenzó a titubear el otro hombre a lo que Loki le colocó una mano sobre la boca**

**-No entiendo cómo es posible que con los demás muchas veces seas tan directo y te muestres tan seguro y conmigo pareciese que fueses a recibir un castigo por dudar- dijo el jotun a lo que el otro se sentó completamente antes de girarse hacia el otro con expresión molesta**

**-Lo siento, es solo que por algún motivo, me sigo poniendo nervioso contigo- admitió antes de rascarse la nuca- de todas maneras… estás seguro de que quieres salir en estas circunstancias?**

**-Por supuesto… es un excelente momento para lo que tengo planeado- afirmó el de ojos verdes con estos brillando intensamente mientras el soldado levantaba una ceja- aunque si por supuesto, prefieres que no salgamos…**

**-En absoluto… si estás tan seguro, entonces en verdad me agradaría dar un paseo contigo- asintió el soldado sonriendo un poco- tal vez sea que también tengo temor de que Shield te descubra…**

**-No te preocupes… gracias al tiempo que he estado descansando aquí he recuperado gran parte de mi magia, así que puedo desaparecer a su vista mas no a la tuya- afirmó el asgardiano mientras movía una mano en círculos suaves y hacia aparecer un destello azulado y con la consistencia del humo entre sus dedos; los extendió suavemente hacia el frente, haciendo que aquella sustancia flotase hacia el rubio y le diese la vuelta, haciéndolo reír un poco**

**-Me alegra saber eso… en verdad no me gustaría que… bueno…- el rubio se encogió de hombros antes de hacer amago de levantarse**

**Pero en ese momento, el asgardiano se movió de su lugar empujando con ambas manos al otro de forma que Steve terminó con la espalda en el sillón y la mirada clavada en los ojos verdes del otro, que sonreía grandemente y se acomodaba mejor sobre su cuerpo.**

**-Sé que te preocupas por mí. Pero no es necesario. No permitiré que nos separen. Es una promesa- susurró **

**Steve asintió una vez antes de sentir como el otro unía sus labios con los propios mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Realmente aquello le gustaba y le calmaba al mismo tiempo. Solamente había sido besado en dos ocasiones, por chicas hacia demasiados años y desgraciadamente, nada había salido de aquello; pero ahora estaba con Loki y aunque no podía ser tan altanero como para decir que realmente estarían juntos toda la vida o que nunca pelearían, sabía que en aquellos momentos compartían mucho más de lo que su existencia le había dado.**

**Levantó ambos brazos hasta pasarlos por la espalda del otro y le abrazó contra sí, sintiendo como sus besos se volvían cada vez mas profundos y largos. Por una vez, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que se encontraba haciendo y mucho menos de si alguien podía llegar de repente; estaba feliz, para variar se sentía libre de hacer algo como aquello sin preocuparse de si estaba haciendo el ridículo o si iba a perder al otro.**

**Simplemente, se dedicó a disfrutar de aquello y de las caricias que el nordico comenzaba a dejar pasar por su cuerpo. Hasta en eso no se estaba sobrepasando cuando lo normal sería que cualquier otro lo hiciese; le estaba respetando el derecho de negarse y aunque en esos momentos al rubio no le importaba mucho si Loki comenzaba a pasarse un poco de la raya, se sentía a la vez tranquilo de confirmar las palabras que el otro le dijese hacia varios días: no le haría nada que él no le permitiese.**

**Pero habría un momento en que permitiese que aquello avanzase un poco más alla?**

Estaba asustado. En cierta manera, tenía que admitirlo ya que nunca le había pasado y aún y cuando se había permitido soñar con la posibilidad de terminar de aquella manera con una chica en aquellos momentos sabía o al menos, tenía la idea de que la forma en que terminaría no sería precisamente la planeada; suspiró profundo e inclinó un poco la cabeza al sentir como los labios del asgardiano se depositaban suavemente en su cuello, antes de volver a verle a los ojos y sonreírle.

**Como le daba tranquilidad verle sonreír**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los relámpagos seguían cruzando el cielo de lado a lado y a pesar de ello, la lluvia no se presentaba.

**Era una tormenta eléctrica de lo más curiosa, tenía que admitir.**

**Él y Loki caminaban tranquila y lentamente por las banquetas de Nueva York en dirección al parque donde alguna vez se encontrasen y tomasen esa decisión que cambiaría tantas cosas entre ambos; Steven aún no podía creer como solo un par de meses podían bastar para voltear de cabeza todo su mundo aunque en realidad, ya le había ocurrido cuando había decidido hundir la nave de Craneo Rojo en el mar.**

**Pero esta vez no había un final trágico o al menos, en eso iba su opinión muy personal.**

**Tanto él como el jotun iban ataviados con un par de gruesos abrigos sencillos, el del hombre de ojos verdes en color negro (no entendía que vicio tenía con siempre vestir a los mismos tonos verdes y negros) mientras que el suyo era en un sencillo gris; ambos largos hasta debajo de las rodillas y con sus respectivas bufandas para cubrirse del aire que corría de vez en cuando por entre las calles y volaba las faldas y los sombreros de los otros transeúntes.**

**Loki no necesitaba cubrirse en realidad pero el rubio sospechaba que lo hacía meramente por el gusto de verse elegante y no tan fuera de lugar entre los mismos humanos. O tal vez solo por hacerle compañía en ese sentido; sin importar el porqué, él agradecía la oportunidad de poder verle de aquella manera que no dejaba de admirar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado tenerse a sí mismo admirando la figura y el porte de otro hombre… pero bueno, la vida era experta en brindarle sorpresas.**

**Una vez llegados al parque, se detuvo unos segundos al tiempo que se remetía las manos en los bolsillos del saco y sonreía con la mirada levemente perdida en la distancia.**

El hombre de cabello negro se detuvo y le observó unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar

**-Todo bien?**

**-Solo recordaba- respondió el de ojos azules observando una banca de parque vacía antes de encogerse suavemente de hombros; Loki avanzó un poco mas antes de detenerse a su lado y observar con expresión aburrida aquello que atraía la atención del antiguo soldado**

**-Ya veo. Es curioso como puede terminar el acoso de una persona hacia otra, verdad?- expresó Loki sin mudar expresión mientras que Steve se ruborizaba levemente**

**-No te estaba acosando… no es como si esperara verte todos los días sentado como si nada entre los humanos que acababas de atacar- se defendió**

**-Bueno, tampoco es como si yo hubiera esperado que te decidieses a compartir tu casa y tus alimentos con el villano que casi acaba con ustedes, en lugar de entregarme inmediatamente a tus líderes- dijo el hombre de ojos verdes a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco más**

**-Supongo que ambos nos sorprendimos mucho de la actitud del otro en ese momento- replicó Steven recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del asgardiano que entornó los ojos con diversión antes de tomarle de la mano para continuar caminando a través de aquellas veredas que les entregaban a ambos las imágenes de su primer encuentro fuera del ataque alienígena a Nueva York**

**Aquella caminata de media hora realmente había sido de las pocas cosas que el ex soldado de guerra había disfrutado tanto. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar pero realmente no era necesario; mantenían las manos entrelazadas, apretándolas cada cierto tiempo como para reforzar la sensación de que se tenían el uno al otro y simplemente, se dedicaron a disfrutar el frescor del clima que se les presentaba y la poca presencia de personas en el parque.**

**Seguramente para ambos era un verdadero descanso después de tantas cosas en sus vidas, además del hecho de que ambos habían sido aceptados juntos por aquellos conocidos que al menos, le importaban a Steve. **

**Y por algún extraño motivo, Loki disfrutaba a su manera saber que aquellos enemigos que le habían combatido tan duramente en su momento le habían aceptado entre ellos, si bien no con confianza total a su presencia por lo menos lo suficiente como para saber que no permitirían que el rubio sufriera una separación en caso de la intervención de los sujetos de los trajes oscuros y el tipo del parche desagradable.**

**-Loki? A donde vamos?**

**Steve había dejado salir una leve risa al sentir como repentinamente el hombre mas alto le había estirado de la mano para introducirle entre los arboles por un inexistente camino hacia el interior del parque. Normalmente se sentiría nervioso sabiendo que la gente igual podía perderse en el sitio y que había sujetos realmente mal encarados que podían tratar de asaltarles pero ahora podía enfrentarlos fácilmente y en caso de que se les apareciese alguien con un arma… bueno…**

**El dios de los engaños se bastaba suficiente para defenderlos a ambos de esos proyectiles.**

**Finalmente ambos llegaron a un pequeño claro entre los árboles. Steven se soltó de la mano del asgardiano que tan solo le observó en silencio mientras el rubio caminaba hasta el centro y levantaba sus ojos azules al cielo negro sobre sus cabezas; la vista era magnifica para ser tan solo el cielo en medio de una ciudad tan apretada y atiborrada como lo era Nueva York. Y sin embargo… el espectáculo de luces, el sonido retumbante de cada rayo sobre la tierra… el viento moviendo las copas de los árboles… el aroma de humedad sobre la hierba…**

**Suspiró una sola vez y cerró los ojos antes de percibir los pasos del otro hombre que se acercaban. Entonces se giró lentamente hasta ver a Loki que se detuvo cerca antes de sonreir y hacer un leve movimiento de mano elegante al tiempo que se inclinaba; Steve parpadeó con sorpresa ante aquello ya que según por las propias palabras del semi dios aquel tipo de reverencia solo podría venir para alguien de un estatus igual o superior y no para un humano.**

**Su expresión se volvió levemente cautelosa mientras observaba la mano tendida del otro que continuaba con la leve inclinación**

**-Mi pequeña princesa sería tan amable de concederme este baile?**

**El rubio se ruborizó con fuerza. No sabía si por el apelativo de mujer o porque le estaba pidiendo hacer algo de lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Las lecciones de baile que habían quedado pendientes con Peggy jamás se habían concretado por lo que estaba muy seguro de que sus dos pies izquierdos seguían siendo izquierdos; y además… princesa?**

**-D-de donde sacaste la idea de que yo era una chica!?- exclamó con un tono levemente ofendido mientras el otro parpadeaba suavemente y con expresión de no entender**

**-Una chica?**

**-Me llamaste "princesa"- repitió Steve moviéndose muy apenas hacia atrás- solo las chicas son princesas! Ya suficiente con que me hayan llamado "Campanita" o "Corista"… no espero que tu me hagas sentir igual!- exclamó apretando suavemente los puños… pero el otro tan solo se enderezó y se colocó un nudillo en los labios, como pensando en todo aquello… por favor, que parte de "no soy una chica" no comprendía? Es que todo ese tiempo le había visto de esa manera tan solo porque se habían convertido en pareja?**

**-Oh!... ya entiendo… es un prejuicio humano- dijo de pronto Loki golpeándose suavemente la palma de la mano con el puño que antes tuviese cerca de los labios, haciendo parpadear confundido nuevamente al de ojos azules- cariño, no te he llamado princesa como lo hacen ustedes para hacer un distinguido entre hombres y féminas- explicó sonriendo nuevamente hacia el otro con el rostro iluminado por lo simpático que le resultaba aquello**

**-Ah no?- musitó el otro aún levemente receloso pero ya no tan a la defensiva- qué puede ser de diferente en esa palabra que no me haga menos hombre?**

**-Verás… aunque es verdad que el término es normalmente utilizado para las jóvenes damas, también es un vocablo que tomamos para referirnos a esa persona a la que nos dedicaremos especialmente… esa persona que aunque fuerte, nosotros nos esforzaremos por proteger todo el tiempo y en cualquier momento y estaremos dispuestos a defender hasta nuestro último respiro… aquel al cual trataremos como el tesoro mas valioso y al que cuidaremos con la suavidad y el amor que se le debe profesar… no es hacerte menos, es ponerte a un nivel en el cuál nos comprometemos como pareja, a siempre ver por ti y tu felicidad- afirmó asintiendo una vez mientras el soldado relajaba su posición y sonreía muy a su pesar**

**Realmente… al final se daba cuenta de que por sobre todos, Loki sería al único al que le permitiría llamarle de semejante forma porque no lo haría para insultarlo.**

**-Si… tu y Thor… -Loki levantó una ceja y el otro carraspeó apenado por lo que iba a decir- Thor nos hacia muchos comentarios que nos hacían pensar… que tu… que él…- continuó en un tono muy bajo**

**-Que él y yo estaríamos juntos?- terminó la frase el de cabello negro y aunque el otro se removió nervioso, el asgardiano no se dio por irritado; simplemente se cruzó de brazos y compuso una expresión pensativa- como podrás notar, mi hermano no es mi tipo- sonrió levemente de lado- pero de haberse dado la situación en que yo hubiese caído tan bajo como para agradecer y alentar sus avances para con mi persona… si, me hubiera tocado llevar el título de "reina"- hizo una leve mueca ante esto a lo que el otro no pudo evitar dejar salir una suave risa- y no, el título no me molesta pues sigue conllevando autoridad en sí…**

**-Te molesta el que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de decidir donde ibas a estar… o eso creo…- respondió el soldado respirando profundo pero mucho mas alegre- hubieras sido una buena reina, sabes?**

**-Creo que eso me corresponde decirlo a mi- replicó Loki guiñándole un ojo al otro- recuerda que básicamente, sigo siendo un rey así que…**

**-Dejémoslo por lo pronto en el "princesa"… sigue sonando muy raro…- volvió a decir el de ojos azules antes de sentir como el de ojos verdes le tomaba una mano para luego ser esta vez el rubio quien inclinase suavemente la cabeza- y acepto… aunque debo de decirte… nunca aprendí a bailar… quedé congelado antes de siquiera poder tomar unas lecciones decentes- suspiró- sé que estás mas alto que yo… solo un poco pero aún así podría pisarte…**

**-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Loki con suavidad antes de acercarle contra su cuerpo hasta que ambos quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos- deja que yo me encargue de todo- susurró antes de colocarle la palma de la mano por debajo a la del soldado y hacer que este le colocara su otra mano sobre el borde del hombro mientras él le tomaba la cintura**

**Steve parpadeó un par de veces y vio hacia abajo con nerviosismo. No estaba seguro de que hacer a continuación y a pesar de saber que no era a Peggy a quien tenía delante sino una persona que seguramente aguantaría mas el dolor, sabía que igual sería molesto cualquier pisotón que le diese por muy cuidadoso que tratase de ser; emitió un leve gemido antes de cambiar este sonido por uno de sorpresa al sentir como el semi dios le subía sobre sus pies.**

**-Qué haces?- preguntó nervioso a lo que Loki tan solo sonrió**

**-Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso- replicó el de cabello negro bastante divertido- relaja el cuerpo, estás tan tieso que en cuanto me empiece a mover creo que permanecerás en la misma posición jejeje**

**-Te dije que no se bailar…**

**-Y yo te dije que me dejes encargarme de todo- repitió el otro con paciencia- solo relájate… mirame a los ojos- musitó**

**El soldado asintió una vez antes de verle directamente. Lentamente pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba y como descansaba sobre los pies del otro que seguía sin moverse; de alguna manera la mirada del asgardiano era relajante cuando así lo quería y el brillo en sus ojos solamente le extendía la calidez de estar felices y juntos a un grado que incluso olvidó que alguien podría verlos si se adentraba en aquella zona.**

**Muy despacio, sintió como comenzaba a flotar. O eso le parecía. Se concentró en no apartar la mirada del otro mientras empezaba a percibir un suave vaivén hacia un lado y hacia el otro al tiempo que sus piernas se movían lentamente al mismo tiempo que los pies del otro le guiaban; no era necesario hablar o añadir nada, ni siquiera se trataba de pensarlo. Cuando su mente parecía querer concentrarse en los movimientos del otro su cuerpo se tensaba suavemente y entonces Loki le besaba lentamente o tan solo unía sus frentes para hacerle olvidar de nueva cuenta lo que se encontraba sucediendo.**

**Y eso no era muy difícil. De pronto, todo parecía estar muy lejos. Incluso la tormenta sobre sus cabezas y que electrificaba todo a su alrededor parecía mas una suave tonada para acompañarles en cada movimiento que la amenaza velada en llamas y electricidad si acaso uno de aquellos rayos caía sobre los arboles cercanos; Steve no habría podido pensar que algún dia se encontraría haciendo todas aquellas cosas al mismo tiempo**

**Aunque había sido lo mismo con la guerra no? Nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, a él, a un chiquillo flacucho y enfermizo, llegar a convertirse en un héroe de guerra y mucho menos, en la clase de soldado que tan solo admiraba de lejos para servir a su país. Tampoco hubiera pensado en terminar enamorado incondicionalmente y por completo, de otro varón. Pero ahí estaba. Y la emoción de descubrir que era verdad que todo tenía una razón de ser y que esa razón explicaba el porqué había tenido que pasar 70 años desaparecido comenzaba a llenarlo más que cualquier otra cosa.**

**Finalmente sonrió mas y cerró los ojos, apretando un poco mas la mano del otro que le atrajo nuevamente contra sí para abrazarle.**

**Seguramente Bucky desde donde estuviese o estaba feliz por él o se estaba burlando de lo lindo.**

**-Pues para no saber bailar lo haces bastante bien jejeje- Loki sonrió ampliamente haciendo sonrojar fuertemente al rubio. Era un maldito, sabía perfectamente lo que le provocaba verlo sonreír de aquella manera!**

**Gruñó un poco antes de bajar la mirada y tensarse al descubrir que en algún momento, se había bajado de los pies del otro… había estado moviéndose a su ritmo por su cuenta sin haberlo notado! La confusión se plasmó en su mirada mientras volteaba alrededor y el de cabello negro continuaba riendo con suavidad.**

**-Pero… como…?**

**-La danza al igual que la batalla es una serie de movimientos que provienen del mismo interior de la persona, ya sea para sobrevivir o para dejar salir tus emociones… es una forma de expresarte sin hablar, un tipo de charla sin utilizar los labios- explicó el de ojos verdes tranquilamente- los reinos hemos utilizado como estrategia las danzas ceremoniales durante milenios para saber lo que nuestros vecinos… y a veces los enemigos tienen en mente- continuó- la forma de moverse, la energía con la que se baila, el fuego en la mirada…**

**-Suena mas complicado de lo que parece- gimió el rubio tallándose los ojos con suavidad antes de negar con la cabeza- y yo solo creía que bailar era parte de tener una buena cita…**

**-Bueno… en las épocas antiguas era parte importante para sociabilizar entre las personas del pueblo, conocerse y quizás encontrar a tu pareja de toda la vida- concedió el jotun inclinando suavemente la cabeza- para los reinos sin embargo, su importancia iba todavía un paso mas allá… después de todo, tenemos mucho que proteger y mucho que perder- respiró profundo antes de ver hacia arriba unos segundos- y… es exactamente por lo que no quiero perder nunca… que al final comencé a planear esto…**

**-Esto?- dijo Steve sonriendo un poco mas- esta salida la planeabas con antelación?**

**-Hmmm algo así… hace un par de meses que había pensado en algo pero no encontraba el momento adecuado- explicó el de ojos verdes- por mi situación… ya sabes… nunca sé cuando pueda suceder algo… y por lo que he visto en ti, te gustan las tradiciones de Midgard y en lo personal encuentro adecuado el momento a pesar del poco tiempo compartido- continuó hablando mientras retrocedía un paso sin soltarle una de sus manos**

**-Me estás confundiendo de nuevo- replicó el rubio- qué sucede ahora?- preguntó antes de abrir los ojos grandemente por la sorpresa al ver como aquel hombre se agachaba hasta quedar sobre una rodilla en el suelo**

**El soldado volteó varias veces alrededor, luego hacia arriba, luego de nuevo hacia aquellos ojos verdes que le observaban con un brillo aún mas intenso que momentos atrás; no podía hacer lo que creía que estaba haciendo… o si? Acaso era… era lo que parecía? Acaso iba a…? Tragó pesado y confundido sin saber exactamente que hacer y con miles de voces al aire en su mente, acerca de las miles de posibilidades de aquello y lo que debería de hacer a continuación.**

**Si su mundo antes se había movido demasiado rápido, había quedado muy atrás en comparación con lo que ocurría en aquellos segundos**

**-Steven…**

**El aludido sintió como su corazón saltaba y parecía a punto de detenerse todo al mismo tiempo.**

**-Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi princesa eterna? De aquí hasta que nuestras respectivas vidas decidan que nos llevarán juntos a la siguiente?**

**Loki había inclinado suavemente la cabeza hacia el suelo mientras que con la mano libre hacía aparecer una pequeña sortija con un cristal azul y claro como el cielo durante una tarde despejada engarzado en esta. **

**El rubio no había podido menos que abrir la boca muy apenas sin que pudiesen surgir palabras de su boca. Honestamente, no sabía que responder a algo que ya se había imaginado que vendría desde que le vió inclinarse hacia el suelo. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente mientras todas las expresiones y reacciones de las personas que le importaban, tanto como aquellos que se habían apoderado de su existencia hacían un alto a sus gritos.**

**Después de todo, al final lo que importaba era lo que él quería, no?**

**Y entonces… **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


	14. Camino a Asgard

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 14**

**"Camino a Asgard"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Steven… tranquilo, vamos a encontrarlo y a traerlo de regreso**

**…**

**-Exactamente sabes a dónde nos dirigimos?**

**-De palpable y de físico, si, sé a donde vamos… en lo referente hacia a donde podríamos ir a partir de ahí dependerá de que tanto me sigan odiando…**

**-Espera, estamos yendo hacia un lugar donde te odian? No que me extrañe pero…**

**-Deberíamos tener al menos dos planes de contingencia, en caso de que se ponga difícil el escapar…**

**-Claro! Como no se me ocurrió?... podríamos saltar del Bifrost, a Loki se le ocurrió primero y mira que le funcionó…**

**-Por favor, no digas esas cosas!**

**Las voces se movían de un lado a otro, discutiendo entre ellas pero a él no le importaba en realidad. Ni siquiera quería saber de planes o de escapar o de cómo lo harían. Los había llamado por inercia y porque había sido lo primero que le había venido a la mente, después de hacer el ridículo corriendo de un lado al otro con la desesperación angustiosa de pensar que de un momento a otro todo se arreglaría mágicamente.**

**No había pensado claramente en aquel momento y no lo hacía ahora.**

**Las lágrimas habían venido sin ser llamadas y ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiarlas cuando acudieron a su lado. Habían pasado a no tener importancia cuando la urgencia imperante de recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado había tomado el primer lugar por sobre todas las cosas en su vida; muchas veces le había comentado al asgardiano lo horrible que se sentía al darse cuenta de que había despertado un día en una habitación desconocida para descubrir que toda su vida, todos aquellos que la conformaban… simplemente ya no estaban.**

**Que se los habían arrebatado. El tiempo le había quitado a su familia, le había quitado su vida, sus amigos, la posibilidad de tener la felicidad soñada durante mucho tiempo, la oportunidad de crecer y realizarse para finalmente disfrutar de sus últimos años dejando a los más jóvenes el trabajo de mantener la paz a su alrededor; cuando ya pensaba que no podría levantarse como antes, entonces, había aparecido ese sujeto frío, altanero, insensible, sarcástico y cruel que con el pasar de los meses había demostrado ser todo lo contrario.**

**Y cuando ya se sentía seguro…**

**De nuevo le arrebataban todo de las manos.**

**Pudo sentir el ardor de una lágrima caer por su mejilla mientras distraídamente se pasaba la yema de los dedos por la superficie de la sortija colocada en su dedo. Cerró los ojos una sola vez con fuerza. No iba a permitirlo esta vez. Se lo había prometido, si tenía que morir con él entonces así sería.**

-Por favor… podrías decirnos de nuevo qué sucedió?

Un pequeño salto en el avión que viajaban le hizo levantar la vista nuevamente. Bruce Banner se había sentado a su lado y le observaba con una mezcla entre tristeza y comprensión por la angustia que proyectaba; enfrente, Tony se había sentado con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas y los codos en las rodillas de sus piernas abiertas. Clint y Natasha piloteaban la nave hacia un destino que el rubio desconocía totalmente y tan solo porque la voz del médico le hubiese traído de vuelta, hubiera preferido quedarse meditando todo el tiempo.

**Respiró profundamente antes de enderezarse un poco y agradecer en silencio el apretón en el brazo por parte del hombre con problemas de temperamento, antes de sentir como si su vida de nuevo diese un retroceso veloz hasta hacia ya varias horas, cuando les hubiesen separado tan violentamente en medio de una tormenta eléctrica…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**

**Steven no recordaba haber respondido. Si mal no recordaba, tan solo había abierto y cerrado los labios un par de veces antes de que Loki sonriese mas que satisfecho con aquello antes de proceder a colocarle la sortija en el dedo; el rubio simplemente no había podido dejar salir palabra ante aquello, tan solo quería abrazar al otro hombre, de ser posible, fusionar ambos cuerpos hasta no saber quién era quién, reir, llorar, gritar que era feliz y que había perdido todas las esperanzas y ahora, estaba completamente seguro de que no podía haber fuerza en el mundo que pudiese quitarle aquello que llenaba todo su interior.**

**Maldita fuese la vida.**

**Parecía aferrada a destruirlo desde el interior de una manera u otra y que esperaba ese instante en que el ex soldado de guerra se sintiese seguro para arrojarlo contra el suelo y retorcerle de dolor.**

**Apenas Loki se había acercado y el de ojos azules había movido un pie, dispuesto a cumplir lo que en su mente se formaba cuando uno de los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo estalló entre ambos, haciéndole perder la vista durante un momento en el que solo pudo escuchar el gruñido asustado y en alerta del príncipe asgardiano, que también había salido disparado hacia atrás; con muchas dificultades el rubio se puso de pie, dando gracias a la super formula que estaba movilizando la curación de su repentina ceguera muy rápidamente.**

**-STEVEN!**

**Este se talló los ojos una vez con el brazo antes de observar la irreal escena frente a sus ojos: de ambos brazos unos sujetos enormes, mucho mas altos que el de ojos verdes le aferraban firmemente de los brazos y presionaban su cabeza hacia abajo para mantenerla agachada a pesar de que Loki luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse en vano; se podía ver el miedo y la desesperación en su mirada mientras los otros sujetos apretaban casi cruelmente al asgardiano que continuaba revolviéndose para liberarse.**

**-SUFICIENTE!**

**Steven ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver a Thor. Sus ojos fulguraban con rabia y furia al verse engañado nuevamente por su hermano… y algo le decía que esta vez no iba a perdonar y olvidar tan sencillamente como cuando tratase de llevárselo a Asgard la primera vez; el rubio de cabello largo tenía la mirada dolida y fija en su hermano que gruñía y no dejaba de pelear para soltarse de quienes le aprisionaban con una desesperación demencial.**

**Steven apretó la mandibula y abrió la boca para replicar… y entonces... **

**Tan solo se esfumaron.**

**Apenas había logrado ver lo que parecía una expresión de lastima hacia él por parte del dueño de Mjolnir y una mirada de despedida y tristeza profunda por parte del jotun antes de que fuesen engullidos por aquella gruesa columna de luz, muy diferente de la primera azul y diáfana de cuando Thor se llevase al clon de su hermano hacia su hogar; las piernas del antiguo capitán temblaban mientras su mente trataba de ordenar sus ideas acerca de lo que había ocurrido y lo que vendría a continuación.**

**Se había inclinado hacia el suelo y había recogido el anillo que había caído al momento de ser capturado el hombre de cabello negro y se lo colocó a sí mismo en el dedo que correspondía.**

**Solo una cosa tenía clara.**

**De una manera u otra tenía que encontrar la manera de ir a Asgard y traer de regreso a Loki.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pero regresar a dónde? La tierra ya no era segura para el príncipe asgardiano. Steve temía las posibilidades pero si él mismo tenía que abandonar su hogar para que ambos pudiesen estar a salvo… para que Loki pudiese librarse de su hermano, entonces estaba mas que dispuesto a abandonarlo todo; apretó suavemente las manos mientras terminaba de contarles lo sucedido nuevamente a sus amigos, que parecían meditar en la misión que tenían por delante.**

**Recordaba que había tomado aquel aparatito telefónico que seguía sin saber utilizar completamente y tan solo había llamado al único número que se sabía de memoria: el de Bruce Banner. No recordaba cómo le había suplicado por ayuda y en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaba ya estaban sus amigos a su alrededor.**

**No podía menos que agradecerles aquello, ya que no lo habían cuestionado ni habían dudado en darle la mano aunque ello conllevase a invadir Asgard y liberar a un prisionero que en un inicio ellos mismos habían deseado juzgar con toda la dureza posible.**

**Se apoyó hacia atrás en el asiento donde se encontraba y cerró los ojos, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo y no pensar en la difícil tarea que tenían por delante.**

**Por su parte Tony se había puesto de pie y se apoyaba en la entrada a la zona donde se encontraban Natasha y Clint.**

**-Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que llevaríamos la fiesta a Asgard- sonrió el genio con diversión- digo… no es que este muy ansioso de llevar mi mas que magnifica presencia al espacio- rio con nerviosismo mientras un escalofrío lo recorría- pero bueno! Se lo debemos a Cap… creo que alguien más será el que se divierta en medio del lío que causaremos, no crees Bruce?- preguntó el de ojos castaños volteando a ver al otro que se había acercado y que dejó salir un leve gruñido de molestia**

**-Espero dentro de lo que cabe podamos mantener esto lo mas calmadamente posible Tony- replicó Bruce acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz mientras el otro reía**

**-Entonces vas dentro del avión equivocado porque te aseguro que tratar con el señor de los rayos va a ser de todo menos tranquilo- aseguró antes de que le flaqueara la sonrisa y un leve gemido brotase de sus labios**

**La mujer de cabellos rojos volteó levemente por sobre su hombro**

**-Te encuentras bien Stark?**

**-Algo mareado pero sobreviviré- murmuró parpadeando varias veces antes de percibir como le abrazaban suavemente por detrás- estoy bien Bruce… ya esta pasando… gracias- respondió con una sonrisa escueta mientras el otro asentía y le besaba la mejilla**

**-Lo sé… lo sé- musitó este por lo bajo antes de regresar a sentarse al lado de Steve**

**-Exactamente por qué crees que nos puedan ayudar a donde vamos?- cuestionó el arquero levantando una mano para ajustar la velocidad de la nave- podíamos haber ido a Shield y revisar si tenían alguna manera de transportarnos a Asgard… aunque creo que Selvig no terminó con lo suficiente como para podernos movilizar así sin mas…**

**-Porque, mi estimado Tiro al Blanco, se supone que no queremos que Shield se entere de que su amadísimo y admirado capitán inició una relación fogosa y poco saludable con el mismo sujeto que casi hace que corran a patadas a Fury, recuerdas?- replicó Tony con los ojos brillando a través de sus costosas gafas oscuras- además, creeme, conozco a estos sujetos, tienen los medios para mandarnos y regresarnos de Asgard sin apenas esfuerzo, además, con lo que odian a Shield seguramente estarán mas que felices de ayudar a traer a Loki de regreso- murmuró palmeando unas cuantas veces el respaldo del asiento de Clint, que levantó una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros**

**-No hace eso que tus amigos sean peligrosos Stark? Significa que de querer, podrían traer a otro tipo de criaturas- Natasha frunció el cejo mientras Bruce levantaba un poco la cabeza**

**-Entonces… son amigos o enemigos?**

**-Por lo que entendí cuando hable con ellos, enemigos del sistema… no precisamente amigables conmigo… y definitivamente no un peligro mientras no les toquemos las narices… es el mejor resumen que puedo brindarte por el momento cariño- respondió el hombre de ojos castaños bajándose suavemente las gafas para ver mejor a su pareja que se cruzó de brazos**

**Algunos minutos mas tarde la nave que les llevaba comenzó a descender sobre una pequeña pista de aterrizaje sobre un edificio que para los gustos de Clint parecía su hogar predilecto o una burla a su sobrenombre; lo que parecía un enorme tazon de cristales pulidos y destellantes por todos lados y al centro, un techo que parecía flotar y que servía de improvisada superficie para aterrizar y debajo, una magnifica fuente que con las luces parecía arrojar agua de diferentes colores en todas direcciones.**

**Por primera vez desde que comenzasen el viaje Steven se movió para seguir a los demás que ya comenzaban a bajar, siendo recibidos por una extraña joven de cabellos platinos y que les veía con curiosidad.**

-Para ser nosotros, esperaba que tus otras hermanas apareciesen dispuestas a someternos- saludó Tony observando a la joven que ladeó suavemente la cabeza antes de sonreír al ver como Bruce golpeaba con algo de fuerza el brazo del otro hombre- qué?

**-Sé mas amable con quienes van a ayudarnos- replicó el de cabello ondulado levemente irritado a lo que su pareja se encogió de hombros y suspiró**

**-No se preocupe. Mi jefe no consideraba que fuese necesaria su presencia… simplemente, contará esta ayuda para después- respondió la joven parpadeando divertida un par de veces a lo que Tony gruñó**

**Pero antes de que este pudiese replicar nada mas Steve se adelantó con la expresión seria**

**-Lo que desee cobrar aplíquelo a mí de ser necesario- dijo en el tono mas amable que pudo mientras Tony parpadeaba con sorpresa- este favor lo pedimos para ayudar a rescatar a un amigo mio y que puede estar en peligro. Realmente, necesitamos llegar hasta él… le agradeceré de la forma en que lo solicite- la mujer le observó con interés unos segundos**

**-Steven no sabes lo que estás diciendo- murmuró Tony**

**-Sé lo que estoy diciendo. Seré lo ingenuo o tonto que quieras creer Stark pero te aseguro que no llegué a soldado tan solo porque sí… también soy inteligente…**

**-No lo pongo en duda mi querido Cap… todo el tiempo- masculló el de cabello castaño viendo hacia otro lado- pero los presentes no somos parte de tu brigada de soldaditos suicidas, sabes?**

**-No, solo eres un civil suicida con aires de heroísmo que no te quedan- replicó el rubio comenzando a mosquearse**

**Bruce por su lado no pudo evitar reir muy apenas**

**-Caballeros, no es que me moleste verlos discutir, es algo que disfruto de diario y normalmente estaría apoyando cualquier muestra de violencia grafica decente que pudiese entretenerme…- comenzó Clint sonriendo divertido**

**-Pero estamos por invadir un sitio con el cuál la tierra no quiere tener problemas y preferimos hacerlo rápido y en silencio, por lo que si pueden dejar sus ataques de feromonas para otro momento se los agradeceríamos enormemente- completó la mujer bastante incordiada- en especial usted Capitán, porque creo que es el más interesado en esto…**

**-Si… tienes razón, lo lamento- concedió el rubio componiendo de nuevo una expresión preocupada al tiempo que los demás volvían su vista a la joven de cabello largo y blanco que aguardaba pacientemente**

**-Están listos entonces?- preguntó calmadamente observando a las personas reunidas**

**Bruce parpadeó confundido**

**-Así nada mas? No requerimos de traer algo o…?**

**-Por favor, síganme- pidió la mujer antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar mientras el resto le seguía rápidamente**

**-En verdad desde aquí podremos llegar a Asgard? Que tipo de tecnología tienen en este sitio?- cuestionó Clint volteando a ver a Tony que se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba casualmente mas con una expresión que indicaba que también se encontraba pensando en lo que se les venía encima**

**-A veces yo también me lo he preguntado- admitió a lo que el arquero y la mujer de cabellos rojos le vieron con reproche- que? A veces sucede… si sé que tienen las maneras de ir y venir es porque traté de hacer negocios con estas personas y no se dejaron porque Industrias Stark no estaba "lo suficientemente avanzada"- masculló muy a desgana- honestamente no me agrada tener que volver a pedir favores pero todo sea por el Capitán, no podrá decir que soy un maldito egoísta sin sentimientos… lo soy, pero no quiero que él lo diga- dijo sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda del rubio, que le miró de reojo**

**-Aunque no lo creas, agradezco que estés haciendo esto- dijo en un tono muy bajo y con la mirada fija en el suelo de linóleo**

**Con cada paso que daban se iba poniendo mas nervioso y ansioso. No sabía si aún tenían a Loki en Asgard. Ni siquiera sabía si cuando llegasen sería demasiado tarde y ya le habrían matado… que era eso que le había dicho sobre sus lecturas? Lo mataban apenas ponía un pie en aquel sitio. Un escalofrio y el sudor frío le recorrieron el cuerpo rápidamente antes de que sacudiese la cabeza con rapidez; no, su muerte vendría cuando ocurriese el Ragnarok y no antes de eso.**

**Pero y si el rey de ese lugar decidía que para proteger desde antes a su pueblo y a los otros era necesario matarle de una buena vez? Si ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de defenderse, de hablar a su favor? Thor no parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarle en esta ocasión. Y si tenía que pelear contra él?**

**Sabía que esas mochilas que llevaban arrastrando Tony y Clint llevaban todos los elementos que necesitaban para pelear. Tanto uno de los nuevos trajes del Stark, como su siempre leal y fiel escudo y el arco de Barton.**

**Pero si mal no recordaba, el único que podría hacerle frente a una horda de Asgardianos y salir bien parado, sería el Hulk. **

**Sin poder evitarlo, le dirigió una lánguida mirada al hombre que guardaba aquella fuerza poderosa en su interior y este le sonrió suavemente, dándole animos en silencio.**

**Si había a alguien a quien le agradecía profundamente también el hacer un sacrificio por ayudarle era a él también. Tenía ya suficiente conocimiento de lo dolorosa que era esa transformación para el hombre y lo impotente que se sentía por no poder controlarla… y sin embargo los estaba acompañando, dispuesto a luchar una vez mas y sacar a la bestia de ser necesario por ayudarlo a recuperar esa vida que alguna vez pensó que sería demasiado maravillosa como para merecerla.**

**Algún día encontraría la manera de agradecerles en verdad aquel sacrificio que hacían a su favor y el de una persona contra la que habían luchado. En especial Clint.**

**-Esta es su entrada y su salida- la mujer se detuvo finalmente y se giró hacia el Stark, que dio unos pasos hacia delante con expresión concentrada; la mujer de ojos grises levantó lo que parecía una pequeña ventosa negra- colóquelo en cualquier puerta que elija para su retirada- explicó antes de levantar esta vez un pequeño control remoto- esto es para entrar- señaló un pequeño botón rojo- este es para salir- esta vez señaló uno verde- no hay punto medio. Con el rojo llega a Asgard, con el verde sale de él. Así de sencillo- terminó y antes de que Tony pudiese hacer nada mas, la mujer ya le había colocado en una mano ambos aditamentos antes de pasar a colocarles una pulsera en la muñeca a cada uno de ellos**

**El hombre se encogió un poco y compuso una mueca de disgusto antes de ver lo que tenía en las manos y muy a la fuerza sonrió**

**-Gracias preciosa**

**-Esto es en serio?- replicó Clint levantando una ceja con sospecha al tiempo que observaba la extraña atadura cristalina en su muñeca- con esa basura solo entramos y salimos? No hay luces de colores chupándonos al infinito, unas garras arrastrándonos… un elevador, un camino amarillo que recorrer…?**

**-No. Nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo para que sea limpio y efectivo- respondió cortante la mujer antes de fruncir el ceño- si no quieren utilizarlo…**

**-Oh si, queremos, no escuche al cerebro de pájaro, las alturas ya le hicieron pure lo que sea que tenga ahí adentro- dijo rápidamente el Stark mientras entre todos le tapaban la boca a Clint**

**-Yo solo tengo una duda- dijo el rubio con seriedad- si algo o alguien nos sigue… o si alguien se queda atrás…**

**-Nuestros protocolos de seguridad son estrictos en cuanto a eso- respondió la fémina fríamente antes de sonreir- si entra alguien que no es de ustedes, nos encargamos de ello y si retienen a uno de ustedes, vamos y lo traemos a casa- cerró los ojos con animos y ladeó suavemente la cabeza mientras a los presentes les caía una enorme gota de sudor en la sien**

**-Que clase de negocio es este?- musitó Natasha mientras el Stark se acercaba a la puerta enfrente suyo que ya estaba marcada con una pequeña ventosa y presionaba el botón rojo en su mano**

**-Uno que no te gustaría conocer… creeme- replicó el de ojos castaños al tiempo que abría la puerta y todos se preparaban para entrar**

**Steven tragó pesado antes de componer una expresión totalmente seria y apretar los músculos. Solo esperaba que Loki resistiese un poco más.**

**Se iba a enojar de verlo ahí, eso era seguro.**

**Pero no le importaba**

**Iba a traerlo de vuelta a casa sin importar qué.**

**Y mientras cruzaba la puerta sonreía muy a pesar dándose cuenta de que mentalmente, comenzaba a sonar mucho como su ahora cuñado…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


	15. La fina linea entre la realidad y la fic

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 15**

**"La fina línea entre la realidad y la ficción"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sus puños ardían como nunca y la sangre brotaba de diversas heridas en sus nudillos, provocadas por los golpes continuos que se repartían por aquella puerta y la ventana del sitio donde se localizaba.**

Pero el dolor había pasado a ser completamente algo secundario, tal vez era la locura que lo embargaba, la ira, la sensación de ser traicionado (nuevamente), el terror a pensar que ocurriría con quien se había quedado atrás, la ansiedad por salir… fuese lo que fuese, le impulsaba a azotar con fuerza para hacerse escuchar y a gritar hasta sentir el sabor áspero y metálico de la sangre en su garganta.

**Iba a escucharlo aún así tuviese que forzarlo a hacerlo.**

**Alguna vez en esas noches en las que al fin se sintiese tranquilo en el sitio que consideraba su hogar había dado rienda suelta a sus nuevos experimentos mágicos… a pesar de no tener los poderes tan completos o recuperados o incluso, tener las habilidades competentes como para equipararlas a las de Karnilla… lo poco que tenía lo había utilizado en saber que vendría a continuación. La verdad, meterse en el futuro eran cosas no exactamente propias de él y no parte completa de sus habilidades… pero al menos había logrado ver lo suficiente para saber que ese no era el destino que quería.**

**No quería morir, no quería ser olvidado, no quería ser asesinado y utilizado de nueva cuenta para el sentimiento egoísta de pertenencia como si se tratase de un objeto pero que su hermano acostumbraba a llamar "amor"**

**Después de Steve, sabía perfectamente lo que era y no había comparación definitivamente entre una y otra.**

**Sabía que en cuanto lo cambiasen a la otra prisión que tenían preparada para él, las probabilidades de salir disminuirían todavía mas si cabía.**

**Los dos guardias que resguardaban aquella prisión de roca, con una puerta pequeña de hierro y una ventana para poder vigilar el interior eran lo único que le separaban de volver corriendo a la tierra.**

**Y Thor.**

**-MALDITOS SEAN TODOS EN ESTE ESTÚPIDO LUGAR!- aulló- MALDITO SEA EL DÍA EN QUE CADA UNO DE USTEDES VINO AL UNIVERSO! **

**Y golpeó nuevamente aquella ventana con ambos puños cerrados.**

**Los guardias se dieron una mirada entre aburrida y hastiada. Desde que habían llevado a rastras al derrotado principe asgardiano no había dejado de golpear todo a su paso y de amenazar a quienes le vigilaban día y noche. Como si aquello fuese a cambiar algo. Si quería hacerse daño a ellos no les importaba, incluso si se mataba les ahorraría por mucho el juicio al que tendrían que someterle.**

**En el interior de la celda, Loki decidió hacer un último esfuerzo y colocó sus palmas curveadas la una hacia la otra para tratar de convocar su magia; pero si no bien estas comenzaron a brillar una descarga poderosa le sacudió de forma que terminó contra una pared, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Por supuesto. Se debió de haber imaginado que iban a colocar sellos para arrebatarle su magia.**

**Al menos no se la habían quitado del cuerpo, tan solo le impedían utilizarla.**

**La magia era tan parte de sí que si la arrancaban de su cuerpo, sabía que sufriría grandemente. Suspiró y se frotó los brazos… seguramente aquello debía de haber sido intervención de Frigga, era la única explicación para que tan solo le hubiesen sellado y no algo peor; su madre era de las pocas criaturas salvables en aquel lamentable reino de espejismos e ilusiones falsas de una utopía que no existía bajo las rocas y los mares que tapizaban todo el territorio de Asgard.**

**Lentamente avanzó hasta la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado y se sentó en el suelo para inmediatamente apoyar la frente en su superficie y cerrar los ojos.**

**El dolor ahora comenzaba a hacerse notar. No estaba seguro de si se había roto algún hueso pero no importaba en realidad.**

**Entonces le vino de nuevo a la mente Steven. Muy apenas separó los parpados sin ver a nada en realidad. Cómo estaría? Conociéndole como lo hacía ahora, seguramente estaría muerto de la angustia de saberle con bien. Si tan solo pudiese comunicarse con él y hacerle saber que seguía vivo…**

**Solo esperaba que no lo siguiese a Asgard o que tratase de hacerlo. Todavía recordaba su mirada al momento de que Thor le arrastrase hacia Asgard. Estaba tan asustado como él o tal vez más ya que no podría hablar a su favor; desconocía como le iban a tratar o si volverían a verse; sonrió cínicamente para sí mismo, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de colocarle la sortija de compromiso a tiempo! Se habría perdido entre la hierba?**

Era una lástima, le hubiese gustado al menos que el rubio pudiese conservarla como recuerdo, como parte de aquello que podía haber sido y que ya no sería.

**Al menos aún quedaba el retrato de ambos sobre la chimenea. Dejó salir una suave risa al recordar como Barton la había quemado casi por completo con aquella estúpida flecha de ignición. Al menos había logrado repararlo todo, pero ver furioso al soldado en aquella ocasión había sido algo digno de recordar; se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo podría mantener aquello como una esperanza para mantenerse cuerdo cuando le enviasen al olvido de las prisiones dedicadas a los presos mas peligrosos.**

**Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se pasaba la yema de los dedos por los labios.**

**Podría mantener intacta la sensación de la suave piel del humano en estos? El sonido de su voz al irritarse o al reir? El brillo de sus ojos al descubrir algo nuevo o al verle por las mañanas? El rubor suave sobre sus mejillas cada que algo lo azoraba? El aroma de la libertad y la presencia de alguien para quien su existencia era mas que el mero resultado de un destino proyectado sin pensar en que tal vez él no lo deseaba así?**

**Era increíble. Haber ganado todo y perderlo de golpe nuevamente. Ahora entendía el por qué de las emociones tan explosivas y tan sobre protegidas del hombre de cabello rubio. Le habían arrebatado todo… y ahora de nuevo. Apretó suavemente los puños hasta que de nuevo las uñas se clavaron en la carne. Si querían quitarle a él todo… muy bien… pero ahora le estaban arrancando de nuevo la vida a Steve.**

**Qué haría? Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió a pensar en una posibilidad pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Las creencias del rubio esperaba que le mantuviesen lejos de pensar en terminar con su propia vida**

"No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés" le había dicho. Tragó pesado de pensar que tan en serio pudieron haber sido esas palabras. No haciéndolas menos pero temiendo que quisiese llevarlas a un plano mas palpable.

**Si hacía aquello… si terminaba con su propia vida…**

**No sabría que hacer. Realmente se volvería loco si el chico desaparecía de aquella existencia y perdía cualquier oportunidad de verle de una manera u otra…**

**La ira volvió a palpitar en sus sienes mientras dirigía una expresión asesina hacia el metal sobre el cuál se apoyaba. Si algo le ocurría a Steve… si por aquella situación el chico salía herido o peor… se iba a encargar de que cada habitante de Asgard… y del universo chillase y se retorciese de dolor y de angustia hasta pagar el precio infinito de la vida de quien le había dado una nueva oportunidad de reivindicarse, de quien le había amado al grado de aceptar convertirse en su vida y su fuerza para cambiar.**

**Para olvidar… para sanar…**

**El Ragnarok pasó por su mente con la fuerza de una locomotora.**

**Había jurado no llevarlo a cabo… pero sin Steven, que caso tenía impedirlo? Heimdall le iba a matar… no? Sonrió de pensar en ello, si Heimdall le mataba no tendría que seguir existiendo, manteniéndose inalcanzable para llegar hasta donde el rubio; y si hacía los hechizos adecuados con tiempo, no habría fuerza en el universo que le obligase a revivir para servir de nueva cuenta como bufón y juguete de nadie.**

**No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado en aquel lugar… pero un crujido en el exterior le hizo abrir los ojos y poner atención. Los guardias se removieron de lugar lo cuál fue suficiente señal para el jotun para ponerse de pie y levantar la cabeza con orgullo; no iba a permitir que ese imbécil le viese hacia abajo o con lástima… no a él.**

**Los pasos de Thor resonaron suaves sobre las piedras y los guardias presentes hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza pero este no respondió al gesto.**

**Se acercó despacio a la ventana desde donde su hermano le observaba impasible, orgulloso. Se mordió la punta de la lengua, para recordarse que no debía de caer por cualquier sentimiento que albergara hacia su hermano menor. **

**Realmente le había podido mucho enterarse cuando los guardias le descubrieron desaparecido. Tuvieron que encontrar una explicación razonable para ello y solo la encontraron cuando descubrieron que, durante un par de meses le tuvieron en una habitación totalmente normal y vigilada, pero que en cuanto le trasladaron a la celda correspondiente a prueba de magia, esta al cortarse había descubierto al clon que desapareció al instante.**

**Mas allá del dolor que hubiese podido causarle el ser traicionado por el embustero de su hermano, había sido el hecho de había caído una vez mas en sus engaños. Esa causa justamente por la cuál su hermano se regodeaba y se burlaba de lo tonto que era. Siempre caía en lo mismo y una vez mas lo había demostrado. La ira que sentía en aquellos momentos era superior a cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiese expresar por aquella persona en la jaula.**

**Y la pose que tenía en aquellos momentos…**

**No pudo evitar temblar ante lo irritado que le ponía aquello. No se veía arrepentido en absoluto y estaba seguro de que no lo estaba. La herida en su costado ahora escocía en recuerdo de lo que era capaz de hacer aquella persona tan solo por su absurda imaginación que quería hacer ver a todo el mundo como su enemigo y él, como la inocente víctima que jamás erraba y contra la cuál se habían vuelto todos injustamente.**

**-En verdad… no sé que hacer para que entiendas…- musitó Thor con un tono de voz que hasta a él le sorprendió escuchar en sí mismo- cuanto tiempo más continuarás sin reconocer todo el mal que has hecho y todo el daño que has ocasionado por tu ambición y egoísmo?**

**Loki sonrió torcido y se pudo escuchar una leve risa**

**-Entiendo**

**-En verdad Loki? Entiendes?- Thor entrecerró los ojos fríamente- no puedo creerlo. Me niego a creerlo y aún así… siempre encuentras la manera de demostrarme que todos siempre están en lo correcto y que yo solo pierdo mi tiempo…**

**-Pierdes tu tiempo en qué exactamente?- interrumpió el de ojos verdes con seriedad- precísame en que están los demás correctos y qué te niegas a creer sobre mi**

**-Que eres un asesino. Un ser frío y egoísta que solo busca la manera de hacerse al poder sin importar a quien elimine de su camino en cuanto se le atraviese. Que no tienes corazón y no sientes la menor pizca de afecto por quienes cuidaron de ti, te abrigaron y te dieron amor y afecto toda la vida… siempre me quiero negar a que eres todo eso y que esto es simplemente porque tal vez nuestros padres te dieron demasiadas libertades o te consintieron de más… o algo así… sin embargo, matas, mientes, hieres todo lo que se te acerca y eso no te importa en absoluto…**

**El rubio observó con un leve dejo de tensión en los hombros como el gigante de hielo que habitaba en su hermano suspiraba como tratando de tomar una paciencia que no le correspondía**

**Como detestaba cuando su hermano adoptaba poses de maestro quien tiene que soportar las preguntas estúpidas de un niño pequeño. Nunca le había dado razones para tratarle de aquella manera y sin embargo…**

**-Entonces, eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí?**

**-No me das oportunidad de creer en ninguna otra cosa Loki. En cuanto bajo la guardia o te doy la espalda, me atacas, me arrastras, pareciera que quieres acabar conmigo… cuando vine a la tierra y tú… y tú…- sin poder evitarlo la voz del dios de los truenos se quebró muy apenas**

**Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el de cabello negro tomó la palabra**

**-Si quisiera acabar contigo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo Thor- gruñó muy apenas**

**En el interior de la mente del dios de los engaños, dos fuerzas batallaban por salir antes que la otra. Por un lado estaba la necesidad imperante de toda una vida de tratar de hacer razonar a su hermano mayor, de hacerle escuchar por una vez, de tratar de que meditase en todo aquello que había pasado entre ellos… las diferencias, la ayuda mutua y que siempre le desconocían o le hacían menos…**

**Y aquella en la que Steven era lo primero y lo único por lo cuál realmente deseaba salir de aquello. Mas que por cualquier otro deseo mundano o superficial que pudiese albergar. El solo verle, abrazarle nuevamente, saber que seguía con vida… volver a ser feliz…**

**Finalmente se rindió. **

**-Quieres que me disculpe?**

**Thor entornó todavía mas los ojos**

**-Es otro de tus intentos de…?**

**-Si quieres escucharme rogar por tu perdón… o el de Odín, entonces lo haré. Si se necesita hacer algo más entonces dime que és…**

**-Qué estás planeando Loki?- Thor le interrumpió tensando el cuerpo y haciendo amago de tomar el martillo, recibiendo en respuesta una mirada resentida del asgardiano derrotado**

**-No estoy planeando nada…**

**-DEJA DE MENTIRME!... estás buscando algo a cambio o piensas con ello dejar de pagar tu culpa? Quieres burlarte de mi nuevamente!?**

**-Por supuesto que no!- respondió irritado antes de volver a apretar los puños y respirar profundo; tenía que calmarse aunque se sintiese cada vez mas preso- solo… quiero regresar a la tierra. No creo pedir mucho, cierto?**

**-Regresar a la tierra… y me pides que no crea que estás pensando en hacer algo?- el rubio comenzó a componer una expresión peligrosa- regresarte con todos esos inocentes y esas personas que te capturaron para permitirte tomar venganza de ellos?**

**-Quieres escucharme Thor? Si pensara en hacerles algo no crees que…?**

**-SUFICIENTE DE TUS ENGAÑOS!- exclamó el dios nordico haciendo cimbrar el suelo mientras un relámpago cruzaba el cielo de Asgard, muy por encima de ellos; los guardias apenas doblaron las rodillas para poder mantenerse en su sitio mientras el rubio golpeaba con la palma de la mano la ventana entre ellos- me tienes harto con todo esto! Esta vez no caeré en tus trampas Loki, permanecerás encerrado hasta que padre decida que hacer contigo y completarás tu castigo según así lo decidan los sabios de Asgard…**

**Loki palideció. Las imágenes de lo que había visto antes volvieron a su mente.**

**-Por favor escúchame!- exclamó sin pensarlo; el solo hecho de que utilizase palabras que no estaba acostumbrado a decir parecían haber hecho un ligero cambio en la pose de su hermano- no quiero hacer nada de eso! Acepto cualquier castigo que desees solo envíame a la tierra mientras! No escaparé, no me esconderé, solo tengo que volver! Tengo que decirle a…!**

Pero no terminó de hablar. Al siguiente momento su hermano le había dirigido una fría mirada de… desprecio? Odio? Resentimiento? No estaba seguro, pero este le había dado la espalda y salía a toda velocidad por la puerta que llevaba a aquella estancia; Loki no supo en que momento se había lanzado hacia la ventana y había vuelto a golpearla con desesperación completa, manchando los cristales con el líquido carmesí que ya había detenido su flujo momentos antes para volver a la superficie de la carne a como las heridas se re abrían

**-THOR! THOR! POR FAVOR! REGRESA! DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ! MALDITA SEA, THOR!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::**

**Unas horas mas tarde, el dios de los truenos se encontraba de pie frente a varias estructuras destrozadas, con una expresión embotada y los ojos muy abiertos.**

**Algunos ciudadanos de las viviendas afectadas recogían sus cosas a como podían mientras los vecinos les ayudaban, al igual que varios de los guardias de la ciudad. El rubio trataba de pensar claramente ante aquello o mínimo, darle una explicación coherente a lo que ocurría. Pero nada lógico le venía a la cabeza acerca de cómo aquello podía ser posible.**

**-Entonces…**

**-Ni la más mínima idea amigo- Fandral se pasó una mano por el cabello a la desesperada antes de dejar salir un silbido- parece que una Fylgja se hubiera paseado por aquí… no tenemos a ninguna cerca, cierto?- añadió cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo**

**-Creí que Loki se encontraba encerrado…- murmuró Sif desde la cima de unos escombros- podría ser que…?**

-No. Te aseguro que sigue ahí… como debe ser- murmuró Thor mientras pasaba una mano por una pared derrumbada. El material que la conformaba era grueso… muy resistente, demasiado como para que una criatura normal pudiese simplemente, hacerla polvo de un golpe.

**Sin pensarlo mucho se pasó una mano por un brazo, en un destello de recuerdo sobre una criatura inimitable en su tipo y que sería la única capaz de provocar semejante destrucción a su paso. **

**Pero no. Ellos estaban en la tierra y no había posibilidad alguna de que pudiese ir a Asgard sin que uno de sus habitantes le trajese con ayuda de un tercero. Loki era imposible que pudiese utilizar su magia para arrastrar a cualquiera de esos midgardianos y el capitán que había estado ahora bajo los influjos de la magia retorcida de su hermano para aquellos momentos ya debía de haberse liberado de cualquiera que fuese el hechizo sobre este.**

**Además… aún y fuera cierto que el doctor Banner hubiese llegado hasta Asgard… no tenía ningún motivo para agredir a su gente. No había razones para que la criatura que dormía en su interior despertase y destruyese aquel ambiente de paz donde los habitantes estaban acostumbrados a ver realmente de todo atravesar por su reino; simplemente no había causas para que el hombre de la tierra pudiese sentirse amenazado por ellos.**

**-Por favor… quieres dejar de poner esa cara?- Fandral fruncía el ceño ante la expresión compungida de Volstagg- tienes que ponerte así cada que vez un pedazo de comida en el suelo?**

**-Siempre te recordaré como algo que pudo haber adornado con delicia la mesa de alguien- musitó el hombre de la larga barba pelirroja a lo que el rubio rodó los ojos- esta afrenta no quedará asi!**

**Hogun y Fandral se viraron hacia Thor que se encogió de hombros antes de continuar caminando, siguiendo aquel rastro de devastación que desaparecía en algún punto, como si lo que fuese que hubiera ocasionado aquello hubiera salido volando inmediatamente después.**

**De nuevo, la única opción que decantaba en el Hulk le venía a la mente pero era imposible.**

**Pero… en todo lo relacionado con Loki… que no había aprendido que lo mas impensable normalmente, era la respuesta correcta?**

**-Sif…- llamó el hombre del martillo a lo que la mujer se acercó rápidamente, mas que dispuesta a atender el llamado del futuro rey de Asgard- sabes si Heimdall vió algo?**

**-No… pero no es la primera vez que sucede, no es así?- respondió la mujer con un tono de voz que hizo que el rubio la observase de reojo**

**-Exactamente a que te refieres?**

**-Tu lo sabes Thor…- dijo la mujer en voz baja antes de ver como el hombre se daba la vuelta levemente irritado; entonces la fémina corrió hasta darle alcance y le tomó la muñeca con suavidad- sé que es tu hermano y lo amas… pero debes de ver la realidad!- pidió con un leve aire de súplica mientras el hombre rubio cerraba los ojos en derrota- no quieres creerlo… nosotros tampoco en realidad- se pasó la lengua por los labios- pero… todo este tiempo Loki solamente ha demostrado sus ansias por el poder y por acabar con aquellos que se le interponen… es muy astuto y es capaz de utilizar cualquier engaño para hacer daño…**

**-Que sugieres entonces?**

**-Yo creo que debió de haber creado un hechizo de respaldo en caso de que lo capturaramos para crear el suficiente caos para volver a huir- la guerrera dirigió su vista a la distancia, antes de volver de nueva cuenta sus ojos al hombre a su lado- tal vez… deberíamos asegurarnos…**

**-…..- Thor cerró los ojos antes de asentir una sola vez- ayuden en la medida de lo posible a estas personas a recobrar sus pertenencias en lo que llegan los arquitectos del reino para recuperar sus viviendas; asegúrense de que no haya heridos… Hogun- el aludido levantó la vista hacia el rubio- necesito tus habilidades para que rastrees que pudo ocasionar todo esto… solo para rastrear. Si encuentras a la criatura no la ataques… si es lo que creo que es, entonces no ayudará en nada que la trates de capturar… tan solo avísame en cuanto le localices- ordenó**

**-Entendido amigo- afirmó el de rasgos orientales antes de acomodarse mejor las armas y partir en el rumbo que indicaba la destrucción circundante**

**-Que harás tú?- cuestionó la mujer al ver como Thor comenzaba a caminar de regreso al palacio**

**-No dijiste que alguien necesitaba asegurarse de que los hechizos de Loki no estaban en activo a pesar de estar este encerrado?- dijo el hombre apenas volteando para verle- iré a asegurarme…**

**-Iré contigo**

**-No. Te necesito aquí en caso de que ocurra cualquier otra cosa- suspiró cansinamente- quiero que seas mis ojos y mis oídos, de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo- sonrió la mujer con orgullo antes de dirigirse al resto de sus camaradas**

**El principe asgardiano no volteó apenas mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia su casa y de ahí, hacia su habitación. Se sentía agotado tanto física como emocionalmente por todo lo ocurrido; no deseaba gritarle a Loki… realmente no quería hacerle daño, podía percibir el dolor que aquejaba a su hermano y que normalmente estallaba cuando ya no podía mas… pero ello no justificaba sus acciones. Cómo podía hacerlo, como podía pasar por alto las muertes y todo lo destruido tan solo por sus caprichos y por querer repartir los resultados catastróficos del complot imaginario que siempre lo traía dando vueltas?**

**"Hipócrita"**

**La voz de su hermano traspasó su mente y por un segundo, creyó que este en verdad había salido de su confinamiento, pero al girarse no vió a nadie a su alrededor; con cansancio se talló los ojos, antes de dejar el martillo a un lado de su cama y sentarse unos momentos a meditar.**

**Esa palabra le siguió dando vueltas. Era posible, había siquiera la oportunidad de pensar por un segundo que él podría ser hipócrita acerca de lo que juzgaba en su hermano sin pasarse a sí mismo por la misma balanza? Realmente… nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Tratar de ver todo a través de los ojos de su hermano. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama mientras se colocaba ambos brazos sobre los ojos y trataba de ordenar sus ideas.**

**Tal vez era verdad. Tal vez nunca le había dado la atención requerida a Loki**

Frunció el ceño por debajo de la cómoda oscuridad de sus brazos. Alguna vez REALMENTE le había escuchado? O siquiera creído? Se suponía que su hermano era un mentiroso en todas sus letras… pero si contaba bien esas ocasiones… su hermano había mentido mucho mas que él mismo? Era verdad que tenía una labia y una habilidad sorprendente cuando de utilizar la verdad o torcerla se trataba… pero fuera de ello.

**Cuantas veces había contado que Loki le mintiese a descaro?**

**Después de unos minutos, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente.**

**Se enderezó de nueva cuenta, dispuesto a ir de nuevo al sótano y tratar de ver con la mente abierta y sin prejuicios si su hermano realmente tenía algo de verdad escondida detrás de sus palabras.**

**No le costaba en nada intentarlo y no le liberaría o le permitiría defenderse a juicio justo hasta comprobar que no le estaba engañando nuevamente.**

**Apenas se había enderezado con esto en mente cuando algo le hizo detenerse. Su expresión se volvió cautelosa mientras observaba los alrededores. Algo no estaba bien en su habitación. Muy despacio comenzó a moverse hacia el otro lado de su cama, cerca de la puerta; podía sentir algo, como si hubiese un ente escondiéndose en las sombras del borde que todavía no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.**

**Estaba a punto de asomarse de golpe… cuando repentinamente la oscuridad se hizo presente y lo único que atinó a pensar fue que el universo había estallado dentro de su cráneo con el poder de millones de estrellas.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


	16. Invasión al estilo Vengadores

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 16**

**"Invasión al estilo Vengadores"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Algunas horas antes de los últimos hechos…**

El grupo no se había atrevido a atravesar la puerta de golpe. El primero en asomarse había sido el Stark, que se sostuvo las gafas oscuras como si estuviese a punto de emprender algún tipo de misión en extremo peligrosa (que si bien en cierta medida lo era, la pose que tomaba le quitaba cualquier apariencia de seriedad al asunto). Después de asegurarse según su peculiar punto de vista, de que no había ningún guardia o alguna persona que pudiese descubrirles, se movió hacia un lado para permitir el avance de los demás que se asomaban a como podían a aquel pasillo dorado.

**-Seguro de que ya podemos movernos?- cuestionó el arquero gimiendo un poco al sentirse apretado entre los demás, sumado al peso de la mochila que llevaba consigo con su amado arco y el escudo del capitán**

**Finalmente la pelirroja se libero y con la agilidad adquirida después de años y años de entrenamiento riguroso se deslizó hacia la pared contraria, asegurándose de ver todo lo posible en cuanto a salidas y posibles problemas si alguien ingresaba a esa zona repentinamente; en unos pocos segundos ya se había formado mentalmente un esquema de todas las posibilidades sobre como moverse y cuando… para verse todas completamente derrumbadas con el paso seguro del Stark que trataba de ser discreto pero fallaba completamente.**

**Natasha negó con la cabeza mientras Steve le sonreía condescendiente ante lo ocurrido y avanzaba con precaución al igual que los demás**

**De los presentes, solamente tres conocían lo suficiente de tácticas militares como para avanzar sin ser descubiertos… pero tanto Tony como Bruce eran civiles solamente.**

**Los cinco se reunieron por detrás de una columna después de haber asegurado algunas puertas y de saberse a tiempo de ocultarse si alguien ingresaba por los únicos accesos al pasillo.**

**-Muy bien… entonces cuál es el plan?- cuestionó Tony frotándose las palmas de las manos**

**-Sacar a Loki de aquí por supuesto- respondió Steve como si fuese lo mas evidente de aquello**

**-Aparte de lo obvio… "capitán"- soltó el Stark sonriendo de lado- como planeas llevarlo a cabo? Asaltarás asi nada mas los calabozos y te llevarás a tu novio montado en tu blanco corcel?**

**El rubio separó los labios para replicar pero de inmediato la pelirroja les rechistó a ambos**

**-No estamos aquí para discutir y estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso- dijo el doctor observándolos a ambos- primero que nada… el guardian de Asgard… he leído algo sobre él…**

**-Se supone que puede verlo todo, se llama Heimdall- añadió Steve- de hecho…- tragó pesado- ya debe saber que nos encontramos aquí…**

**-Por supuesto que no- replicó Tony moviendo una mano para desaparecer esa idea- ya eso esta controlado- dijo levantando la muñeca de la cual colgaba aquella pulsera de cristal- con esto, se supone que permanecemos ocultos del guardián de las puertas… al menos de lejos porque de cerca podrán vernos normalmente…**

**-Ya veo que hablabas en serio cuando decías que lo tenías ya cubierto- aplaudió Clint- muy bien, el sujeto que compite con mi vista ya esta fuera… ahora?**

**-Ahora armamos un alboroto para distraer a todo el mundo hacia la parte mas alejada de los calabozos- respondió el genio como si aquello fuese mas bien un juego en lugar de que estuviesen poniéndose todos en riesgo- de eso puedes encargarte tú, verdad cariño? **

**Su mirada se dirigió al hombre de cabello ondulado que sonrió muy a su pesar.**

**-Por supuesto… solo te suplico que te asegures de traerme de vuelta cuando ya no sea necesario… que el otro sujeto ande libre destruyendo una ciudad que no nos pertenece- suspiró- pero sea por ayudar a Steve…**

**-De verdad te lo agradezco Bruce- dijo pronto el rubio con expresión contrita- yo…**

**-Lo sé, no tienes que añadir nada mas- interrumpió Bruce palmeándole suavemente la mano- yo accedí a ayudar sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer… así que no te preocupes, de acuerdo?- dijo sonriéndole con suavidad antes de sentir como le depositaban un beso en la mejilla y se viraba para ver al genio- deja de ser tan celoso Tony…**

**-No soy celoso, pero no quiero que te vayas sin despedirme- explicó el de ojos castaños felizmente**

**-Eso es muy lindo, pero primero tenemos que saber donde se encuentra el calabozo y donde nos reuniremos en cuanto tengamos a Loki- dijo Natasha con seriedad- este lugar es condenadamente enorme…**

**-Nosotros estamos aquí… y los calabozos se encuentran rodeando esta explanada interna al sur- explicó el capitán abriendo un libro y señalando varios dibujos de unas estructuras mientras Tony levantaba una ceja- los días que platiqué con Loki me mostró mas o menos como era el palacio, así que aun recuerdo algunos datos- afirmó sin sonreir- entonces… creo que lo adecuado sería que nos reunamos de vuelta en esta zona- golpeó un par de veces con su dedo el libro- hay una puerta donde podemos instalar la salida en cuanto estemos reunidos- asintió con la cabeza mientras los demás dejaban salir muestras de comprensión**

**-Entonces… amor, tu trabajo corresponderá a esta zona, la mas alejada de donde Loki se encuentra- apuntó Tony viendo a Bruce que asintió un par de veces- tu y el grandote distraerán a las personas, destruyan algo que tarde un buen rato en ser asimilado… luego, ven y esperanos en esta zona, seguro podrás robar algo de ropa… o quedarte sin nada y permitirme cubrirte cuando nos encontremos- añadió componiendo una mirada interesada a lo que los demás voltearon a cualquier otro lugar mientras que el rubio se sonrojaba abruptamente y bajaba la mirada para concentrarla en los planos del sitio**

**-No te emociones Tony… odio estar desnudo y lo sabes- suspiró Bruce negando con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie- los veo en un rato chicos- dijo despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de voltear por sobre el hombro para ver al genio- date prisa en lo que tengas que hacer… tal vez si nos encontramos antes, puedas ayudarme a encontrar algo que me quede- añadió sonriendo un poco antes de retirarse rápidamente por una puerta lateral**

**Tony se quedó unos segundos congelado observando por donde se había retirado el otro hombre antes de virarse para ver a los demás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**-Amo a mi esposo… en verdad que lo amo completamente!- exclamó a lo que los otros tres rápidamente le chistearon pero el hombre lejos de darse por aludido tan solo extendió los brazos- puedes creer a alguien mas afortunado que yo, Tony Stark teniendo a semejante persona sexy solito para mi? Y dispuesto a complacerme de esa manera? Dime, quien puede tener un mejor esposo que el mio?**

**-Que tal yo?- dijo Steve sonriendo un poco mientras levantaba la mano dejando ver su alianza- el mio esta a punto de morir porque decidió pedirme matrimonio en medio de una tormenta eléctrica…**

**-Eso no es amor Rogers, es ausencia de sentido de la conservación- replicó el Stark mientras Clint se levantaba después de haberse dedicado a hablar en voz baja con la espía**

**Ya que ninguno de los otros dos hombres parecía estar dispuesto a una tregua en pro de salvar al jotun, ellos tendrían que tomar las riendas del asunto**

**-Muy bien señoritas, esto es lo que sigue- llamo la pelirroja con voz autoritaria, acallando a los otros dos- Stark, tu vienes conmigo. Nosotros iremos a por Loki a los calabozos- dijo con seriedad la mujer a lo que el rubio abrió la boca para replicar- mientras que Clint y el Capitán irán a recobrar las cuchillas de Loki, deben de encontrarse en su habitación. Si encuentran alguno de sus libros de magia o algún frasco con algo que parezca medianamente peligroso, tráiganlo también, Loki podría necesitarlo si lo convencemos de ayudarnos a salir de aquí…**

**-Es mi esposo. Porque debería dejar que ustedes fuesen a liberarlo de la prisión en la que se encuentra? Quiero verlo- dijo el soldado bastante sentido**

**-Si, estoy de acuerdo con él. Y en todo caso, porque tengo que ir contigo y no con el capitán? Va a necesitar una niñera después de todo…**

**-Una niñera?... mira Stark…**

**-Qué? Aun sin ayuda solo a ti se te ocurre casarte con un psicópata que quiere conquistar al mundo y luego venir a rescatarlo!**

**-Por esto mismo Stark, tu vienes conmigo y el capitán irá con Clint- interrumpió de golpe la espía con un tono aún mas frío- no necesitamos que pierdan el tiempo en sus absurdas discusiones y que nos pongan a todos en peligro de ser descubiertos…- a la lejanía un rugido poderoso hizo que los presentes hiciesen silencio. Al parecer, el doctor Banner ya había iniciado con la parte del plan que le correspondía y por los gritos y exclamaciones que comenzaban a rodearles, era evidente que ya todos se estaban movilizando**

**Los cuatro restantes de inmediato se ocultaron a tiempo para ver correr a varios de los guardias reales en dirección de por donde había desaparecido el científico. Después de un par de minutos, volvieron a juntarse**

**-Ya no podemos seguir abusando de Bruce- continuó hablando la mujer- recuerden el plan, no se separen y todo saldrá bien… capitán- la mujer vió directamente los ojos angustiados y nerviosos del rubio- sacaremos a Loki y lo llevaremos a la tierra. Tengalo por seguro- afirmó**

**-De una manera u otra. Aun así tenga que llevártelo cargando todo el universo hasta la tierra- añadió no sin cierto tono de burla el Stark pero por su mirada, el antiguo héroe de guerra pudo percibir que ese hombre con quien tantos roces tenía hablaba en serio en cuanto a dar todo de sí para ayudarle con aquella misión**

**En silencio asintió levemente antes de ver como ambos se giraban y comenzaban a correr en dirección de los calabozos.**

**-Estás listo para divertirte Steve?- Clint se había agachado y ahora sacaba su arco y su carcaj de flechas de la mochila- no te preocupes, que Hawkeye cuidará de ti**

**-Seguro que tu cuidarás de mi y no al revés?- sonrió el rubio mientras tomaba su escudo y lo acomodaba con firmeza en su brazo- no te hagas ilusiones niño…**

**-Como digas abuelo- replicó Clint riendo un poco antes de que ambos desapareciesen por el otro lado del pasillo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::**

**Loki se encontraba sentado y apoyado en la pared contraria de aquella habitación, con expresión meditativa. Las punzadas de dolor agudo sobre el borde de los labios que le recordaban por lo que había tenido que pasar su clon en su momento, se habían hecho ahora mas presentes que nunca tal vez porque estaba en el mismo lugar donde habían tratado de torturarle; casi podía sentir el agudo punzante de la aguja mientras atravesaba la carne y era seguida por un grueso hilo metálico para impedirle abrir la boca.**

**Lo mismo, para acallarle al igual que con aquel estúpido bozal de perro pero infinitamente mas doloroso.**

**Era increíble pensar que quienes se decían su familia permitiesen semejante atrocidad para con alguien que alegaban amar como a alguien de su propia sangre. Sin poder evitarlo dejó salir una risa fría y sin emoción alguna mas que dolor, a sabiendas de que a Thor jamás le impondrían una tortura semejante a aquella; por supuesto que no, Odín por mucho que deseara castigar a su amado y adorado hijo jamás se atrevería a hacerlo pasar por una humillación y un dolor como aquel.**

**Solo con alguien con quien no estaba amarrado verdaderamente por la sangre, solo con él, podría dejarse llevar por la ira y el enojo como para someterle de tal manera que el dolor fuese el único pensamiento.**

**Se pasó las yemas de los dedos por el borde de la boca, casi imaginando lo infinitamente mas doloroso que pudo haber sido si en lugar de su clon, hubiese sido realmente él.**

**Steve le hubiera seguido amando, aún con la boca bañada en sangre, los labios destrozados y la lengua reseca por la falta de alimentos excepto sus propios fluídos? Cerró los ojos unos segundos para formarse la imagen de aquel valiente hombre que había pasado por tanto y le había abierto las puertas de su corazón y de su hogar; una ligera punzada en su corazón le hizo sonreir esta vez con algo parecido a la tristeza: en efecto, el rubio seguramente le seguiría amando. **

**Estaba seguro de que sufriría aún mas que él en su propia carne y que sería capaz de destruirse los dedos tratando de arrancar aquella tortura de la boca de su amado.**

**No lo merecía.**

**Alguien tan retorcido y oscuro como él no se merecía a semejante criatura, semejante a los espíritus puros de las leyendas que eran inalcanzables debido a esto incluso para los fundadores de los mismos Aesir.**

**Y sin embargo el poseía a uno de ellos. **

**Abrió y cerró las manos. No pensaba soltarle. No ahora que era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo en un universo ridículamente enfermo de locura.**

**Los soldados en el exterior de su prisión parecían levemente inquietos y de vez en cuando, movían las armas con nerviosismo como si no se decidiesen a salir de donde tenían la orden de permanecer para asegurarse de que el maléfico dios de los engaños no tuviese posibilidades de escape; pero aún así, Loki no tenía intenciones por el momento de volver a tratar de derribar con las manos aquella pared infranqueable.**

**Era evidente que no podía utilizar su magia por lo que aquel medio para liberarse le estaba completamente negado.**

**Él no poseía la fuerza bruta de Thor así que seguir hiriéndose a sí mismo de una manera tan absurda y estúpida no le iba a llevar mas que a una severa infección si acaso. Bajó la mirada para observarse las manos antes de dejar escapar una risa no intencionada que hizo voltear a los guardias con expresión de total desconfianza; estas continuaban sangrando y a pesar de que no tenía ningún hueso fuera de lugar, los cortes eran profundos y en algunas partes creía lograr ver el blanco del hueso.**

**Aún sentía pero en cierta manera el dolor no le era tan presente. **

**Tal vez era porque el dolor físico no era siquiera para comparar con el que realmente le iba matando de poco en poco. Volvió a apoyarse hacia atrás y a cerrar los ojos, mientras doblaba las rodillas y dejaba caer las manos entre las piernas.**

**Convencer a los guardias de dejarle salir sería una tarea casi imposible, además de que estaba seguro de que Heimdall le tenía en la mira desde que volviese a casa. Ambos se odiaban a muerte así que estaba seguro de que en cuanto comenzase a hablar con aquel par de sujetos, el vigilante de las puertas enviaría a otros dos a reemplazar a los primeros o daría la orden de apretarle las quijadas con aquel ridículo bozal nuevamente.**

**Se estiró levemente y dejó crujir el cuerpo. Un ruido pesado, como si miles de pasos se moviesen por encima de sus cabezas les hizo levantar a los tres la mirada. Los guardias con una preocupación creciente y Loki con indiferente curiosidad; quién iba a ser tan idiota como para atacar Asgard? Mucho mas con Odín y Thor tan de pésimo humor, aquello era suicidarse con el beneplácito de la corte, de forma literal.**

**Soltó un suspiro**

**-Que no van a ir a ver?- dijo en un tono plano y sin emoción a lo que los guardias le vieron con recelo- qué? **

**-Y dejarte aquí a solas? Por supuesto que no- espetó uno de los vigilantes enderezándose de nuevo en su posición**

**-No es que me vayas a dejar a solas… puede quedarse tu otro amigo a final de cuentas- comentó con calma el de ojos verdes aún sin ver a ningún punto en particular y sin sonar muy interesado- no puedo salir de aquí y no tengo realmente ningún motivo para tratar de hacerlo. Aunque claro… si alguien está invadiendo el palacio… yo tal vez podría pedir ayuda- se encogió de hombros a lo que ambos guardias se viraron para confrontarle con furia**

**-Ya estás demasiado metido en problemas jotun- escupió uno de los guardias haciendo que el hombre en el interior de la prisión repentinamente se tensase y le observase con una gelidez poderosa- en verdad pensabas que no nos enteraríamos?**

**-No, en realidad no imaginaba que su inteligencia pudiese dar para tanto, pero supongo que es algo que tengo que reconocer y felicitar… para ser un patético asgardiano- musitó cada vez mas bajo el hombre mientras sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir… tal vez no en el sentido de una persona normal, ya que percibía como la temperatura del cuarto en el que se encontraba comenzaba a bajar de golpe- quieres ver acaso como te aplaudo? Metete a la prisión y te muestro…**

**-Deja de hablar traidor mentiroso- espetó el segundo guarda- no tenemos nada que tratar con asesinos y traidores como tú… traicionaste a la familia real y traicionaste a los tuyos… no tienes valor ni como prisionero…**

**Loki se puso de pie muy a pesar de que no lo deseaba mientras en su mente tan solo latía el repentino deseo de retomar fuerzas y romper aquella pared que le separaba de esos sujetos para poder destrozarse con sus propias manos; no tenían ni idea… eran unos infelices ignorantes que tan solo repetían como animales entrenados las palabras de Odín y del resto de incompetentes que se habían aprovechado de un bebé que no podía luchar para llevarle con obsesión al grado de asesinar a los de su propia sangre**

**Nunca podría reparar ese error ante Laufey. **

**Pero al menos… si esperaba lo suficiente… para cuando Steve no estuviese mas en aquel mundo, tal vez entonces, podría hacerles pagar realmente caro por atreverse a tomar su vida en burla.**

**Un nuevo crujido y el movimiento de la puerta principal hacia aquella estancia hizo que los tres pusiesen atención nuevamente; el antiguo rey asgardiano se acercó al borde de la ventana y se asomó mientras los guardias aferraban sus armas y caminaban lentamente, preparándose para defender su posición y sus vidas. Loki frunció el ceño con suavidad mientras apoyaba la frente en la ventana y por unos segundos disfrutaba del frescor y el alivio que le daba el cristal a sus golpes y heridas.**

**Uno de los hombres presentes movió la cabeza de lado bruscamente a lo que su compañero se acercó despacio hacia la única entrada y salida del recinto.**

**Y entonces la puerta se abrió y antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer algo al respecto, Tony había ingresado con su traje a punto y había arrojado a uno de los guardias contra la pared contraria.**

**-Lo siento… interrumpí algo?- cuestionó al ver la expresión de espanto del asgardiano restante al ver algo como lo que era el cuerpo de metal del humano, algo que solamente habían observado de lejos sobre el Destructor y por lo tanto, al ver el rayo arrojado por la armadura este había chillado retrocediendo y cubriéndose a como podía con el escudo de batalla que tenía a la mano**

**Loki tan solo vió al recién llegado sin mudar su expresión, ni siquiera cuando la mujer pelirroja hubiese ingresado y de una patada hubiese hecho al guardia golpearse con su propia protección metálica, mandándole al suelo junto con su compañero.**

**-Pensaría que los Asgardianos son mucho mas fuertes que los humanos- musitó la pelirroja con extrañeza**

**-Lo son- concedió Loki tranquilamente- pero le has hecho golpearse con su propio escudo. Nuestras armas de batalla son capaces de dañarnos a nosotros, al igual que ustedes los humanos pueden herirse con sus propias herramientas de defensa- explicó al tiempo que continuaba recargado en la ventana sin apenas moverse- estpan disfrutando su visita en Asgard?**

**-No tanto como me gustaría… das demasiados problemas, lo sabías? No se que te vió Steve- dijo el Stark levantándose la mascara del traje antes de dirigirse una mirada nada discreta al otro de pies a cabeza- y no creo que sea porque tu "cetro" realmente sea algo que merezca admiración…**

**-Oh por todos los cielos Stark…- gruñó la mujer rodando los ojos mientras los ojos verdes del otro hombre continuaban impávidos**

**-No le he tocado. Te lo dije antes y te lo reitero nuevamente- soltó el hombre con hastío esta vez- como llegaron a Asgard?**

**-Montando un arcoíris salvaje… como más te lo imaginas?- respondió Tony con diversión mientras observaba la puerta y el muro que separaban a los presentes**

**Natasha se acercó por un lado y entornó los ojos pensativa**

**-No se ve como algo sencillo de derribar- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos mientras el Stark se rascaba la barbilla**

**-Obviamente, Roma no se construyó en un día… pero mas nos vale que destruyamos esto en menos que eso porque no se cuanto tiempo Bruce pueda mantener controlado al otro sujeto para que no se pase con las demoliciones- murmuró el hombre mordiéndose los labios suavemente- ya, creo que se por donde hacer esto- dijo palmeándose las manos antes de observar al semi dios que continuaba sin moverse- Ey! Damisela en apuros! Si no te importa, preferiría sacarte de ahí entero… o lo mas completo que se pueda, dado el caso de cómo te han dejado- añadió el Stark dándole una nueva mirada al aludido que apenas y dejó escapar un gemido**

**A decir verdad, no creía que estuviesen ahí.**

**No ellos.**

**No había manera de que pudiesen estar ahí, los humanos no tenían manera de llegar a Asgard para empezar y además, esos sujetos lo que menos querrían era arriesgar sus patéticas existencias por alguien como él; y lo que más le confirmaba que probablemente aquello fuese producto de alguna alucinación provocada por su falta de control sobre su magia era que no se encontraba Steven entre sus rescatistas.**

**Era lo único que podría hacer aquella alucinación perfecta y le haría disfrutarlo, aunque no fuese real. Tan solo aferrarse a la ridícula idea de una esperanza como aquella… pero solo si el rubio se encontraba ahí; fuera de ello, no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer dentro de aquello que obnubilaba su razonamiento.**

**-Vale… que la niña no me culpe si su novio llega para armarse al hospital- gruñó el genio **

**-Stark!- exclamó la pelirroja pero antes de que pudiese añadir nada más el hombre había apuntado todos sus rayos y armas mas poderosas hacia la fina línea de unión entre la apertura de la puerta y el muro**

**Al siguiente momento todo se encontraba cubierto de escombro y polvo de roca.**

**Loki tosía como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse, no sabía si por la sangre que nuevamente brotaba de su boca o por toda la asquerosa tierra que pasaba a ser lodo sobre su lengua; aquello apestaba totalmente como misión de rescate, incluso para ser una alucinación, era demasiado estúpida como para provenir de su mente. Aunque los humanos eran idiotas por naturaleza y no hubiese podido idear algo menos animal por parte del peor de ellos.**

**Natasha se había librado de por poco de un enorme trozo de roca que terminó aplastando a uno de los guardias, lo que provoco una expresión de lastima en la mujer, pero tan solo por un segundo. Era lo suficientemente profesional para no sentirse mal por los decesos ocurridos durante una misión de rescate, cualquiera que esta fuese. Por su parte el hombre en la armadura trataba de que su vista volviese a la normalidad.**

**No se había sentido así de mareado desde que hubiese experimentado por primera vez con sus Mark y se hubiese golpeado y quedado inconsciente contra la pared de su laboratorio; o tal vez podría compararlo con la vez en que Thor hubiese golpeado con su martillo el escudo de Steven. Si, la destrucción a su alrededor era mas o menos similar a la de aquella ocasión y justamente por tomar el control del mismo prisionero**

**Vida, estúpida y sensual vida.**

**-La próxima vez que quieras matarme mentalmente Stark, te sugiero una opción mucho más limpia- gruñó el hombre de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie finalmente- el objetivo de un rescate normalmente es sacar con vida al prisionero, no ahorrarle el trabajo a los captores!**

**-Quieres dejar de quejarte? Suenas peor que mis ex novias- gruñó el hombre en el traje rojo antes de tomar del brazo al otro para estirarle hacia el exterior de los restos del calabozo**

**-Debería de imaginar que por algo son tus ex?- se mofó con frialdad el asgardiano mientras la mujer se adelantaba para abrirles la puerta**

**-Dense prisa señoras, que ya deben de estar corriendo hacia esta zona para reducirnos- soltó rápidamente la pelirroja mientras el Stark volvía a empujar al otro hombre para que la siguiese**

**-Esto es estúpido- volvió a decir Loki mientras Tony salía corriendo por detrás de él**

**-Si, si, todo lo estúpido que quieras pero ya estarás diciéndolo como quieras en cuanto estemos en mi casa… lo mas lejos posible de aquí- soltó el genio antes de escuchar como Natasha disparaba hacia una esquina de aquellas escaleras para abrirse paso entre los primeros asgardianos que ya habían acudido a impedir la fuga del principe traidor…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

**Por su parte, Clint y Steve habían puesto casi boca arriba la mayoría de cuartos a los que habían ingresado.**

**-Dijiste que sabías cuál era el cuarto de tu novio!- exclamó Clint en cuanto entraron a uno en tonos rojos y dorados que se veía aun más imponente que los otros**

**-Te dije que sabía donde estaban las zonas con las recámaras de los príncipes… no que sabía exactamente donde dormía Loki!- se defendió el rubio cerrando la puerta tras ellos**

**Mientras seguían las indicaciones de la mujer, Steve había tenido tiempo para contarle a Clint un poco más acerca del pasado del jotun a petición de este; ya que había sido el principal secuestrado la primera vez aún no podía quitarse del cuerpo la sensación desagradable de haberse visto utilizado… así que se sentía al menos con el derecho de pensar que el sujeto tenía una motivación decente o levemente valedera para haberle tenido de marioneta.**

**Finalmente y después de los lasos de charla, al menos creía que había encontrado algo de razón en las palabras de Steve y el porque de muchas de las decisiones atropelladas del hombre de ojos verdes…**

**Aunque todavía le desagradaba por haberle obligado a hacer cosas que no quería…**

**-No creo que sea necesario que busquemos armas en este- gimió Steve dejando su escudo a un lado de la enorme cama mientras se dejaba caer sentado en una silla algo agotado por toda la travesía que habían atravesado para llegar hasta aquel lugar**

**-Porque lo dices? Aquí hay vestidos dignos de una señorita, a mi me parece que si es su cuarto- replicó Clint sonriendo divertido mientras abría uno de los armarios mientras el soldado negaba con la cabeza**

**-Demasiado rojo y dorado. Loki odia eso porque le hace recordar a Thor- explicó el hombre antes de volver a ponerse de pie y estirarse- lo mejor será que regresemos con el resto, se nos acabó el tiempo… si necesitamos salir de aquí, ya nos las apañaremos sin la ayuda de Loki- afirmó el rubio a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros, cerrando las puertas del armario de nuevo**

**-Como gustes… al menos no nos han descubierto- dijo con sencillez a lo que Steve sonrió levemente desanimado- vamos! Mas alegría a ese rostro, vas a tener a tu frígido noviecito de regreso en tu cama… lo que me recuerda… ya han batido las sabanas o todavía estas son blancas y virginales?- preguntó componiendo una expresión traviesa a lo que el otro trastabillo antes de comenzar a agitar los brazos completamente descolocado**

**-CLINT BARTON COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ALGO TAN PERSONAL Y PRIVADO DE ESA MANERA TAN OBSENA!? **

**El aludido no pudo evitar morderse los nudillos para evitar estallar a carcajadas ante la escena presentada. Ohhh cielos! Tony hubiera dado lo que fuera tan solo por ver al pobre capitán en semejante bochorno.**

**-Entonces es un si?**

**-Es un no… te interesa en absoluto lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer- replicó el soldado levantando la mirada con orgullo y viendo hacia otro lado para evadir la mirada curiosa del arquero**

**-Entonces eres virgen? Pensé que con tu edad ya te habrías estrenado al menos un par de cientos de veces mas que Tony- se encogió de hombros con sencillez- digo, en la milicia no es algo tan anormal…**

**-Tal vez tu tengas el tiempo para perderlo en esas tonterías, yo me encontraba trabajando seriamente por el bien de nuestro país… como tú deberías hacerlo- le regaño aún avergonzado mientras el otro le palmeaba el hombro**

**-Tranquilo Steve solo bromeaba… solo que teniendo de pareja a Loki…**

**-No es como todos ustedes lo juzgan o lo piensan. Ahora deja de lado el tema antes de que te cuelgue del pasillo para que tu seas el que distraiga a todos los guardias con el trasero al aire- refunfuñó el capitán mientras se dirigía a la puerta, siendo adelantado por Clint**

**-Lo siento, bien? Solo bromeaba… aprende a tomarte las cosas mas a la ligera… por cierto, luego quiero preguntarte algo que me contó Tony acerca de los quesos y tu extraña afición por los trozos de pan franceses en este- el aludido tan solo rodó los ojos mientras volvía a ruborizarse pero entonces, el arquero se tensó al asomarse por la puerta- esto… Steve… recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre que Loki odiaba estos colores porque odiaba a Thor?**

**-Si… porqué?**

**-Porque creo que estamos en la habitación de dicho dios nordico- gimió volteando a verle en un tono de blanco que al ex soldado de guerra le pareció completamente digno de un lienzo- hay que escondernos!- exclamó de golpe corriendo al centro de la habitación mientras volteaba a todas partes**

**-Aquí!- dijo rápidamente el rubio mientras le estiraba de las cintas en el brazo hacia el interior del armario, donde cerraron puertas justamente en el momento en el que el enorme dios argadiano se introducía en el cuarto y dejaba su martillo del otro lado**

**-No puedo creer que después de todo lo que me dijiste… y todo lo que ha hecho Thor en su vida, solamente juzgué a su hermano- murmuró Clint muy por lo bajo mientras Steve asentía con algo de tristeza**

**-Thor no es malvado… pero tiene que ordenar bien sus prioridades a veces- musitó Steve negando con la cabeza- tanto que decía de Loki despreciando a los humanos… pero en el helicarrier nos llamó pequeños y patéticos- rió a desgana a lo que el arquero rechistó los dientes**

**-Hipócrita- gruñó en un tono mas alto del que le hubiera gustado y en ese momento sintió como el rubio le tapaba la boca con fuerza**

**Thor se había detenido y parecía que buscaba la fuente de aquel sonido, antes de darse por vencido y continuar descansando. Ambos hombres suspiraron con alivio antes de que Steve sintiese como el cuerpo de Clint se ponía casi tan frío como el del mismo Loki y temblaba muy levemente.**

**-Clint?**

**-Maldición… capitán!- susurró antes de soltarse del otro hombre e inclinarse a nivel de suelo**

**Steve frunció el ceño sin saber que sucedía, antes de levantar la vista y sentir como la sangre le iba abandonando el cuerpo a una enorme velocidad: había olvidado su escudo en el suelo y había sido un verdadero milagro que Thor hubiese estado tan distraído que ni siquiera se había fijado en este reposando a un lado de su cama; con un enorme esfuerzo, el arquero de Shield abrió suavemente la puerta del armario e hizo amago de salir de este**

**-Qué estas haciendo?- susurró el rubio apretando los dientes y colocándose de cuclillas en el suelo del interior de aquel mueble**

**-Iré por tu escudo y me esconderé bajo la cama- susurró el hombre mientras lentamente comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo**

**Para su mala suerte, para cuando había llegado a por aquel objeto y había levantado su pulgar hacia el rubio para indicarle que todo iba bien, el principe de Asgard se había puesto de pie y ya se dirigía a ver que era lo que había de aquel lado de la cama; Clint tragó pesadamente mientras permanecía acostado a un lado de aquella cosa, abrazando contra su pecho el escudo con la estrella y tratando de planear que hacer en cuanto el dios le pusiese la vista encima.**

**Steve por su lado estaba completamente alarmado.**

**Como Thor diese la voz de alarma, todos estarían perdidos. En especial Loki.**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo antes de actuar sin meditar. Tenían que salvar al otro hombre sin importar que tuviesen que hacer al respecto. Apenas el hombre de la barba había llegado al otro lado y sus ojos celestes se habían cruzado con los azules del arquero… cuando el capitán, sin meditar o tomar real consciencia de lo que hacía, había tomado el primer objeto contundente cercano y con este había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas el cráneo del asgardiano, que se derrumbó inmediatamente sobre el cuerpo del humano que había dejado salir un chillido ante el enorme peso del enorme hombre**

**-Steven!**

**-Lo siento!- exclamó este sin soltar aquello con lo que había golpeado a Thor y extendía su mano libre al de cabello oscuro que finalmente se había librado del peso del gigantesco rubio y ahora, gemía tratando de recuperar el aire**

**-Estás loco!? Me lo tiraste encima y además le rompiste la cabeza! Por todos los cielos, creo que me cayó un trozo de su cerebro en el cabello…- gruñó el hombre poniéndose de pie finalmente, aún aferrado al escudo, antes de abrir grandemente los ojos y hacer lo mismo con la boca, solo observando al de ojos azules**

**-No es su cerebro… aunque si es sangre… cielos, creo que si lo descalabré- musitó colocándose los nudillos en los labios con preocupación- pero Loki dice que es un cabeza dura… seguramente estará bien- añadió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo… pero el arquero continuaba viéndole como si nunca en la vida le hubiese conocido- Qué?**

El hombre enfrente suyo le señaló con un dedo tembloroso y los ojos del rubio recorrieron aquel camino hasta ver finalmente aquello que tenía en la mano y con lo que había derrumbado a uno de los hombres mas fuertes de Asgard; el estómago le dio un vuelto de miedo y la boca se le secó ante el descubrimiento de aquello. No… tal vez no había simplemente desmayado a Thor… quizás hasta lo había matado!

**Ligera como una pluma, manejable pero aún así poderosa y soltando leves y felices destellos de luz eléctricos, Mjolnir descansaba plácidamente en la mano derecha del Capitán América…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


	17. Descubrimientos

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 17**

**"Descubrimientos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Dime la verdad… cómo estás haciendo eso!?**

**-Honestamente, no tengo la más mínima idea…**

**Steven Rogers y Clint Barton corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas a través de los largos pasillos de Asgard, tratando de alcanzar aquella zona donde se suponía que se encontrarían con el resto de sus compañeros para regresar a la tierra; el hombre del arco y las flechas no podía dejar de ver sin embargo, aquel objeto grande e imposible de cargar (al menos para él) en las manos del rubio que se movía como si el martillo de Thor pesase lo mismo apenas que un lápiz.**

**Y solo creía acercarse con eso.**

**Después de asegurarse de que el príncipe asgardiano todavía se encontraba con vida (Steven no había querido dejarle a su suerte y no había cejado hasta que le habían cargado a la cama y se hubiesen cerciorado de que aún respiraba) los dos habían escuchado un estallido que había removido el suelo bajo sus pies; aquello tan solo podía indicar que era cuestión de segundos para que todo el palacio notase su presencia y fuesen inmediatamente a detenerles.**

**El rubio tampoco entendía exactamente que había ocurrido o como había sido posible que pudiese levantar de aquella manera una de las armas mas poderosas en el universo. Podía verlo, había sentido alguna vez su golpe, se escuchaba al ser movida por Thor… el peso de aquel martillo tenía que ser increíble; Clint había intentado alzarlo en vano y aunque en principio había creído que el arquero había estado fingiendo, pudo notar al final de cuentas de que no era así.**

**En verdad no podía levantarlo.**

**Ambos hombres lograron esquivar a un sinfín de guardias de puro milagro y alcanzaron a ingresar en uno de los pasillos que llegaba hasta donde se reunirían con Bruce; Steve se detuvo un segundo a respirar antes de agitar la cabeza**

**-Cuantos Asgardianos pueden caber en un solo palacio gigante?- gruñó Clint haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas para tomar aire de igual manera**

**-Asgard es todo un mundo… obviamente la seguridad real tiene que ser muy reforzada…- explicó Steven enderezándose de nueva cuenta para volver a correr**

**-Bueno, ni tanto si tan solo cinco humanos pudimos atravesar sus reservas para sacar de prisión a uno de sus príncipes mas resguardados- sonrió el de ojos azul oscuro antes de enderezarse también- vamos… ya no deben de tardar en llegar, puedo oir los disparos de Nat…**

**Pero en ese instante, cuando Steve ya había dado los primeros pasos se detuvo en seco.**

**-Si… creo que… lo conseguí- Tony había salido de una de las puertas que daba a otro pasillo extenso. **

**Se encontraba cubierto de polvo y pequeños trozos de escombro de pies a cabeza mientras usaba el rayo en su mano para sellar el pórtico. Natasha estaba a un lado, recargando municiones y había levantado la vista para dar una seca cabezada a modo de saludo hacia los otros dos… pero el rubio tan solo tenía ojos para el hombre que se encontraba en compañía de estos, tan sucio y maltratado como el mismo Stark y con el cabello alborotado y desaliñado.**

**Realmente se notaba que habían pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquel lugar**

**-Definitivamente esta es la peor parodia de rescate que pude haber alucinado… no se que demonios me haya ocasionado esto, si es una locura de mi cabeza o realmente ya me morí… pero no es posible que termine en semejante patético e indigno estado- Loki gruñía con un humor de los mil demonios tratando de sacudirse las otrora impecablemente negras vestiduras y acomodarse el cabello que parecía cubierto de nieve- en verdad Stark… una explosión mas que comiences sin el apropiado cuidado y…**

**No había logrado terminar de hablar. Al siguiente momento abría los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el peso de un cuerpo lanzarse encima suyo y apretarle el cuello como si desease matarle. Ahora temblaba no por el peso o por miedo sino por los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo del rubio que se había aferrado al suyo de tal forma que era difícil distinguir donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.**

**El depuesto rey de Asgard parpadeó un par de veces y sin mover la vista del vacío, levantó las manos para tocar suavemente la espalda de Steven pasando lentamente la yema de los dedos para sentir el calor de la piel a través de la ropa; apenas cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, percibiendo como la realidad se volvía mas sensata y al mismo tiempo mas sencilla por el simple hecho de saber que el aroma del hombre abrazado a sí era real.**

**Lentamente, le apretó contra sí hasta que pudo sentir el golpeteo feroz del corazón del soldado contra su propio pecho y finalmente, sonrió en incredulidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**-Así que al final han venido todos… es demasiado irónico- murmuró antes de negar muy apenas con la cabeza- no se suponía que hicieran esto… nadie lo hace…**

**-Pero como nosotros no somos nadie… o bueno, el resto si, yo no, yo soy el gran y maravilloso Tony Stark… deberías sentirte honrado lady Nadie-Me-Quiere, de que haya decidido ocupar mi mas que valiosísimo tiempo en rescatar tu trasero solo para no ver llorar al chico de las estrellas- el hombre de cabello castaño hablaba y hablaba mientras que Natasha tan solo rodó los ojos antes de darle un leve golpe en el hombro**

**-No te están escuchando- le soltó**

**El Stark gruñó ante aquello y se giró antes de abrir enormemente los ojos**

**Steve continuaba aferrado al cuello del otro hombre… pero esta vez ambos se besaban con tal fuerza y velocidad que parecía que se habían olvidado de que se encontraban en una situación precaria en la cuál podían capturarlos a todos y de que además, estaban acompañados; Steve simplemente había dejado salir toda su angustia y preocupación y aprovechaba el poder sentir al otro hombre nuevamente a su lado y hacer algo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo pero que se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para permitirse.**

**Sus lenguas se enredaban rápidamente, sin dejar de empujar a la del otro y tratando de robarse todo el aire al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación nueva para ambos, poder hacer aquello y ser aceptados totalmente, saber que quien le correspondía realmente daba la vida para seguir unidos. Para Loki en parte incluía una evocación de que no lo merecía y de que en cierta manera, seguía obteniendo algo que, siendo el dios de las mentiras, no debía de recibir; lo tenía prohibido por la misma vida que siempre parecía encontrar la manera de arrastrarle a la realidad en la que, no dejaba de ser menos que algo usable.**

**Un objeto para guardar y esperar su turno.**

**Y sin embargo… ellos estaban ahí. Estaban ahí para ayudar a liberar al mismo sujeto que había tratado de asesinarles de la manera mas vil, tan solo porque ahora era parte de la familia de uno de ellos; y él… él se mantenía agarrado a su cuerpo, había ido a pesar de que ya le había dicho que podría morir tan solo por estar a su lado, le besaba y suspiraba de una alegría insensata al saberle con vida y que nuevamente se encontraban juntos.**

**Todos ellos estaban locos…**

**Y le habían incluido en su familia… porque al fin de cuentas, él estaba loco también, verdad?**

**Pero eso no era lo principal. Tenía a Steve nuevamente. Estaban juntos otra vez y eso era lo único que necesitaba para sentir que las fuerzas volvían nuevamente a su cuerpo para seguir luchando por mantener al fin ese lugar que había encontrado en un universo que lo odiaba y al que odiaba; sonrió dentro de los besos que continuaban entre ellos dos: ya todo estaba bien y solo tenía que pensar en volver a su verdadero hogar.**

**-Ejem… viniendo de mi se que suena extraño… pero como que comienza a hacer calor aquí, no?- el Stark se volteó hacia el arquero que trataba de ver a cualquier lugar menos a donde se encontraban el rubio y el de ojos verdes- por todos los cielos, comienzo a sentirme abochornado… vamos Cap! Esto va en contra de todas las cosas a las que llamas moral! Dejen algo a la imaginación!**

**-Lo siento… es verdad, tenemos que salir de aquí- musitó muy por lo bajo Steven sin soltarse del otro hombre, que le abrazaba la cintura- pero… es algo que tenía que hacer…- se ruborizó nuevamente pero no dejaba de sonreir- no me culpes Stark, tú eres peor con Banner…**

**-Si pero yo soy yo…- gruñó en respuesta el hombre de la armadura mientras Clint se ajustaba bien el arco**

**-Estas cosas son las que enseñaban en el ejercito en los 40? Demonios, me perdí de muchas cosas, debí de haber nacido en aquel tiempo- se rió el de ojos azules antes de sentir como su compañera lo empujaba**

**-Caballeros, estamos a punto de morir, podrían dejar sus asuntos de cama para cuando estemos de regreso en Nueva York?- la pelirroja volteó hacia la puerta que habían sellado mientras el ruido de pasos a sus alrededores se incrementaba**

**Loki cambió su expresión por una de seriedad absoluta mientras tomaba una de las manos de su pareja y la apretaba levemente**

**-Si regresamos a Nueva York, Thor nos encontrará con facilidad- afirmó el jotun a lo que Clint negó con un dedo**

**-No estoy tan seguro de eso… Steve ya lo mató con su propio martillo- comenzó a reir mientras los demás le veían con incredulidad**

**-Que quieres decir con que lo mato?- cuestionó Tony levantando una ceja mientras Steve se ruborizaba grandemente y Loki inmediatamente buscaba con los ojos hasta dar con aquel objeto que el rubio había dejado caer al verle**

**-Capitán… usted lo… pudo levantar?- preguntó Natasha con un hilo de voz por primera vez a lo que el otro asintió suavemente- cómo?**

**-No lo sé… ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba usando hasta que Clint me lo dijo- musitó un poco mas bajo a lo que el asgardiano tan solo continuaba en silencio, como meditando**

**-Ya veo…**

**-Muy bien, yo lo único que veo es que Romanoff tiene razón y ya debemos irnos… Bruce debe de estar esperándonos- dijo el Stark antes de que todos comenzaran a moverse rápidamente hacia la zona donde se suponía, estaría el doctor**

**-Steve, toma el martillo y traelo- ordenó Loki viendo a su pareja que parpadeo**

**-Qué?... pero es de Thor!... no podría…**

**-Si nos lo llevamos, Thor tardará más en venir a buscarnos y además, nos servirá que puedas utilizarlo si es que no tenemos oportunidad de regresar a la tierra como está planeado- respondió rápidamente- creeme, ese idiota ama demasiado a su martillo y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por recuperarlo pero sigue siendo un idiota muy inutilizable sin él… date prisa**

**El soldado inmediatamente compuso la misma expresión seria del otro hombre, que se sorprendió al verle aceptar sus órdenes de aquella manera e ir a levantar con ligereza aquel arma, que volvió a soltar un suave sonido eléctrico, como si le agradara estar en sus manos de regreso; realmente tomaba una disposición y un semblante que seguramente utilizaba en mucho cuando fuese parte de la guerra de la que a veces le platicaba**

**De alguna forma, aquello solo resaltaba la belleza del alma en el interior del hombre, aparte de la física. Y por esa vez no pudo evitar Loki ser el que sintiese como sus mejillas ardían. En verdad, ese hombre era suyo!?**

**-Hey "Blancanieves"!- cerró los ojos por el chillido del Stark que no dejaba de ponerle motes absurdos- que vas a venir o que?**

**-Como es que no lo matas todavía?- masculló una vez Steve le hubiese alcanzado aunque este no respondió ya que notó que la pregunta no iba hacia él sino a quien alguna vez fuese su segundo**

**-Tómalo como que en cierta manera se esta vengando en mi nombre… acepta eso en lugar de la flecha que te mereces- respondió Clint a su lado**

**Era evidente que los soldados de Odín estaban cada vez mas cerca. Loki podía percibir la energía cambiar en el aire, la magia que corría alrededor de Asgard y entonces, su corazón dio un vuelco: ya debían de haber enterado a Frigga y en su defecto, a Odín.**

**Como no saliesen de ahí en ese mismo segundo, todos serían castigados y él no sería capaz de soportar que algo le sucediese a Steven. **

**Un poco mas allá, una hilera de soldados salió repentinamente de un pasillo dirigiéndose velozmente hacia los humanos que no se detenían; Natasha inmediatamente comenzó a dispararles y el Stark a arrojar sus rayos hacia estos, que rápidamente se cubrían con sus escudos para protegerse y continuar corriendo hacia ellos al grito de batalla; el asgardiano tragó pesado, como siguieran corriendo iban a chocar de frente con estos y por números, ellos iban a perder.**

**-Mujer, deja de disparar!- exclamó Tony fastidiado- no les estamos haciendo nada… Loki!**

**El aludido ya se encontraba pensando. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer y que afectaría a varios guerreros al mismo tiempo y no eran sus dagas de las cuáles los guerreros también podían defenderse; no, solo había una cosa que podía usar para derrotar a varios de ellos a la vez…**

**Pero nunca lo había usado antes! O al menos, no sin la ayuda del poder del cofre y no estaba seguro de qué debería sentir o como podía lograr cubrir la extensión que abarcaban aquellos hombres. Solo estaban a segundos de chocar… y entonces sintió como Steven le apretaba la mano y asentía. Y entonces entendió. Lo de ellos al parecer había adquirido un grado de total entendimiento de forma que sin hablar había comprendido que era lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos.**

**Y eso le dio aún mas fuerza y confianza.**

**Que patético… o tal vez no. No, no lo era. Simplemente, antes no lo había comprendido porque nunca había experimentado lo que era aquello y por ende, sentía que las criaturas que clamaban por la fuerza adquirida a través de lo que les brindaba un ser querido, era ridículo y completamente inaceptable; pero estaba equivocado nuevamente y lo sabía ya que el percibir que tenía el apoyo y el impulso de su pareja le había abierto las puertas a una fuerza que no recordaba tener.**

**Y solo eso le bastaba**

**-HAGANSE A UN LADO!- les gritó a la pelirroja y al Stark que a pesar de no saber que iría a hacer el otro hombre, se movieron a un lado sin dejar de correr**

**Steven se apartó de su pareja y tomó a Clint por un lado para moverle a pesar de su expresión confusa al sentir como el hombre de ojos verdes se adelantaba a confrontar al grupo de guerreros que les cerraba el paso; estos adquirieron mayor velocidad y en cierta forma, aquello le resultó dolorosamente gracioso al antiguo principe: no les importaba en absoluto que alguna vez estos mismos juraran protegerle por ser hijo del rey, ahora tan solo era un sucio traidor al que había que detener, incluso matarle de ser necesario.**

**Bien. Él no tenía por que tener miramientos entonces, ya que el sufrimiento del rubio iba por encima del de aquellos hombres. Aunque no les mataría o al menos eso esperaba.**

**Torció las manos hacia un lado y a un par de metros de alcanzarles, se deslizo al suelo donde golpeó sus manos a este: inmediatamente su piel cambió a una tonalidad azul oscura y sus ojos enrojecieron mientras los soldados gritaban sin poder hacer nada ya que de la zona que había tocado el hombre un rio de cristales de hielo se extendió hasta cubrirles completamente, dejándoles sin poder moverse y sin poder defenderse.**

**Los humanos detrás suyo se frenaron de golpe al ver lo que había ocurrido al tiempo que el grito de los soldados que aún no les alcanzaban cubría toda la extensión a su alrededor.**

**-Demonios! Porqué no nos dijiste que podías hacer eso!?- exclamó Tony al ver al antiguo asgardiano enderezarse mostrando su figura azul, marcada de líneas por donde asomaba la piel- hubiéramos usado eso desde un inicio! Hubieras podido salir tu solito de la prisión!**

**-Para empezar, no, no hubiera podido, las prisiones de Asgard están muy bien resguardadas y a prueba incluso de los Gigantes de Hielo- soltó Loki suspirando pesado**

**-Gigantes… de…?**

**-Y además- interrumpió el de ojos rojos el balbuceo del hombre de cabello castaño- no sabía que podía hacer eso. Es mi primera vez y honestamente, creo que no lo hice del todo bien porque me duelen los brazos- admitió antes de sentir como le tomaba Steve de la mano y le sonreía suavemente**

**El jotun cerró los ojos mientras sentía la calidez del otro extenderse a través de su cuerpo hasta que este volvió a mostrar su tonalidad blanca. Volvió a abrir los ojos y le vió de lado antes de sentir como los demás pasaban a su lado, sin cuestionarle nada en absoluto; les observó con la sorpresa plasmada en la expresión a lo que Clint le palmeó un lado entre risas**

**-Hemos visto cosas peores, creeme… Tony desnudo y bailando mientras está borracho es mucho peor- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras Loki se volvía pasmado hacia el rubio que se encogió de hombros**

**-Sé que en Asgard tal vez aceptarte así sea difícil o incluso imposible… pero nosotros mismos somos extraños en nuestro mundo… no te angusties demasiado- le dijo sonriéndole con ternura antes de estirarle de la mano- vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí**

**Loki negó con la cabeza aun confundido. Los humanos definitivamente eran raros y aquel grupo era lo peor. Pero… eso estaba bien. Eso le gustaba**

**-Ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de él Steve- dijo Tony corriendo- una paleta de hielo, un sujeto literalmente de hielo… obviamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro… ahora podrán dedicarse a navegar por el mar y hundir barcos con una canción estúpidamente romantica de fondo por el resto de sus existencias- comenzó a reir con ganas mientras Steven le veía entre enojado y completamente confundido**

**-No entiendo…**

**-Déjalo así… recuérdame ponerte la película de Titanic en cuanto regresemos a casa- le dijo el arquero entre risas mientras le pasaba por la mente la imagen de un iceberg con Steve y Loki en su interior, abrazados**

**El asgardiano volvió a ver a los humanos cada vez mas desorientado a lo que el capitán le estiro nuevamente**

**-No intentes entenderlos. Esta vez, ni yo sé cuál es la gracia- murmuró**

**Después de algunos minutos, los hombres lograron correr y adelantarse a una nueva horda de soldados que esta vez les arrojaban flechas y lanzas, ingresando en un nuevo corredor donde el hombre de la armadura sellaba con sus llamas todo el borde**

**-Por todos los cielos Steve! Porque no lanzaste el condenado martillo!?**

**-Porque se supone que debemos de conservarlo y si lo arrojo, luego voy a tener que ir por él!- se defendió con nervios el rubio a lo que el hombre de ojos castaños le dio leves golpes a la puerta con su frente**

**-Cariño…- llamó con suavidad Loki- el martillo de mi hermano vuelve a las manos de quien le arrojó al ser llamado… hubiera vuelto a ti- dijo a lo que el otro se golpeó la cara con una mano**

**-No es posible que lo haya olvidado…**

**-Con tantas neuronas muertas por congelación, a mi no me extraña- gruñó Tony antes de ver como el martillo se clavaba justo al lado de su cabeza- MALDITA SEA STEVEN! ARROJALO CUANDO SE TE PIDA, NO CONTRA MI!**

**-Lo siento… pero tenía que practicar, no?- gruñó el capitán alargando la mano a lo que el martillo zumbó antes de volver rápidamente al agarre del rubio- te asuste?**

**-Yo voy a rgrbrgrbrgrbr…tu grrdgrgrrr- comenzó a gruñir el hombre en respuesta a lo que Natasha disparó al aire**

**-Ya basta señoritas! Parecen un par de chicas en su período… y ni siquiera nosotras nos avergonzamos así!- la pelirroja ya estaba desesperada a lo que el arquero se acercó por detrás a sobarle los hombros**

**-Tranquila Nat… ya paso, ya paso…**

**-No va a pasar a menos que nos maten o huyamos, a lo que es mas probable lo primero si seguimos deteniéndonos porque las damitas no son capaces de controlarse- sisseó antes de pasar al lado de Loki- controla a tu marido!**

**-Por supuesto- suspiró el aludido frotándose los adoloridos brazos**

**En verdad, nunca había usado sus poderes como el hijo de Laufey hasta ese momento y sus brazos dolían y se acalambraban a momentos. Suponía que era el no estar acostumbrado al frío gélido de la energía proveniente del mismo corazón de Jotunheim recorriéndole al usar aquella energía disponible para él desde su nacimiento… pero al no saberse como un gigante de hielo había sido imposible para él experimentar antes con aquel tipo de poderes**

**Ahora que los conocía… tendría que entrenarse de nueva cuenta. Mentalmente recordó algunos de los ataques que había visto en sus congéneres y que le venían muy bien. Pero ya habría tiempo para ello.**

**Mientras tanto, se sacudió aquellos pensamientos y aquel que de repente había aparecido acerca de aprovechar aquello para pedirles ayuda y recuperar el cofre de su planeta natal para usarlo (una idea muy estúpida, ya que se parecía a la del Tesseract y solo empeoraría las cosas) y solo volteó al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándoseles.**

**-Porqué tardaron tanto!?- Bruce Banner se asomaba por una puerta solitaria en aquel largo corredor- pensé que estarían por atraparme! Además todo este lugar pareciera que esta a punto de entrar en guerra!**

**-Si… creo que eso es culpa nuestra- dijo Steve mientras Tony se buscaba en las ropas aquella ventosa negra que le habían dado**

**-Pensé que haríamos todo esto de forma discreta- replicó**

**-Si… bueno es difícil ser discretos con estos dos discutiendo sobre todo- dijo la mujer molesta observando al capitán y al genio antes de levantar ambas cejas mientras que el arquero comenzaba a reir a carcajadas a lo que el Stark tan solo levantó la vista y sonrió**

**-Cariño… no es que me moleste, pero…**

**-Guarda lo que sea que estés pensando- el hombre con los problemas de ira llevaba lo que parecía un ligero vestido en tonos marrón que se agarraba a como podía mientras un rubor rojo intenso cubría su rostro- me venían persiguiendo y no tuve oportunidad de buscar ropas de hombre decente… esta habitación es de las doncellas o eso creo y fue lo mejor que encontré…**

**-No te ves mal Banner- interrumpió Loki sin cambiar su expresión serena- si no les molesta, podemos…?**

**-Por supuesto- replicó rápidamente Tony que se había quedado quieto y observando a su pareja, que continuaba removiéndose incómodo- podrías…?- comenzó a preguntar mientras cerraba la puerta y presionaba aquel aparatito contra esta**

**-No- respondió cortante el doctor frunciendo el ceño- suficientes vergüenzas he pasado en mi vida Tony, no quiero incluir esta también…**

**-Es una lastima, te ves lindo- dijo el Stark antes de abrir la puerta de golpe mientras que en ese segundo algunos guardias corrían rápidamente hacia ellos, después de encontrar finalmente una entrada que cediera a sus empujones**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Thor finalmente se había levantado del suelo.**

**Su cabeza parecía zumbar y palpitar en cierta zona en su nuca y al llevarse los dedos en aquella dirección, comprobó con algo de asco y molestia como sus cabellos se pegaban entre sus dedos debido a la sangre espesa que había brotado de una herida abierta; gruñó con el enojo corriendo a través de sus venas y a pesar del mareo logró ponerse sobre ambos pies, antes de voltear a los alrededores tratando de encontrar algún rastro de quien le había atacado.**

**Tenía que ser alguien con una gran fuerza, ya que un guerrero normal, común y corriente no podía tirarle así como si nada.**

**A su alrededor, comenzó a escuchar gritos y gente corriendo a lo que el frío le recorrió de golpe: Loki. Su astuto hermano debía de haber escapado, tal y como Sif y los demás se lo habían dicho; dejó escapar un grito frustrado antes de correr a buscar a Mjolnir donde la había dejado. Con un demonio, como conseguía su hermano hacer aquel tipo de cosas cuando nadie mas podía? Y aún peor, porqué seguía dándole la razón a todos acerca de que era un ser despiadado que solo estaba interesado en destruirlo todo?**

**Por eso nunca había podido creer a su hermano y en cambio, escuchaba a sus amigos: solo ellos le decían la verdad.**

**Y él era demasiado idiota como para escucharlos debidamente.**

**Se detuvo unos momentos antes de sentir como la frustración y el enojo comenzaban a dar lugar a una ira de grandes proporciones. Le habían robado a Mjolnir. Ahora no solo iba a atrapar a su hermano… IBA A MATARLO! Como le había hecho para levantar a su amado martillo cuando nadie mas lo había logrado!? Aquello no tenía lógica y lo que mas podía pensar era que había conjurado algo para invisibilizar su martillo y que no pudiese usarlo para pelear; pero no importaba, no importaba… porque iba a molerlo a golpes con sus propias manos.**

**Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió corriendo al tiempo que otros guardias le daban alcance con expresión de molestia y cansancio**

**-Donde esta mi hermano!?**

**-Unos sujetos le han ayudado a escapar- respondió rápidamente uno de los guerreros- destruyeron la zona de aquel calabozo, dejaron inutilizados a varios de los nuestros… y…- el guardia se mordió con fuerza los labios- congeló a varios de los soldados que procedían a capturarlo…**

**-Los congeló?- cuestionó Thor avanzando rápidamente a su lado- así nada mas? Se robó el cofre? Recuperó el Tesseract?**

**-No su Majestad… solamente… con las manos…- respondió el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza- es terrible señor… no sabemos que hacer…**

**-Dejenmelo a mí- gruñó el asgardiano**

**Se adelantó a aquellos soldados mientras en su mente iba haciendo varios planes de batalla para evitar que Loki le congelase igual que a los demás. Finalmente estaba actuando como el gigante de hielo que era? Al fin había decidido caer totalmente y transformarse por completo en uno de aquellos monstruos? No quería creerlo, volvía a repetirse… pero a final de cuentas, Loki era un jotun; por sus venas corría el deseo de hacer correr la sangre asgardiana…**

**Su padre se lo había dicho: en Loki nacía la necesidad de llevar a los dioses al ocaso y terminar con todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**El fin del mundo.**

**Pero iba a evitarlo. Aún asi fuese lo último que hiciese.**

**Finalmente llegó a donde se estaba congregando la mayor parte de las fuerzas y pudo escuchar unas voces apuradas. Resopló y le arrebató una de sus espadas a un guardia cercano. Loki estaba cerca… iba a enfrentar nuevamente a su hermano y a quien quiera que fuesen sus liberadores, aunque probablemente eran aquellas asquerosas criaturas que atacasen la tierra meses atrás; no le importaba, solo tenía en mente no permitir que su hermano escapase y esta vez, realmente obligarle a pagar por todo, por mucho que aquello le fuese a doler.**

**Pero entonces…**

**La espada cayó a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron sin creer aquello que tenía delante.**

**Uno a uno, los Avengers iban ingresando en la habitación de las doncellas de limpieza del palacio, con el rubio capitán llevando en una mano a su amado Mjolnir… mientras Loki finalmente cruzaba su mirada con la propia y después de darle un último gesto de… tristeza? Lastima? Decepción? Desaparecía al igual que el resto de humanos por detrás de aquella puerta; sintiendo que el tiempo no pasaba, sin saberlo, llegó hasta aquella puerta, para abrirla y darse cuenta de que el interior se encontraba vacío.**

**Su hermano nuevamente, había escapado.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


	18. Danza de la Victoria

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 18**

**"Danza de la Victoria"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El cómo habían llegado a aquel sitio en específico, ninguno de ellos lo entendía.**

**Habían esperado salir nuevamente en aquel edificio donde hubiesen dejado a la delicada joven de cabellos platinos, pero en su lugar terminaron ingresando a medio correr a la sala de estar de una magnifica mansión rodeada de ventanas y dos pisos a la vista interna; mientras que Natasha de inmediato había reconocido el lugar y trataba de hacerse una idea de cómo habían pasado de un lugar al otro, el resto tan solo observaba azorados el cambio de estancia tan repentino.**

**Incluso el Stark, que era dueño de aquel sitio parecía tratar de recobrarse de la impresión ante el cambio de dorados y metales por la apariencia moderna y ligera de los blancos de su hogar.**

**Clint apoyó las manos en las rodillas mientras respiraba acompasadamente, tratando de recobrarse de la última descarga de energía provocada por ver tan cerca a los guardias de Asgard a punto de capturarles por los pelos; por su lado, Steven dejaba el martillo a un lado para dejarse caer sentado en el sillón mas cercano y dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio al saberse de nueva cuenta, a salvo y en casa, siendo seguido de cerca por el doctor Banner que había hecho lo propio mientras sacaba las gafas de un bolsillo de aquel extraño vestido y las limpiaba lentamente.**

**El silencio se hizo parte de cada uno de ellos en lo que la realidad de lo que habían hecho y lo que provocaría pronto se asentaba en sus mentes.**

**-Y ahora… qué haremos? Si Thor baja a la tierra y se queja sobre esto, Fury va a enterarse…**

**De nuevo, el frío de las posibles consecuencias se extendió.**

**Loki se sacudió las ropas en silencio antes de levantar la mirada con expresión de circunstancias.**

**-Hay alguna habitación en la que pueda cambiarme por algo mas decente Stark?- preguntó el asgardiano con una tranquilidad que desentonó por completo con los rostros preocupados del resto**

**-Lo maldito desinteresado no te lo quita nada, cierto?- gruñó el arquero mientras el genio observaba con un leve dejo de curiosidad al de ojos verdes y asentía**

**-Arriba… hay varias puertas, puedes usar la del fondo, incluso tiene baño por si quieres lavarte porque no creo que te lo hayan permitido- respondió el de ojos castaños mientras movía una mano suavemente frente a su nariz**

**El depuesto rey tan solo movió una vez la cabeza antes de retirarse al segundo piso donde después de algunos momentos, escucharon el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse con suavidad; los ojos de todos habían seguido la figura del hombre hasta que había desaparecido pero una vez estuvieron seguros de que no iba a escucharles, el rubio capitán se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada fiera a Clint.**

**-Se puede saber que demonios fue eso?**

**El aludido parpadeó confundido mientras se acomodaba en un pequeño banco acojinado sin respaldo**

**-Que cosa?**

**-Porqué lo atacaste?- repitió con molestia a lo que el hombre de ojos azul oscuro parpadeó**

**-Porque por si no te diste cuenta, todos aquí arriesgamos el trasero para que el idiota de tu novio volviese contigo y qué recibimos a cambio? Nada, simplemente su interés de principito mimado para cambiar sus ropas porque no puede dignarse a estar igual de sucio que el resto de la plebe- resopló antes de levantar los ojos- cielos, no puedo creer que desperdicie una buena tarde de entrenamiento para esto…**

**-Bueno, al menos puedes decir que tuviste la oportunidad de huir de un montón de sujetos armados hasta los dientes y sobreviviste- dijo el Stark como el que no quiere la cosa**

**El aludido hizo una mueca de aceptación resignada mientras Bruce negaba con la cabeza**

**-Estás mal- suspiró antes de volver a colocarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz al tiempo que esta vez Tony se sentaba a su lado- no corresponde su desinterés a lo que acabamos de hacer… ya lo hemos visto con Steve, creo mas bien que está preocupado por algo- afirmó antes de dirigir su mirada al de ojos azul claro que parecía meditar con expresión preocupada- me equivoco Steve?**

**-No- respondió este negando con la cabeza- estoy seguro de que tienes razón. Esta preocupado porque sabe lo que sigue. Obviamente no quiere volver a Asgard pero tampoco quiere ponernos en riesgo… y creo no estar equivocado cuando digo que eso lo hace por todos y no nada mas por mí- musitó antes de voltear a ver a Clint que levantó ambas manos**

**-Lo siento. Es… no puedo evitarlo, aún tengo el sentimiento del Tesseract en mi cabeza y no puedo evitar actuar a la defensiva con él- susurró a lo que el rubio asintió una vez**

**-Lo sé… pero…- se mordió el labio de abajo- ya suficiente con que le ataquen en su propia casa. Por favor, podrías rebajar tu celo en su contra?**

**-Lo estoy intentando, creelo. Solo dame tiempo- pidió el arquero- no es tan fácil para mí como para ti. Pero prometo hacer lo que pueda, vale?**

**-Si…- el rubio levantó su mirada hacia las escaleras por donde había desaparecido su pareja antes de volver a pasar sus dedos por inercia sobre el anillo que adornaba su mano- iré a verlo- musitó antes de caminar hacia el segundo piso**

**Los demás quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de que el Stark sonriera con animos**

**-Bueno! Hora de cambiar las caras largas por unas mas felices… ya tendremos tiempo de preocuparnos por Fury, su secta de adoradores del capitán y de Thor y sus huestes malignas amadoras de su reluciente cabellera y su shampoo anti caspa… Natasha, que tal si te traes un par de botellas de mi reserva en el sótano? Hay que celebrar que salimos con vida de Asgard!- exclamó levantando ambas manos mientras su pareja se acomodaba mejor a su lado**

**-No estoy muy seguro de que relajarnos en este momento en que las cosas están tan tensas sea muy buena idea…- dijo el doctor Banner mientras la mujer pelirroja rodaba los ojos y asentía en acuerdo**

**-Ustedes no saben relajarse antes de la siguiente batalla, por eso siempre están todos vueltos locos y estresados… en especial tú Bruce, necesitas un momento de relajación después de haber estado yendo de un lado al otro aplastando cosas… qué te parece si te ayudo a relajar?- murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro hombre que se sonrojó con fuerza al sentir como el Stark deslizaba su mano lentamente pero sin detenerse por debajo del vestido y en dirección a su entrepierna**

**-TONY!**

**-Sabes? Creo que eso de buscar bebidas ya no me suena tan mal… me gusta la idea de la fiesta- exclamó el arquero, que aunque normalmente le venía igual ver a dos personas teniendo sexo como simplemente viendo la televisión no encontraba entre sus deseos tener un recuerdo permanente acerca del Stark y el doctor Banner poniéndose a ello**

**En un segundo se había puesto de pie y sabiendo que la mujer le seguiría, había huido de forma muy poca ceremoniosa por el segundo juego de escaleras que daba al sótano y laboratorio del super genio.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::**

**Por su lado, momentos atrás Loki había ingresado en la habitación indicada y había apoyado la espalda en la puerta que crujió levemente al volver a su sitio.**

**El hombre de piel blanca y cabellos negros cerró los ojos antes de deslizarse por el frío de la puerta hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, tratando de pensar y no entrar en un ataque de pánico.**

**De cierta forma no pudo evitar pensar que irónicamente ya se había encontrado en aquella situación antes. Pero esta vez, no era a los Chitauris, su líder o Thanos al que temía (aunque todavía estaba esa cruel amenaza por sobre su cabeza y sabía que en cualquier momento podían decidirse a encontrarlo y a cumplir con su advertencia de tortura y muerte) si no a su hermano mayor, Thor.**

Era ridículo en cierta forma, verse en el punto de temer por su vida a manos de su hermano. Pero honestamente no tenía ya constancia de que aquello era más que posible? No había visto ya como su vida desaparecía entre los dedos de quien alguna vez se había jurado su protector? De quien había dicho amarle? No que él no hubiese traicionado el corazón de su hermano, pero creía que podía confiar mas en las palabras de alguien que no estaba corrompido por su naturaleza como él.

**Por supuesto, estaba equivocado.**

**Y dolía mucho errar en cosas como aquella. Al menos su pareja había demostrado que a pesar de ser un humano, era infinitamente más confiable que cualquiera de los supuestos "dioses" en Asgard; él había ido a buscarle y a sacarle de las garras del olvido y la oscuridad a costa de su propia vida, había ido a luchar por llevarle de regreso a un sitio donde nada pudiese lastimarlo… había demostrado que por mucho, él era lo único autentico en una vida plagada de espejos y reflejos de la nada.**

**Aunque tal vez podía extender aquella muestra de confianza a sus amigos, que si bien no confiaban en él habían arriesgado también sus propias vidas por llevarle de regreso a casa y protegerle. **

**Nadie en su sano juicio rescataría a su atacante y le protegería de los propios. Tal vez el punto estaba en que ellos no eran precisamente cuerdos. Igual que él. **

**Pero habían hecho por él mucho mas de lo que sus "amigos" o esos sujetos que se decían serlo, solo por Thor, hubiesen demostrado a lo largo de milenios. Era muy orgulloso pero al mismo tiempo el antiguo rey de Asgard sabía ser agradecido a su manera: algún día se los demostraría y les pagaría aquella muestra de solidaridad como se lo merecían en realidad, mucho más de lo que el resto de humanos podría darles.**

**Al menos, se aseguraría de que lo que les diese fuese sincero.**

**Después de unos momentos, sus pensamientos vagaron lo cuál provocó que se limpiase con fiereza una lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos.**

**Thor ya debía de estar con el Padre de Todo o camino a la tierra. Según entendía, el bruto de su hermano, si es que podía llamarle así, no conocía la ubicación actual de ellos pero Heimdall de seguro que les localizaría y se los comunicaría; por lo tanto, no tenían mucho tiempo, si acaso unas cuantas horas antes de que se apersonase el rubio para derrumbar aquella casa y llevarle a rastras, quien sabe si a un agujero aún mas oscuro y desesperado para que nadie lo viese nuevamente.**

**Al menos, no con vida.**

**Podía recordar aquella última mirada que se dirigieron y entonces lo supo. Su alguna vez hermano mayor estaba tan dispuesto a matarle como aquellos que había visto en sus hechizos. No había salvación, perdón o compasión en los reflejos azules de su iris; él creía que estaba escapando por su propia cuenta y seguramente ya había hecho toda una trama acerca del momento en que hubiese hipnotizado a todos los Avengers por parejo, obligándoles de una manera imposible y milagrosa a luchar contra toda la guardia de Asgard para liberarle.**

**Su hermano. Quien alguna vez estuviese dispuesto a pelear hasta el final por sacarle del abismo. O al menos, que le había jurado que lo amaba y que le creía cuando este le había dicho lo mismo.**

**Quien alguna vez incluso le hiciese avances, no muy aceptados por su lado por supuesto.**

**No sabía porque se sorprendía en realidad. Thor nunca había demostrado ser receptivo en cuanto a cómo se sentía mientras esto no girase en torno a él. Siempre ponía la opinión y la palabra de sus amigos o la propia por encima de cualquier cosa que él pudiese decir; a veces parecía oírle pero en otras ocasiones solo utilizaba sus palabras para que después, todos le acusasen de ser el provocador de todos los problemas.**

**Sonrió adolorido, después de todo, Thor era el legítimo hijo de Odín. Era obvio que le heredaría mucho de su arrogancia y su seguridad acerca de que cualquiera que se atreviese a pensar de una manera diferente, era extraño o era malévolo y estaba en lo incorrecto.**

**Cómo hubiera sido haber sido criado por su verdadero padre? No que hubiese tenido la mejor imagen de Laufey pero realmente le había conocido muy poco. Y solo para mancharse las manos con su sangre, algo que no iba a poder reparar en una eternidad. Tal vez… hubiese podido ser un buen jotun. Quizás y hubiese logrado que Laufey se sintiese orgulloso de él; detestaba su condición como gigante de hielo hasta la última gota de su sangre, pero porque ello conllevaba a entender que era esta la causa de que no pudiese ser compatible en Asgard y de que Odín nunca se hubiese tomado la molestia de apoyarlo para tomar el lugar que le correspondía.**

**"Ambos nacieron para ser reyes"**

**En su infancia, aquello le había hecho creer que tal vez, o sería rey con las mismas posibilidades de su hermano o que simplemente, ambos reinarían juntos, en un perfecto equilibrio de fuerza e inteligencia por el bien del reino eterno.**

**Pero no.**

**Era una verdad cruel y perfectamente manipulada, así como él había aprendido a tejer sus planes: en efecto, él había nacido para ser rey porque le correspondía Jotunheim. Pero el rey de Asgard había obviado decirle aquello al joven y estúpido hijo de Laufey porque por supuesto, aún no estaba listo para ser utilizado; lástima para Odín, que el chiquillo no era tan idiota y a final de cuentas la verdad llegó hasta él de manera inesperada!**

**Que ingenuo había sido aquel Aesir de pensar que Loki aceptaría de buena gana continuar manteniendo la espalda agachada ante los demás, utilizando tanto su alma como su cuerpo para el único propósito de mantener la paz idílica de aquel reino de tontos que solo vitoreaban y aplaudían cualquier movimiento o decisión del rey y de su hermano! El hombre que ahora era un traidor para la tierra que le había secuestrado, no iba a ser solamente parte de aquel juego donde la tiranía de Odín se extendería hasta Jotunheim.**

**Por supuesto que no. **

**Asgardiano o no, príncipe, rey traicionado, gigante de hielo o cualquier otra cosa, Loki tenía orgullo y la sangre real que pasaba por sus venas no le permitía humillarse de forma degradante ante nadie.**

**Se cubrió el rostro con las manos un segundo, dejando que la oscuridad llenase su mente.**

**Algunas veces aquello era tan relajante.**

**No había traiciones, no había amenazas, no había dormir en espera de ser asesinado lentamente por entes extraños o por una familia que debía de protegerle.**

**Simplemente, estaba él.**

**Entonces, separó los dedos.**

**No. Ya no estaba solamente él. La sonrisa sincera y la mirada luminosa del rubio aparecieron en medio de una curiosa niebla en su mente, haciéndole relajar la expresión. Ahora estaba Steve también. Y Steve no iba a dejarle, no iba a traicionarle y definitivamente formaría parte de unas noches que tendrían mucho más significado que el aguardo de la muerte; era una puerta a algo mas, a vivir de forma real y plena, a conocer lo que era la calidez de una esperanza y de un verdadero segundo comenzar.**

**Patético. Pero aceptaba aquello finalmente y no le avergonzaba en absoluto.**

**"No deberías confiar. Al final, siempre terminan traicionándote"**

**Frunció el cejo ante aquella voz interna suya, tan insidiosa y suave como siempre. Normalmente esa era la voz de la razón y la que le había mantenido con cordura? Si es que podía llamarlo de alguna manera, pero ahora simplemente estaba de mas. Comenzaba a serle intolerable y deseaba sacarla pero no hallaba como, la magia ni siquiera servía porque aquella voz era la suya propia, de un alma tan oscura que chillaba y se retorcía ante el ligero rayo de luz que le significaba ser feliz de forma auténtica.**

**Sonrió en supremo reto hacia sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño. Una ducha en la tina y unos momentos de relajación tal vez eran algo que le harían mucho bien.**

**Algunos momentos mas tarde, el hombre se hundía lo que podía en el agua, dejando que sus preocupaciones y el estrés se diluyesen en la calidez del líquido que le cubría el cuerpo. Había tallado dentro de lo posible su cabello y cuerpo, vaciando la tina un par de veces antes de finalmente relajarse en el agua limpia y cálida, que le relajaba los músculos y le quitaba de poco en poco el agarrotamiento de los músculos que seguían quejándose por la magia gélida de los gigantes de hielo.**

**Abrió los ojos y se observó las manos durante algunos momentos.**

**No podía creer lo que había hecho allá en Asgard. Nunca se había visto utilizando aquello que venía en sus genes y aunque ya tenía rato de saber lo que era… quién era, por lo mismo de negarse a ser menos que un Aesir en toda la palabra, tratando de ser aceptado por todos excepto por él mismo… finalmente, tenía que aceptar sus orígenes; aunque odiaba y le asqueaba el tener que acceder a ello… había sido gracias a esto que habían logrado sobrevivir en parte. **

**Él era un jotun. Y aún mejor, Steve le amaba con ello y le gustaba verlo tal cuál como era cuando había nacido.**

**Sonrió a la nada sin quererlo.**

**Al rubio le gustaba su monstruoso aspecto de tonos azules frígidos y líneas de la muerte. Le gustaban sus ojos que para la mayoría solo destilaban maldad y crueldad infinitas. Pero Steven le había dicho que quería verle de aquella manera mas seguido; por todos los dioses, acaso por primera vez podría pensar que de hecho, ser un jotun era algo bueno?**

**-Era verdad que ibas a cambiarte entonces… pensé que solo te harias no se, ropa con magia o algo así, no que te darías un baño completo**

**La voz de Steve no era de acusación o de molestia y el hombre de cabello negro tan solo suspiró en relajación.**

**-Creo que Stark no te lo dijo pero derrumbó literalmente mi celda encima de mí…- dijo Loki dejando escapar un resoplido- tenía material de construcción en sitios que ni yo creía que podían ensuciarse… aún en una situación desesperada, me gusta mantener la poca dignidad que me queda… podré ser un rey depuesto pero como te dije antes, me gusta seguir teniendo la apariencia de uno- musitó- no te preocupes, saldré pronto… solo quería relajarme un rato**

**-Lo sé- respondió Steven sonriendo un poco- no te estoy apurando… es solo… que te extrañé mucho. Solo quiero estar contigo**

**-Puedes quedarte si quieres. Yo también te extrañe- respondió suavemente el hombre de ojos verdes fijando su vista en el rubio- me agrada que estés aquí, a mi lado. Eras lo único que tenía en mente cuando me tenían encerrado- dijo antes de componer una expresión satisfecha al ver el suave rubor sobre las mejillas del otro**

**Como le gustaba ver eso. Saber que aquellas reacciones eran provocadas por él le provocaban una curiosa sensación de orgullo; sabía que el rubio se avergonzaba con facilidad… pero aquellos momentos de pena eran solo suyos ya que mientras que de los demás llegaba a aceptar algo por cortesía o sin creerlo del todo, en su caso lo recibía felizmente… y eso era algo que solamente el asgardiano podía darle.**

**-Entonces… puedo estar aquí?**

**Loki levantó una ceja**

**-Obviamente. Somos pareja, no es así?- dijo moviendo levemente una de las manos que descansaban fuera de la tina- no tienes por qué irte y en realidad, me alegra que te quedes conmigo. Al menos me haces ver que es verdad que salí de esta espantosa celda y que no solo lo estoy desvariando- suspiró cansinamente**

**-Muy bien**

**El semi dios respiró profundo manteniendo los ojos cerrados, relajado mientras percibía al otro hombre que continuaba de pie a su lado; no estaba muy seguro de si se quedaría en esa posición o se sentaría en el suelo o en el retrete mas cercano. En lo personal, esperaba que se sentara a su lado para poder tomarle de la mano y tener una referencia mas firme de que no estaba soñando aquello y que en realidad se encontraba dormido y agotado en su celda.**

**Después de unos minutos le pareció escuchar un ruido muy extraño, a lo que finalmente abrió los ojos y volteó a ver al rubio con el ceño suavemente fruncido.**

**-Steven, en verdad no espero que te quedes de pie todo…**

**Apenas había girado un poco la cabeza cuando la frase se quedó en el aire, haciendo que la imagen enfrente suyo le impresionase al grado de que terminó de abrir aún mas los ojos y se enderezó un poco mas en la tina**

**-…el tiempo…**

**El rubio trataba de no verle a los ojos, manteniendo una expresión totalmente seria como si estuviese a punto de entrar en alguna misión que necesitase de toda su concentración… pero no era eso lo que había embobado al principe asgardiano que tragó un poco mientras iba moviendo sus ojos lentamente a través de la figura del hombre delante suyo; el rubio… se estaba desnudando! Ya se había retirado los pantalones y los bóxers y en aquellos momentos estaba deslizando la camisa que tenía puesta hasta dejarla caer a sus pies.**

**No era que Loki no hubiese visto sin ropa a su pareja antes. Ya había pasado una vez pero en aquella ocasión Steve había estado adormilado y no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que hacía en realidad; incluso le había reclamado por haberse atrevido a observarle de aquella manera muy poco respetuosa y sin permiso expreso por su parte. Pero ahora, él mismo se había retirado todas las prendas que cubrían su magnífica figura y se dejaba ver por el otro, que no sabía como salir de su sorpresa ante aquello.**

**-Steve…?**

**Ese rubor en el rubio ya parecía venir equipado para accionarse apenas ocurriese algo bochornoso. Pero mas que molestarle a Loki, se le hacía lindo. No que creyese que los guerreros tuviesen permitido expresar de esa forma tan transparente sus emociones pero en el rubio… era tan parte de sí que le preocuparía que en algún momento aquello faltase; aunque en esos momentos le llamaba mucho la atención que pudiese hacer aquello y no saliese corriendo a cubrirse con algo.**

**El soldado no le respondió al llamado y muy apenas movió el montón de ropas hacia un lado, antes de avanzar hacia la tina provocando una leve taquicardia en el hombre adentro de esta que ya no sabía que esperar. Lo que era normalmente en él parecía haberse perdido ya que se encontró metido entre su mirada que continuaba observando al rubio enfrente suyo como si fuese la primera vez en hacerlo y el hecho de que estuviese haciendo algo que no era normal.**

**Una y otra vez trató de encontrar un motivo o una razón para que el otro estuviese haciendo aquello. Había dicho algo o había expresado de alguna manera que ahora que eran pareja, estaban forzados a compartir ese tipo de intimidad aunque al otro no le gustase?**

Steven metió lentamente los pies en el agua de la tina mientras Loki ahogaba un suspiro que se confundía entre el gusto que le daba aquello y la confusión de todo aquello.

**Sus ojos delinearon por enésima vez el cuerpo de su pareja. Los músculos, el color, la curva de su espalda que terminaba en su trasero… era la segunda vez que podía darle una apreciación de aquel tipo y no dejaba de maravillarse por la perfección de aquella figura; aunque también sabía que era una que no le correspondía, realmente le sentaba MUY bien. A pesar de ser ambos hombres, como asgardiano había sido enseñado a admirar la belleza de todo, independientemente el qué así que podía decir sin lugar a dudas que la persona que tenía delante, por lógica de apariencias, era realmente hermosa.**

**Y como un plus… el carácter, el espíritu, el brillo que reflejaba el verdadero Steven Rogers a través de sus ojos… aquello le daba un brillo que le resaltaba aún más si se podía todo el conjunto.**

**Por Odín… cómo había terminado poseyendo semejante joya? **

**Que sus demás hermanos y hermanas le envidiasen. Odín podía balbucear y reclamar todo lo que quisiese acerca de la belleza de Balder pero para él, que ya había recorrido y conocido una buena parte del universo, no podía haber nadie ni nada mas hermoso que el humano que le regalaba la vista con su cuerpo.**

**Finalmente el rubio se acomodó en las piernas del otro hombre, terminado sentado sobre este y hacia él y se le recargó en la curva del cuello, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un suspiro de relajación.**

**Loki no supo muy bien que hacer ante aquello y dio nuevamente gracias a su supremo autocontrol personal para no reaccionar como todo en su cuerpo le decía que debía de hacerlo. Muy lentamente y sin sentirse con el permiso de hacerlo (lo cuál era estúpido) pasó los brazos alrededor de la firme figura del otro, abrazándole contra sí**

**-Qué sucedió con lo del pudor moral y la vergüenza de que te viera sin ropa?- preguntó tratando de sonreír con expresión de circunstancias**

**-Humm…- gruñó Steve sin abrir los ojos y encogiéndose un poco mas contra el cuerpo del jotun- alguna vez dijiste que según los principios con los que te enseñaste, entre familia esto estaba permitido… no es así?**

**La memoria de un momento lejano en el tiempo, cuando Loki tomase su primera ducha decente desde la batalla de Nueva York les vino a ambos a la mente, haciendo sonreír al asgardiano.**

**-Es verdad, yo dije eso…**

**-Y también dijiste que yo no tenía claros mis principios cuando te comenté que por respeto, tu cuerpo solo podía ser visto por tu pareja porque de lo contrario sería una falta de respeto… y tu me dijiste que si entonces, eramos una pareja según mis palabras…- continuó hablando el rubio sin abrir los ojos mas provocando una suave risa en el hombre de cabello negro**

**-Si… lo recuerdo. Realmente te pusiste nervioso esa vez- afirmó con una expresión de gusto que hizo que el otro le golpease suavemente**

**-Ahora estamos juntos. Vamos a casarnos. Técnicamente, no estoy haciendo nada incorrecto mientras no vayamos mas allá de esto, cierto?- murmuró encogiéndose un poco mas mientras el príncipe nórdico percibía el calor del rostro en el rubio**

**-No, no estás haciendo nada mal. De hecho, realmente me da gusto que me estés acompañando en este momento- confesó el hombre moviendo la cabeza para besar suavemente la frente del otro con cariño mientras le acomodaba un poco mas sobre su cuerpo- estoy acostumbrado a ducharme con otras personas pero no era algo realmente de mi agrado. Tu sabes… no tengo precisamente el cuerpo o la figura correspondiente a los habitantes de Asgard así que normalmente hacían algunas observaciones acerca de ello a pesar de que yo no se las pedía- se encogió suavemente de hombros mientras Steve sonreía**

**-Entiendo eso… a mi me llamaban "palillo", "nena", "cuidado cuando te agaches, no te vayas a romper"… ese tipo de cosas- suspiró dejando salir un gemido de incomodidad- no los culpo, yo era horrible, pero al menos tuve oportunidad de dejar de escuchar esas cosas cuando cambié mis habitos de limpieza a horarios menos concurridos- se encogió suavemente de hombros mientras Loki componía una expresión levemente molesta**

**-Sabes lo que querían decirte cuando te molestaban con lo de "cuidado cuando te agaches"?**

**-Que podía quebrarme la columna porque los palitos no son flexibles?- preguntó el rubio abriendo los ojos finalmente y viéndole con curiosidad a lo que el otro le observó durante algunos segundos con un leve aturdimiento**

**Abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber exactamente que decir.**

Steven era inteligente. No lo dudaba en absoluto, como estratega y soldado era bastante bueno… luchador, intenso, planificador… pero como persona, aún no crecía al menos en el sentido de protección contra los demás cuyos pensamientos eran realmente bastante… "especiales" si podía usar una palabra adecuada o por lo menos, cercana. Realmente le faltaba la sagacidad para darse cuenta de que las personas a su edad, tenían un pensamiento bastante retorcido y muy poco adepto para alguien como él.

**Incluso el mismo Loki que se resguardaba de ciertas cosas por convencimiento personal mas que por la falta de pensamientos inadecuados según la filosofía del rubio, entendía perfectamente cuando alguien le soltaba un comentario ofensivo o perverso velado entre frases que podían sonar inocentes; él mismo a veces respondía con el mismo veneno o un filo similar cuando de burlarse de alguien mas se trataba.**

**Pero al parecer, aquel que iba a ser su pareja seguía estancado a pesar de todo, en la idea de que los humanos no podían ser TAN malévolos o tan retorcidos en su manera de pensar.**

**Le pasó una mano por el cabello con suavidad sin dejar de verle a lo que Steven cerró los ojos y dejó salir un gemido, antes de tallarse los ojos.**

**-Era algo pervertido, cierto?- dijo finalmente con un tono fastidiado a lo que Loki volvió a sonreir**

**-Por decir lo menos. Grosero y falto de educación según tus propias palabras o corrupto, como prefieras verlo mejor- dejó escapar nuevamente una risita divertida antes de tomarle la barbilla para verle directo a los ojos- algo por lo que yo les hubiera dejado colgando de sus retaguardias en las mismas regaderas si se hubiese tratado de mi persona- añadió con tranquilidad mientras el otro componía una expresión adolorida**

**-Eso no hubiera sido muy bueno…**

**-Se lo hubieran merecido. Si hubiera estado contigo en aquellos momentos te aseguro que ellos mismos se hubiesen visto agachados sin posibilidades de volverse a enderezar el resto de sus insignificantes y patéticas vidas- musitó mas bajo y con una expresión peligrosa a lo que Steven rodó los ojos**

**-Recuerda lo que hemos hablado de…**

**-Llamar patéticos a los demás- completó el asgardiano con un leve dejo irritado- pero debes aprender a llamar lo que es con el nombre que le corresponde. No puedes cubrir la miseria de los demás cuando no se lo merecen…**

**-Muy bien, muy bien…- respondió el rubio sonriendo ahora y negando con la cabeza- tu ganas. Realmente hubiera disfrutado mucho tenerte ahí… se que siempre digo que puedo defenderme solo…- se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse mejor en el regazo del otro hombre para verle de frente- pero realmente hubiera disfrutado que estuvieses ahí y no se… me hubieras defendido. Realmente lo habría agradecido**

**-En verdad?- sonrió Loki con una expresión ladina que el otro no pudo identificar- y como me lo hubieras agradecido?- cuestionó**

**-Pues con un gracias?... te hubiera invitado a comer algo, supongo…- dijo Steven parpadeando un poco confundido ante aquella pregunta antes de abrir grandemente los ojos y volverse rojo de cuenta nueva- ERES UN IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!- exclamó finalmente comenzando a golpear al otro que no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas**

**-Fue una inocente pregunta!**

**-Ya te conozco bien Loki Laufeyson, sabes perfectamente que eso no tenía nada de inocente!- replicó el rubio antes de ver la expresión del otro hombre- Loki? Qué sucede?**

**El aludido había cambiado en un segundo sus risas por una expresión pensativa, como si algo lo hubiese llamado de golpe. El soldado se inclinó un poco preocupado mientras le colocaba una mano en la mejilla**

**-Loki?**

**-Laufeyson…- suspiró pesadamente a lo que el otro abrió sus ojos grandemente**

**Realmente era un idiota consumado**

**-Por todos los… Loki, yo… en verdad lo siento, no quise… yo…- comenzó a decir rápidamente sin saber exactamente como disculparse. Si que era bueno para arruinarlo todo rápidamente! Era un verdadero idiota- no se cómo disculparme contigo, no quería lastimarte, simplemente me salió…**

**Al siguiente momento ya no pudo decir nada. Sus labios habían sido capturados por los del otro que le había abrazado estrechamente contra sí mientras le besaba lentamente, haciendo que una bruma instantánea se apoderase de la mente del antiguo luchador de guerra que apenas se tensó unos segundos antes de volverse a abrazar al otro, correspondiendo con la misma intensidad y cariño aquello que había comenzado el hombre de ojos verdes.**

**Se sentía tan bien! Las manos de él sobre su espalda, el calor de su pecho, la forma en que le besaba… no podía creer que se hubiese perdido se eso antes.**

**Pero como alguna vez le había dicho a Peggy… aguardaba por la persona indicada.**

**Y al fin la tenía.**

**-Tu eres la última persona que pensaría que me llamaría de esa manera para lastimarme- susurró Loki con sus labios apenas rozando los del otro cuando finalmente dejó de besarle; Steven temblaba muy suavemente y mantenía la frente apoyada en la suya- además… esa es la realidad y debo de aceptarla por más que duela. Soy el hijo de Laufey. Nada va a cambiar ese hecho. Y… creo que tú puedes ayudarme con esa parte de mi vida- suspiró mientras el rubio asentía muy apenas- solo te pido que a cambio, me dejes ayudarte a ti también… sé que aún tienes heridas… no las muestras pero puedo sentirlas- Steven cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados unos segundos- pero quiero que confies en mi. Yo confio en ti y tú haces lo mismo, es un trato?**

**-Es un trato- respondió el de ojos azules finalmente**

**-Bien…- Loki volvió a sonreir antes de tratar de besarle pero entonces, el hombre se hizo un poco hacia atrás- qué sucede?**

**Steven le observó durante algunos segundos, antes de acomodar bien las piernas a los lados de la cadera del otro y se enderezó. Loki le observó con extrañeza antes de ver como se retiraba el anillo de compromiso del dedo y lo ponía a la altura de sus ojos; un frío gélido que provenía desde su estómago se extendió de golpe hacia todo su cuerpo mientras su mente se entorpecía ante aquel gesto… acaso…? Pero no acababan de hablar sobre…?**

Porqué? Porqué hacia aquello? Lo había pensado mejor y había decidido que era demasiado estar con el retorcido y malvado villano de aquella historia?

**No lo culpaba… pero comenzaba a sentir que no iba a salir vivo de aquella habitación.**

**-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo el rubio después de tomar aire y verle con seriedad; Loki continuaba con una expresión estupefacta a lo que Steven retomó el aire- no me lo pusiste tú. Lo recogí del suelo y lo he tenido conmigo desde entonces… pero lo correcto es que tú me lo coloques en el dedo- dijo nuevamente con seriedad antes de abrir los ojos- espera, qué estás pensando?**

**-Nada, nada- el antiguo príncipe de Asgard comenzó a reir antes de secarse rápidamente un ojo con el dorso de la mano- es solo… que a veces soy tan idiota o mas que Thor- confesó sin poder de parar las risas a lo que Steven le observó durante algunos segundos con tristeza**

**El rubio negó una vez con la cabeza. Aquello le dolía y no porque Loki hubiese pensado en lo peor. Que duro debía de ser que aquellos que te deben de amar y proteger, siempre te traicionen al grado que ya estás preparado para que esto suceda! Thor les decía que aquello solo venía de Loki, pero después de aquellos meses Steve comenzaba a percibir de que en realidad, todo el tiempo había sido al revés y Loki simplemente, estaba reaccionando finalmente a todas las emociones que se guardaba.**

**Pero él se iba a encargar de aquello.**

**Le iba a demostrar que podía confiar en él y que jamás le traicionaría sin importar los errores que pudiesen cometer juntos. Ambos saldrían delante de ahí en mas. Podía ser que se lastimasen, pasaba hasta en las mejores parejas pero de él, jamás recibiría negación o una traición que le hiciese pensar que todo era igual; se lo demostraría de una manera u otra.**

**Finalmente Loki le observó con una mirada intensa y brillante que le hizo acelerar el corazón mientras el otro le tomaba el anillo de los dedos.**

**-Entonces Steven Grant Rogers… aceptas ser mi esposo eternamente?- preguntó**

**-Si. Quiero ser tu esposo Loki- afirmó el rubio sonriendo con emoción antes de verle finalmente colocar aquella argolla en su dedo, como símbolo de que a partir de entonces no iban a separarles a menos que les matasen**

**Y la muerte tendría que llevarles juntos si acaso estaba interesada porque él no iba a aceptar lo contrario**

**Y sabía que Loki tampoco**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**

**-Finalmente! No que me moleste que pasen su luna de miel en mi cuarto de baño, pero se les olvidó que había personas esperándolos! Además, yo quería ver el estreno del Cap!**

**Tony agitaba los brazos bastante molesto y fruncía el cejo mientras Loki bajaba sereno por las escaleras, tomado de la mano del rubio que compuso una mirada avergonzada y amenazante**

**-Ya te dije, que no pienso tocar a Steven todavía- suspiró el asgardiano con paciencia pero el rubio parecía un volcán a punto de estallar**

**-Además, si hiciéramos… lo que algún día haremos, tu no tendrías porque ver nada! Es un asunto privado entre la pareja, algo muy personal e intimo que no debe de ser observado por terceros!**

**-Mi estimado Capitán, eres una figura publica y creeme, tu vida ahora es propiedad del público y como yo formo parte del público tengo todo el derecho que me otorga la Constitución de acosarte y verte como mas me plazca y me complazca- respondió el Stark moviendo un dedo en círculos a lo que el rubio titubeó con expresión de incomodidad**

**-Eso no es verdad!... o lo es? –se viró para ver a Loki que parpadeaba confundido ante tanta palabrería**

**-No Steve, no es verdad. Y Tony no va a ver nada que no le corresponda a menos que quiera pasar la noche durmiendo en alguno de los acantilados- tranquilizó el doctor Banner sonriendo suavemente a lo que su pareja dejó escapar un gemido de disgusto**

**-Pero Bruce…**

**-No me importa que quieras lucirte tu solo en cualquier medio de comunicación, o que carezcas de vergüenza porque ya todo el mundo habitable te conoce de memoria- respondió el de gafas acomodándoselas sobre el puente de la nariz- pero el resto preferimos mantener nuestros cuerpos en privado y solo para el conocimiento de algunos… o a ti te gustaría que me viera todo el mundo cuando dejo de ser… el otro sujeto y no tengo nada que ponerme?**

**-Por supuesto que no! Tu hermoso y peludo cuerpo es pertenencia mia y de nadie mas, nada en este universo podría tener derecho a poner sus impuros ojos sobre ti a menos que sean los mios o que yo me clone como la Diva asgardiana y ni siquiera mis clones tendrían permiso! Jarvis! No olvides eso!- exclamó mientras los demás reían con la excepción de Loki y Bruce**

**-Entendido señor…**

**-Peludo…- suspiró Bruce mientras Tony le abrazaba con fuerza y ponía expresión de morder a cualquiera que se acercase**

**-Diva asgardiana… que encantador Stark- musitó el de ojos verdes antes de sentir como Steve le apretaba la mano y le sonreía con cariño**

**-Bueno… dejando todas estas cosas de lado- volvió a hablar Tony- les dije hace un rato a Natasha y a Clint que es hora de hacer una fiesta por la victoria del día de hoy!- levantó las manos al aire con emoción**

**-Ya subimos las bebidas!- dijo el arquero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la pelirroja se encogía de hombros y levantaba una copa**

**-Aunque no tengo nada en contra de verles tan felices por escapar de mi antiguo hogar…- interrumpió el hombre de cabello negro con una sonrisa que reflejaba que no era como se sentía- me temo que no podemos darnos ese lujo…**

**-Y porqué no?- replicó Tony con molestia- no seas una niña aguafiestas, hasta Thor sabía como divertirse!**

**-Acabas de dar con la respuesta- la sonrisa del asgardiano se volvió mas amplia y seca- Thor. No va a tardar en llegar, Heimdall puede verlo todo, incluso la tierra y a cada humano en ella, si mi ehrano ya le pidió encontrarnos, entonces ten por seguro que ya lo hizo…**

**-Ah… es por eso?- dijo el genio mas tranquilo antes de rodar los ojos- ya esta cubierto… ahora relájate y diviértete…**

**-Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestionó Loki. Él podía hacerse desaparecer de la mirada de Heimdall y a algunos de igual manera pero no lo había pensado hasta que ya estaba en el baño y para ese momento, hasta él sabía que ya era muy tarde**

**Tony suspiró mientras tomaba una copa de bebida que le extendía el arquero y le señaló con un dedo algo en la muñeca. Loki frunció el ceño y se la vió antes de notar por primera vez la cristalina pulsera que llevaba colgando de aquel sitio y entonces, observó a los demás percibiendo que cada uno llevaba una similar también.**

**-Y esto es…?**

**-Nuestro truco de magia para desaparecer- sonrió el Stark- no te preocupes por el sujeto de la vista infinita: no puede vernos. Ya había pensado en eso desde antes que fueramos por ti, le di una leída rápida a todos esos libros sobre dioses asgardianos que había, hice un plan para que la niña rubia no chillara que lo hago todo sin pensar- a esto Steven se cruzó de brazos- y presto! E tenemos de regreso, nadie sabe donde estamos y creo que podemos disfrutar unos cuantos días de tranquilidad antes de mudarnos a… donde estabas escondido la última vez amor?- preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Bruce Banner que dejó escapar una risa resignada**

**-Creo que hay un par de buenas opciones, pero no podemos volver a Calcuta.**

**-Yo se de sitios que no están siendo vigilados por Shield- dijo Clint encogiéndose de hombros- creo que podría irnos muy bien en uno de ellos…**

**-Ves? Ya esta todo arreglado!- dijo felizmente el hombre levantando ambos brazos**

**Loki tan solo se les quedó viendo antes de negar con la cabeza. Realmente eran idiotas. A pesar de Heimdall… Odín aún tenía a esos estúpidos cuervos y Thor no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente como para dejar de buscarles, en especial por haberse burlado nuevamente de él en su cara.**

**Pero mientras tanto…**

**Volteó para observar el perfil de su pareja y la felicidad que en aquellos momentos irradiaba por tenerlo a su lado.**

**Y entonces, relajó él mismo su expresión y asintió una sola vez. Porqué no estar en una fiesta donde se sintiese feliz y aceptado para variar?**

**-Muy bien, entonces ahora que está todo arreglado… Jarvis! Musica por favor!**

**Aquella casa se llenó de vida y el propio jotun se sorprendió al percibir el cambio nada sutil en el ambiente. Era algo que le abrazaba y le arrastraba a unirse a aquello. Por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía un ente extraño forzado a encajar en un lugar que no le aceptaba como parte de, sino que él simplemente estaba donde le correspondía y aquello iba como parte de alguien que había tenido escondido todo ese tiempo, en las brumas del fondo de su espíritu.**

**Estaba asustado. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera. **

**No se había sentido como parte de una familia a pesar de que se había esforzado por pertenecer a la que se suponía, era suya.**

**Y ahora…**

**-Loki…- la voz del rubio le llamo a la realidad y se encontró observándole con la mano tendida hacia él- sé que no he aprendido muy bien todavía. Pero te gustaría bailar conmigo?**

**El principe asgardiano le observó unos segundos antes de sonreírle suavemente y hacer una leve inclinación elegante, con una mano en el pecho antes de tomar la de su ahora prometido y caminar hasta el lugar donde el resto ya hacía lo propio.**

**No iba a pensar en el mañana o los demás días que vendrían.**

**Solo disfrutaría ese momento en que por vez primera, había obtenido una victoria increíble y que le pertenecía completamente.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


	19. Extrañas Vacaciones

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 19**

**"Extrañas vacaciones"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thor observaba con expresión taciturna el muro delante suyo que mostraba una singular colección de armas e instrumentos de batalla que no acostumbraba a tomar o que al menos, no había vuelto a ver desde que su padre le hiciese entrega de su amado martillo; pasó los dedos lentamente por sobre el mango de varios de aquellos equipos hasta que estos se cerraron en el mango de una enorme hacha con adornos e inscripciones antiguas.**

**La separó de la pared y comenzó a girarla rápidamente entre sus dedos, antes de detenerla en el aire, para nuevamente comenzar a practicar movimientos con esta hasta que en un momento, dividió el arma en dos y las lanzó hacia un muro, donde quedaron incrustadas con fuerza y proyectando diversas fracturas en la pared; el dios rubio respiró profundo antes de cerrar los ojos con pesadez y sacudir la cabeza para tratar de liberar algo de sus pensamientos**

**"Siempre haces lo mismo. Enfureces y tienes que destruir algo para tranquilizarte. Guarda esas emociones y trata de pensar"**

**La voz de Loki le llegaba lejana y con un eco que en cierta manera, le apretó el corazón.**

**Para él, hacía muy poco tiempo desde que aún caminasen juntos a través del palacio y de que tratase de hacerle calmar cuando algo no salía como él quería, haciéndole enfurecer de golpe. Normalmente volcaba una mesa. Una vez, había tratado de echar abajo una columna. Y en otra ocasión había estado a punto de quemar parte del jardín a lo cuál su hermano le había detenido ya que freiría las flores favoritas de Frigga y ante su furia ahí si no habría nada que ninguno de ellos pudiese hacer para escapar a su ira.**

**Pero sin importar qué, su hermano siempre había estado con él.**

**De alguna forma siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Conseguía que su padre o su madre calmasen su furia y les perdonasen o disminuyesen el castigo preparado para ellos.**

**Aunque sus amigos siempre decían que los problemas venían de la mano de Loki y que al final de cuentas, él era el causante de ello. Qué tan verdadero era eso? Resopló apartando por fin la mirada de sus nuevas armas y se sentó en el suelo, descansando los brazos sobre las rodillas y agachando levemente la cabeza, para que el cabello largo le propiciase la oscuridad necesaria para meditar.**

**Era cierto que cuando mas problemas tenían, siempre estaba Loki con ellos. Pero al mismo tiempo y a favor del menor de los hermanos, también era quien le sacaba de cualquier aprieto que se les presentase, llegando a salvarles la vida en más de una ocasión; se pasó los dedos por los parpados con fastidio e hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Aquello del pasado no podía regresar. Él no recordaba haber hecho nada que mereciese el desprecio repentino del hombre de mirada verde.**

**Porque aquello no había tenido aviso previo.**

**Al parecer, Loki había despertado un día y todo el amor que sentía por él había desaparecido. Había sido el llamado de su sangre jotun como lo decían sus fieles amigos? **

**Era la única explicación coherente. Era verdad que no le habían dicho a Loki que era adoptado y eso mismo había sorprendido al mismo Thor que siempre se preguntaba porque el menor era tan diferente de él o del resto de hermanos con los que compartían vivienda… pero eso pasaba en todas las familias del universo! Acaso Loki no era capaz de vivir simplemente con la idea de que le habían salvado de un destino cruel y espantoso viviendo entre aquellos monstruos de piel azul y aceptando felizmente el amor incondicional que le entregaba la familia real de Asgard?**

**Cualquiera desearía estar en su lugar! Crecer como un miembro de la realeza, dormir en unas magnificas habitaciones, tener acceso a una educación y a las batallas mas gloriosas y honrosas del universo…**

**No era tan mal hermano como para que ya no lo amase, verdad? No era justo!**

**Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el suelo, antes de abrir los ojos y dejar escapar un gruñido de dolor para después girarse y sobarse la zona donde tenía la herida, producto del poderoso golpe de Mjolnir.**

**Se quedó tendido levemente de lado antes de fruncir el ceño. Su martillo. Como se habían atrevido a robárselo! Después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos…! No. Sacudió la cabeza unos segundos antes de detenerse por el dolor punzante que volvía con cada movimiento; no era culpa de sus amigos humanos ni tenían la responsabilidad de ser débiles en el sentido mágico como para que el astuto de su hermano hubiese podido apoderarse de todos ellos.**

**Aunque todavía no comprendía como era posible que el capitán hubiese podido alzar a su martillo. No tenía lógica.**

**Solamente él, Thor, dios y señor de los relámpagos podía ser digno pro la sangre real que le recorría de levantar tal herramienta de poder y majestad… qué trucos había maquinado su perdido hermano como para que pudiese hacer aquello? Tal vez eran poderes oscuros de los jotuns, después de todo, ya uno había tomado antes que él el poder de Mjolnir y se lo había llevado a las oscuras y gélidas estepas de Jotunheim.**

**Suspiró de nueva cuenta y se estiró en el suelo, escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos.**

**Pobres de sus amigos humanos, que no tenían el poder para enfrentarse al frío y cruel hermano menor que el destino le había puesto a su lado! No era parte de ellos el tener que afrontar con la imaginación desbordaba y la justificación engañada del dios de las mentiras para que fuese aceptable su proceder con cualquier indefensa criatura por debajo de él! **

**Se levantó sobre sus rodillas antes de componer una expresión decidida**

**Él les salvaría.**

**Iría a por sus amigos, les rescataría y después le daría a su hermano la última lección que esperaba, esta vez fuese suficiente para ponerle en su sitio y recordarle que debía de aceptarlo con agradecimiento y humildad.**

**Le dolería mas a él que a Loki (pensaba) pero era necesario**

**De un movimiento se puso de pie y con el otro, arrancó del muro ambas hachas que volvieron a ser una mientras trozos de pared caían alrededor de la imponente figura del asgardiano**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**

**Loki se estiró donde se encontraba y dejó salir un bostezo leve mientras una fresca luz neblinosa se escurría por una de las ventanas cercanas y caía sobre su rostro.**

**Mantuvo los brazos levantados unos segundos cuando percibió algo cálido y apretado contra su cuerpo y se viró muy apenas mientras sonreía con ternura y se acomodaba un poco mejor pero con delicadeza para no despertar al hombre que dormía todavía aferrado a su pecho y con los brazos alrededor de su torso; ya habían pasado dos meses desde que hubieran comenzado a moverse para que el idiota de su hermano no les encontrase.**

**Dos felices y libres meses en los que comenzaba a hacer una vida de matrimonio entre los humanos.**

**Dos largos y tranquilos meses durante los cuáles había conseguido apreciar muy a su manera el carácter y las personalidades de aquel grupo de fenómenos humanos que ahora eran sus amigos y su familia.**

**Le resultaba aún extraño y algunas veces incómodo acercarse a estos cuando necesitaba algo o cuando deseaba preguntar acerca de algún tema, pero de poco en poco comenzaba a tener avances, o al menos así lo sentía; se esforzaba en especial porque se decía a sí mismo que si había aceptado como familia a quienes habían destruido la suya verdadera y quienes le habían engañado durante tantos años, provocándole la necesidad enfermiza de asesinar a su padre verdadero y a los de su propia sangre y había convivido en amistad con quienes en realidad le despreciaban y le dejaban solo a la primera oportunidad entonces, adaptarse y aceptar a quienes ya le habían demostrado que eran capaces de incluirle como uno de ellos al grado de protegerle de todo tendría que ser su prioridad.**

**O no realmente. **

**Mas bien, su prioridad era la felicidad y el cuidado de la criatura que murmuraba en sueños con la respiración de quien aún no da cuenta del amanecer.**

**Su nueva familia y amigos, iba por supuesto después de eso y estaba seguro de que ellos entendían aquello. Después de todo era evidente que el Stark tenía de la misma forma (aunque tal vez demasiado exagerada) a su pareja, que después de semanas de conocerle realmente podía notar que era de todo menos aquella espantosa criatura que alguna vez le hubiese dado suficientes terrores nocturnos como para no volver a dormir jamás.**

**Comenzó a mover los dedos a través del dorado cabello del antiguo soldado y disfrutó en cierta manera el sentir la suavidad de estos. Parecían realmente completar todo el cuadro que le hacía perfecto a sus ojos.**

**Por supuesto, como todo ser vivo tenía sus fallas. Steve se lo comentaba a cada rato pero por supuesto, él tendía a sobre exagerar cualquier error que apareciese; costumbres del ejercito, se imaginaba Loki, ya que ahí les metían en la cabeza que cualquier minima equivocación equivaldría a la muerte instantánea de cualquiera de ellos. Aquello le ponía a veces de mal humor cuando observaba como le afectaba al super soldado. **

**Aún cargaba con culpas que no le pertenecían, como la muerte de su mejor amigo o el haber tenido que decidir forzosamente que debía de morir por el bien de un montón de desconocidos sin nombre y que realmente no se preocupaban por él.**

**Les importaba Capitán América, por supuesto. Pero de no ser por eso, ni siquiera hubiesen pensado por un segundo en el destino de un chico delgado llamado Steven Rogers**

**Le comprendía aunque el rubio ni siquiera se diese cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido a el mismo. Loki percibió que eran similares, solo que cada uno en distintos planetas y bajo diferentes circunstancias.**

**De no ser porque alguna vez había sido hijo de Odín… o su secuestrado, según los puntos de vista que normalmente observaba, él tan solo hubiese sido un jotun mas, olvidado y creado para ser asesinado en pos de la diversión asgardiana.**

**Incluso ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, en parte tenían razón quienes le llamaban cruel: lo había sido, al igual que todos aquellos que le rodeaban, siguiendo a su hermano a sus estúpidas guerras creadas tan solo por recibir su aceptación y conseguir algo de la gloria que ellos clamaban al llegar bañados en la sangre de los perdedores, que, ahora que lo veía del lado de ellos, muchas veces habían sido atacados sin misericordia y sin aviso por un grupo de chiquillos malintencionados que estaban demasiado aburridos.**

**Steven se estiró un poco antes de abrir los ojos muy lentamente.**

**-Buenos días…**

**-Ya amaneció? Tan rápido?- murmuró el rubio antes de hundirse un poco mas en la piel del otro hombre para cubrirse de la luz matutina- no puedes detener el tiempo y regresar la noche unas pocas horas?**

**-Me crees capaz de hacer eso con mis poderes?- sonrió Loki divertido ante la ingenuidad humana, capaz de concederles fuerzas imposibles a los mal llamados dioses**

**-Si…- gimió el rubio apretándose un poco mas mientras el otro dejaba escapar una suave risa**

**-Si pudiera, creeme que lo haría- murmuró el de cabello negro antes de continuar jugueteando con los rubios cabellos del otro- no te quieres levantar?**

**-No… son mis primeras vacaciones en mucho tiempo y por primera vez puedo alejarme de Shield y no pensar en que van a aparecerse en mi puerta o llamarme para obligarme a hacer esos chequeos corporales enfrente de los demás…- musitó levemente ahogado por el sueño y por el tener el rostro cubierto**

**-Chequeos corporales- repitió el asgardiano frunciendo el ceño**

**Él los recordaba. Pero en su caso había sido un método para humillarle frente a los demás y para toquetearle hasta que les amagó con atacarle; había recibido una amenaza de hacerle daño si agredía a alguien pero al menos después de ello le habían llevado a la prisión de cristal que había sido preparada para el doctor Banner.**

**En el caso de Steven, sabía que iba por otro lado. Todavía recordaba las miradas lascivas que le arrojaban al hombre que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de estas y la forma en que se le acercaban para tocarle, aunque por la mentalidad ingenua del otro ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza hacia donde iba aquello; le apretó un poco más contra sí: si aquellos sujetos volvían a aparecerse para hacer algo como aquello, les iba a arrancar las manos con un par de pinzas al rojo vivo!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**

**Una hora mas tarde ambos salían de su habitación y bajaban al comedor con vista a los verdes campos que rodeaban aquella enorme casa donde se encontraban; para el asgardiano era bastante extraño pasar de un ostentoso palacio en tonos metálicos y dorados, siempre con antorchas y un toque antiguo a un hogar humano, en tonos blancos donde supuestamente todo era completamente moderno (con una tecnología que mas que funcional, al nórdico le confundía), con curvas y bordes suaves y con ventanas haciendo función de paredes en muchas partes.**

**La zona que era el comedor común tenía una lisa pared de cristal por uno de los lados, permitiendo la luz y dejando ver los suaves matices del día fresco y nublado que se les presentaba delante. Un par de escaleras en extremos opuestos y con un descenso suavemente circular permitía a quienes estuviesen en los pisos superiores, cubiertos de la vista de ese sitio, pudiesen llegar directamente al desayunador y a la cocina sin paredes.**

**El lugar era amplio, con suaves y lisos muros donde eran necesarios y suelos en color blanco que no lastimaban a la vista pero daban una luz muy curiosa y futurista al espacio donde acostumbraban a reunirse cada mañana.**

**-Buenos días- saludo Bruce Banner desde la cocina abierta hacia el comedor donde se encontraba preparando varias cosas- al parecer, de nuevo tendremos algo de llovizna mas al rato, no se si quieras acompañarme a comprar algunos víveres Steve…**

**-Me parece bien- respondió este bostezando y cubriéndose con el dorso de la mano libre**

**-Y? Por favor, ya han pasado semanas… dime que lo que escuche anoche fue…**

**Tony había bajado el periódico que se encontraba leyendo en la mesa y observaba con interés a la pareja que se encontraba tomada de la mano. Los ojos verdes del jotun se dirigieron hacia el humano, antes de entornarlos**

**-No Stark. Y deja de presionar, sucederá cuando tenga que ser… preferentemente cuando no tenga que estarme librando cada noche de todos esos estúpidos aparatos de vigilancia que nos colocas- habló en un tono bajo y oscuro pero el otro tan solo se limitó a levantar la mirada mientras el rubio parpadeaba con sorpresa**

**-Nos ha estado vigilando!?**

**-Es que… por favor Cap!- exclamó el genio- se supone que apenas te casas lo divertido es tener sexo la primer noche juntos! Es la noche especial, la noche de retirarle los petalos a la flor, de hacer marchar el bote, de estrenar las sabanas, de descubrir el…**

**-No nos interesa saber lo demás Stark, guárdatelo para ti- le gruñó Loki comenzando a ponerse de mal humor ante aquel atrevimiento por su intimidad- tal vez a mi lo que me interese sea estrenar contigo las ventanas de esta patética construcción a la que llamas "casa"…**

**-Ey!- había exclamado el hombre- como que "patética construcción"?- dijo antes de parpadear, ver hacia el enorme ventanal cercano y mover un poco su silla para retirarse un poco de este**

**-Basta Loki- le dijo el rubio palmeándole el brazo- mejor desayunemos algo, si? **

**-Bien…- suspiró el príncipe asgardiano negando con la cabeza**

**-Además, estoy seguro de que el aguardó lo mismo cuando se unió con el doctor Banner, cierto? Digo, en eso los dos no son iguales…**

**"Realmente tengo mis dudas sobre eso" pensó Loki mientras observaba como el hombre de gafas parecía titubear mientras iba sirviendo platos de comida y se detenía unos segundos completamente ruborizado y el Stark tan solo levantaba los ojos al techo y sonreía satisfecho consigo mismo; estuvo a punto de decirle a su pareja que de hecho, se temía que ambos hombres no habían llegado ni a la primera semana sin haberse despegado mas que para alimentarse si acaso pero se mordió la punta de la lengua y tan solo, le acompañó hasta sus lugares para el desayuno.**

**Honestamente, no se sentía con ganas de seguir partiendo la imagen que el chico aferraba fuertemente, de que no todo el mundo debía de haber cambiado tan drásticamente en los años que estuvo congelado.**

**-Oye, Loki!- le llamo el Stark haciendo que el aludido levantase ambas cejas**

**Vaya, para variar ahora le llamaba por su nombre y no por ridículos apodos! Tratando de demostrar amabilidad y cortesía ante aquel cambio bien aceptado, se viró hacia este con calma**

**-Si? Qué sucede Stark?- cuestionó en un tono que trataba de ser afable**

**Sin embargo el hombre en el otro extremo de la mesa sonreía bastante divertido**

**-Creo que tu familia biológica finalmente te encontró…- dijo con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros a lo que Loki palideció de golpe y el rubio componía una expresión de pánico al ver como su pareja comenzaba a voltear a los alrededores, tomandole con fuerza de la mano por si ambos tenían que desaparecerse**

**Finalmente, los ojos verdes del hombre ubicaron enfrente de la ventana una enorme vaca que le veía de frente y que le soltó un profundo mugido.**

**-Ve con ellos… se libre y feliz… te lo mereces- añadió Tony acercándose pretendiendo que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que le palmeaba el hombro**

**-Buenos días! Quien hizo hoy el desayuno?- Clint Barton ingresaba en aquellos momentos por una de las puertas laterales a las escaleras en compañía de la espía que repentinamente le había colocado una mano en el pecho para detenerle.**

**-Creo que lo mejor será que desayunemos en nuestras habitaciones- dijo la mujer con practicidad**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**

**-Tienes que admitir que Tony se lo ganó esta vez…**

**-No te preocupes, no pienso decir nada al respecto, tienes toda la razón. Yo ya le había advertido que como siguiera pasándose algo iba a ocurrir. Pero es Tony, ya lo conoces. Le gusta estirar las cosas y ver hasta donde puede llegar**

**Bruce rió muy poco mientras conducía aquel sencillo auto hacia el poblado mas cercano para que pudiesen abastecerse con los alimentos del mes, mas algo especial para la comida de aquel día, mientras el rubio se reclinaba hacia atrás y sonreía recordando lo ocurrido aquella mañana, con algo dividido entre la pena y la diversión; Loki no se había tomado muy bien aquel chiste sobre las vacas y literalmente le había dado una razón nueva a Tony para temer usar cristales como paredes: el hombre había atravesado la ventana (nuevamente) y había terminado acostado sobre el pobre animal que había emprendido huída aún con el hombre en su lomo.**

**Para cuando le habían encontrado, chillaba de furia entre una manada de vacas que observaban a los recién llegados con algo parecido al aburrimiento.**

**Bad Ragaz normalmente estaba lleno de turistas finos y montañistas pero había ciertas épocas que podían considerarse tranquilas, como en aquel momento. A Steven le resultaba un ambiente algo triste a pesar de la belleza de las montañas que les rodeaba debido a que normalmente estaba lloviznando o hacía un clima frío que le recordaba mucho a Bucky o cuando hubiese tenido que tomar aquella difícil decisión de perder su vida por salvar la de los demás pero al hijo de Odín le gustaba en cierta manera aquello; sabía que si expresaba su leve disgusto por el sitio el hombre inmediatamente pensaría en cambiarse de lugar para mantenerlo contento, pero él no quería eso**

**Quería hacer algo por él para variar.**

**Y tenía que admitir que el sitio era muy hermoso. Podía admirar eso y los animales no le molestaban. El hombre a su lado le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado pero sabía que Bruce no se lo recriminaría: a él tampoco le gustaba mucho aquel lugar debido a que le hacía recordar su fallido intento de suicidio que a final de cuentas, había sido una suerte ya que ahora podía sentirse seguro en compañía de Tony Stark.**

**Pero eso no significaba que no recordara y que le fuera difícil.**

**Pero como Clint les había dicho, era de los pocos lugares seguros y libres de Shield que podían aspirar por el momento y realmente, eso era algo que les venía muy bien.**

**-Es curioso- musitó Steve una vez estuviesen en el interior de aquella tienda comprando la despensa, mientras observaba una lata realmente sin leerla- normalmente no puedo ir a un sitio como este sin que la gente se me acerque o me empiece a llamar cuando me reconocen- suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo- es agradable, para variar…**

**-Lo sé. Te entiendo- respondió el de gafas sonriendo practico mientras iba cargando en el carrito de compras algunas cajas con arroz y frijol; el rubio parpadeó con sorpresa**

**-También te reconocen a ti?**

**-No. Pero no puedo ir a las tiendas sin sentir que de pronto un miembro de Shield o del ejercito me va a saltar por detrás de un anaquel para arrestarme. Además, no me gustan las multitudes… ya sabes… por mi "problema"… oh! Estas conservas están a mitad de precio… será bueno que llevemos varias…**

**-Tony va a matarte si se entera que estaban en oferta, sabes que odia que ahorres su dinero- sonrió divertido el rubio mientras el médico le observaba con un brillo curioso en los ojos**

**-Bueno… si no le dices nada, no tiene porque enterarse de que lo que esta comiendo no esta bañado en oro o cosas así…**

**-Bañado en oro? Hay comidas así?**

**-Creo… alguna vez lo mencionó sobre una de sus bebidas finas…**

**Ambos hombres comenzaron a reir mientras continuaban con sus compras como si hubiesen sido compañeros de toda la vida. A pesar de que habían tenido un inicio algo tropezado por el miedo a la fuerza desconocida y a lo que había leído del doctor por parte del super soldado y a la inseguridad de lastimar a los demás y el hecho de que le viese como un monstruo al igual que el resto de personas por parte del hombre con problemas de ira, en aquellos momentos eran mas cercanos como amigos de lo que se hubiesen podido imaginar.**

**Obviamente no era lo mismo que con sus parejas pero al menos podían confiar el uno en el otro para ciertas cosas que no podían hablar con los demás y eso era muy bueno**

**Sobre todo para el doctor Banner que había podido percibir como la aceptación de aquel sujeto no solo se había extendido para con Betty o con Tony, sino también para con el rubio.**

**Eso siempre era algo bueno y le daba una muy ligera esperanza de que algún día su problema pudiese controlarse por completo.**

**Después de unos minutos ambos hombres se dirigían hacia una de las cajas registradoras para pagar todo… cuando el hombre de las gafas tomó de la camisa de botones al soldado y le estiró repentinamente con él hacia otro de los pasillos, al tiempo que le cubría la boca y su expresión se volvía cautelosa.**

**-Bruce…?**

**-Shield**

**Steven tragó pesado y se aferró un poco al brazo del otro, antes de asomarse cautelosamente por encima de la cabeza del hombre mas bajito, que observaba con seriedad y molestia por encima de sus gafas a un sujeto común y corriente vestido como turista que hacía fila en una de las cajas cercanas. El antiguo soldado de guerra trató de ver un poco mas allá pero no encontraba nada que le indicase que se tratase del enemigo, no hacía movimientos en falso, no parecía llevar sobre el cuerpo nada mas que pudiese indicar un arma…**

**Parecía un civil común y corriente**

**-Al parecer acaban de tirar por los suelos las zonas que Clint decía que eran independientes de estos sujetos- gruñó en un tono un poco mas grave el doctor a lo que el rubio le apretó suavemente un brazo**

**-No lo hagas Bruce. Tony está esperándonos y se va a preocupar mucho si sucede algo- pidió el de ojos azules- además… cómo sabes…?**

**-Tu recién te estás integrando a ellos y estas acostumbrado a la forma de actuar de los soldados de antes- comenzó rápidamente el hombre, observando los alrededores pero sin perder la atención de aquel sujeto que comenzaba a sacar algunas monedas para pagar- sin embargo yo ya trabajé con ellos en cierta forma y he sido perseguido hasta hartarme… aprendí a reconocerlos con el tiempo. Mira el movimiento de las muñecas, la forma en que tiene ese movimiento en la pierna… esa herida cerca del cuello no es de un alpinista, ni siquiera de un arma que puedas comprar por internet…-el hombre se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz- son muchos detalles que aprendes a verles…**

**-Entonces, cómo te engañaron cuando…?**

**-Nunca habían usado un niño- sonrió a desgana el hombre- porqué crees que le encargaron una misión tan peligrosa a la criatura y no mandaron a alguien mas cualificado? Sabían que si mandaban a un adulto de inmediato les reconocería y huiría o algo peor, pero nunca me había tocado ver a un niño trabajando para ellos y no podría no ayudarle…- suspiró y bajó apenas la mirada mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Esta bien. No me hubiera perdonado el sospechar y luego saber que alguien murió por mi culpa… y al final, fue algo bueno, les pude conocer- sonrió muy apenas a lo que el rubio asintió**

**-Qué haremos ahora?**

**-Volver a casa. Tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::**

**-Hmmm… eso explica porque no hemos tenido comunicación con la agente Romanoff ni el agente Barton… ni porqué desaparecieron repentinamente**

**Aquella habitación le ponía nervioso. Muy pequeña, demasiado cerrada, totalmente gris. Incluso el sujeto que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de observarle y tan solo se remitía a pasarse un dedo por los labios mientras pensaba en silencio sin darle mas pistas acerca de lo que podría seguir; no había acudido a él por gusto o por que sintiese que podía confiar en ellos (ya le habían demostrado que podían ser tan traicioneros y ladrones como su hermano) pero no tenía mas opción.**

**Después de todo, ellos conocían Midgard muchísimo mejor que él y tenían manera de saber cosas de manera rápida y eficaz, mucho mas de lo que él haría si tan solo se lanzara volando y destruyendo todo a su paso**

**-Sin embargo, esto me hace repetir como lo hice en su momento, que debían de habernos permitido juzgar por sus crímenes a su hermano en la tierra… me arriesgue confiando en que ustedes harían lo suyo y se asegurarían de no permitirle el regreso a…**

**-No es por nosotros que sucedió todo esto- el dios le interrumpió componiendo una expresión peligrosa, pero el hombre enfrente suyo lejos de amedrentarse tan solo le observó impávido- aquel que me entregaron no era mi hermano desde un inicio. Significa que de principio huyó de ustedes…**

**-Sin embargo, no se encuentra aquí por ese motivo- dijo el sujeto con una mueca que hizo que el rubio se removiese incómodo en la diminuta silla que le habían permitido- si no porque después de darse cuenta de ello, usted vino a llevarse a su verdadero hermano a Asgard, de donde se le escapó…**

**-Huyó con la ayuda de sus hombres que se encontraban controlados por su magia!**

**-Se da cuenta de lo que me está diciendo?- Nick Fury suspiró con paciencia- un grupo de humanos, que no conocen nada acerca de su planeta, que no saben como pelean sus hombres y que a pesar de todo, solo uno de ellos podría tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerles frente mientras que el resto no sería capaz… ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de detenerles y ahora está tratando de exculpar sus fallas en nosotros… no me parece algo muy justo…**

**-Solo… quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a Loki- dijo Thor cerrando los ojos con fastidio- ellos son mis amigos y sé que le interesa encontrarlos porque son sus hombres también. También me interesa liberarlos. No sé… que podría hacer ahora mi hermano que ya tiene la primer experiencia de una batalla perdida en la tierra…**

**-Y por supuesto, no podemos permitirnos que se encuentre libre sin pagar por sus crímenes- el hombre afirmó una vez antes de ponerse de pie y darle la espalda, con las manos unidas por detrás- bien… en estos momentos, creemos saber a donde fue que llegaron en cuanto escaparon de Asgard…**

**-Sabe donde esta mi hermano?- el asgardiano se puso de pie inmediatamente, dejando caer la silla con el movimiento pero no puso atención de ello; el sujeto con el parche en el ojo tan solo le vió a través del reflejo de la ventana polarizada enfrente suyo**

**-Qué harías una vez que encontraras a tu hermano?**

**-Llevarlo a Asgard… y esta vez, asegurarme de que no sea capaz de salir de ahí, ni por sus propios medios ni los ajenos- aseguró el rubio con pesadez mientras apretaba un puño**

**El espía con la larga gabardina apenas cerró su único ojo visible**

**-Me temo que ya no podemos conformarnos solo con eso**

**-Qué quiere decir?**

**-Que su hogar en un sitio vulnerable. Ya lo ha demostrado al dejarle ir no una, sino dos veces…**

**-Aquí tampoco estaba seguro- replicó el rubio sonriendo torcidamente- no fue por eso que Loki pudo cometer sus crímenes? Porque fue capaz de huir del sitio donde le tenían confinado?**

**Ambos hombres se observaron en silencio unos segundos.**

**-Es verdad. Desgraciadamente caímos en sus engaños al no conocerle exactamente y confiarnos en que podíamos predecir sus movimientos. Sin embargo, usted se encontraba aquí y fue derrotado varias veces más que nosotros por su exceso de confianza a su hermano, algo que le puedo asegurar, no ocurrirá con nosotros ya que no le debemos nada y no nos podemos permitir la compasión que un pariente normalmente otorgaría.**

**-Quiere decir…?- comenzó Thor con un tono levemente frío a lo que Fury le interrumpió nuevamente**

**-Sabemos que llegaron a California donde Stark tiene una de sus mansiones- dijo calmadamente el espía ignorando el ligero velo amenazante que comenzaba a rodear al hijo de Odín- fue demasiado repentino, ya que le teníamos localizado aquí mismo en Nueva York en compañía del doctor Banner, así que fuimos a dar una rápida revisión… para ver que habían desaparecido nuevamente- se giró hacia el otro hombre de un movimiento- ustedes no son capaces de encontrar a Loki… pero son capaces de encontrar a un humano?**

**-Ya lo intentamos- confesó el rubio con pesar- estuvimos varias lunas tratando de ver la ubicación de sus guerreros sin éxito. Loki ha podido repetir su truco de hacer desaparecer a mas de una persona de la vista de nuestro mejor observador de mundos. Por eso es que he venido a ustedes… creí que tal vez…**

**-Realmente nos interesa localizarlos tanto como a usted- replicó Fury tratando de sonar amable- pero creo que en este asunto, tanto usted como yo podemos beneficiarnos si nos ayudamos mutuamente- dijo en un tono calmo- nosotros le brindamos todo lo que necesite para localizarnos… y usted nos permite juzgar a su hermano según nuestras leyes…**

**-Sin permitir que en Asgard reciba su castigo?- cuestionó Thor suspicaz**

**-Haremos un trato: nos permite castigarle tan duramente como los humanos podamos debido a las muertes y pérdidas que ocurrieron y pudieron haber ocurrido…- se enderezó un poco mas- después de ello, se lo entregaremos con toda la seguridad de que no va a recibir un clon o una ilusión de su hermano y podrá llevárselo para hacer lo que desee con él. E incluso, si algo llegase a suceder, nos pondremos a su disposición para ayudarle a atraparlo nuevamente si huye… solo la condición de que nos permita lo anterior sin excepciones a la dureza de lo que podamos hacerle, pero al menos puedo asegurarle, que no le mataremos- sonrió ligeramente mientras el rubio le observaba con detenimiento- le parece un buen trato?**

**-Me ayudarán a encontrarle…- murmuró el hombre- y… después de un tiempo, me lo entregarán para llevarlo a casa...**

**-Ese es el trato- aseguró el hombre antes de tenderle la mano- tengo su palabra, señor de Asgard?**

**Thor pareció meditar durante algunos segundos, observando la mano tendida hacia su persona. Algo creía recordar sobre Loki temiéndole a aquellos humanos y pidiéndole que pensara muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer puesto que los humanos ya demostraban una habilidad extraña para torcer sus propios juramentos y promesas; pero ya había protegido durante demasiado tiempo a su hermano. Le había defendido, le había dado lo mejor de si y siempre recibía lo peor, las burlas y las traiciones de este.**

**Era hora de que en verdad, Loki pagase las consecuencias de todo sin que él tratase de disminuir el castigo.**

**Sería una lección dura… pero alguna vez tenía que ocurrir.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, Thor estrechó su mano con la de Nick Fury, que asintió complacido ante aquello.**

**-Por favor… avísenme cualquier cosa que encuentren- pidió el hombre de ojos celestes**

**-Por supuesto. Le tenemos preparada una habitación en esta sede o una residencia temporal entre los humanos si así lo prefiere, en lo que espera que localicemos alguna señal de los nuestros- ofreció el director de aquella institución; Thor hizo un movimiento de cabeza agradecido antes de girarse para irse a donde quiera que le llevasen. Tal vez podría visitar a Jane. Tenía tanto sin verla!- por cierto señor Odinson… qué ha sucedido con su martillo?**

**El principe nórdico gruñó de pésimo humor mientras se llevaba la mano a un costado, recordando la ausencia de su amada Mjolnir.**

**-Se lo han robado- masculló de mala gana antes de detenerse en seco en el dintel de la puerta**

**-Thor?**

**El rubio muy lentamente comenzó a sonreir. Ya sabía como localizaría a su hermano y a sus amigos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella noche era muy distinta de las otras que habían visto anteriormente. La aurora boreal danzaba sobre sus cabezas a pesar de no estar tan cerca del polo sur, pero aún así, era un espectáculo hermoso, se viese por donde se viese.**

**El jotun jamás había visto una ciudad como aquella, elegante y fina, con personas tan diferentes de los humanos a los que estaba acostumbrado que se cuestionaba realmente si Hogun era un asgardiano o simplemente, un midgardiano que había caído entre ellos por accidente.**

**Aquella casa que Tony hubiese comprado al momento para recibirles era mucho mejor de lo que esperaría para unas criaturas tan simples como aquellas.**

**Tenía que admitir, que si bien no era tan grande como los otros hogares del genio billonario, tenía un aire de grandeza oculto que hacía dejar en segundo lugar el reducido espacio; aunque por supuesto, el Stark se quejaba de este sin apreciar los motivos antiguos y finos que le rodeaban, el solamente quería tener mucho espacio libre donde jugar con sus máquinas y hacer estallar cosas en compañía del hombre de gafas.**

**Todavía recordaba como habían llegado hacia un día, totalmente nerviosos pidiéndoles huir del lugar que ya comenzaba a ser visitado por los fanáticos agentes de Shield. **

**Natasha comentó que, probablemente habían decidido extenderse hacia las zonas no protegidas debido a que si como lo sospechaba, Thor ya les había puesto en alerta por ellos, por simple lógica si no se encontraban en un lugar bajo su juridicción, tenían que estar en cualquiera de los que no se encontraban bajo vigilancia; realmente aquello les había fastidiado la idea de unas buenas vacaciones pero al menos habían llegado a un lugar donde se creían a salvo durante algunos días.**

**O al menos, eso esperaban**

**El cuerpo fino y delgado del antiguo príncipe se viró desde el dintel de la puerta hacia el balcón donde se encontraba, hasta ver el interior de la habitación que ahora compartía con su esposo.**

**En aquellos momentos, solo los brillos danzantes sobre sus cabezas eran lo único que iluminaba la estancia. La mayoría ya se había retirado a dormir y Steven se estaba dando una rápida ducha para que ellos fuesen a la cama también.**

**Había sido un día largo para todos en lo que se acomodaban y se repartían las habitaciones y de nuevo, surtían la despensa para el tiempo que decidiesen quedarse. Loki se había sorprendido a sí mismo vigilando los alrededores, cada vez mas temeroso de ver la enorme cabeza de su hermano asomándose entre el gentío, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que Thor no iba a cejar hasta encontrarle y arrastrarle esta vez, a la celda mas oculta y perdida de Asgard.**

**Dio un respiro profundo antes de tallarse los ojos**

**Al menos había algo que deseaba hacer antes de morir… o de continuar huyendo y no tener un mísero segundo de paz por el resto de la eternidad.**

**Levantó la mirada unos momentos antes de ver la luz del cuarto de baño romper con la armonía de la oscuridad de la habitación al tiempo que el cuerpo cubierto por una bata de baño de Steven se apersonaba en el interior del aposento; el rubio parecía estar pensativo y algo de vapor flotaba suavemente de la piel expuesta debido a la diferencia de temperatura en el ambiente y la calidez del hombre que al fin le veía a los ojos y le sonreía, como ya había hecho costumbre cada que cruzaban miradas.**

**-Una visión bastante mística en medio de la noche- Loki sonrió un poco de lado mientras bajaba la mirada, provocando con agrado que el otro hombre juntase las piernas con nerviosismo y compusiese una mueca entre avergonzada y molesta**

**-Siempre tienes que verme de esa manera? Empiezas a parecerte a Tony- resopló con un fingido tono de queja antes de acercársele- pensé que ya estarías dormido o al menos, acostado en la cama…**

**-Sabes que no me gusta ir sin ti- dijo en un tono inocente encogiéndose de hombros- desde que estoy en la tierra me acostumbre a tener quien se supone que tenga que estar en alerta por si algo sucede, pero empiezo a notar que tienes el sueño mas pesado que el mio… estás seguro de que eso es permitido en un soldado?**

**-No es que tenga el sueño pesado, estás tu y se supone que puedo relajarme- el rubio frunció el ceño antes de cruzarse de brazos- pero si quieres puedo mantenerme despierto toda la noche mientras duermes y entonces mañana estaré de pésimo humor y no podrás culparme si te pido que permanezcas lejos- comenzó a replicar de mal humor a lo que el otro tan solo dejó salir una risa ligera mientras le abrazaba por la cintura**

**-Era broma. Aún no te acostumbras a todo lo que te digo?- le preguntó en un susurro mientras unía sus frentes y muy apenas rozaba sus labios provocando el consabido sonrojo por parte del otro**

**-Creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a defenderme de todo… no lo tomes personal- respondió el hombre cerrando los ojos mientras aguardaba la unión de los labios de ambos, que no llegaba- Loki… qué…?**

**Al siguiente momento no había podido evitar dejar escapar un suave gemido al sentir al otro levantarle un poco entre sus brazos para besar su cuello y rozarlo con los dientes; un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del capitán mientras percibía como su corazón se aceleraba ante el contacto continuo de la boca del otro moviéndose a todo lo largo de su garganta, algunas veces llegando a acariciar la piel con la lengua y otras, pellizcándola suavemente.**

**Con algo de temor se aferró un poco a la espalda del otro hasta que este finalmente se separó para verle los ojos, velados entre las sensaciones que le habían golpeado de manera inadvertida y el temblor que le dificultaba concentrarse por el nerviosismo ante el hecho de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.**

**Los ojos verdes del asgardiano brillaron con alegría al observar la forma en que aquel hombre le permitía acercarse y como le parecía tan perfecto en su manera de apenarse o de temer cometer algún error en aquel momento.**

**Incluso en aquella relación de pares, el humano tan solo deseaba darle gusto y complacerlo.**

**Solo se permitió maldecir una vez mentalmente a los humanos que se aprovechaban de las inseguridades de aquella criatura para hacerle cumplir sus caprichos mas retorcidos.**

**-Steven…- el aludido levantó suavemente la mirada- hay algo… especial que me gustaría hacer hoy. Y realmente me gustaría que fuera algo sincero, que te demostrara que mi amor por ti es real y no una mera ilusión convocada y mantenida por las mentiras y los engaños que todos me atribuyen- los labios del rubio se separaron para replicar pero Loki inmediatamente le silenció con un suave shhh mientras le colocaba la yema de un dedo sobre los labios- me permitirías… hacer algo por esta vez? No volveré a pedírtelo, pero me gustaría que me dieses ese permiso para el día de hoy…**

**Los ojos azules del hombre se afianzaron con confianza en la mirada de aquel con quien ahora compartía una vida**

**-No me lo tienes que pedir. Ya sabes que la respuesta es sí**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


	20. Iguales

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 20**

**"Iguales"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Steven mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras escondía el rostro entre sus brazos y respiraba acompasadamente sobre la superficie fría de aquella barra estilo bar en la sala. **

**La luz matutina era muy suave y en el exterior nevaba suavemente pero la temperatura del interior de aquella vivienda era agradable. Muy agradable. **

**Para él que una casa estuviese fría con el invierno tan cerca no le era extraño, desde niño se había acostumbrado a ello y a que su madre le envolviese completamente el cuerpo en capas y capas de tela para mantenerle saludable; como si el mero recuerdo de sus ataques de asma fuese suficiente para convocarlos, se removió para masajearse suavemente el pecho pero su respiración continuaba siendo tan buena como siempre desde que le aplicasen aquel suero.**

**Sabía que Loki le había explicado que aquello no le afectaría en absoluto los beneficios que le había traído la super fórmula que aún se mantenía en el interior de sus células pero aún así, el temor de pensar en volver a pasar por todos los problemas de su juventud le hacía revisarse casi cada cinco minutos; finalmente levantó un poco la mirada para observarse una de las manos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, mientras trataba de recordar como había sido posible que pudiese sobrevivir de aquella manera.**

**Ahora, acostumbrado a un cuerpo alto y fuerte sin enfermedades el hecho de pensarse como era antes le resultaba en un pequeño ataque de pánico.**

**Pero entonces…**

**Sonrió.**

**Su figura no importaba. No importaba la forma adquirida por aquella medicina otorgada en aquel tiempo cuando pudo haber muerto como resultado de un químico que estaban experimentando en él. No importaba el físico, que si bien era parte de su atractivo o al menos así lo veía él, no era el impulso que hacía que su esposo le amase intensamente como lo había demostrado; una emoción que literalmente no le cabía en el interior le presionaba por todas partes, haciéndole sonreír tontamente a la soledad en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos.**

**Se hubiesen conocido antes de su obsesión por ser aceptado en el ejército… y se hubiese sentido con una autoestima por mucho, superior a la que se tenía en el momento de haber sido aceptado por el doctor Erskine.**

**-Ah!**

**La exclamación del doctor Banner le hizo enderezarse lentamente en el pequeño cojín donde se había sentado cerca de la chimenea y le observó con tranquilidad, puesto que ya se imaginaba que al menos, hasta que Loki despertase y arreglase aquello los demás se iban a sorprender mucho con su aspecto.**

**-No, no, no…- el hombre de las gafas parecía preocuparse al grado del pánico y por una vez, el soldado americano entendió perfectamente porque los demás acostumbraban a reírse de él cuando mostraba las mismas expresiones- Steven estás bien? Te duele algo, puedes respirar? Puedo buscarte un medicamento, sé que Tony puede arreglarlo… cuando se desactivo la fórmula de Erskine? No se suponía que tenía que durar tan poco, tal vez… el tiempo en…**

**-No, no… estoy bien Bruce- tranquilizó el rubio de ojos azules mientras el otro le tocaba el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida; este levantó la vista confundido**

**Steven no lo culpaba. En aquellos momentos su cuerpo se mostraba tal cuál era en la realidad sin ningún medicamento que le hiciese musculoso o perfecto: nuevamente, tenía el aspecto de un alfeñique que podía romperse a la mas leve brisa o al mas diminuto tropiezo; todo gracias a los poderes de Loki que le habían dejado de aquella manera. Sonrió con un muy dejo rojizo sobre las mejillas mientras se frotaba con suavidad los brazos antes de ver al hombre enfrente suyo que continuaba preocupado.**

**-Entonces… te parece si me explicas porque se ha desactivado la fórmula?- pidió sentándose frente a él con cautela y tomandole una mano a lo que el rubio se encogió un poco y comenzó a reir con nervios y mucha pena**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::**

**Esa noche… la noche anterior a aquella mañana Loki había provocado una reacción muy nueva para el soldado que apenas y había experimentado lo que era probar los besos sencillos y sin mas.**

**Steven no sabía exactamente que le estaba pidiendo el semi dios pero no quería negársele, cualquiera que fuese su deseo. Después de todo, estaban casados ahora y hasta aquel momento el asgardiano no había hecho menos mas que cuidarle y dejarle ver lo muy importante que le era y lo mucho que le amaba mas allá de sus condiciones tan diferentes: uno era un simple y frágil humano (en el sentido de cómo eran percibidos por las otras razas) y el otro, un jotun, un extraterrestre venido de un sitio donde sus fuerzas y sus poderes iban mas allá de los que podían imaginar… uno provenía de la realeza, tanto de lado natural por el adoptivo mientras que el otro, era un simple soldado al servicio de una nación entre todas las que componían el planeta donde vivía.**

**Uno había sido rico a niveles ridículos mientras que el otro, trataba de sobrevivir a como podía, sin quejarse y aceptando todo lo que le diesen mientras que el primero buscaba y se aferraba a un derecho que le trataban de arrancar de los dedos desde el día de su nacimiento.**

**Eran completamente diferentes… pero al mismo tiempo, iguales al momento de tenerse uno delante del otro con una sola emoción compartida.**

**-Entonces…**

**-Sabes que la respuesta es si…- suspiró el rubio cerrando los ojos antes de sentir como el otro hombre le apoyaba sus labios una sola vez en la frente- confío en ti…**

**-Al menos. Eres el único que sé que lo hace realmente- murmuró provocando una suave sonrisa en el de ojos azules**

**-Los demás también confían en ti…**

**-No me engaño Steve. Sé que los humanos son muy curiosos al momento de confiar en las personas. Pueden ser estúpidamente leales o retorcidamente convenientes según sea el caso- dijo entornando los ojos un poco mientras el otro se encogía un poco. Justo cuando creía que le había alcanzado del todo, el mal llamado príncipe mentiroso demostraba que las heridas aún estaban muy frescas y todavía no bajaba la guardia- sé que aún no confían en mi como tú lo haces… pero- interrumpió al rubio que estaba a punto de replicar- hasta ahora, lo que han demostrado me basta. Es lo suficiente como para que se hayan arriesgado a ir por mi y eso es algo que sé apreciar… puede ser que algún día confíen en mi plenamente, quien sabe- añadió con simpleza mientras su pareja relajaba la pose**

**-Sé que lo harán. A su tiempo y a su manera. Pero yo sé que confían en ti y te creen…**

**-O mas bien te creen a ti. Pero eso ya es algo bueno- concedió el de cabello negro- ahora… si me permites…- comenzó a hablar mientras se alejaba un paso pero tomaba ambas manos del otro y las mantenía descansando en las suyas- creo que hoy… es una buena noche para consumar por fin nuestra unión… qué te parece?**

**Steven abrió grandes los ojos y sintió que el corazón le saltaba al nivel de la garganta**

-C-c-consumar?- la voz le salió un poco mas aguda de lo que quería- con consumar te refieres a…?- bajó la mirada algunos segundos hacia su propio cuerpo apenas cubierto por aquella bata y pudo sentir como este hervía por dentro como si de repente miles de pequeñas burbujas corriesen por debajo de su piel- aquí?... ahora?... o sea…

**-Bueno. Si no quieres que suceda todavía lo entiendo- respondió con suavidad el hombre con una mirada precavida- solo pensé que ahora que tenemos un momento de tranquilidad era una buena oportunidad, solo en caso de que tengamos que… **

**-Seguir huyendo- completó Steven dejando salir un leve gemido- si quiero esto. Realmente… desde que nos casamos… es vergonzoso pero pensaba igual que Tony, era algo que debí de haberte permitido desde la primera noche…**

**-Pero ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerte nada que tu no me dejes- murmuró el asgardiano a lo que el otro movió la cabeza un par de veces**

**-Eso lo sé. Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que significó para mi que no te aprovecharas del derecho que ahora tenías para tomarme o hacerme lo que quisieras. Pero tenía miedo… es mi primera vez y…**

**-Espera un segundo- interrumpió el de ojos verdes cerrándolos con incredulidad mientras levantaba una mano para detenerle de hablar- a qué te refieres con que tenía el derecho de tomarte o hacerte lo que yo quisiera?**

**-Bueno…- suspiró el rubio pensativo mientras se humedecía los labios- a mi se me educó bajo ciertos preceptos y reglas, sobre todo en el matrimonio. Por supuesto, se te enseña que dentro de una relación de estas hay amor y respeto… pero al mismo tiempo, uno de los dos tiene que ser sumiso y aceptar ciertas cosas de la pareja, después de todo aunque ambos somos varones, de los dos tu eres mas fuerte que yo y parte de las buenas costumbres es que si tu crees que algo es apropiado para los dos, yo tal vez pueda opinar algo pero al final tengo que aceptar tu palabra… y como tu pareja hay simplemente cosas que no puedo negarte, ya sabes…- decía tranquilamente antes de detenerse al ver la mirada de horror en el de cabello negro**

**-Quieres decir que si yo quisiera forzarte a la cama, tú no podrías quejarte al respecto?- dijo Loki con un leve hilo de voz**

**-Tecnicamente. O bien, podría considerar la posibilidad de que me escucharas si te dijera que no… pero no tendrías que verte obligado a aceptar lo que yo te diga. Sé que no me lastimarías y honestamente, después de todo este tiempo yo no tendría por que decirte que no a nada- sonrió con calma**

**-Dime Steven. Si tu fueras el fuerte de la relación… tu me forzarías aun en contra de mis deseos?- cuestionó con calma**

**-Claro que no- respondió con una expresión de confusión en el rostro**

**-Y si te hubieras casado en ese entonces con tu amiga… como se llamaba? Carter… la hubieras obligado a ella a ceder ante tus necesidades?- volvió a preguntar en un tono aun mas bajo pero sin soltarle las manos mientras el rubio abría los ojos con horror**

**-Por supuesto que no!... pero… eso es solo porque a mi no… bueno, no es lo que me llama, Peggy era muy fuerte y la admiraba por eso… igual que tú, también eres una persona muy valiente, con mucha fortaleza y luchas por tus ideas y por ser libre, jamás podría obligarte a nada…**

**-Entonces yo tampoco podría Steven- dijo el jotun con seriedad y una expresión serena que hizo que el otro se avergonzara un poco por lo que había dicho- no, no cariño… mira, esto que me dices, también ocurre en Asgard- explicó suavemente captando la atención del soldado que aún parecía avergonzado de lo que sentía que había sido un comportamiento vergonzoso- pero creeme: no es bonito ni agradable forzar o ser forzado. Nunca te ha sucedido cierto?- preguntó con delicadeza antes de ver con cierto alivio como el rubio negaba lentamente con la cabeza-bueno… a mi sí…- explicó tratando de sonar como que no le daba importancia pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor al ver la expresión de consternación en el rubio**

**-Loki…**

**-No te lo digo por eso. Te lo comentó porque hay confianza entre ambos y es algo que al final tienes que saber. Creeme, nadie le entregaría su cuerpo a un caballo por el mero gusto de hacerlo y mucho menos cuando había muchas otras opciones por delante- hizo una mueca de lo que trataba de ser una sonrisa pero fallaba miserablemente- independientemente que se busquen palabras elegantes o te quieran alegar que es tu obligación, es tan solo una de tantas mentiras para doblegarte… es una falta de respeto que nadie se merece y es una que no voy a cometer en tu contra- añadió firmemente viéndole a los ojos- yo te amo Steven. Si alguna vez te hago daño entonces, desconfía porque no se trata de mí. Tu tienes todo el derecho de detenerme y defenderte o incluso tomar mi vida de ser necesario en caso de que tengas que proteger la propia. Yo no soy mas que tú ni tengo mas derecho que tú sobre tu cuerpo. Nunca… NUNCA permitas que nadie te convenza de lo contrario.**

**Steven no pudo evitar dejar salir un suave sollozo antes de reir y negar con la cabeza. Loki sonrió con suavidad antes de acercarse para abrazarle una sola vez.**

**-Te amo- susurró el rubio mientras sentía como el asgardiano le besaba la cabeza una vez- confío en ti…**

**-Muy bien entonces- sonrió Loki antes de alejarse un paso nuevamente- ahora…**

**El hombre de ojos azules no supo en que momento su pareja había comenzado a murmurar en un idioma que no conocía pero cuyas palabras sonaban suaves y curiosas; no eran desagradables o golpeadas sino que fluían del otro y su concentración tan livianas como si percibiese apenas el murmullo de un arrollo o el soplar de una brisa ligera a la mitad del verano. La sensación que le producía era melancólica mas no triste, como si estuviese recuperando una parte de sí que creía perdida para siempre.**

**Su cuerpo comenzó a cosquillearle. Muy apenas, sin molestarle pero causándole una sensación levemente desconcertante.**

**Y entonces… lo percibió.**

**Loki era infinitamente mas alto e imponente que antes. Al fin había dejado de hablar y le observaba con una expresión enamorada y feliz que parecía algo fuera de lugar para tratarse de quien era; incluso podía verle un reflejo de ternura y cariño aún mas intenso que antes, como si algo estuviese sacándole a flote aquellas emociones sin apenas esfuerzo. Frunció levemente el cejo al sentir como tenía que estirar un poco mas las manos para aferrarle bien y que la bata ahora parecía derretirse sobre su cuerpo, sin amoldarse como normalmente lo hacía.**

**-Te ves realmente hermoso- susurró el derrocado rey de Asgard en un tono que daba a entender que decía aquellas palabras como una verdad absoluta y no pretendida- no entiendo en verdad como nadie fue capaz de verlo antes Steven. Ni porque pensabas menos de lo que eres- sus ojos mostraron un destello aún mas intenso mientras se acercaba suavemente y abría las palmas de las manos junto con las de su pareja, separando un poco mas los brazos hacia los lados.**

**El rubio tragó pesado antes de bajar la vista y con horror descubrir que todo su cuerpo era tan delgado y frágil como lo había sido hacía 70 años…**

**-Ahhh! Loki, qué hiciste!?- exclamó con el miedo timbrando en su voz mientras se soltaba del otro y comenzaba a palparse el cuerpo- yo… yo… mi asma… yo voy a…**

**-Shhh shhh… tranquilo… nada va a pasarte- susurró el mas alto ahora con un dejo preocupado en la mirada mientras le tomaba los brazos para evitar que se pellizcara y se hiciese daño- tranquilo… solamente quería verte tal cuál eres sin los efectos de lo que te dieron. Al menos, los físicos. Te aseguro que no tienes ningún riesgo de enfermedad ni de esas cosas, no he retirado absolutamente nada de lo que te benefició a tu salud**

**-Pero… cómo… cómo hiciste esto?- cuestionó temblando de miedo mientras se observaba con algo similar a la vergüenza antes de cubrirse con la bata un poco mas y cerrar los ojos**

**El asgardiano tan solo le observó unos segundos en silencio antes de pasarle suavemente los dedos por la barbilla**

**-Cariño… estás avergonzado de ti mismo?**

**-Si… y no…- suspiró pesadamente el rubio antes de rascarse la nuca y ver hacia un lado- mira… es difícil… era difícil. No podía servir para nada, no podía ayudar a las personas y cuando lo intentaba, terminaba en el suelo o terminaba enfermo o en todo caso, se burlaban de mí. Por supuesto, yo hacía lo que podía para no permitir que mi estatura… o mi fragilidad fueran lo que me detuviese, pero es horrible cuando alguien mas tiene que venir a rescatarte porque tu no tienes las fuerzas para hacerlo por tu cuenta.**

**El hombre que ahora mostraba una complexión bastante delgada se observó con un dejo de desagrado y tristeza**

**-No sirve de nada un cuerpo enfermizo y débil cuando no puede servir a los demás en absoluto- cerró los ojos como si con ello pudiese olvidarse de todo- no… no estoy diciendo que sea mas importante ser grande y poderoso y esas cosas… pero al menos, ayuda un poco mas… que esto- sonrió haciendo una leve mueca mientras con una mano se señalaba- si no fuese así, la super fórmula nunca hubiese sido necesaria…**

**-Humm…- Loki se colocó un par de nudillos sobre los labios mientras con la otra mano se sostenía un codo, observando al sujeto enfrente suyo como analizándole. Steven se frotó un brazo con vergüenza- cariño… dime, que piensas de mi?**

**-Eh?**

**-Qué piensas de mi- repitió suavemente- te parezco débil o inútil?- Loki ladeó suavemente la cabeza mientras el chico de ojos azules parpadeaba confundido**

**-Por supuesto que no… de dónde sacas esa idea?- cuestionó sin entender porque de repente hablaban de eso**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Bueno… obviamente eres un luchador excelente- dijo con un leve tartamudeo mientras fruncía el ceño y le señalaba el cuerpo con una mano- eres alto, tienes fuerza, tienes muchas habilidades mágicas que muchos de nosotros quisiéramos… realmente ni siquiera te compararías conmigo, YO si soy inútil- rió a desgana mientras el de ojos verdes los levantaba al techo**

**-O al menos, eso crees tú… será que me amas mucho supongo- replicó el asgardiano encogiéndose de hombros mientras el rubio componía una expresión de perplejidad**

**-No, no es lo que creo, es lo que es- dijo comenzando a molestarse- mira, si lo que quieres es compararte conmigo para hacerme sentir mejor, puedes parar ya. No es agradable y aunque te agradezco el gesto…**

**-Entonces yo puedo decir también que tienes muchas cosas que te hacen poderoso sin el resto de añadidos que te hicieron físicamente- respondió Loki cerrando los ojos con gesto incómodo- mira Steven… soy tan igual a ti en este momento como podría serlo… solo que no eres capaz de verlo porque tu estás pensando en términos humanos y no en los términos del sitio donde yo crecí…**

**-A que te refieres?**

**El hombre de cabello negro sonrió un poco mas**

**-Recuerdas que te dije que soy un jotun?**

**-Si… qué tiene?- cuestionó el otro aún sin entender y cruzándose de brazos como si Loki estuviese esforzándose demasiado; su pareja suspiró profundo antes de hacer una mueca floja y verse una mano**

**-Cuanto crees que mide un residente de Jotunheim?- preguntó con simpleza sin retirar la mirada de sus propios dedos que observaba como si fuese la primera vez que diera cuenta de ellos; Steven bajó un poco la mirada, tratando de pensar pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, el otro continuó hablando- te recuerdo que son conocidos como Gigantes de Hielo. Y no les llaman así solo porque a alguien se le viniera en gana. El mas bajo entre ellos en términos normales es mucho mas alto que el idiota de mi hermano y el mas grande estoy seguro de que le pasa por el doble o más…- suspiró pesadamente- cuando yo nací, lo hice siendo un enano en la forma mas literal que puedan llamarse en Midgard… me explico?- le observó antes de sentirse satisfecho al notar la expresión cambiante de su pareja, que ahora dejaba notar un brillo de asombro en la mirada- si nos pusiéramos en tus términos, me temo que incluso yo sería mas bajo que tú. Si observas lo que nos dicta la lógica, lo mas bajo después de ellos son los asgardianos y entre ellos, yo mismo soy mas bajo que Thor o sus amigos… así que- sonrió divertido**

**-Tú…**

**-Soy igual que tú. Inútil y débil a los ojos de los de mi propia raza, mi propio padre biológico lo llego a decir hasta donde supe, no era posible que su majestad el rey tuviese un hijo que fuera tan frágil en comparación con los hijos de los enemigos. Te das cuenta de mi posición? Incluso en Asgard, mis habilidades eran menospreciadas y detestadas porque aunque soy bueno para defenderme con las dagas no tengo la fortaleza de Thor o sus poderes o siquiera una comparación con la del resto de mis hermanos. Mis habilidades mágicas son lo único medianamente útil que tenía y a nadie le parecían que fueran medianamente útiles mas que para emergencias o para alguna estupidez- se encogió de hombros- recién hace unos meses descubrí que puedo usar el hielo como mis ancestros! Te das cuenta? A nivel según nuestros lugares de residencia estoy en el mismo sitio que tú. O bueno, estoy…- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo como si estuviese agarrando valor- aun mas abajo que tú. Yo no tuve una fórmula mágica para cambiar mi sitio en la sociedad que abandone. **

**-Pero donde estabas te respetaban y te tenían como guerrero… no entiendo por que dices lo contrario- insistió Steven a lo que Loki caminó hasta sentarse en la cama**

**-Me tenían como guerrero porque no podían hacer otra cosa, era supuestamente el hijo del rey y el hermano de Thor. Aunque nunca me ha gustado ir a luchar a lo bruto como mi hermano y sus amigos, cuando tenía que hacerlo, peleaba hasta que podía y hasta donde me llegase la fuerza. Me hice de ciertas habilidades porque me esforcé en ver que era lo que podía hacer y hasta donde llegaba lo que tenía. No me respetaban, me temían medianamente porque realmente no tenían ni idea de que tanto podía hacer con mi magia pero ello no les detenía de molestarme o hacerme menos- hizo una suave mueca**

**El rubio se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de caminar despacio para luego, sentarse a horcajadas en el regazo del otro para verle de frente; Loki sonrió un poco mas antes de acariciar suavemente las delgadas piernas del hombre encima suyo hasta llegar por debajo de la bata, provocando un nuevo rubor en el rostro del rubio que a pesar de todo no dijo nada para detenerle. El hombre de cabellos negros le beso con suavidad entre los ojos antes de que Steve volviese a hablar.**

**-Qué puedes ver tú en mi?- dijo lentamente- que puedes ver que yo no? Que puedes decirme que hay en… esto, que no haya venido solamente por la fórmula que me aplicaron?**

**-Aparte de lo hermoso que te ves, tu sonrisa y tus ojos?- sonrió Loki con diversión a lo que el otro le golpeó suavemente**

**-Hablo en serio! A las chicas les parecía algo desagradable o pisoteable… no valía como hombre- gimió levemente resignado- entonces? Qué ves tu que ni yo ni ellos ven?**

**-Eres valiente- comenzó el de ojos verdes acariciando suavemente un lado de la cabeza del otro que hizo un ruidito con la lengua entre los dientes- tal vez para ti no valga nada… pero tenías esa fuerza de espíritu por proteger a los que querías sin importarte si salías malherido o si no lograbas mucho porque para ti eran mas importantes los demás. Tu lo dabas todo cuando otros humanos con todas las características para ser guerreros como tales huían atemorizados por sus propios intereses… literalmente eran cobardes…**

**-Según yo, a tu perspectiva la valentía es de idiotas- dijo Steven sonriendo un poco a lo que el hombre que le tenía sobre las piernas se encogió de hombros**

**-Por supuesto que es de idiotas. Eres un idiota muy valiente- sonrió de regreso- pero al menos eras un idiota valiente que estaba defendiendo a alguien mas. Los demás huían no por el pensar que al salvar la vida podrían servir en un futuro, sino por el simple hecho de temer al dolor. En ese sentido, yo soy un idiota cobarde por que le temo al dolor y huyo para evadirlo- dijo con simpleza mientras el rubio negaba con la cabeza**

**-Eso ni tú te lo crees…**

**-Ey! Trato de ser sincero!- exclamó- vaya. Por una vez que digo lo que pienso y tampoco me crees. En fin, nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso- el rubio continuaba riendo a lo que Loki continuó hablando- tienes honor, tienes dignidad. Algo escuche entre lo que me dijo Barton cuando me tenía que dar información acerca de que hiciste bajar una bandera que tenía 17 años elevada…**

**-Se suponía que teníamos que trepar el asta- explicó el de ojos azules- pero era muy débil para intentarlo, estaba agotado y encima creía que estaba a unos minutos de un ataque de asma…**

**-Así que utilizaste tu inteligencia y lograste cumplir con una tarea que nadie mas había logrado. Buscaste una solución alternativa a un problema planteado. Puede que no lo veas como mucho pero realmente en una batalla esto es parte de saber si vivirás o moriras y eso es algo que ya llevabas contigo y aprendiste por tus experiencias, no es nada que te haya integrado el medicamento que te dieron- continuó el asgardiano- en un mundo de brutos donde la fuerza física es lo mas apreciado, hicieron menos todo lo que tenías para dar y este es el resultado- suspiró- no puedes verte a ti mismo como eres en realidad sin despreciarte y considerarte inútil desde que te convirtieron en uno de ellos**

**El rubio se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de abrazar un poco el cuello del otro mas sin verle a los ojos**

**-Entonces… a ti te gusto como me veo?- dijo después de unos momentos, sonriendo divertido y al fin levantando la vista al otro- a pesar de estar flacucho y sin carne en los huesos?**

**-Me gustas sin carne en los huesos. Batallo menos para abrazarte y puedo sostenerte cómodamente contra mi- respondió Loki asintiendo un par de veces- en verdad, me agrada mucho el aspecto que tienes…**

**-Bueno, considerando que cada que yo quiera volverás a ser tú… azul y con todas esas cosas que te hacen un… jotun? Entonces, me parece justo- replicó el rubio riendo suavemente antes de sentir como el otro hombre le apretaba contra sí hasta que ambos comenzaron a besarse suavemente- así que te parezco valiente?**

**-Mas que cualquier otro humano que haya conocido antes- musitó en un tono bajo mientras continuaba besándole y percibía como temblaba mientras subía un poco mas una de sus manos por debajo de la bata hasta dejarla descansando en la curva de su trasero; le apretó levemente durante unos segundos antes de reir- y quién lo diría! Esto ya venía desde antes y no por causa del medicamento!**

**-En serio?- preguntó el rubio bastante nervioso mientras movía los ojos hacia atrás antes de sentir como su pareja aprovechaba para comenzar a besar su cuello rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad a reacomodarse- Loki…**

**Apretó suavemente los ojos y trató de no incomodarse o moverse demasiado al momento de percibir como el hombre mas alto movia una de sus manos para deshacer el nudo que cerraba la bata de baño y finalmente la retiraba por completo, dejándole a la vista total de quien alguna vez fuese su enemigo mortal; no era precisamente aquello parte de algún pensamiento que hubiera tenido acerca de su futuro cercano, estar con las piernas abiertas, sin ropa y sentado sobre aquel que hubiese jurado acabarles hasta no dejar ni uno.**

**Trató de no cubrirse a como le dictaba la mente a gritos y simplemente, apretó los ojos y cerró las manos alrededor de la espalda del otro, percibiendo un ligero respiro de sorpresa al verle por completo.**

**Se mordió suavemente los labios mientras Loki comenzaba a tocar, un poco por ahí… de repente pasando la palma de su mano por el pecho y los costados, haciendo parecer que trataba de aprenderse toda la forma de su figura sin el efecto de la fórmula del super soldado; a su manera se sentía terriblemente halagado de pensar que aquel hombre al que le había entregado su vida pudiese sentirse tan atraído a ese nivel por una figura que el había aprendido que no era agradable a la vista general.**

**Tal ves era, porque Loki no era el resto. Él era su esposo ahora.**

**Era quien le había demostrado que le amaba y continuaba reafirmándolo al aceptarle como había venido al mundo, con su forma de ser, con el cuerpo dado por sus padres, sin los aditamentos y premios otorgados por el resto que trataron de hacerlo útil según sus necesidades.**

**Aquel hombre, juzgado por mentir y traicionar dentro de una historia cubierta de traiciones y mentiras venidas de terceros, le deseaba a él, a Steven, al desaliñado y escuálido chico de un barrio común y corriente en Brooklin, que de no ser por intervención de alguien mas hubiese muerto enfermo o débil o por los golpes probablemente a muy temprana edad.**

**Se talló un ojo rápidamente, no quería que Loki le viese llorar en un momento que tenía que ser para recordar entre ambos; sin embargo, el príncipe asgardiano que se encontraba en aquellos momentos besando con suavidad el torso del otro levantó la vista al percibir el leve cambio en el palpitar del corazón de Steven.**

**-Sucede algo?**

**-No… es solo…- comenzó a reir tallándose nuevamente los ojos ante la mirada preocupada de su pareja- estoy feliz. Soy feliz como no pensé que lo sería alguna vez. En verdad…**

**Loki sonrió un poco antes de moverse un poco mas hacia atrás para después, acostarse de espaldas a la cama, sintiendo como el otro saltaba un poco por la sorpresa ante aquello antes de relajar el cuerpo y dejarlo descansar por sobre el del jotun que volvió a besarle y a tocarle con las manos como si jamás en su vida volviese a tener semejante oportunidad. En pocos minutos, el rubio ya no estaba muy seguro de si su cuerpo hervía en respuesta a la vergüenza que sentía al ser su vez primera o por el hecho de que el hombre debajo suyo aprovechaba la posición que tenía para pasar sus labios y la punta de sus dedos por partes de su cuerpo que el jamás hubiera pensado que podrían hacerle reaccionar de aquella manera.**

**En un momento temblaba y al siguiente parecía que estaba a punto de quedarse sin voz al reaccionar sin poder impedirlo a la sensación de los dientes de su pareja sobre su piel, sin herirle o lastimarle sino provocándole.**

**No era como se imaginaba aquellas cosas. Alguna vez su madre le había comentado muy vagamente que esas cosas las descubriría con su esposa y que sabría que hacer en su momento pero realmente no tenía ni la mas mínima idea; tal vez porque ni él ni su madre se habían tomado la idea de que el rubio pudiese verse en aquella situación tan curiosa con alguien de su mismo sexo. **

**Pero extrañamente, lo estaba disfrutando.**

**Y lo que mas le hacía cerrar los ojos y confiar ante toda aquella gama de sentimientos y reacciones era saber que sin importar lo que sucediese, Loki le amaba y no le iba a herir.**

**Aquello le emocionaba al grado de avergonzarse al pensar que tal vez estaba actuando como una chiquilla.**

**Se tensó con suavidad mientras su mente repentinamente entendía cuál era el final de aquello. Era demasiado confuso. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza mientras percibía como el otro le preparaba para el siguiente paso y al mismo tiempo, se dejaba caer sin dudarlo al percibir las suaves palabras de aliento y alivio en su oído por parte del hombre de ojos verdes, que a su manera conseguía hacerle olvidar cualquier otra sensación que no fuera aquella donde ambos podían olvidarse de todo lo malo que podría venirles.**

**Shield. Asgard. Thor. Cualquier persona que quisiera hacerles daño.**

**Eso pasaba a un segundo plano.**

**Por su lado Loki no dejaba de maravillarse con cada segundo que pasaba. En su mente siempre se había quedado estancado en la única ocasión en que una experiencia similar le había dejado con tanto dolor y humillación que se había jurado nunca pasar nuevamente por aquello; no importaba si iba arriba o abajo, no iba a acercarse siquiera a una situación parecida. Que Thor se quedara con todo aquello y las malditas burlas de todo el mundo!**

**El tenía cosas mas importantes en que concentrarse.**

**Pero entonces…**

**Había conocido a Steven**

**Desde un inicio algo le había llamado a sentirse atraído y confundido por su mirada, por sus ojos, por el resplandor de su alma que en cierta manera, le lastimaba dentro de su propia oscuridad.**

**No había sabido como reaccionar ante aquello. Lo deseaba pero al mismo tiempo le quería lejos. Era solo un humano, qué podría brindarle alguien como él al rey de Asgard, un ser poderoso que al mismo tiempo buscaba escapar de sus propios demonios? Como podía alcanzarle una criatura frágil e insignificante para él en aquellos momentos cuando nadie, ni siquiera quienes se proclamaban sus salvadores habían podido conseguir?**

**Era increíble lo que un tiempo juntos podía conseguir.**

**Steven sin esfuerzo le había abierto de par en par, había desnudado su alma y le había dejado casi de rodillas, abrazando la calidez y la libertad de poder mostrarse sin temor. Sin el resguardo de pensar que podría ser herido y dejado tirado como si fuera nada; sin tener que ver sobre su hombro y cuidarse de que pudiese clavarle con una herida cruel y despiadada a la mas mínima oportunidad de acercamiento.**

**No. **

**Podía verle completamente. Tanto por dentro como por fuera. Tal vez el rubio no podía verse a través de los ojos del hijo de Laufey pero si tan solo pudiera hacerlo entendería porque todo él era como la joya mas valiosa que el corazón de un mundo podía atesorar.**

**No era solo el pequeño salto sobre la piel donde el corazón golpeaba acelerado y cambiaba de tono con cada roce, cada beso y cada caricia sobre las zonas mas expuestas y aquellas mas a resguardo de quienes no eran dignos de poseerle.**

**No era la música que provenía de su voz con cada suspiro, cada gemido y cada súplica al provocarle a moverse y a pedir por mas. No era la mirada azul, velada por el deseo y el calor de aquel momento que solo les pertenecía a ellos y que sería el primero de lo que esperaba, fuese una historia tan larga como ellos así pudiesen llevarla. No era el poder percibirle finalmente, tensándose y clavando sus uñas en su espalda al fusionarse con su cuerpo con cuidado para no convertir en aquello en una tortura que no fuese aceptada a menos que viniese solo por las ganas de aferrarse mas el uno al otro.**

**Eso venía aparte.**

**Era el hecho de que por primera vez había encontrado a su igual, su otra parte, aquel que no le veía como menos de lo que era y que no era menos de lo que aparentaba. **

**Eran diferentes pero iguales. Habían vivido en diferentes lugares pero al mismo tiempo, habían pasado por sus guerras y sus pérdidas y al final podían encontrarse y ser capaces de verse a los ojos, sabiendo que no iban a encontrar menos que todo del uno para el otro.**

**Por primera vez sentía que estaba completo y que ya no había que buscar cualquier cosa que pareciera lejana porque estas se habían concretado en un único fin: la criatura que susurraba su nombre con tanta pasión y amor que no necesitaba de mas. **

**La noche duró tanto como quisieron. Las horas se convirtieron en meras palabras conforme se volvían uno nuevamente, una vez y otra y comenzaban de nuevo. El tiempo que pasaban sin sentirse o sin besarse, era uno perdido dentro de algo que habían estado aguardando durante miles de días que había parecido vacíos y vanos; por primera vez el rubio permitía que alguien se apoderase de todo él sin quejarse o sin retenerse y Loki abría por completo quien era sin pensar en que resultaría en algo trágico.**

**Para cuando al fin parecía que habían agotado todas sus fuerzas, el rubio respiraba agitadamente en un momento entre el sueño y la vigilia, con la mirada perdida y los parpados suavemente cubriendo el azul húmedo de su mirada. Todo su cuerpo que antes se mostrase blanco y frágil ahora se encontraba cubierto de un suave rubor que flotaba sobre la piel expuesta de pies a cabeza; cualquier pena a mostrarse horas atrás había quedado olvidada al grado que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas o las ganas de cubrirse con una sábana, quedando a la vista gustosa de su ahora esposo, que se entretenía susurrándole aún en el oído todo aquello que había guardado al no encontrar a alguien digno de aquel lado ridículamente cariñoso.**

**Loki se entretuvo durante el resto del tiempo reconociendo y volviendo a memorizar con la yema de los dedos la suavidad y las curvas del cuerpo de su amado.**

**Rozando, acariciando, recordando…**

**Depositó un último beso entre los ojos de Steven mientras le escuchaba suspirar, antes de abrazarle contra sí y sentirle como recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. De alguna manera sus latidos parecían relajarle y eso le lleno aún mas de alegría al comprobar, que al menos para una persona, él era importante para sentirse a salvo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::**

**Bruce banner tenía la boca abierta tanto como podía mientras el hombre ahora con figura delgada se encogía un poco, abrazandose las rodillas y bajando la mirada con un intenso color rojo sobre las mejillas pero al mismo tiempo, sonriendo y encogiéndose de nervios.**

**-No te parecí demasiado vulgar?**

**-No. Creo que en tu caso… es algo… tierno?- el médico comenzó a reir con diversión a lo que el otro sacudió algunas veces la cabeza**

**-Basta! Realmente… no pensé que fuera a gustarme tanto- admitió avergonzado- pensé que me dolería mas… tu sabes…- su voz se volvió aún mas baja por lo que el hombre de las gafas tuvo que acercarse- este cuerpo es demasiado pequeño y Loki… bueno… Loki…- se hundió entre sus rodillas cubriendo el rostro antes de que el otro abriese grandes los ojos y comenzara a reir con algo de pena**

**-Oh! En verdad!?- dijo antes de comenzar a reir mientras el rubio ahora parecía convertirse en una pequeña pelotita- me da mucho gusto por ti. No te asustes si empiezas a sentirte algo adolorido o incómodo, puedo darte algo para eso… pero en verdad, me alegra ver que todo fue bien para ambos**

**-Loki me dijo que ya había arreglado eso con su magia, para que no tuviera que preocuparme de hacerme daño- susurró Steven- pero aún así… cielos… en verdad no puedo creer que yo hice esto…**

**-Bueno. Espero que sea un buen inicio para ti y Loi de aquí en delante- sonrió Bruce quitándose las gafas y guardándolas en un bolsillo- creeme que cuando te acostumbras, es un momento que en verdad te gusta repetir… además de que a veces puedes optar simplemente por platicar…**

**-Hmmm tal vez- suspiró antes de rascarse la mejilla- pero sabes? Me alegra que haya sido con él. Espero haberle dejado saber lo mucho que lo amo y que confio en él- se encogió de hombros un poco- no es algo que le permitiría a cualquiera… bueno! Me case con él para empezar…**

**-Tranquilo Steve. Aun no hubieran hecho esto, sé que Loki sabe que lo amas- tranquilizo el hombre guiñándole un ojo**

**El hombre de ojos azules sonrió un poco agradecido antes de levantar la mirada y abrir los ojos grandemente antes de ser seguido por su compañero que se viró para observar que era lo que había dejado repentinamente congelado al antiguo soldado…**

**Tony Stark les veía a ambos con la boca totalmente abierta, una cuchara con cereal flotando en el aire y un plato de leche con el resto del desayuno, volcado de cabeza en el suelo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


	21. Uno mas

**PRINCESS**

**CAP 21**

**"Uno mas"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loki se estiró un poco de la posición donde se encontraba, antes de ver hacia un lado buscando con los dedos primero y después, con los ojos apenas abiertos la figura de su pareja que parecía haberse esfumado entre las sábanas como un suspiro.**

**Apenas le duró un segundo el estupor y el leve desasosiego que le produjo su ausencia, pasando a la velocidad del relámpago el terrible pensamiento de que tal vez había soñado o imaginado todo aquello y que era solamente parte de las crueles jugarretas de la vida para hacerle miserable y sabedor de la nada que merecía por existir; pero apenas pasado aquello, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior y la sensación aún fresca del otro debajo suyo le regresó la tranquilidad al corazón, permitiéndole un suave suspiro de calma al tiempo que se giraba un poco y se recostaba en la zona aún tibia donde el rubio había dormido.**

**Aspiro profundamente, sintiéndose feliz de poder percibir aún el aroma de la piel de su pareja y de poder rememorar su voz a través de la niebla del sueño.**

**Nuevamente, comenzaba a relajarse y percibía como se alejaba dentro de la comodidad de las sábanas para ingresar al territorio del buen dormir que tanta falta le hacía; le pareció murmurar algo inteligible mientras los recuerdos se hacían un poco mas visibles y disfrutaba de nueva cuenta las sensaciones de la noche anterior dentro de su mente donde nada podía interrumpirlo o perturbarlo. La oscuridad alrededor se cerraba y la voz de Steven volvía a él cada vez con mas fuerza…**

**PUM PUM PUM PUM**

**Aquellos golpes se adentraron en su sueño-memoria. Eran pasos? Por un segundo pensó que tal vez era el golpeteo de la cama contra el suelo mientras tomaba rápidamente el cuerpo del mas joven, pero a pesar de los movimientos bruscos de ambos no le había parecido que hiciesen tanto ruido como para que resonara por encima de sus gritos y voces.**

**PUM PUM PUM PUM**

**Frunció el ceño mientras aquella escena volvía a ponerse nebulosa. Le resultaba cada vez mas difícil concentrarse y comenzaba a exasperarlo porque comenzaba a perder la sensación de poder tocar nuevamente a su pareja, que aún en sueños era de sencilla perfección.**

**Algo se abrió. Tal vez la puerta? Eso no le iba a gustar a Steven, aunque ya habían pasado la barrera de lo que estaba permitido observar entre ambos (y el la había aprovechado al máximo para asegurarse de que no iba a haber centímetro del cuerpo del rubio sin ser observaba y memorizada) sabía lo mucho que le molestaría que alguien mas le viese de aquella manera, tan descubierta y expuesta, muy poca digna de un hombre como se consideraba, guardado tan solo para aquel con el que había intercambiado votos.**

**-FELICIDADES! NO PUEDO CREERLO, FINALMENTE LO HICISTE! Maldito aprovechado, porqué no avisaste!?**

**Iba a asesinarlo. Le importaba muy poco si aquella cosa verde y enorme volvía a tomarle de los pies y ahora destruía toda la edificación completa con su cuerpo, valdría la pena al final. Retorció las manos en las almohadas al tiempo que se viraba con la mirada mas gélida y asesina que podía brindar, describiendo en silencio cualquier tortura cruel y despiadada hacia el sujeto que le había saltado sobre la cintura y simplemente, se acomodaba en esta sin ningún recato a pesar de su falta de ropa.**

**Tony Stark le veía con una expresión de superioridad y diversión maligna que por poco eclipsaba a la suya y le había dejado a segundos de reaccionar como una chiquilla avergonzada por haber sido descubierta en prendas intimas (o en su caso ni siquiera con ese beneficio)**

**-"No voy a tocarlo todavía Stark!"- imitó con una ridícula vocecilla aguda- "no haré nada que él no quiera"… no solamente tuviste sexo con el icono mas respetado de nuestro mundo… lo tomaste como el crío que era antes de ingresar al ejercito!- se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras negaba al mismo tiempo- no puedo creerlo… me voy a sorprender en verdad si puede dar mas de dos pasos por lo que queda del día porque hasta donde puedo ver…- el hombre de cabello castaño pasó su mirada sin ningún recato por aquella parte del asgardiano que tan solo porque la furia le bullía en los oídos no reaccionaba todavía- no creo que eso haya logrado entrar sin alguna intervención de tus cosas raras que llamas magia… a menos que lo hayas forzado pero si eso fuera así, él no estaría tan contento aunque… quien sabe- se encogió de hombros**

**Loki ya no soportaba mas, pero apenas había comenzado a conjurar y sus dedos comenzaban a arder con la magia acumulándose en esta, así de golpe como había llegado el hombre ya corría a las afueras de la habitación**

**-Es verdad! Si seré idiota, no felicite a la dama!**

**El hombre de cabello negro abrió grandemente los ojos como platos y al siguiente segundo convocaba sus ropas para que apareciesen sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta**

**-NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A…!**

**Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tony se encontraba frente a Steve al que había puesto de pie y que temblaba tanto por los nervios como por el repentino cambio de posición.**

**-Este día lo recordaremos como un momento histórico para plasmar en nuestros libros de crónicas como una fecha de festividad y conmemoración a la afirmación de nuestro dos veces heróico Capitán America cuya virginidad luchó valientemente contra las embestidas del tiempo y los impuros que entraron en batalla por arrancar de raíz tan preciada flor para nuestros compatriotas y que esta noche, fue finalmente conquistada… por un idiota segundón, pierde batallas que además de feo ni siquiera llegara a probar la dulzura del trono asgardiano porque nadie lo quiere… felicidades Steve, ya eres todo una mujer… **

**Steven abrió grandemente los ojos mientras componía una expresión perpleja sin saber por donde exactamente comenzar a ofenderse. Bruce por su lado, había vuelto a sacar las gafas y ahora las limpiaba con una lentitud que pecaba de pereza.**

**Y al siguiente momento, el Stark levantaba un poco las manos al verse levantado por el cuello de la camisa a una altura que no había percibido normalmente sin su traje puesto que normalmente le brindaría seguridad en una caída so riesgo de partirse el cuello**

**-Dame un verdadero motivo para no darle un motivo a él- señaló Loki con un tono totalmente oscuro hacia el doctor Banner mientras las manos se le ponían heladas y suaves escamas de hielo comenzaban a aparecer en la camisa del Stark- de arrancarme los miembros del cuerpo, pieza por pieza…**

**-No te tenses tanto Hielito Ardiente, luego eso no te va a funcionar…- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- te acuerdas lo que te comenté acerca de las disfunciones…?**

**-Buenos días…- Natasha Romanoff no acostumbraba a bostezar cuando acababa de despertar, eso se lo dejaba al arquero que al igual que siempre, ingresaba a su lado a la habitación donde todos estuviesen reunidos; mas sin embargo, no pudo hacer aquello sin cerrar los ojos con hastío al tiempo que Clint abría la boca y comenzaba a reir a carcajadas ante la imagen presentada ante ellos**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**

**-Ahhhh… uhmm… espera! Despacio por favor… creo que tengo un agujero donde no debería de tenerlo…**

**-Estas abusando de su paciencia y como sigas así, en verdad no va a quedar mucho que yo pueda defender… o en realidad, no me vas a dejar ningún derecho a quejarme…**

**-AY! Por favor! Despacito, despacito, despacito… Nhgm! Lo mio son solo palabras, lo de él ya se está pasando por mucho y hasta creo que lo esta disfrutando…**

**-Humm… podría pensarlo… si todavía estás interesado, vuelve a tentarme "Tony"… tal vez, trate de practicar contigo la siguiente vez antes de tocar a Steve. Qué te parece? Podrías ser mi cuerpo de prácticas…**

**-Que gracioso… realmente, estoy disfrutando de tu gélido y solitario sentido del humor… mirame sonreir…**

**Tony Stark compuso una mueca de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando el borde de la mesa donde se encontraba recostado mientras Bruce Banner suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que con unas pinzas y una borla de algodón iba curando el trasero expuesto de su pareja, que apretaba los dientes tratando de no quejarse de mas.**

**Alrededor el resto se encontraban sentados con sendas copas de bebida mientras reían a lo que veían con la excepción del ex soldado de guerra cuyo cuerpo había vuelto a su tamaño normal y que veía con molestia a su pareja, que tan solo componía una expresión tranquila. Sin saber como lo había conseguido en realidad, Loki había insertado al Stark con un trozo de cornamenta de la cabeza de un venado que colgaba de uno de los muros**

**-Eso fue innecesario Loki- el rubio fruncía los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Steve… AY! BRUCE!**

**-Lo siento!**

**-Simplemente pensé que era algo bueno de hacer notar… hng… no tenías que ser tan sensible- suspiró el hombre de cabello castaño antes de apoyarse en una mano- te hace falta sentido del humor…**

**-Tal vez a ti te falta sentido de la supervivencia- respondió el asgardiano antes de ponerse de pie y darse la vuelta- voy a salir- musitó antes de atravesar la puerta sin una expresión en específico**

**Steve suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza y ponerse de pie para salir detrás del otro**

**-No podrían estar un buen tiempo sin tener que provocarse el uno al otro?- cuestionó el rubio antes de salir de la habitación, deteniéndose y observando al genio que se apoyo sobre una mano de forma pensativa**

**-Es Stark, no le pidas que procese dos pensamientos al mismo tiempo sobre todo si estos son acerca de dejar a cualquiera de nosotros sin golpearle- replicó Natasha antes de darle un sorbo a su vino**

**-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Nat- sonrió falsamente el hombre antes de ver a Steve- mira. Tal vez verdaderamente me estoy pasando un poquito con él… pero ey! Es tu marido… nosotros somos así… todos hemos pasado cosas muy feas y duras, tal vez la diva de tu marido un poco mas o tal vez yo podría regodearme de ser el mas sufrido de todos ustedes sumados…**

**-Lo que Tony quiere decir…- interrumpió Bruce dándole una suave palmada en la parte trasera al hombre que dejó salir un gemido adolorido- es que no lo tomes personal o como que lo "atacamos" porque lo odiamos. Tu sabes que no somos precisamente balanceados… pero queremos que se sienta bienvenido. Si mal no entendí, todos los que le rodeaban actuaban falsamente con él, no es así?**

**El de ojos azules apenas cerró los parpados antes de asentir**

**-Bueno. Eso no va a ocurrir aquí. Somos nosotros y nos vamos a comportar como siempre. Tal vez está nervioso, tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, no lo se- se encogió de hombros- solo… si puedes hacerle ver que Tony no lo está molestando por ser pesado con él sino porque en realidad así nos fastidia a todos…**

**-También te fastidio a ti?- cuestionó el aludido con expresión llorosa a lo que el hombre de cabello ondulado levantó una ceja**

**-Como si no me provocaras diario para ver si me haces enojar- suspiró antes de volver a ver a Steve que sonrió y asintió**

**-Yo lo sé. Y en verdad se los agradezco. Creo que es solo que apenas se está adaptando y no sabe reaccionar de otra manera que no sea tan a la defensiva- rió muy apenas antes de salir de la habitación**

**Clint bajó su copa unos momentos y se quedó observando por donde se había ido el otro**

**-Steve tiene razón…**

**-En qué? En que Loki esta actuando como una señorita que agarra a bofetadas todo lo que se mueva y le parezca medianamente peligroso?- gruñó Tony antes de percibir como su pareja le acomodaba de regreso el pantalón a su lugar**

**-No- el arquero se encogió de hombros- en que esta muy a la defensiva- explicó antes de rascarse la nuca- hay… ciertas cosas que pude averiguar mientras…- Clint cerró los ojos como si estuviese teniendo una ligera batalla interna para hablar a lo que el Stark se puso de pie con dificultad y palmeo un par de veces sus manos**

**-Vamos Barton! Lo que tengas que decir, dilo- apresuro**

**El hombre de ojos azules suspiró pesadamente antes de verlos a todos**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**A decir verdad, rara vez bajaba a Midgard.**

**Y normalmente tan solo permanecía en lo que correspondía a los territorios pertenecientes a la zona delimitada para los asgardianos y su gente.**

**Acostumbrara a decirse entre los menos entendidos de Asgard que solo existían los nueve reinos y que entre estos, algunos protegían a los otros o se atacaban entre ellos mismos. Que ellos eran siempre los héroes, los buenos, lo que protegían al resto de indefensos personajes en el universo que les tocaba y el resto alegremente aceptaba cubrirse bajo sus alas pues solo los Aesir estaban cubiertos de valentía y fortaleza, dignas de sus guerreros.**

**Mentiras cimentadas en mentiras.**

**Gracias a que Loki se enorgullecía de sus estudios y de siempre buscar profundamente detrás de todo lo que le decían para asegurarse de estar recibiendo la información correcta, había conseguido vislumbrar que en realidad, todo lo que se decía sobre Asgard y todos los reinos que le rodeaban era incorrecto; los nueve mundos eran tan solo una parte diminuta de muchos varios que no siempre estaban conectados a la tierra y otros que compartían y comprendían una buena parte de Midgard pero que Odín siempre omitía convenientemente.**

**Incluso había descubierto que la mirada omnipresente de Heimdall estaba vigilada por otros que no encontraban con agrado que aquel guardian de las puertas pudiese espiar sus territorios impunemente.**

**De hecho, Midgard contaba en sus zonas mas protegidas con una cúpula que ocultaba sus terrenos y a sus residentes de la mirada penetrante del hombre de ojos dorados. Solamente cuando la situación lo requería y los protectores de aquel trozo de territorio accedían, el hombre mas leal a Odín podía buscar y localizar a quien desease dentro de aquellas fronteras; fuera de ello, lo tenía prohibido y sus sistemas de vigilancia se encargaban de hacer el resto.**

**Así había logrado averiguar que podía pasar de largo la mirada de aquel sujeto y con la ayuda de una querida amiga proveniente de tierras griegas había creado el hechizo perfecto para poder pasar desapercibido.**

**También había averiguado ciertas cosas sobre el Padre de Todos y entre estas se encontraba el hecho de que no era del agrado de muchas personas. En realidad la mayoría de los dioses que componían los panteones individuales que rodeaban a Midgard acostumbraba a no acercársele o en su defecto ignorarle o responderle en negativa cualquier invitación tratando de mantenerse en el borde de la educación.**

**Como hijo del principal regente de Asgard en los inicios de su infancia no entendía quien no podría amar a su padre, tan benevolente y amoroso.**

**Fue con el tiempo cuando comenzó a probar la amargura del favoritismo hacia quienes le servían mejor y el descubrimiento de que sin importar sus palabras, podía causar un gran dolor a los suyos sin apenas parpadear, que había entendido porque los otros reyes de diferentes zonas preferían mantenerse apartados.**

**Incluso dentro de los nueve reinos. Ahora entendía muchísimas cosas mas que antes.**

**Se detuvo unos segundos y se quedó observando a los humanos que caminaban y le rodeaban sin voltear apenas, excepto por algunas mujeres jóvenes que reían un poco y mantenían su mirada en este durante mas tiempo del normal; tomando en cuenta que ahora estaba fuera de las fronteras nórdicas y que por ende, se encontraba bajo leyes y reglas que no le afectaban pero tampoco le beneficiarían si hacía un movimiento en falso, asintió con suavidad a las féminas que rieron y se alejaron rápidamente, algo apenadas.**

**Suspiró pesadamente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del saco. **

**Nunca iba a entender a las mujeres. Qué tanto podían verle a él cuando siempre existían sujetos como su hermano, de largo cabello dorado que flotaba al viento y musculatura envidiable?**

**Sonrió y levantó la vista al cielo. Comenzaba a sonar como Steven. Con razón se habían hallado tan rápido!**

**De nuevo, se entretuvo observando los alrededores mientras disfrutaba los colores y las figuras de los monumentos de aquella ciudad. Hacía horas que había salido de casa y el hambre volvía de vez en cuando, recordándole que no solo se había saltado el desayuno sino también la comida, así que ahora su cuerop le recordaba que si bien era un semi dios, los alimentos eran parte de su supervivencia en especial en una época como aquella.**

**Era invierno pero aquel sitio era de todo menos frívolo o triste para la época del año en la que se encontraban: podía percibir una orquesta muy impresionante a varias calles de ahí, algunas luces azules, celestes y rojas se movían e iluminaban las fachadas de edificios y hogares con suavidad y varias esculturas de hielo adornaban las calles, haciendo que el sitio pareciese mas un museo que cualquier otra cosa.**

**Ahora que tenía mas de cerca a los habitantes de Midgard podía apreciar un poco mas aquello que construían y que embellecía a su manera sus tierras.**

**Se detuvo repentinamente y volteó hacia un lado. **

**Un caballo alargado y de piel rojiza le observaba fijamente desde el otro extremo de la calle. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre de ojos verdes desde la base de su espina hasta el nacimiento del cabello en su nuca; cerró los ojos un segundo y colocó una de sus manos en una escultura de hielo cercana, tratando de concentrarse en esta y no en el animal que le seguía con la mirada sin importar hacia donde se moviese.**

**No que les tuviese miedo a aquellos animales. Pero no era lo normal que observasen a uno de aquella manera y aquello le recordaba simplemente a aquella parte de su vida que trataba de enterrar lo mas profundamente posible.**

**Y aún así…**

**No se tranquilizó en absoluto cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él. Ni siquiera cuando la criatura comenzó a mutar sin que ninguno de los humanos alrededor lo notase en un hombre notablemente alto, moreno, de cabello y barbas negras y lisas, atadas elegantemente y con ropajes finos con hilos de oro y motivos con formas de llamas finas; respiró profundo antes de levantar la barbilla y hacerle frente a aquel que se detuvo delante suyo, como si lo estudiase.**

**No importaba. Loki seguía guardando su dignidad, incluso como prófugo, pero no iba a mirar hacia abajo por nadie, ni siquiera por uno de los siete grandes de China.**

**-Gao Yao…- saludó con firmeza sin permitir que su voz mostrase la precaución con la que se dirigía al otro que acomodó una pesada y elegante lanza sobre uno de sus propios hombros- es un gusto saludarle. No esperaba encontrármelo en esta ciudad**

**-Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí, hijo de Laufey- saludó con suavidad el otro antes de sonreir un poco ante la expresión gélida que le dirigía el jotun- te pido que no lo tomes como una ofensa. Ya se ha corrido la noticia sobre tus orígenes y no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte. Es como si las gotas de lluvia se sintiesen miserables a pesar de saber que su noble linaje proviene de los vastos océanos que nos rodean- añadió antes de hacerle un ligero movimiento respetuoso de cabeza**

**Loki compuso una expresión confundida que trató de disimular, sin embargo provocando la risa del otro hombre**

**-Ya veo que no estás acostumbrado al trato educado por parte de quienes saben el nacimiento de tu sangre. Lamento saber eso. Fuera de Asgard, el resto de criaturas respetan a los Jotun tanto como a las Gorgonas o a los Seethit. Así que en este lugar tu ascendencia no se engrandece por ser Aesir o provenir de Jotunheim, procede de lo que has hecho como individuo para engrandecerte…**

**-Lo cuál no me ayuda mucho- sonrió Loki finalmente quitando sus dedos de aquella figura congelada para frotarse una vez las manos, antes de moverlas a los lados de su cuerpo con las palas abiertas- acaso uno de los señores del Fusang no se ha enterado de lo que sucedió en las tierras de Kuterastán? **

**-La invasión… si, todos nos sorprendimos cuando supimos lo ocurrido- afirmó el hombre mientras se acariciaba la larga barba y levantaba la mirada con aire pensativo- pero también era algo que ya veíamos venir- suspiró pesadamente mientras el semi dios le observaba con desconfianza- Odín siempre ha tenido una manera de actuar que a la larga, provoca a quienes le rodean a actuar… no siempre de forma sabia- sonrió divertido ante el leve dejo irritado del mas joven- pero era evidente que nada bueno saldría de sus actos. De todas maneras, si te juzgaramos por los errores que has cometido, tendríamos que comenzar por muchos de los regentes tanto de los nueve reinos como del árbol que todo lo conecta y las tierras de los espiritus y muchos saldríamos muy mal parados- comenzó a reir de buena gana mientras Loki levantaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos**

**-Debo de creer que el dios de la justicia también ha cometido actos que se considerarian erróneos?- cuestionó haciendo una mueca a lo que el oriental enfrente suyo se encogió de hombros**

**-Todos nos equivocamos. Incluso cuando deseamos nada mas que impartir la equidad de la justicia, podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros propios amores para cometer un acto que podría afectar para mal muchas cosas- explicó con suavidad- pero tu ya te has dado cuenta de las consecuencias de cada uno de tus movimientos, mi estimado príncipe y eso es algo muy bueno y maduro… solo te hace falta relajar un poco tu celo y la desconfianza… te sorprenderías de cuantas personas en este universo estarían mas que dispuestas a tenderte la mano con sinceridad- afirmó en un tono grave a lo que el otro volvió a dejar escapar una risa incrédula**

**-Con la excepción de mi esposo, no se quien mas podría estar interesado- replicó antes de callar al ver que ahora era el otro dios el que reía con ganas**

**-Ohhhh mi joven jotun, creeme, a veces aquellos que podrían ser tus aliados y amigos sinceros están mas cerca de lo que uno piensa- apuntó moviendo un dedo con picardía- solo tienes que saber abrir tus ojos a tu alrededor…**

**-Y dejar que me lastimen? Muchas gracias, pero decantaré su ofrecimiento- replicó Loki inclinando suavemente la cabeza con un pretendido saludo de agradecimiento**

**El hombre de rojizos ropajes suspiró un poco antes de encogerse de hombros**

**-Como lo desees. Como sea, eres bienvenido en nuestras tierras y puedes reposar en estas todo lo que desees. Si llegas a necesitar ayuda no dudes en pedirla- afirmó antes de comenzar a darse la vuelta para retirarse pero entonces, Loki frunció el ceño**

**-Si no están a favor del reino de Asgard, porque me han dejado entrar siendo que soy asgardiano?- cuestionó rápidamente a lo que el otro sonrió viéndole por encima de su hombro**

**-No vienes como asgardiano. Dudo incluso que te consideres uno ahora- explicó- vienes en compañía de los habitantes de Midgard que te han permitido convivir entre ellos. Nosotros no tenemos ningún poder sobre quienes te abrieron sus puertas. No eres un peligro, por mucho que desees creerte uno- sonrió un poco mas al ver la expresión ofendida del otro antes de desaparecer entre las personas que caminaban de un lado al otro, ignorándoles completamente**

**El hombre de ojos verdes resopló con molestia y se cruzó de brazos antes de ver hacia otro lado.**

**Al menos tenía la seguridad de que Odín no podría ir a buscarle a aquel territorio y en caso de que enviase a sus guardias podría acceder a la protección protocolaria de aquellos seres. Eso era algo bueno, al menos dentro de lo que cabía; entrecerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro cansino antes de saltar un poco al sentir que alguien corría hacia él mas sin embargo, se giró suavemente para observar a quien hacía lo posible por alcanzarle**

**-Loki!**

**Steven avanzaba a como podía entre la multitud hasta que finalmente se detuvo y recuperó el aire ante la mirada calmada de su pareja**

**-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tal vez en un tono mas golpeado del que quería**

**El rubio se enderezó un poco desubicado por aquello a lo que el de ojos verdes suspiró nuevamente y negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos**

**-Lo siento. No quería hablarte así- dijo- solo me sorprendió ver que me estabas siguiendo…**

**-Uhm… bueno… -Steven se rascó un brazo antes de ver alrededor- solo quería evitar que te perdieras, era todo**

**-Perderme- repitió Loki moviendo una sola vez la cabeza antes de virarse- tú has estado antes en este lugar?**

**-No- confesó después de algunos minutos de silencio sin avergonzarse de ello a lo que el asgardiano tan solo levantó una ceja**

**-Pensabas evitar que me perdiera siguiéndome a pesar de que sabías que quería estar solo para que finalmente nos perdiéramos los dos juntos o en su defecto, tú fueras el perdido si no me encontrabas- dijo el de cabello negro sosteniéndose los codos con expresión seria mientras el soldado de ojos azules le veía levemente molesto**

**-Soy un soldado. Estamos entrenados para ubicarnos en cualquier territorio… o en este caso, pedir direcciones- respondió práctico antes de ver en dirección opuesta a la de Loki- quién era ese?**

**-Ese?- el jotun se sobresaltó muy levemente antes de ver hacia atrás y luego, volver su vista a su pareja con un leve brillo de sorpresa reflejándose en sus iris- lo viste?**

**-Imposible no hacerlo- respondió el rubio con seriedad- te vi hablando con él desde hace rato y no te veías muy feliz- le observó unos segundos- de Asgard?**

**-No. De Fusang- dijo antes de percibir la expresión confusa de su pareja- lo que se considera como la región de los dioses en esta parte de Midgard- explicó tratando de darse a entender pero el super soldado sacudió la cabeza antes de abrir grandemente los ojos**

**-Hay mas de ustedes, aparte de los de Asgard?- exclamó a lo que Loki suspiró pesadamente**

**Esos humanos…**

**-Que no te enseñaban mitología en la escuela?**

**-Si, pero solo la considerábamos eso, mitos…- replicó a la defensiva mientras el de ojos verdes levantaba la mirada a la desesperada y se pasaba una mano sobre el pelo**

**-Lo considerabas mito y hace poco supiste que las historias nórdicas eran reales y que existían los nueve reinos- comenzó a reir en un leve tono burlón- y no se te ocurrió pensar que el resto de leyendas que les rodea también podían ser reales?**

**-Para desgracia tuya mi mundo no es tan fantástico como ese de donde vienes- replicó en un tono dolido Steven- esto es lo que nosotros conocemos. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer mas personas aparte de los tuyos y aún así, no todos en este planeta saben de su existencia. Ya te he dicho que desgraciadamente, no soy tan inteligente como tú ni lo sé todo. Pero al menos lo estoy intentando…- murmuró antes de alejarse caminando un poco**

**Loki le observó irse apenas unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el frío del viento invernal le refrescase el rostro. Steven no tenía la culpa de que él se sintiese atacado por todas partes, era el único que no le había dado la espalda hasta ese momento y el único que le había tendido la mano, la vida y todo lo que con ello venía; no tenía cara ni derecho para tratarle tan rudamente cuando lo único que merecía era respeto y cuidados de su parte, como el esposo que se suponía que era.**

**El rubio tan solo refunfuñaba en su interior mientras caminaba sin ver y se frotaba un poco los brazos.**

**No había pensado en que iba a estar realmente tan frío estando al descubierto así que se había dejado el saco grueso en casa y había salido buscando a como pudiese a su pareja. No había sido difícil, aunque Loki se hubiese ido desde antes tan solo tenía que preguntar acerca de alguien con su aspecto y las personas estaban mas que felices de señalarle el camino que había tomado; el hombre era tan hermoso a su muy propia manera de ser que simplemente, no pasaba desapercibido por mucho que se hiciera menos que Thor.**

**Se pasó una mano por los ojos antes de sentir como algo pesado le cubría los hombros y le era colocado alrededor del cuerpo para mantenerle cálido**

**-Vas a enfermarte- el hombre de ojos verdes terminó de acomodarle su propia gabardina encima antes de abrazarle estrechamente por detrás a lo que el rubio dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia mas sin retirarse- sabes? No se suponía que pudieses ver al señor de la justicia- no sonreía mas su semblante se había vuelto mas calmo**

**Loki besó suavemente la cabeza del rubio por detrás, antes de descansar la barbilla en esta**

**-Me sorprendes cada vez mas con cada día que pasa- dijo- eres mas especial de lo que te puedas imaginar… y por ello, me disculpo contigo- deslizó un poco una de sus manos hasta poder enredarla con una de las del soldado, que la apretó suavemente- tu no tienes la culpa de que yo sea un idiota amargado que no es capaz de salir apenas de su oscuridad sin volver a esta espantado- cerró los ojos y le apretó un poco mas contra sí- lo lamento**

**-Todos alguna vez somos idiotas- replicó Steven apoyando su espalda en el pecho del otro- pero estás volviéndote algo precavido con nosotros cuando ya te estamos probando que realmente nos importas y que no te vamos a dejar solo…- el rubio se volvió un poco para ver al otro al rostro- porqué desconfías de ellos? Se que Tony es un pesado pero me mandaron decirte que es así con todos y de hecho, es verdad- sonrió- hasta con Bruce y eso que ellos también están casados- se apretó un poco mas contra el asgardiano que le meció suavemente contra sí- ellos te caen mal? Alguno realmente dijo algo que yo no sepa y que te haya lastimado?**

**-No- respondió Loki rindiéndose- no tiene nada que ver con ellos realmente. Es simplemente que…- tomó aire con pesadez antes de ver los alrededores- me es extraño pensar que alguien realmente pueda aceptar mi presencia tan fácil como eso. Los amigos de mi hermano pretendían ser los mios también y tan solo me usaban para lo que querían y después, me despreciaban y me desechaban y comenzaban a burlarse de mí porque al final de cuentas no podía hacerles nada sin que Thor los defendiera- se apoyó en el hombro de Steven- y cuando llegaba a defenderme, inmediatamente se me acusaba de querer dañarles lo que solo me traía mas problemas**

**Steven comenzó a caminar seguido del otro que continuaba aferrado a su espalda**

**-Así que… lo siento si sobre-reacciono pero honestamente, no se como lidiar con bromas pesadas de ese tipo- sonrió a desgana- sé que yo mismo soy un bromista consumado y que no siempre me tentaba el corazón pero al mismo tiempo, siempre ha sido como que mi método para cubrirme y protegerme del daño que cualquiera pudiese planear en mi contra- musitó**

**-Bueno. Puedes estar seguro de que ese no es nuestro caso- el rubio se detuvo en el borde de un rio que pasaba cerca y ambos se dedicaron a observar a algunos paseantes que arrojaban piedrecillas a las heladas aguas o llevaban las compras del día de regreso a sus hogares o simplemente, aprovechaban las ultimas horas de luz corta para dar un último paseo a los alrededores- y yo no lo permitiría Loki. No les dejaría hacerte daño**

**-Lo sé- susurró en respuesta el hombre antes de apretarle una última vez- es solo… que aún no me acostumbro**

**-Bueno. Yo tampoco en realidad. Las maneras de socializar hoy en día son muy diferentes a las de mi época. Pero lo lograremos. Los dos juntos- afirmó antes de girarse hacia él sonriéndole nuevamente y cortando la respiración del mas alto que volvía a sorprenderse de la luz que desprendía con un gesto tan sencillo como mostrarle amor y confianza ilimitados- entonces… trataremos?**

**Loki asintió una sola vez antes de atraerle contra si y sentir la tibieza de los labios del otro contra los suyos.**

**Eso era lo único que necesitaba para confiar y aceptar lo que vendría.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::**

**La llegada a casa había causado que durante un segundo, sus deseos de matar a todos los presentes regresasen impulsivamente, antes de hacerle negar con la cabeza y aceptar a regañadientes que esa era la manera que tenían esos idiotas de dejarle saber, que ahora le veían como uno de ellos, como uno más dentro de una enorme familia de desadaptados, locos y tontos que al final se habían puesto de acuerdo y habían colgado una larga pancarta entre los muros opuestos de la sala con un FELICIDADES POR SU NOCHE DE ESTRENO en letras de colores chillones plasmado en toda la superficie**

**Polvos de colores, papelitos y confeti se esparcían por mesas, sillones y sillas y el Stark había corrido para colocarse entre Loki y Steve, palmeándoles la espalda y volviendo a felicitarles por haber finalmente, tenido intimidad según él de forma discreta.**

**El hombre de ojos verdes pudo notar que la cabeza de venado continuaba ahí lo que significaba que el genio confiaba a lo estúpido en que no volvería a ensartarlo si le hacía enojar nuevamente**

**Sonrió.**

**Bien… si esa era su manera de demostrarle confianza… entonces se había ganado bajarle tres rayitas a su crueldad.**

**-Aún no puedo creer que tu realmente seas capaz de sostener esta cosa- Tony observaba el enorme martillo de Thor que descansaba en una de las mesitas centrales; dejó su bebida a un lado y tomó el mango de aquel objeto con ambas manos antes de comenzar a tirar de este, poniéndose rojo del rostro pro el esfuerzo hecho- como demonios le hace Thor?**

**-Según tengo entendido, solamente alguien puro puede ser digno de alzarlo- dijo Bruce tomando con un tenedor un pequeño trozo de la tarta que tenía en el plato- en este caso, Steven…**

**El aludido se ruborizó fuertemente antes de rodar los ojos**

**-No soy puro. Debe ser cualquier otra cosa- musitó a lo que Natasha volteó hacia Loki que se encontraba sentado en el respaldo de uno de los sillones, conversando en voz baja con Clint**

**-Alguien mas aparte de Thor y el capitán ha conseguido alzarlo?- preguntó**

**El hombre de ojos verdes sonrió con diversión y un brillo maligno en los ojos**

**-De hecho, si- dijo con simpleza mientras dejaba su propio plato de alimentos a un lado- en ese entonces no lo entendía pero ahora mi vista se amplió bastante- rió entre dientes- un Jotun de hecho. No se me había ocurrido jamás pensar que un Jotun podía ser puro, en especial uno que parecía obsesionado con nuestra hermana Freya pero ahora que lo medito de vuelta, supongo que su amor por ella era verdadero. En todo caso, se llevó el martillo de mi hermano y tuvimos que ir a recuperarlo, pretendiendo que mi hermano era una hermosa doncella enviada para tomar el lugar de nuestra hermana…**

**-Pffffffffff no me diras que ese sujeto realmente se creyó que el peludo de tu hermano podía ser una dama, o si?- se mofó el Stark a lo que Loki se encogió de hombros**

**-Pues si. Como les digo, ahora que puedo pensar mas en aquel asunto imagino que creyó que si no podía hacer feliz a mi hermana al pedirla en casamiento, por lo menos podría casarse con una joven asgardiana y aceptarla tal cuál. Y bueno, ya conocen el resto de la historia- se sacudió el regazo y comenzó a reir divertido**

**-Imaginarmelos a ustedes dos vestidos de chicas- resopló Steven negando con la cabeza mientras Clint reía igual de divertido que Loki**

**-Seguramente se veían raros… bueno, tu no tanto…**

**-Que debo entender con eso?- cuestionó Loki levantando una ceja**

**-A que… vamos! Thor tiene barba!- explicó como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo a lo que los demás comenzaron a reir de nueva cuenta- es como si Tony se pusiese el traje de sus secretarias y tratara de seducir a otro sujeto… mira que son su bigotito…**

**-Pues te dire, soy tan asombrosamente sexy que estoy seguro de que aún y con esto, despertaría pasiones- apuntó el de ojos castaños mientras le señalaba apenas con su tenedor- pero volver gay a la mayoría de la población en el mundo no es mi objetivo… aún**

**El ambiente era realmente impresionante. El jotun cerró los ojos un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos para quedarse con la imagen de todos aquellos sujetos riendo y disfrutando de la compañía de los unos con los otros a pesar de lo diferentes que podían ser entre ellos mismos.**

**La puerta sonó suavemente**

**El asgardiano se puso de pie, notando que nadie mas había escuchado el llamado. Bueno, no le costaba ir a atender la puerta el mismo, después de todo, era lo mínimo que por educación podía hacer.**

**Mas le hubiera valido nunca haberlo hecho**

**Tomó la perilla y la hizo girar con suavidad antes de estirar la puerta hacia él y sentir que toda aquella fiesta, todo lo que iluminaba su mundo, todas sus esperanzas comenzaban a alejarse y el silencio y la muerte tomaban su lugar, riendo con burla al fondo de su mente.**

**Thor se encontraba parado enfrente suyo con una expresión que no indicaba nada bueno.**

**Y Steven… era lo único que tenía en mente en ese preciso segundo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
